There Will Always Be Sunshine
by CLEOLEMONFANFICTION
Summary: Annabelle Jade Grimes knew the Dixon brothers before the Apocalypse, they were like family to her. They were even together when shit hit the fan, however. They got split up and reunited in Alexandria months later, but she doesn't just get her best friend back. She also gets her big brother back, Rick Grimes. With her boys by her side, she knows the world is theirs for the taking.
1. Annabelle Jade Grimes

CHAPTER 1: Annabelle Jade Grimes

"Hey, Annie, Eric and I are going to check out the group we saw yesterday. See if we should recruit them, you should help us out."

"Fuck no," Looking away from her car's engine she's working on Anna laughs, "Remember last time I went with Y'all? That family rather die than follow me. Which is what happen."

Saying, Annabelle Jade Grimes is not a people person is an understatement and it's not because of the world she lives in today. She's not shy, scared or nervous around people either, she just doesn't like talking to people. Even before the dead came back alive to eat the living she didn't get along with people. Aaron shrugs while standing beside his boyfriend and saying.

"You were having a bad day."

"Aren't I always, though?"

She sends him a look before picking up a wrench from the toolbox. Eric and Aaron look at each other then back to the woman who keeps fixing the same car. Anna has been living in Alexandria for a few months now and the only ones she got along with were Aaron, Eric and the newest kid, Enid. Plus Deanna and her husband, but that's only because Annabelle is their go-to girl when it comes to safety and advice.

"Yup." Eric answers her with a tilted smile, "But that's just because you need to get laid."

"I did get laid." She snorts as rolls under her car, "And was called a slut for a month."

She was so used to that name, Slut. Not just because the folks in Alexandria call her that behind her back, but from the good old days when the dead stayed dead. Annabelle used to be a stripper and when she wasn't doing that for a living she was hustling people at 8-ball at the local bars. So the names similar to Slut like tramp, bitch, and whore were often used when talking to or about her. To make matters worse she has never had a steady place to stay, she moved around from motel to motel or even to her car. Which is also a reason that made her never get a steady job. She has been doing the slut lifestyle since she was 18 years old.

"Oh come on, join us," Aaron tries to persuade her, "This group is rough around the edges too."

It's no secret that Annabelle has a stronger personality than most, it came with living in different places constantly and conning people for what they have. She doesn't do nice, she does the truth and some attitude. Anna has always been that way since her life was shit even before the roamers. Some even say her life was shittier than the life they're living now. If Anna had, to be honest, she would agree, she only had a few good things in her life back then.

Her brother is one but she hasn't talked to him for at least a decade. So the odds aren't in her favor to find him in at the moment. She only had two other people in her life making it worth living, her two best friends. They were rough on the edges and not above the law just like her. Those three were the only people she lived for back then but she screwed things up with her brother 16 years ago. Then she got split up with her best friends in the beginning of the outbreak. So her life went from shit to shittier and it was like that for awhile until she came to Alexandria, that's when things started looking somewhat okay.

"Plus, Deanna has a good feeling about them." Eric thinks out loud hoping it will get Anna to come out with them.

"She has a good feeling about everything." She points out in a bored tone, "She's letting Pete do whatever to Jessie because she has a good feeling that he will one day stop."

The boys are silent for a moment knowing what Pete was doing in his home with his family was wrong but it was up to Deanna to do something about it. So the community had to leave it be until she did something, which she never did. The guys finally realize it's no use trying to get the stubborn woman to join them, she'll just keep fighting them on this all day.

"Okay, Debbie Downer. You can stay here." Eric speaks up, "But when we get back, I don't want to see you still working on that damn Impala."

"OK, mom."

She jokes while checking out her black busted up 1968 Impala Sports Coupe. She needs to clean, buffer, paint and shine the crap out of it but the car itself was smooth as can be. Anna saved up money for this car when it was in the worst possible condition back when she was just a teenager. This was the car she drove at 18 when she left home for good. It's also the car she slept in when she couldn't afford a place for a night. She had this baby her whole life, it meant more to her than her parent's life. People around here had no idea how hard it has been to keep this car after the shit the fan.

"Are you just going to keep working on your crap car?" Aaron sighs as she nods to his question, he then suggests after a moment, "Then you should try to get my bike working while you're at it."

"That bike is practically mine." She shakes her head laughing, "I'm the only one who ever works on it."

"And I love you for that." He grins, "We'll see you tonight, hopefully with that group."

"There better be some hot guy for me in that group." She calls out as Eric and Aaron began walking to the gate, "I'm getting lonely."

"Don't worry the leader is sexy in my book."

Eric laughs as she watches them leave, Aaron sends his boyfriend a look and he shrugs in return. She smiles thinking about them, they were like family to her now. They were the only ones nice to her when she came there, but in everyone else's defense, she was pretty bitchy at the time. She didn't have much of a family before everything happening, well blood family that is. Only her one brother. Everyone one else in her real family wasn't worth thinking twice about.

Thinking about her brother, the only blood family she missed, she goes into her car and into the glove box to get out a few pictures. This car and she have been through so much that she knows every nick and cranny in it. So she knew exactly where her favorite pictures are. She smiles at the sight of her old crumbled up pictures, she only has a few and they look like something got spilled on them but you could still see what's in the picture. One was her older brother on his first day as sheriff. The other was her two best friends, one had the other in a headlock with a big smile and the other with a pouting face.

She lets out a shaky breath as she looks at the pictures, it hurts her heart how these are all she has of them. She takes them out once and awhile when she's alone just to remind her that at one point she did have love ones around. People around here doubted that, sometimes she does too after thinking about how she left off with her brother and best friends.

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant!"_

 _The whole family cheers and squeals instantly at Annabelle's sister-in-law announcement. She knows she should be too but she couldn't help roll her eyes as people circle around Rick and his wife, Lori Grimes. She loves her brother and all but for everyone else in the room, they could suck a dick for all she cared. Besides Shane, she got along with him just fine when he didn't flirt with her._

 _Lori is glowing with a bright smile she touches her soon to be big belly, Rick has his hand wrapped around her waist as he talks to their family and friends. Annabelle however, is leaning on the wall furthest from the group in the middle of the room holding a nearly empty beer bottle. She's looking at the time on her watch while anticipating someone's arrival soon._

 _"Congratulations, son! We're so proud of you! I'm going to a grandma!"_

 _Annabelle and Rick's Mother shouts while jumping in excitement. Now Annabelle sees why Rick wanted her to come so badly for the weekend, she didn't even know everyone else was coming. He didn't add that useful information when he called her, it was a smart move on his part, though. She wouldn't have come if she knew, the only family she talks to is him. He kept telling her it was and even Lori tried to get her here and she never tried to get her to come, she lets her come but that's about it._

 _"Annie, come on over here!"_

 _Rick calls out to her using one of his many nicknames for her, he sends her his biggest doughy older brother eyes. Sighing she drinks the rest of her beer and begins walking to him but stops when she sees the look her parents, his wife, and her parents give her. She holds up her beer and makes the excuse._

 _"I need to get another beer."_

 _She wasn't on good terms with anyone in the room beside Rick and Shane. Lori and she pretended to like each other for Rick's benefit but when it came down to it Lori wanted Annabelle to fall off the face of the Earth. She couldn't stand the way Anna lived and acted. Which is why it was weird when she got a text from her saying she should come over. Rick always wants her over but it was hard since she kept moving from place to place. It didn't stop him from trying, though._

 _He's been trying since she left home, she moved out right after of high school. Rick is only a few years older than Anna so he offered her to live with him when she did leave. She never took it, though, she wanted to get out of their small town as fast as she could. She couldn't stand their family or the people around them and he knew why. He's her brother, after all, he didn't have to ask her why when he already knew. Their parents loathed her and the town shunned her at all times. He was the reason their mom and dad let her stay with them for so long and he was the reason she didn't leave sooner. Thinking about it made Rick so mad at who his parents are because he loved his sister more than anything and he couldn't comprehend why they treat her the way they do even when it's irrelevant._

 _Truth be told, Annabelle was technically his half sister. Their mother cheated on their father and she wasn't his. It was at the time when their parents were hitting all the bumps in the road. Rather than divorce their mother like he should have done to take his anger out, he took it out on her since she was born. She was just a reminder to her mother of her mistakes so she neglected her since day one. The only one in the family that has her back is Rick, but it wasn't enough for her not to be emotionally scarred._

 _Rick lets out a worried breath as he watches her walk into the kitchen. She was still that five-year-old girl to him who used to cry every night. He could remember her crying saying that their family hates her and she was unlovable. It broke his heart hearing her like that, but he found out soon enough the best way to turn her crying into a smile was going into their garage and playing a game of pool with her. Their father notices him watching his half-sister walk out of the room and snorts easily._

 _"I don't know why you even invited her, she's barely part of this family, anyway. So don't worry."_

 _"Dad..." Rick takes a step back and points at him, "Who's fault it that?"_

 _"Come on, sweetheart." His mother rolls her eyes, "It's no one's but hers."_

 _"No, It's not." Frowning he thinks out loud, "How can you be so cold you to your only daughter?"_

 _"We can because she is the only one in our family to become a disappointment." His father snaps annoyed, "And how you even got her to come here sober, I will never know."_

 _Annabelle never cared to get her life together like Rick and it was just another thing for their parents to point out. She didn't care how everyone saw her, it wasn't their life to live. At the moment she was actually pretty happy with her life. She has a decent amount of money, her car is working perfectly, and has close friends she can count on, just that went over her standards for her life._

 _"Who said I came here sober?" Annabelle walks back into the living room with a smirk, "Maybe I'm just good at holding my liquor."_

 _"Great," Lori rolls her eyes and looks away from her whispering to herself, "Just great."_

 _"Why are you even here?" Lori's father barks at her._

 _She waves her beer at them with a casual smile and lies, "For the free beverages of course."_

 _It becomes quiet for the longest moment, people look at her like she's crazy or like she is a criminal. She kinda is though but some of them didn't know that and they sure as hell didn't need to. Shane, Rick's partner on the force, then nods to the back yard and announces hoping to break the awkward silence._

 _"I'm going to get the grill going. Come on, everyone."_

 _The couple's friends and families then look away from the youngest Grimes and follow him to the backyard. Lori and Rick are the only ones left in the room with her, Lori has her arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. Rick puts his fingers through his short hair while humming out._

 _"Anna…."_

 _"I know, I know, I'm sorry. What did you expect would happen with the family and I in the same room?" Annabelle shrugs knowingly. "Last time I've seen them was at your wedding and that didn't end well either."_

 _"I just wanted you to be a part of a special moment for me," He lifts his hands up in defeat, "It's like you aren't even trying. Did you even know Mom has been going to the hospital for months now because of back pains?"_

 _"About damn time." She burst out laughing but stops at the face her brother makes, "Don't give me that look they aren't my family! Never was and never will be."_

 _"Please, just..."_

 _Rick closes his eyes not knowing what to say, he looks so defeated and sad. Annabelle looks to the ground, she's seen the expression from many people in her life. It's always after she screws up or shows up somewhere unexpectedly. She couldn't stand seeing the expression on her brother's face. Knowing she has officially overstayed her welcome she sets her beer down sighing._

 _"You know what, I should probably head out. I spent too much time here, anyway."_

 _"No Belle…." Lori finally speaks up from beside Rick, "You can stay if you want."_

 _"Jesus," Annabelle rolls her eyes at her sister-in-law's voice, without looking at her she says, "Lori, We both know you want me to leave."_

 _"You're always welcome here," Rick declares not wanting her to feel otherwise._

 _"Am I?" Annabelle glances at Lori._

 _The three then hear Shane call from the back door, "I got the meat on the grill. Want to take over, Rick?"_

 _"And that's my cue." Anna smiles sadly, "Call me when ankle biter comes outs. Always wanted to spoil someone's brat."_

 _Rick smiles happily knowing that means she'll be back, nowadays he didn't know if he would ever see her. It seemed like they kept growing apart from each other, he wouldn't say it out loud but he noticed it after him introducing her to Lori when she was his girlfriend. Lori is frozen in place with a cold look on her face, she finally fakes a smile and says._

 _"I'll walk you out."_

 _"Drive safe, Annie."_

 _Rick kisses her on the forehead and tells her goodbye. After doing the same Annabelle lets his wife walk her to the front door. As she walks to her really old busted up Impala Lori slowly follows her. She is about to get into the driver's seat when Lori blurts out quietly._

 _"Don't come back."_

 _"Excuse me?" Annabelle turns to look at her seriously shocked, for a moment she thought she was imagining things._

 _"I know Rick loves you and you're his only sister but you're not good for this family." Lori folds her arms determined, "I don't want to raise this child with you popping up, you're not a good influence. That's why I wanted Rick to get you to come today because this has to be the last time you come over."_

 _"And have you talked to Rick about this?" She folds her arms defensively._

 _"No, and he will never know why you won't come here anymore either," Lori explains casually._

 _"What makes you think I won't tell him?" Annabelle smirks and leans on her car._

 _"Because I know you don't want to mess his life up, you've already done a lot of that by just living," She sets a hand on her belly, "Besides you can't possibly think you'll be a good aunt in my child's life."_

 _"Bitch," Annabelle stands up straight and points at her in anger, "I could be the best Aunt you've ever seen."_

 _"But you won't be, Annabelle, look at how you dress and act. How many times have you been to jail? Did you even finish high school? You don't even have a real job! You hustle guys in the pool at the local bars for money! When's the last time you had a steady relationship? Or an actual home?" Lori is yelling now like her life depended on it, "Rick has a family, a good job, with respectable friends and family! I don't need you come by and screwing up my family."_

 _Annabelle takes a step back, she stands there just staring at Lori in disbelief. Her words cut deep since Lori truly believes Anna would be the worst family member to have in her kid's life. Even though she never been around kids and has no knowledge about them didn't mean she wouldn't try to be to be the best aunt there is. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lori wanted her out of her brother's life for good. She's barely in it as it is. Lori then whispers almost guilty._

 _"You rarely come here anyway."_

 _Anna rubs the back of her neck and opens the car door, her face is hard when she gets in. Looking around her heart drops after thinking Lori might be right. She has cigarettes and lighters in the cup holder with a flask of rum in her glove box. Without having to look in the back seat Annabelle knew she has empty beer cans and weed stashed under the seats. Not to mention her pocket knife stashed somewheres in her car. Just looking around her car she knew it wasn't safe for a kid. She slowly turns on the car and Lori leans on it saying._

 _"I'm just doing what's best for my family."_

 _She barely nods in acknowledgment, her sister-in-law then steps away from the car and she drives away without looking back. She didn't notice the tears falling down her face as she drives emotionless. Driving to the motel she is staying at she takes a cigarette out and lights it. When she throws the lighter in the passenger seat she hears her phone go off in the same seat, picking it up she sees Daryl Dixon calling, her best friend. She lets a smile slip onto her lips as she answers._

 _"Dixon, what's going on?"_

 _"Nothin', just my dumb ass brother getting us lost again. We should be in town in 30 minutes to meet ya', brother. Hope he ain't stupid like mine." Daryl talks through the crappy phone._

 _She can hear Merle yelling close by, "Ya' better be nice to the driver, baby brother. Aye, tell her I got some good shit for her brother to try. Wha' his name again?"_

 _"Shit, I forgot- and her bro is a sheriff ya' dumb fuck."_

 _Annabelle laughs pitifully while letting a puff of smoke leave her lips as she speaks up, "Plans changed, you guys aren't meeting him."_

 _"Wha'?"_

 _Daryl grunts out, she was really excited when she told them she wanted them to meet him last week. She spent the last two days with her brother and she wanted him to meet her best friends the last day she planned to stay. Lori, however, changed those plans in a way that silently killed Anna._

 _"What she sayin'?" She hears Merle snapping at Daryl._

 _"We ain't meeting him!"_

 _"Fuck we ain't. Give me the damn phone, Darylina. Imma talk to her."_

 _"Fine, take it! You jus' fuck it up more."_

 _"Sweetheart, what ya' talkin' 'bout change in plans?" She hears Merle's trashy southern voice clearly now, "We cleaned up and everything fer' him. You were talkin' 'bout this for weeks now."_

 _"Doesn't matter. I'm not going to see him again." She sighs and parks in front of her motel room, "Listen, go to the closest bar and text me the name. I'll meet you as soon as I can."_

 _"What she sayin' man?"_

 _"She wants us to meet up! We ain't seeing her big bro-" She hears a bunch of curses and then hears Daryl asking, "Wha' happened, Sunshine?"_

 _"You guys won't ever meet him and I'm never going to seem him again." Annabelle lets out a shaky breath and leans on her wheel, "So let's just drop it."_

 _Daryl is silent for a second before grunting out, "We didn't want to meet him anyway. Never was good wit' officers."_

 _"Okay," She bites her lip as it tries to smile, "Well, I'll meet up with Y'all soon."_

* * *

Annabelle puts the pictures back into the spot she has kept them all these years. She can still remember the last time she talked to brother and thinking about it now she should have put up a fight to be a part of his and the child's life. She never got to see his kid grow up but it was for the best at the time, the kid's probably dead after all that has happened anyway. But now Anna has to live with the guilt of never seeing her brother or his kid, she doesn't even know if he had a girl or boy. She walks to the hood of her car and continues to work on it, she bends over it to find the right screw. After a half an hour of working she has grease all over her hands and sweat glistening her forehead. Aiden and Nicholas come walking by her house acting pretty cocky. She could feel someone's eyes on her ass and she glances over her shoulder to snap.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe…."

Aiden smirks as he walks closer to her driveway making her roll her eyes. She hasn't favored the two since she joined the community. They were too inexperienced and cocky for their own good. Aiden was just a spoiled brat because of his mother, Deanna, babying him and Nicholas was just follows him like a puppy. Looking back to her car she growls at the boys.

"Forget it."

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a run with us." Nicholas then speaks up.

Annabelle snorts, "So I can get to be left behind like your last group? No thanks, I'm good."

"We had to, they got bit." Aiden defends, he comes closer to her with Nicholas following behind him.

"That's the excuse of-" She shut the hood of her car and looks at them seriously, "- A coward."

He flinches looking irritated, "You don't know what it's like out there-"

"Actually I do, I didn't have a shelter like this until a few months ago. How long have you been behind these walls again?" She smirks at him and walks into Eric and Aaron's garage. "Since the dead came back to life, right?"

"Yeah and look at you. You can't even remember what it was like to be normal."

Nicholas blurts out beside Aiden. She stops moving at his statement when feeling the urge to punch him. He didn't even know her like that and yet what he said was true, it sickens her at how people just had to keep reminding her. She sends him a look before inspecting the motorcycle and sighs.

"Kid, I wasn't normal, to begin with."

"Figures," Aiden snorts and looks to his friend next to him, "Come on, let's get going. She ain't worth any more of our time."

"See, now you're getting it."

She smiles sarcastically at them before kneeling down to check the motorcycle. They finally leave her alone in the garage, she thinks about the comment Nicholas made about being normal. She never was but she could still remember what a normal day for her was like before the shit hit the fan. It was those days that made she smile today and make her thankful for what she use to have.

* * *

 _"God, damn it. Look at all my clothes."_

 _Annabelle snaps and looks around the motel annoyed, she's only in her underwear and bra. There are two full-size beds that had a Dixon on each one. Merle was laying in his boxers watching the news on the pathetically small TV. Daryl is wearing nothing but old blue jeans and a pair of socks, he is popping some gas station nuts into his mouth as he secretly watches her walk around the room. She has gotten so use to them living with her she was able to walk around in her underwear without caring about it, the Dixon brothers thanked God when she did._

 _"What ya' damn complaining 'bout now, fat-ass?" Merle glances at her then back to the TV but not before checking out her goods._

 _"Don't call me that, redneck!" She throws a shoe at him, her clothes are scattered around the room as she waves her arms about saying, "I have nothing to wear."_

 _Daryl rolls his eyes and asks with a tired tone, "Then what are all these clothes on the ground?"_

 _"Plus ya' look better without clothes on anyway," Merle adds, Daryl didn't say anything but he agreed with him._

 _She throws another shoe at Merle and snaps while picking up clothes, "Look, dirty, dirty, beer stain, hole, too small, I have nothing to wear but my uniform for my job."_

 _Merle smirks, "Well, put that on then."_

 _She growls but doesn't say anything, she worked at the strip club and wasn't going to wear that around them. She walks to the small gross bathroom to see if she had any other clothes there, not noticing the way the Dixon brothers checked her out on the way. They lived in Atlanta for a month now, her car was in the shop and she needed money to repair it. The boys were paying for the motel with the money they had left so she had to find an easy way to earn cash. So here she was working for some lame ass strip club. She hears someone knock on the door and she yells._

 _"Can someone get that? I ordered pizza earlier for us."_

 _"Ya' ordered it. Ya' get it, sugar-tits." Merle calls to her._

 _She storms out of the bathroom and puts her hands on her hips, "What the fuck did you say to me?"_

 _"Here- what does a dollar get me?" He winks as he makes fun of her and her job._

 _"It gets a beer shoved up your ass-" She hears knocking on the door again, she glances at Daryl who is pretending to sleep, "I gotta do everything my damn self."_

 _Daryl hides his smile at her words as she walks to the front door. Daryl and Merle had this game they secretly played when she ordered pizza, she ordered it almost every day since they lived in Atlanta. They tried to get her mad and see if she would do something to the pizza delivery guy. Today is a bonus since she is opening the door in her underwear, one time she was high and that was hilarious to watch. Daryl and his brother never saw the guy delivering but he had the same voice every time. Annabelle throws the door open and instantly grabs the pizza from the boy and throws some cash at him. The boy stares at her in shock and she gives him an angry look._

 _"What are you looking at, Asian boy?"_

 _"For the fifth time, I'm Korean- and you're in your…." The boy says nervously._

 _"What? Never have seen a woman in her underwear before?" She snaps, the boy is silent making her burst out laughing, "Kid, why don't you keep the change."_

 _She slams the door in his face then and pushes Daryl so she has room on the bed. The pizza smell invades the room making both the guys look at it hungrily. Daryl sits up a little and begins to grabs a piece of pizza but she slaps his hand away snapping._

 _"Y'all better not even try to get some of my pizza after the shit you two just pulled."_

 _Daryl grows and lays fully back on the bed, "Come on, Sunshine."_

 _"Should have thought about it when you were pretending to be sleeping."_

 _She waves her pizza in his face before taking a bite of it. Merle shrugs and takes out a bag of beef jerky from under his pillow. Daryl puts and hands under his head as he watches her watch the news. He smiles to himself as he looks at her naked back, he reaches out wanting to feel her soft curves but pulls away at the last second. She glances down and sees the look he is making at her, she rolls her eyes and nods to her pizza._

 _"I guess you can have one."_

* * *

She writes down some parts and tools that she needs for the bike as she cleans up the mess she made. It's Aaron and Eric's home so she didn't want them to come back to a wrecked garage. Shutting the garage door she calls it a day and leaves to her house next to it. It's 11 at night and she got slightly worried when the boys haven't come back yet but they have stayed out there longer before. They were planning on bringing people back, though, so something could have happened while talking to the group.

Once in her home, she throws the paper with the list of things she needs on the counter. Getting a beer from the fridge and a bag of stale Cheetos she plops down on the couch. She usually slept on the couch in Eric and Aaron's house since she was always over there but they aren't here tonight she went back to her place. The house didn't even look like she lived in it, besides her bedroom and kitchen. Those were the only place she usually made some kind of mess in.

Looking around the quiet house she laughs to herself, she finally got a place to call home that Lori would approve of. When they gave it to her for free with everything already in it she looked at them in pure shock because the place was the nicest house she's ever seen. They out did themselves when Aaron showed her around the house. They gave her everything a typical house would have, starting with a bedroom to her own makeup bag.

The front lawn has a deck and a 50-year-old tree on the side. She has a big back yard with a shed with lawn tools, nice sized wood deck with a rocking chair, and a Barbecue grill. The house inside has everything you could want in a house too. She has a dining, living, laundry, and game room that has furniture and homie trinkets. Not to mention the two bath and bedrooms, that had their own clothes, towels, lady products and style. The house they offered her was better than any house she dreamed up.

If Annabelle were, to be honest with herself she was glad she didn't have a house like this to call home before. She had people to call home and in her mind, that was better than any $200,000 dollar home. Because those people are priceless to her. The Dixon brothers were her home for the longest time, they went everywhere together. For the longest time, she couldn't picture life without them. Once they got split up that picture died. They were together when the world ended, and it's because that shitty Impala that they lost each other. So in a way, it was her fault for not being together.

Instead of going to her room she leans back on the couch to sleep. She didn't mind sleeping on the couch it was honestly more comfortable than most places she has slept. Plus it was familiar to her, the queen sized bed upstairs always seemed cold and strange when she slept there alone. Her eyes begin to get tired and lets herself fall asleep.

* * *

"Annabelle! Anna! The group's here! Come on!" Enid opens the front door and runs to the woman passed out on the couch, "Why are you sleeping on the couch when you have a bed upstairs?"

"Because I have a fucking monster under it that's why." Annie jokes without any humor in her voice as she slowly wakes up, "What are you doing in here? I thought I locked the door?"

"Uhh. You taught me how to pick locks, remember?" She sends her a typical teenager look, "You showed me when we tried to steal Deanna's radio."

"Oh, yeah…"

She sits up yawning and looks around tiredly before rubbing her eyes. When Enid came to Alexandria she was distance and quiet. She spends her time with Annabelle since she is entertaining to be with and the only one who didn't look at her with pity. She's still shy and all but with Annie she is more comfortable. Probably because Annabelle would tell you what she thought and didn't give a damn who got their feelings hurt.

"The group is here and there is like 15 of them! Everyone is going over to the gates. Eric also hurt his leg." Enid explains making Annabelle's eyes go wide.

"What happen to Eric?" She quickly puts on her shoes and walks to the front door Enid left open, "How badly is he hurt?"

"It's just a sprained ankle, don't worry- but you have to see the group they look like they are from an episode of lost!" Enid tries not to freak out, "They have a baby too!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going- A baby you say? How is it possible that kid is still alive?"

She follows Enid out of the house to the gates looking like a stray dog since she just woke up. Anna can't see the group very well but she can infer they are covered in dirt and a lot of it. Enid is right beside her babbling about what happened with Aaron and Eric as they get a closer look. She sees Deanna and Reg talking to the group, but more to a man she couldn't clearly see. They all looked like hell making her remember when she first got her. She was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt the first time she walked into Alexandria too. She notices Enid going to stand next to Ron when they get close to the people watching the new group. She hated the kid honestly, he still acted like one of those too cool for school teenagers. She wanted to throw him over the wall sometimes in hopes that he comes back without an attitude. Looking around the group she couldn't see them in detail since they were such a mess and there are so many of them. She could tell Deanna was talking to the leader now probably. All she could really make out of the man is his serious beard. The others in the group are looking around cautiously with their weapons in hands making her take out a knife without thinking. She takes a few more steps before hearing someone from the group call out in a deep shaking familiar tone.

"Sunshine?"

Her heart stops at the sound of the old nickname, she hasn't heard someone call her that in almost a year. Only one person ever called her that which makes her look around frantically like she seen a ghost. Everyone turns to her as she takes a few more step closer to where the voice came from. The person who called out is shoving people out his way to make his presences known to her. Dropping her knife she sees the person who called her by her old pet name. She falls to her knees as a wave of a thousand emotions hit her. He found her, her best friend, her family, he's here in front of her look at her in the flesh. He's holding a damn die possum and an old rusty crossbow. She feels like she's about to faint at the thought of her Daryl Dixon finally finding his way back to her.


	2. Seen You Before

CHAPTER 2: Seen You Before

 _"Damn it, motherfucker!- This stupid piece of shit! God damn this bitch to hell-"_

 _Annabelle curses left and right at her old run down impala while sitting in the driver's seat. She could feel Daryl and Merle Dixon laughing at her on the outside of her car. The world goes to hell and her car seems to think it will be funny to begin fucking up at the same exact time. She knows the world hates her but she always thought her car didn't. A lot of thing in this world hated her, her parents hated her, her employees hated her, strangers hated her but one thing she could guarantee is that the Dixon brothers didn't._

 _"Wha' the deal, sweetheart?" Merle leans on her car casually as Daryl scopes out the road for geeks, "This is the third breakdown this week."_

 _"Back away," She points up at him threatening, "You know she doesn't like you, Merle."_

 _It's been 3 months since shit hit the fan and Anna still has her short dirty blonde hair. The boys never believe her when she says it's natural but they have to now since it's still dirty blond and they haven't been to a hairdresser during all this. They probably didn't believe her before because her eyebrows are dark brown._ _Her body is fit and curvy in all the best places since she used to be a stripper. Merle didn't hide the fact that he wanted her but Daryl did, she always thought of the younger brother to be the gentleman in the Dixon family. Her left arm was almost covered in tattoos, every town she got a new one and they were traveling most the time._

 _"Damn, sweet cheeks. She don' like nobody." He laughs before suggesting to her, "Why don't we just ditch Ms. Impala and ya' hop in Daryl's truck. We don' got time to be geek bait."_

 _The moment the three of them heard of the virus or whatever Daryl believe it to be the apocalypse, they didn't believe him of course until they saw the town go crazy with geeks. So thanks to Merle's intelligence they robbed the store Daryl was working at the time. Lucky for them it was a hunting store so they were packing in every car._

 _"Would you leave your bike?" She leans out her window and raises her eyebrow, he lets out a dramatic sigh because they both knew he never would. His reaction makes her nod in satisfaction, "So I ain't leave my baby."_

 _"Come on Y'all, wha' we doin'? I don' like bein out in the road." Daryl calls out as he walks up to them annoyed, "I swear, we askin' to be geeks."_

 _"I think I can fix her with a little duct tape for now but I need real equipment to fix her right. So this won't happen anymore." Annabelle explains and gets out of the car, "I saw a small town few miles down, let's check it out."_

 _"Annie, ya' know how tho' towns are, it's too risky." Daryl looks at her seriously._

 _Merle nods in agreement, "Baby bro is right, safer just ridin' wit' him."_

 _She looks at the two closest people in her life and back to her car, shaking her head, "Please guys, you know how important this car is to me."_

 _The car was more valuable than her real parents, that car was like home to her. Through her crappy life that shitty car was always in the picture. They boys knew it too because she always checks on it daily. Merle sort of knew it's value to her but not like Daryl, he knew what it stood for._

 _It stood for everything, her freedom, her bravery, her pain. Leaving that car was like leaving her behind to Annabelle. He tried telling her that there is more to her than that stupid car but never convinced her. He was always bad with words anyway. If he asked Merle to help him out he would just sell burn the car and say it was an accident._

 _"Ya' know how important ya' are to us."_

 _Daryl folds his arms with his crossbow laying on his back. He sends her a look making her fiddle with her hands. After a moment she growls in frustration and brings up the only thing she can think of._

 _"Don't pull that card with me Daryl Dixon or I'm pulling out the time both of you made me flirt with your boss to get out of working an extra shift!"_

 _"Aye! He was cute fer' you, girlie. What about the time you wanted me to fuck ya stripper friend." Merle points out making Daryl roll his eyes._

 _She laughs and explains to the oldest brother, "You wanted to sleep with her and asked me to talk her into it!"_

 _"Well, I got ya' all the free tattoos on yer' left arm sweet cheeks!"_

 _"No! Daryl did!"_

 _"But I always had yer' back at the bar when an ugly ass boy tried to go fer' ya'."_

 _"And I always told you I could handle it myself."_

 _"Oh my fucking god, shut up!" Daryl snaps at his best friend and brother, "We gonna stop at the damn town but once ya' get wha' ya' need we're leavin' and ya' can fix it once we're out of sight."_

 _They stand there slightly irritated and shocked at the youngest man, Annabelle is the first to speak to them, "When did you grow a pair of balls?"_

 _"Yeah, I didn' get the memo," Merle adds with a playful smirk._

 _He sighs and walks back to his truck, "Better come on, or I'm leavin' yer asses."_

 _"I still think this is a bad idea, Anna," Merle says seriously as he walks to his bike._

 _"Yeah, cause I'm the one who usually has all the bad ideas."_

* * *

Daryl Dixon couldn't believe what he is seeing, for a moment he had to really think about it to see if it's even possible. Before he even realized what he was doing he pushed through his group to get a clear view of her. He calls out his best friend's nickname knowing if the certain person responded that his question would be solved. Once he's out in the open the woman falls onto her knees when she finally sees him too, he couldn't help but stand there speechless just taking her in.

Her hair is way longer than he remembered, it's almost down to her belly button but it was the same color. It looked like she just came back from a fight or a windy day. She was skinnier too, but still had the curves Merle always teased her about. He could see her left arm covered in tattoos maybe even a few more if he looked closer. She wore dark skinny jeans with several cuts in them, black high combat boots that had mud stains. She had a black tight tank top under a looser gray one that had Guns n' Roses band on, it looked terribly worn out. There were tons of necklaces around her neck and a few earrings in each ear. She has a knife strapped to her leg and a longer knife on her hip, a small ax on her other hip as well.

He bit his lip as he tried to hold in a whimper from seeing her. He stutters slightly as he lets out a sigh of relief. She is here, breathing, living, he didn't know how to handle seeing her. She wore a smile he knew so well. It was the most beautiful sight he's ever seen. He rubs eyes that were forming tears, grunting out again trying to sound calm but it was the weakest sound he ever made.

"Annabelle."

Then he hears a laugh, her laugh. He didn't know how long he stood there staring at her but once he heard her laugh it was like the spell was broken, he drops what was in his hands and he ran to her like she would disappear any second. He barely runs halfway before she is up from the ground jumping on him like a leopard, he falls back from the force realizing she has gotten strong since they've last seen each other. She sits in his lap with each of her legs on the side of him, her arms are a wrapped around his neck. He has his arms around her tightly as he silently cries into her neck. She laughing loudly with a shaky breath, they sat there not aware of everyone watching them with warm and loving eyes.

He looked so much different to her, he looked like a man. He was before but now he looked the part. His skin is tanner than she ever seen it, dirtier too. His hair is longer, he looked more toned and hard with a few more scars that she didn't recognize. He looked tired in the face but healthy. He looked absolutely beautiful to her.

Annabelle didn't notice her brother here, she's to wrapping in her best friend to notice. Rick looked confused and shocked as he watches them tangled in each other's arms. That couldn't be her, he thought. She didn't even know Daryl, he was starting to think he forgot what his younger sister looked like. Which is understandable since they haven't seen each other for more than a decade. A few people notice Rick's expression and begin to worry, Carl slowly comes up to his father.

Annabelle lets out a sob making Daryl laughing as the tears finally come out. They pull away enough to look at each other in the face. Daryl puts his fingers through her hair shakily as he just takes in the sight of her looking back at him. She cried out a laugh with a shaking smile on her face. They both wipes the tears on each other's faces as they try to pull themselves together.

God, how they missed each other. It's been months since they've been apart they both believed the other died when they got split apart. Anna pulls him closers as she moves his hair out of his face, this was the moment she knew she was never leaving his side. Daryl is whipping the tears going down her soft cheeks as he tries to calm down but he could since Annabelle Jade Grimes, Sunshine, is sitting in his lap. So many things were going through his head but the most important thing he is thing is that she's alive.

Deanna didn't know what to do, this never happened before. Everyone is watching the two on the ground curiously. Rick has backed a few steps away from them like he's seen a ghost. Annabelle bites her lip and whimpers trying so hard not to fall apart in his arms.

"Where have you been?"

* * *

 _They park the cars just on the outskirts of the small town in the woods. Annabelle comes out and goes to her trunk to grab one of her guns. She has an ax on her hip and a knife attached to her leg, plus she has a small knife hidden in her breast. Which is one reason she wore low cut shirts, in case she's in a pinch. Merle gets his rifle loaded with a cigarette in his mouth while leaning on his bike. Daryl's stocking up on arrows in the bed of the truck. After everyone is locked and loaded they all begin walking away. She looks at their cars and blurts out._

 _"Someone needs to stay back."_

 _"What? Hell Nah, little darlin'. We ain't splittin' up." Merle thinks out loud._

 _"She as a point, bro. We have all our shit in these cars, we can't afford someone to hijack them while we're gone." Daryl points out next to Annie._

 _"Fine, but ya better grab ole' Merle some good shit if you know what I mean." He snaps as he leans on his bike knowing Daryl and Annie would never leave each other's side._

 _"Yeah, yeah Merle," Annabelle calls out to him as they continue to walk._

 _"And I want both ya' fuckers to be back in an hour!"_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Anna and Daryl walk about 10 minutes until they are in the heart of the town, he had to shoot a couple of geeks but they were easy. She only had to kill a handful of geeks in biting distance. The town looked empty, a couple of walkers were stuck in buildings but overall the town was pretty small. Annabelle nods to a garage shop and starts walking across the street._

 _"Come on, I see an auto shop over there."_

 _Daryl follows behind her, once they reach the place she lightly taps the metal garage door. They wait a moment and hear soft growls then banging on the metal door. They get ready before opening it, there are only two walkers in mechanic uniforms. Killing them easily Annabelle begins looking for tools she needs. He leaves to check the other rooms as she puts a few things in a plastic bag. Daryl comes out of the office with a bag full of weed, Annie looks at him curious on how he found the worker's stash so quickly. He just shrugs and stuffs it in his pocket._

 _"Merle was a mechanic for a month."_

 _"Figures," She giggles and opens a few drawers, "You know before the shit hit the fan he wanted to come to the mechanics with me every time I went. He used the, I just want to keep you safe, card. I always wondered why he wanted to go in their offices."_

 _"Ya' know he always wants you protected. Even more now with everything."_

 _Daryl looks around the place for things she might need. He continues to look around the place when he opens up a door up he finds an old man on the floor with a bullet in his head. He sees the gun in the dead man's hand and decides to grab it, he saw a note in the other but doesn't bother to look at it. He hears growling and a car engine making him turn around in caution. Annabelle heard it too and looks out of the garage as well. He points at her and walks out of the place._

 _"Hurry up, that might be Merle's dumb ass."_

 _Anna nods as she watches him leave, she kneels down and continues to look through the box but quicker than before. Daryl looks around and doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Walking down the street he finally hears moaning but doesn't see the geek responsible for the sound. Turning slightly around he finally sees them, a door was open and now 20 walkers or more were stumbling after him. He hears gunshots in the distance but isn't exact on where they were shot off._

 _Panic rises in his chest thinking of his brother or Annabelle but he pushes it away as he keeps running. He shoots a couple of geeks in his way of getting away from the pack of geeks that is now growing in numbers. He runs the opposite way from where he left Anna, he didn't want the geeks anywhere near her. Running between two buildings he sees a black jeep drive down the street, he stops not wanting its attention. He hears the moaning behind him getting louder and sprints around a building. Running back to the shops he left Annabelle in he calls out_

 _"Sunshine, we gotta go, come on- Annabelle?"_

 _Daryl looks around in panic, he doesn't see her. He doesn't see the things she grabbed here either which gave him hope that she left to the cars. He walks back out of the building to see the pack of Walkers grew bigger, he shoots one in arm's reach and darts off to the cars. He couldn't spend another minute there without being surrounded by geeks. He is huffing and puffing by the time he reaches the cars. The pack of walkers is still following him making Merle get off the truck and look at him worried._

 _"Where's Annie at?"_

 _"She ain't here?" He coughs out and looks around them cursing, "Son of a bitch."_

 _"What happen?" His brother panics trying to get Daryl to look at him._

 _"Some fuckers opened a buildin' full of walkers, I had to run to get them away but when I came back for her she was gone wit' all the shit fer' the car. Thought she would come back here." He explains in fear, he sees a walker coming up to them and puts an arrow through its head._

 _"Wha' you mean some fuckers opened a damn door?" Merle asks shooting another Walker with his rifle._

 _"Some jeep came and gone, tha' door was closed when we check the town." He grunts out killing a few more._

 _The pack of walkers from before was now a few feet away and Merle curses to himself before saying, "Ya goin' to hate me for this…. but we gotta leave. There's too many geeks fer' us to stay."_

 _"We ain't leavin' Anna!" Daryl snaps without looking at his brother._

 _"We'll come back in an hour after they're gone, baby brother." Merle starts walking back to his motorcycle._

 _"And if she ain't here?" He shoots a few more walkers and backs to his truck without realizing._

 _"She probably still in the town then, she's goin' to be okay. This is this is little miss sunshine we're talkin' 'bout, now come on!" He grunts before hopping onto his bike._

 _Daryl takes one last look at the pack of walkers coming their way and turns to get into his truck. He turns on the car forcefully, he had a bad feeling about this but they didn't have a choice. They drove off and onto another dirt road, keeping in mind where her car was still parked. He was hitting the wheel with his hand furiously guilty, never had he left Annabelle before._

* * *

Oh, how Daryl could see Merle now, he would be yelling and threatening everyone to find out what they have been doing with Annabelle. Then yell at Annabelle for disappearing on them and hug her until her ribs break. He and his brother believed she was dead and when they found Shane's group they left her unsaid as they agreed to join them. Anna is now looking at him in sadness and hurt because she could remember the exact moment she thought they left her. It tears his heart apart at the sight of her pained expression. He whispers quietly not knowing what to say.

"Sunshine-"

"Dad, why are you looking at her like that?"

Daryl and Annabelle hear a boy whisper loudly from behind them. It's the first voice they heard beside each other's since they reunited so instantly turn to look at Carl and Rick. Annabelle looks at the young boy like it's deja vu but then her eyes so wide at the man next to him. Dixon sees the way her eyes go wider if is even possible as she stares at Rick like he had two heads. Rick is also looking at Anna as if they're in a dream.

Everyone now was staring at the four now horribly confused on what was going on. No one said a word as Annabelle and Rick watched each other like wild animal. Looking between the two Daryl notices something similar but couldn't figure out what. Anna suddenly stands up, she almost trips over her best friend since her eyes are still on the group's leader. Standing a few feet from each other the Grimes sibling looks at each other like they're looking in a mirror.

"Rick?" She finally whispers so softly that only her best friend and brother hear her, "Rick Grimes?"

Daryl's mouth drops slightly when he puts the pieces together and realizes Rick is her brother, Rick Grimes and Annabelle Grimes. This is the brother he never met so many years ago, he couldn't believe he didn't put the pieces together until now. He forgot her brother;s name and she rarely talked about him but when she did she would always say her "brother". Daryl finally stands up and watch the two behind Annabelle, her knife, his crossbow, and the possum is still deserted on the ground.

"Anna-bee?" Rick begins to laugh in joy as he takes a step back in shock, "Annabelle Grimes."

Everyone now looks at the three now in horror, it went from sweet to scary in just a few seconds. Annabelle burst out laughing with him from his saying the old pet name he gave her when they were kids. Instead of looking at each other like animals they look at each other like they got a give from God. They are still looking at each other in amazement, Rick has tears of happiness running down his face. Neither one moves, they act like if they did the other would realize it's not really their sibling.

When Annabelle saw Daryl she wanted to cling onto him and for him to tell her it was okay now and that he would never leave her side again. Seeing her brother makes her stuck in place, how was is possible to get a miracle like this. She hasn't seen him since his wife's pregnancy announcement and here his is 17 years later in a zombie apocalypse. She couldn't believe what was happening, she got Daryl and Rick back all in one day. When she realizes they both haven't spoken a word other than their names Annabelle laughs while snapping happily.

"Well, are you going to fucking hug me or not?"

It's like an invisible wall is gone because Rick runs up to her and hugs her tightly. They are both laughing as he spins her around in joy. Anna and Rick squeeze the air out of each other in the hug. After a moment Annie puts her feet back onto the ground and shoves him away to get a good look at him.

He looks so much older and stronger, she's never seen him with a beard or dressed down. He looked like a man with wise eyes, just like Daryl he's tanner and more fit than ever. The two haven't seen each other in 17 years and it showed in their looks and actions. Rick check his sister out and realizes how grown up she is now, he shouldn't surprise, though. She still gorgeous as ever with a biker look and attitude. Anna's smile grows as she shoves him again saying.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe this, how long has it been?"

"15 years at least!"

They laugh, smile and talk 100 words a minute to each other. They couldn't get enough of each other, they have forgotten everyone around them. Daryl stood back to try a process of Annabelle and Rick being siblings. No one knew that but he did, there was no one else she could reunite with beside him, Merle and her brother. Anna smirks while asking him in shock.

"How is it possible that you're still alive?!"

"You don't think I could survive an apocalypse?!"

"Nope, now what the fuck is up with your beard?"

"You don't like it?"

"You look like a rejected Gandalf!"

"What?! I'm sexy!"

"Dad?"

* * *

 _"Shit, shit, shit…."_

 _Annabelle whispers to herself once Daryl is gone. She knew Merle wouldn't have driven up here unless something bad happened and if it wasn't him that means they weren't alone anymore. That's even worse to her so she tries going faster while hoping Daryl will be back any second. After what seemed like forever she finds the final piece she needs but before she could get up from her position on the floor she hears a whistle behind her._

 _She closes her eyes in irritation, she doesn't move a muscle but listens to the footsteps of the stranger. She didn't care who else was here, it didn't matter who they were unless they were Dixon relatives. If they wanted her or the things she had, she didn't give a shit what they wanted, if you weren't the Dixon boys then you might as well be a dead man within a few feet of her._

 _"That's a fine piece of ass we found here." A Brooklyn male accent speaks up from her left, guessing from the man's voice he seems in his late 30s._

 _"Wonder how fine she is from the front." Another guy further away from her on the right adds, he sounded even younger to her._

 _She stubbly grabs her ax in front of her while saying, "Trust me, I'm fine from all sides you look at me."_

 _A man with a different voice from the other two laughs sounding much older, "Cocky much? Bet it's from having that damn redneck with you."_

 _She clenches her ax at the name for Daryl, "He's not why."_

 _"Then why?"_

 _The one on her left takes a few steps closer to her. They still haven't seen her face or the ax in her hand but if they did they would know she's ready to get down to business. She keeps stalling for one of them to get closer so she could make her move. She doesn't answer right away like she did the last few times and the one on her right comes up to her sounding annoyed._

 _"He asked you why?"_

 _The man grabbed her upper arm painfully, she moves the ax to her other hand so when he yanks her up she slices him with it on his arm holding her. She smirks at the face he makes in shock and whisper before kicking the guy on her left._

 _"Because I have two rednecks."_

 _She shoves him to the floor and kicks him in the balls before turning to the other man and sweeping his feet making him fall to the ground. The third begins to take out a gun but once it's out she grabs his hand and breaks it. She spins around and grabs her bag of tools before sprinting away. She runs a few yards until she hears a gun being shot off but has no time to care of where it was aimed so she keeps running._

 _She sees a black jeep turning the corner and runs into an alley, she hides behind the trash can. She watches the men in the garage run to the car and jumps in, it speeds off without a second to waste. She relaxes and lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looks down when she feels pain in her side. Annabelle sees blood coming out of her left side making her nervous, the motherfucker actually hit her. She lifts up her shirt to find out it just glazed her but she is losing a lot of blood fast._

 _She slowly stands up and walks the direction the cars are, she knows Daryl or Merle could patch her up with bandages in her car. She sees a walker coming up to her and she drops her bag of tools to the pavement, taking out the knife she stabs it in the forehead. Using a gun would be risky with those men still around here when the body drops to the floor she clings to her wounded side again to continue walking. Her other hand picks up the bag._

 _She's walking slower than usual since blood keeps spilling out of her and walkers are being drawn to her. After half an hour and killing a dozen geeks she sees her car, she laughs out in relief but it fades away when she notices she only sees her car. The truck and motorcycle were gone and 10 dead walkers laid around with bullets and arrows in their heads. She drops her bag in shock as she looks around._

 _"Son of bitches left me!" Annabelle snaps to herself before picking her things back up, "Good idea Annie, go in a town full of walkers for a stupid car. Let Merle stay back and Daryl leave you alone. Such good ideas."_

 _She slowly goes to the trunk of her car to get out an emergency kit. Leaning on the car she's shaking from the pain of moving her side. She tries to clean and cover her wound by herself but does a poor job of it. Sighing she puts the stuff away and weakly goes to the front of the car to fix it. As she goes to the front she takes the arrows from the dead bodies._

 _It takes her a good 25 minutes of working on her car, stabbing a couple of walkers, and holding her side to get her Impala sounding new again. Shoving Daryl's arrows and the tools in the trunk she hears someone driving in her direction. She lights up thinking it's the Dixon brothers but she sees the black jeep coming towards her. Someone calls out in it while it comes closer._

 _"Hey look! We found the little slut."_

 _Panic rises and she goes around the car as fast as she could without opening her wound back up. She hears them hollering and whistling at her as they get closer, getting into to her car she turns it on easier than she could this past week. She thanks the Lord for a second before hitting the gas pedal and speeding away with a cloud of dirt behind her. She hopes the way she's going is the way the Dixon brothers are going so she could kick their asses._

* * *

Annabelle and Rick stop talking and shoving each other when Carl speaks up. The two turn to the boy with a baby girl in his arms. Daryl then gets confused because she didn't tell them she was an aunt and Carl was born before he met Rick after the shit hit the fan. Annabelle takes a step back from Rick at the sight the boy and whispers.

"Is this…."

"My son and daughter." He smiles with pride, "Carl and Judith."

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment," Deanna finally speaks up making Daryl, Rick and Annabelle snap out of their little bubble, "But I need to ask all of you guys a few questions."

"Right, yes- Umm..."

Rick stares at Annabelle for a moment before following Deanna in silence. The rest of the group follows behind him hoping he'll explain what just happened later. After a few seconds of silently walking Rick turns to his sister who hasn't move from where she was standing. Daryl was at her side now as Rick looks at her curiously then glances at Daryl.

"Hold on, how do you two know each other?"

* * *

 _"Damn it! Merle, her car is gone! We checked the whole fuckin' town fo' her and she ain't ther' either!" Daryl paces in the spot Annabelle's car should be._

 _Merle growls in frustration, "Think little brother, ya' arrows are gone and the footprints here are small like hers. She probably left since we left but she'll come back, she thinks like us."_

 _"Dumb-ass, look. There are 'nother set of tire tracks! Someone could be chancin' her!" His younger brother barks while glaring daggers at him, "I knew we should've stayed!"_

 _"And let the geeks have us for dinner? No way, sunny boy." Merle defends, "How 'bout we stay here for a little while, she's probably on her way back."_

 _"You jus' wanna sit on ya' ass and wait?" Daryl looks at him in disbelief._

 _"Well, what else are we goin' to do, Darylina? We have no idea where she went or where to find her," He snaps kicking one of the dead bodies, "Best bet is ta' wait for her here!"_

 _Daryl groans at the situation at hand, he stomps on a walker's head then continues to pace. How could he let this happen he thought in panic. He stops pacing when he sees something in the dirt, he's staring at that certain part of the ground for a moment longer. Merle notices it too as he takes a puff of his cigarette. He looks at the same spot in the dirt for a moment and finally realizes what it is, his face begins to get red. Kneeling down Daryl touches the dirt and looks at his fingers, fresh blood. He looks up at his brother and sees him now taking his anger on a dead geek. He rubs his face and falls back on his ass in frustration._

* * *

"Well, ya' see…"

Daryl doesn't know why he felt like he just got caught with a girl in his room by his parents. He looks to Annabelle and sees how she doesn't know what to say either. The two stand there like idiots while Rick looks at them in confusion. So he thinks of the first thing that pops into his head,

"How do ya' know her?"

"I'm her brother, older brother."

He folds his arms and raises an eyebrow, Daryl might be like a brother to him but Anna is his little sister. He has always tried to protect her and that hasn't changed over the years. Everyone in Rick's group eyebrows raises in shock realizing who's who. Carl then speaks up bewildered.

"You're my Aunt? You didn't tell me about any Aunt?!"

"I- She never came to visit."

Rick defends feeling like he's being interrogated now. Deanna rubs her forehead knowing she might have to wait awhile to talk to them now. But she has a good feeling since Annabelle already secretly approved of them coming to Alexandria and was usually the hardest one to convince. Annabelle then walks up to Rick saying in anger and shock.

"Are you blaming me for not being in your kid's life?"

"Yeah, I am Anna. I didn't hear from you since I told you Lori was pregnant! You didn't call or text."

"Yeah because of Lori, you dumb ass!"

"How is this Lori fault?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she told me never to come back. That I was the worst person ever and that she didn't want me around her kid!"

"I know she wasn't your biggest fan-"

"No one was ever my fan Rick beside Merle and Daryl-"

"You knew Merle?"

A male's voice says from behind her in Rick's group. Annabelle turns around to see who the voice belonged but her mouth drops at the man she sees. A moment ago she was going to snap at the guy but when she realized it was a certain Asian boy the words on her tongue died. It wasn't just an Asian boy, it'd Korean pizza delivery boy. The boy's eyes go wide as he begins to recognize her as well.

"Oh shit."


	3. Missing You

CHAPTER 3: Missing You

 _She held back an irritated whimper whiling driving and holding her bullet wound. The stitches broke and she didn't have time to fix it. Looking into the side mirror she sees the black jeep still following her. She has been driving for awhile now and they still are following her. She was almost out of gas and she doesn't have a clue on where she is now. Annabelle couldn't lose the jeep on her tail, making her more pissed by the minute. She hasn't found the Dixon brothers either; she grew nervous not seeing their cars anywhere. She begins to hear shooting making her panic and glances out the window._

 _"What the fuck?! Why the fuck is he wasting bullets on me?! Dumbass."_

 _She speeds up trying to get them off her tail, but the are relentless. A bullet hits one of her tires and she poorly swerves to the side of the road, she presses the gas pedal but she didn't move. The black jeep parks behind her with 4 guys coming out, she recognized 3 of them from the garage but not the 4th man. Glancing at them one more time she goes under her seat for the handgun she hid._

 _She breathes heavily and she sees one run up to her door, the others wait between the cars casually. She has the gun hidden beside her thigh as she watches a smirk form on the bastard's face. He leans on the car and nods to the noticeable wound on her side, she rolls down her window lifelessly and steadily._

 _"I knew-"_

 _He didn't get to finish his sentence before Annabelle pulled out the gun from hiding and shot him in the head. Annabelle rolls her eyes at the man's stupidity. She has killed only a handful of people in her life and more walkers than she can count. If it made her a terrible person so be it, she didn't have time for these men to threaten or rape her. She would never let things like that happen to her again._

 _The other men hear the shot go off and run over to them seriously, one kneels next to his dead friend while the others went to her. The two coming towards her only had a pipe and a bat. They didn't even make it one foot closer to her before she used two bullets on them, the man on the ground kneeling then pulls out his gun, he must have been the one who shot her. They both stare at each other with their guns raised, the man looked pissed and crazy. But then again she did just kill three of his friends in 5 seconds without batting an eye. She glances at her wound as she continues to feel pain and then snaps him hastily._

 _"You lost some of your men and I lost some of mine. Let's be even and agree to never see each other again."_

 _The hand with the gun pointing at her now was shaking and his face began to get red in anger. She notices a few walkers coming towards them from across the street behind him, she doesn't say anything to him as they walk closer. Maybe she didn't have to waste a bullet she thought._

 _"You killed my brother!"_

 _"He was going to do worse to me if I didn't."_

 _"You're a slut, anyway! Don't act like you weren't! I remember you shaking your ass at that strip-"_

 _She shoots him emotionless, it wasn't her proudest moment but she couldn't help it. She wasn't a good person anyway, she never was and never will be. She never thought too much of it, if she did it would eat her up inside. Walkers start eating the men on the ground and some came to her window, she grabs her ax and begins stabbing them. There is only a handful of geeks around her, she stabs the one by one from inside of her car._

 _She checks her surroundings before finally getting out of the car slowly, kicking the dead walkers aside as she walks. As she makes her way to the trunk she picks up the bat, gun, and pipe from the men she killed. She notices her left back tire flat but she doesn't react to the sight of it. Popping open the trunk she throws the weapons in and grabs the emergency kit._

 _As she cleans herself up a few walkers come her way, when they get close enough she throws a small knife at their head. Once she is done she goes to the now abandoned jeep and opens it up for supplies. She finds a bag of food and a map, taking it she throws it in her trunk. She then stands in front of her car, staring at the flat tire._

 _"Let's see what I can do."_

* * *

"Oh shit."

The Korean boy just stands there in shock, everyone's attention had gone from Annabelle, Daryl, Rick, Carl, back to Rick and now to him. He couldn't believe that the first woman he saw in their underwear was Rick's younger sister and Daryl's maybe-girlfriend or best friend. Glenn wasn't the coolest guy back when he was delivering cheap pizzas. So, of course, he didn't forget her, for a straight month he was delivering her pizzas. Their exchange was always short but every time he knocked on the door she would surprise him with something new. Rick folds his arms and Daryl puts his hands on his hips, Dixon is the first one to speak up.

"Now, how the hell do ya' know Annabelle?"

"Well, you see," Glenn begins to sweat as he looks over to his now slightly confused wife, "I- She… You-"

"Daryl, don't you remember him? The Korean pizza delivery guy in Atlanta? We stayed there a month and a half in a motel living off of pizza." Annabelle explains stunned, "How could you not remember? You guys made me open the door to get the pizza in my underwear once!"

"What?"

"What!"

"...What…."

"Oh, yeah. I r'member…." Daryl scratches his neck awkwardly as he glances at Glenn and Rick.

"You made her get the door?" Rick looks to Daryl then to his sister, "Why the were you walking around in your underwear?" He then looks to Glenn, "You saw my sister in her underwear?!"

"In my defense-" Annabelle tries to think up an excuse.

"How am I finding out this now!" Rick frowns as he thinks of everything that was said, his eyes go wide and looks to his sister, "You were in a motel with Daryl and Merle?!"

"I didn't say Merle was with us… but yeah." She smiles sheepishly.

"Hold on, you two were the assholes she was mad at all the time?" Glenn asks bewildered before thinking out loud to Daryl, "She almost threw the pizza at me!"

"Yeah, I know. Ya' better watch who ya' callin' asshole." He grunts while instinctively getting closer to Annabelle.

"Okay. Small world," Michonne speaks up and walks over to Deanna, "You'll talk about it later."

Rick nods realizing they're wasting time now, "Right. Glenn, Daryl, Carl… We'll talk about this later, come on."

Glenn practically runs to where Deanna is taking them, Maggie is beside him while whispering a handful of questions. Carl couldn't keep his eyes off of Annabelle as he followed his group. Rick goes into leader mode since he didn't want to get distracted on why they're really here. Daryl, however, comes closer to Annabelle and whispers in her ear with a shy voice.

"Are ya' alright?"

"I am now." She nods with a girlie smile, "I just got my best friend, brother, niece and nephew back in one day."

"I missed ya'." His hand brushes hers while leaning his head on her forehead, "And I ain't gonna lose ya' again."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Annabelle giggles before whispering, "You should get going."

"We'll talk 'bout wha' happen later, ya' hear me?"

She nods making him show a tiny smile, he then leaves to follow his group. Annabelle raises her hand to hide a smile that won't go down. She watches each member follow Rick and Deanna for their little interview. Her smile finally begins to fade when she realizes some people weren't in Rick's group.

* * *

 _"I checked the town again, nothin'."_

 _Merle stomps back to where Daryl is cooking some squirrels. The youngest Dixon just growls in response, his brother plops across from him. It's been 3 days and they found nothing that hints her whereabouts. They checked the roads, other small towns, even tried looking for people to find out anything. Merle speaks up again after pulling out a cigarette._

 _"I was thinkin'..."_

 _"No." Daryl instantly says, "We ain't goin' anywhere without her."_

 _"Damn, Darylina. All I'm sayin' is that she probably thinks we left her-"_

 _"Hell Nah. We never left her before and she knows that."_

 _"Then why ain't she back!?"_

 _They sit in silence as they think about the question of the week. They didn't want to say it out loud but she could be dead, they didn't want to face the truth of the matter. It's like she disappeared, they couldn't find tracks, her car, or even walkers she may have killed. It's slowly killing them inside knowing that if they didn't leave her they might know where she is now._

 _"One week, baby brother. Then we leave."_

 _Merle sighs not knowing what else to say, all he knows is that they couldn't stay here in the open for a long time. If he let him, Daryl would die trying to find Annabelle and Merle knew he couldn't let that happen. Anna wouldn't want that even if she's hurt, dead or believe they left her. Throwing some leaves into the small fire Daryl gets up with his crossbow declaring._

 _"Then I'm goin' to check the roads again."_

* * *

Deanna finally gets to ask and record the questions she wanted to, it's taking awhile but she is getting it done. She assigned everyone a job besides Sasha, Daryl, Rick, and Michonne. Rick has already introduced everyone to Annabelle, they opened her with open arms which are new. People in Alexandria didn't do that besides Aaron and Eric. No one has really had any time to actually talk to one another besides Deanna.

She picked out two houses near Annabelle's for them to live in. Deanna thought it would be best with Rick and Daryl reuniting with her. That's when Anna offered her house to them, Rick and Daryl didn't object but they didn't want to be separated from their group. So instead of having two houses like Deanna offered them, the whole group will go to Annabelle's house for the night.

Annabelle's currently at Aaron's and Eric's house while Rick's group starts settling down in her home. She thought it would be best to give them privacy since they haven't had it all day. Plus Aaron wanted her to explain what was going on at the gates earlier. So here she was sitting on the couch as Aaron paces. Eric, however, is sitting on the couch resting his ankle with a grand smile while he watched the scene in front of him.

"So you have an older brother?"

"Yup."

"How come I never knew his name is Rick?"

"In my defense, I never said his name the years I spent with Daryl."

"Yeah, about that, you didn't tell me you have a boyfriend-"

"I don't."

"But Daryl….?"

"Is my best friend."

"Damn, he got friend-zoned." Eric giggles making them give him a look for his comment, he then shrugs, "Hey you asked us to bring you back a hot guy for you and we did. Who would have thought the hot guys would be your brother or a guy you friend-zoned for a lifetime."

"I can't believe I got them back, it's a miracle," Anna whispers lightly while slouching on the couch, "How is it possible? I haven't seen Daryl for almost a year and Rick for 17."

"Well, clearly you made friends with survivors in the past. I mean, come on. The guy who used to deliver pizzas to you is alive."

"Plus your best friend, brother, your niece, and nephew," Eric adds.

Annabelle closes her eyes and whispers, "God, what am I going to do?"

Aaron folds his arms and stops pacing, "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen or talked to my nephew until today and I just know he is going to ask questions about it." She rubs her face in frustration, "I can't just tell him his mother thought I was the worst being on the planet. I can't tell Rick that either but I kind of already did."

"Listen, that kid is going to be happy more about you coming into his life now than you never coming into it," Eric tells her honestly while sitting beside her.

"What are you even doing here?" Aaron the plops down on the couch between his boyfriend and her, "Shouldn't you be catching up with them?"

"Yeah, but I wanted them to have some privacy…" She says while thinking about something hard.

"Oh no, what is it?" Eric says knowing the face she was making isn't a good one.

"Merle is Daryl's brother and if he was with them he would have come up to me too," She thinks out loud, "And I didn't see Lori."

"Why don't you ask them about it then?" Aaron raises an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want what I'm thinking to be true."

She tilts her head to look at the boys sadly. The three sit there in silence while taking in everything at has happened. Eric twisted his ankle, Annabelle reunited with her lost best friend and half brother. Not to mention her niece and nephew she's never met before. As they think Enid abruptly comes in with Daryl right behind her. She nods to Annabelle while announcing.

"Your boyfriend has been looking for you."

"Oh, he's not-" Annabelle begins to say but Daryl interrupts her.

"I need to tell ya' somethin' before ya' find out ya'self."

Daryl grunts out looking at his shoes, he looks like he's been trying to have the courage to say that one line. Aaron and Eric give each other a look as Enid walks over to them in the living room. Annabelle stands up worried and goes to his side. They haven't talked much today but they have known each other for so long they know each other's expressions and Daryl's expression shows Anna what he's about to say is not easy. Once she is over to him she pulls his arms while moving them to the kitchen to have a little privacy. His nipping at his bottom lip as she asks in a panic.

"Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Sunshine, ya' missed a lot but I'm going to tell ya' what ya' deserve to know." He sighs and sets his hand on the crook of her neck before continuing, "Merle…. He- I tried…"

He struggles to put the words together to tell her what happened to Merle. He couldn't let her keep wondering what happened to him so he was looking all over for her earlier to get it over with. But trying to say it out loud now was so much more painful because Annabelle's eyes were slowly dying from realization. She begins to nod realizing what he's trying to say, she sniffles and tries to hold in her tears knowing Merle wouldn't want her to cry. Daryl pulls her into a hug, she lays her head on his chest and his chin rests on the top of her head. She then whispers with a cracked voice.

"Did he turn?"

"Yeah."

"Did you…?"

"Yeah."

"We still have each other." She pulls away from him and tries to smile, "Merle…"

"He missed ya' terrible. He started his old habits when we couldn't find ya'." He whispers and lets out a shaky breath out, "We tried everythin' we could to find ya'."

"I know, I know."

Anna's bottom lip quivers with silent tears coming down her face. Daryl just got her back today and she's already a mess in his arms, he hasn't even told her the whole story yet. He will, though, he'll tell her everything that happened to him and Merle while they were split up. But that will have to wait for another day because he could say anything more without crying with her. He wipes her cheeks and stays silent for a moment before he whispers

"We thought we lost ya'."

* * *

 _It's been two weeks since they saw Annabelle. Every day they would check the highway, forest, and town. They would meet back at the spot they lost her. They became quiet during the weeks, more emotionless. They would eat squirrels Daryl killed, after they were done they went to the cars and did what they did every day. Look for Annabelle, they didn't believe she's alive now but they didn't know what to do anymore. The brothers haven't talked out loud for a few days now._

 _This time they went out, though, they took a new road they didn't notice before. After driving for awhile they parked the cars and went into the woods for something to kill and eat. They could tell they were going uphill as they walked. Merle had his shotgun ready and Daryl had his crossbow. They hear something move and turn thinking it was a squirrel or walker but instead it was a little boy with a panic look. Merle lowered his weapon snapping angrily._

 _"Wha' the fuck is a kid yo' age doing walkin' around the damn woods!"_

 _Daryl didn't lower his weapon as he stared intently at the boy, he could tell Merle voice has become hard and meaner than it uses to be. It's been two weeks since they seen anyone new. The little boy was staring at their weapons nervous, he almost looked like he's about to cry. He's looked familiar but Daryl and Merle never spent time with kids so it must be deja vu or something. When the boy didn't say anything Merle snapped._

 _"Well, wha' ya' lookin' at? Get gone!"_

 _"Kid, hold up." Daryl curses to himself and lowers his weapon before looking at Merle, "We can't just leave the damn kid out here."_

 _"Why the fuck not! He ain't my problem!" He snaps waving his gun around._

 _"Cuz' Annie would want to get him safe." He grunts annoyed, "No matter who's brat it is."_

 _"Fucking fuck…" Merle begins cursing and kicking the ground, he then points to the kid, "You got family 'round here?"_

 _The boy nods with red eyes, "Please, don't kill them."_

 _Daryl growls, "We ain't, which way did you come from. We'll take you back safely."_

 _The boy hesitated but points behind him, Merle nods then grabs the kid's shirt and shoving him in that direction, "I always hated kids."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _Daryl walks behind them as he scans their surrounding. After while they begin to hear voices and people walking around making the boy run that direction. Daryl and Merle follow after him and see him running to a crying woman who runs to him in relief. She hugs him tightly while saying in joy._

 _"Where have you been? Shane and I were looking everywhere for you!"_

 _"I'm sorry, I got lost but those two men helped me back." He moves out of her hug as she adds quietly, "They're kind of mean."_

 _"Who are you?" A man stomps up to Merle and Daryl._

 _"We're the guys who got ya' stupid boy back here so watch ya' tone!"_

 _Merle raises his gun making Daryl do the same. If Merle was going to fuck up this meeting then be might as well make it worse. The woman who was just hugging the boy comes up the man and looks to the Dixon brothers saying in relief._

 _"Thank you, so much."_

 _Merle checks her out and gives Daryl a suggestive look, making his younger brother roll his eyes. He looks around and notices tents, cars, and fire pits around here. Looks like there could be a lot of people in this group or just a few who have been lucky._

 _"Anytime, sweet cheeks," Merle winks at her and notices the man glaring at them._

 _The young boy then comes up to the man and says, "Don't make them leave they helped me get back."_

 _The man sighs as he looks to the boy, woman and back to the Dixon brothers, "I'm Shane Walsh, this here is Lori and Carl. You are welcome to stay if you like but you have to pitch in like everyone else."_

 _Daryl's eyes go wide, they were asking them to join them just like that. Were they stupid or something he thought? He looks around and sees a lot of regular people around here. He turns to his brother and sees him looking around too but he was looking for something pacific. The oldest Dixon has a hard emotionless expression while searching for something._

 _"What cars do ya' got?" Merle grunts out with his rifle clenched in his hand._

 _"An RV and moving truck."_

 _Shane answers confused on why he asked them, Lori look down to Carl as they wait for the brother's answer. Daryl then understands why Merle asked about what cars they have, it was to see if they had a black jeep he told him about. The one who released the walked and might have followed Anna. Merle then glances at his little brother thinking about what they should do. He said they would look for Annabelle for a week and it's been two. Daryl didn't know what to do but he'll do whatever his brother plans to do. Nodding Merle then looks to Shane seriously._

 _"Ya' got two more people. Let us jus' get our cars."_

 _The Lori and Carl then leave with welcoming smiles from the brother's answer as Shane says, "Okay, I'll introduce you to the group-"_

 _"Don't," Daryl then speaks up roughly, "We ain't gonna play house wit' ya' folks. We just gonna stay and do our part. Bigger the group, the better chances of surviving."_

 _Merle and he leaves without letting Shane say another word. They walk fast and quietly to their cars, neither one says a thing to each other for awhile. They both felt like they were defeated because it's been two weeks and Annabelle wasn't anywhere to be found. Them joining this group was a sign of defeat and the brother felt queasy. As they walk into the woods to the cars Merle speaks up quietly._

 _"We ain't gonna tell them 'bout Anna-bee. We ain't ever gonna bring her up. We fucked up, only we have to live with it."_

 _Daryl doesn't respond, he just thinks hard and long about what this means. He spent two weeks looking for his best friend in walker infested world for nothing. They didn't know if she's alive, dead or a geek and they might never know now. His heart sinks at the realization that his best friend is gone forever._

* * *

She rests her hands on his cheeks when she stills sees the pain in his eyes from telling her about his brother. His hands are on her hips like they were keeping him from falling. She pulls him in for one last hug then and he closes his eyes to savor this rare moment. Once Anna pulls away she takes his hand saying softly.

"I want to show you something."

Walking out of the kitchen the two see Enid, Aaron, and Eric pretending not be eavesdropping. They look to Anna with full on guilty expressions making her smile in amusement. As she tugs Daryl to the front door by her hand she announces to her friends.

"I'll talk to you guys later."

Eric and Aaron nod as they look curious at their entwined hands, Enid shrugs and says, "Okay, your nephew is cute by the way."

"He is, isn't he?"

Annabelle chuckles with a proud smile, Daryl looks to the teen with the corner of his lips wanting curl up. She then walks out still holding his hand, they step off Aaron's porch and go toward her impala in front of her garage. He glances at his best friend before looking to the familiar car and commenting.

"I noticed ya' still had her."

"After losing you guys for this little shit I wasn't going to leave her. It would defeat the purpose of the reason we split up."

She explains with aggravation in her voice, but it was at the car, not him. She lets go of his hand and opens the door, going into the glove box she pulls out a handful of pictures, a flask, and a few arrows. She then turns and leans on the hood of the car with a sad smile. He takes the arrows from her hands in disbelief as he whispers.

"Are these…"

"The arrows from the dead walkers around my car that day, yeah." She grins as he just stares at them.

He stands closely in front of her as he stares at the arrows, looking up he frowns, "Sunshine, I'm sorry- I…"

"Don't blame yourself, Dixon. It was my stubbornness that got us split up." She smiles guiltily at him.

He sets the arrows down next to her on the car and looks at her seriously, "No. I left ya' in tha' garage when I should have stayed."

She's silent for a moment before showing him the flask, it is half full, "It was Merle's birthday present for me one year."

"I remember."

He nods with a light chuckle leaving his lips. Moving to sit next to her on the Impala he takes the pictures from her. He looks through them and sees him and her crashing a wedding, Merle passed out on the floor, the boys yelling at the TV screen (football is on), Annabelle sleeping in her car (he took that picture), and one of him and his brother wrestling.

His favorite one is them at the bar, she made them stand up beside her as someone takes the picture. She had her arms around them, Merle has a beer in his hand with a cigarette between his lips as he makes a funny face. Daryl is looking down at Annabelle who is smiling so bright it could light up a football stadium.

He then sees one of Rick in his sheriff's uniform, he looked so young in this picture. Rick was like a brother to him now and it's crazy to think he has been Dixon's best friend's real brother. Daryl looks up and sees Annabelle leaning closely to see the pictures in his hand. He lifts up the one with Rick and asks.

"How come I've never seen this picture?"

"I don't know," She shrugs as she thinks out loud, "I never showed those pictures to anyone."

He nods while looks back down to them, he put the one of her sleeping in the car in front of them all and smiles slightly, "I took this one of ya'."

"Yup," She blushes in embarrassment, "I remember wanting to burn it when you showed me it. I'm glad I didn't."

Handing the photos back to her Dixon trades it for the flask in her hand. He pops it open and takes a gulp then offering it to her which she happily takes. She then takes the picture of the three of them standing side by side at the bar and says.

"This one is my favorite."

He smiles and takes another sip of the flask while watching her flip through the old photos. Rick's standing at the porch with Judith in his arm while watching them in amazement, he never knew she had a close friend. Then again she never talked about her life when she came over, it was always about him. He leans on the wall as they sit closely together and look at something on her car. They couldn't be that close he thought, Daryl never mentioned her but Rick didn't either and she's his sister.

Some of the group is still being interviewed but Michonne, Carol, and Carl were done, same for him and Daryl. Carl comes out and notices Rick watching them, he could see the similarity in his father and Annabelle. He leans on the railing and asks quietly.

"Dad, how come I never knew your sister?"

Rick glances at his son before looking back to the couple on the car, "It's complicated."

Carl laughs, "I noticed. This whole time Daryl, Merle and Glenn knew your sister and I didn't."

Rick smirks at his son's point and sighs, "Small world."

"It wasn't before." He thinks out loud, "Did she know you were going to have me?"

"Yeah."

"Then why…"

"I think it had to do something with your mother. They weren't the best of friends."

"But she was best friends with Merle?"

Rick laughs and turns to look at Carl, "In her defense, she's like them in a way."

* * *

Deanna and Annabelle are talking about the group and the jobs best for them. Deanna always wanted her advice since she thought of any danger possible to Alexandria. It's late at night and they were talking on Anna's front porch. Annie gave Deanna a heads up that the whole group will be sleeping in her house and they're currently getting settled in.

"Tomorrow, I would like you to help them all out and make sure they know what they are doing," Deanna explains as she thinks about how all this is going to work.

"Have you told Michonne and Rick their jobs yet?" Annabelle asks knowing she wanted them to be the law enforcement for the community.

"No, but I will. Do you have an idea of what the best job would be for Daryl?" She then asks.

"Yeah, Aaron and I have been talking about it." She answers then nods to the front door, "Do you want to check on them now?"

Deanna nods and follows her, Annabelle opens the door announcing to the people in her home, "We got company. Well, more company."

Her comment makes the boy, Noah, and girl, Tara, smiling in amusement. Deanna looks around in amazement at the sight. Rick's group is spread out in the living room, dining room, kitchen, and on the stairs. They all are looking between Anna and Deanna silently. When Deanna looks to Rick she finally notices his beardless chin and blurts out.

"Whoa."

He sends her an awkward smile and groans in embarrassment.

She smirks, "I didn't know what was under there."

Annabelle laughs and comments, "I honestly liked the beard, he looked like a mountain man."

Rick sends her a look as Deanna thinks out loud, "Listen, I don't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were all settling…. Staying together. Smart."

"No one said we couldn't." Rick shrugs and looks to his sister, "She said me can sleep here with her."

"I understand," Deanna looks around the room to see the group everywhere, smiling she thinks out loud, "You said you're a family. That's what you said."

"Well, apparently family was already here."

Michonne tilts her head and smiles at Annabelle. Anna bits her lip as she tries not to squeal, she hasn't talked to anyone in the group besides Glenn, Rick, and Daryl. She felt so relieved hearing Michonne words, knowing that she was a part of this family too. Even if she didn't know them all yet, maybe Daryl and Rick talked to them but it didn't matter to her. She is a part of something with her brother and sadly, this was the first time too.

"Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that, don't you think?"

"We do have something in common." Carl speaks up, "We all want to survive."

Rick smiles at his son's confidence and looks to Deanna, "Everyone said you gave them jobs."

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Part of this place." She then burst out laughing, "Looks like the communists won after all."

"Well, you didn't give me one." He points out as he put his hands on his hips.

"I have. I just haven't told you yet." Deanna smirks and glances at Annabelle before looking straight at Michonne, "Same with Michonne. I'm closing in on something for Sasha. And I'm just trying to figure Mr. Dixon out, but looks like I know someone who already has."

Deanna looks between Annabelle and Daryl with a soft smile playing on her lips. Dixon's sitting on a table near the window, he looks away when she looks at him and to Anna as he bites his thumb. Annabelle winks at her best friend before turning to Deanna. The woman looks to Rick as she walks to the front door.

"You look good."

Rick opens and shuts the door after she has left and looked to the group, everyone is silent. They look at each other like they're having a secret conversation. Daryl and Annabelle are staring at each other wondering what to do next. When Annabelle looks away from her best friend she sees everyone's sad faces making her blurt out.

"I got some alcohol in the kitchen. After the day I had, I need it... Y'all are welcome to have some." None of them move by her suggestion so she sighs and adds, "If you have some I'll tell you the time I hit Daryl with my car and the time I shot Rick. Which by the way was before the world ended."

That then grabs their attention, half of them looked shocked and the other looked excited. Daryl stands up and points at her while trying to sound annoyed, "You ain't tell them nothin'."

"What you gonna to do about it?"

She raises a playful eyebrow with a smirk before walking away to the kitchen. Once she is gone the group is laughing quietly at Daryl's disbelief expression and Rick's powerless one. The first one to stand up and walk toward the kitchen is Carl. Rick scrunches his face before chuckling to his son.

"You're not even old enough to drink."

Carl shrugs with a knowing smile, "Just by knowing her for one day I bet she wouldn't care."

Michonne smirks at that and gets up to follow him into the kitchen. Maggie and Rosita then stand up and do the same. Daryl folds his arms annoyed at the sight he's seeing, Rick is staring each other them doing hoping Anna wasn't actually going to tell them the story. Abe then stands up and walks to where Annie disappeared while blurting out.

"I'm not going to object to alcohol."

The rest of the group follows them into the kitchen leaving Rick and Daryl behind.

Dixon the growls going to the kitchen, "She always tells the story wrong."


	4. Town Drama

CHAPTER 4: Town Drama

 _"Fuck off, Daryl!"_

 _Annabelle shoves the younger looking Dixon out of her way before storming toward the front doors. Her crazy untamed hair bounce with each step she took, they could hear her metal jewelry clanging together. Daryl groans in defeat and follows after her with his innocent young face frowning. As he catches up to her Merle with a head still full of hair takes a shot down like it's water before laughing out loud to his baby brother._

 _"Oh, boy. Ya' jus' lit up a bomb."_

 _"You too, Merle!"_

 _Anna flips the boys off after she takes her keys out, the Dixons groan like kids knowing they're officially in the dog house. People in booths and counter were watching them curiously by the scene they're making, they all looked like regulars in the small town bar. The three of them looked like the youngest people in the bar too. The oldest yet young looking Dixon calls out to her with a Cheshire smirk._

 _"Aye, I didn't do shit!"_

 _Daryl glares at his older brother before yelling to his best friend, "Sunshine, come on."_

 _"Don't call me that, you dick."_

 _"Annie, wait!"_

 _Daryl catches up to her with his hair that looks like it hasn't been combed in a month. Merle and the chatty bartender are now laughing. Annabelle rolls her eyes and reaches the front doors of the bar. She then storms out of the run down bar with Daryl following after her and Merle watching happily. Annabelle stomps to her car in the parking lot with Daryl chasing after her. She is about to open her car door when he stops her and pulls her to face him. He looks at her worried and confused as he snaps._

 _"What the fuck do ya' think ya' doin'?!"_

 _"Me!? What were you doing!?"_

 _She hits his chest knowing it won't do shit, he rolls his eyes at her dramatic attitude. Annabelle always does like doing things the stubborn and dramatic way. He knew that easily since this is their third month traveling town to town together. They have been coming to this bar all week to hustle guys in pool, Merle got the bartender to help them out, the four had a drill when they did this. They had it down to a science from how much they have done this together these past three months. It might be pathetic that they're in their 20s and they still do dinky jobs like this for money, but at least it works._

 _Their play is that usually, Merle would get a few guys drunk, the guys who are snobby and cocky. Annabelle would flirt with them and get them to play a game of pool with her, she acted like she barely knew what she is doing. Daryl would then come up and get the guys more interested in her, making them believe she wasn't good at pool as he did. Then she would say she could beat them and try to get them in on a bet with money involved. If it worked Daryl would hold the money and this time she played with them she would actually try to win. She usually won and the guys would get all mad but with Daryl holding the money they wouldn't try and get it back since they lost._

 _Sometimes she had to bet her body to get the money but it is a 2 out of 10 chance she would lose. When she did, however, Merle would use the bartender he became friends with to kicked out the guys she lost the bet with. It was full prove, Annabelle perfected the plan over the months of experience. But every once and awhile something went wrong, tonight it went wrong but not the wrong that the three were expecting._

 _"I was doing my damn part!"_

 _Daryl shouts and makes Annabelle turn around to look at him with fire in her eyes. It's late as the night can get and the lamp post is the only thing that is helping them see each other. A few people glance their way as they go in the bar but don't say a thing. They would just roll their eyes and walk faster. Sunshine folds her arms looking clearly pissed, she snaps at her best friend._

 _"You grabbed my ass and was telling them shit that never happened!"_

 _"That is my fuckin' job! I get them thinking tha' they have to have ya'! We have been doin' this since forever!" He rolls his eyes from her pettiness, "Plus, I always lie 'bout shit to get them going!"_

 _"Yeah, but you made me look like a fucking tramp who will do anything!" She then turns around trying to get in her car but he stops her again._

 _"That's what they wanted to hear, Sunshine!" He explains annoyed._

 _"Well, that's not what I wanted to hear!"_

 _She shoves him and gets into her car, she locks the door so he can't open it. He begins cursing and walks to the front of the car then backs up a few steps. They both didn't notice Merle and the bartender watching them out the window of the bar, the two have giddish smiles planted on their faces. When he just stands there she rolls down her window and yells._

 _"Get out of my way, Dixon!"_

 _"Not until ya' get out of the car and talk 'bout this shit!"_

 _He yells knowing they're making a bigger scene and everyone around them has their full attention on them now. He honestly didn't care, though, these have been the best couple of months with her on the road with them. It felt like living meant something now since he had her in his life now and if that mean making a scene in front of innocent old folk so be it. He bet if he looked through the window of the bar he'll see Merle recording this. She puts the car in drive but doesn't push the gas pedal. Rolling down the window she barks at him._

 _"I'm warning you!"_

 _"Ya' ain't going to hit me!"_

 _"I will!"_

 _"Ya' don't got the guts-"_

 _She watches him send her a smug expression and that instantly makes her step over the line from rational mad to crazy pissed. She then presses the gas pedal without thinking and goes straight towards him, it only takes a second for her to hit him. He lands on her hood making her slam on the brakes and watch him fall forward onto the ground. Her eyes are wide and mouth open as she realizes what she has done. She just hit Daryl and he hasn't got up yet, every mad part of her disappeared that every moment as she blurts out loud._

 _"Oh. My. God."_

* * *

Last night had been a big hit for Annabelle, Rick's group and she really hit it off. By the end of the night, they all acted like they known each other for years. It helped a lot since Rick, their leader, is her older brother and Daryl, the most reserved in the group, is her best friend. They were all friendly and open with her, she didn't feel different with them like people who been in Alexandria since day one. Probably because Rick's group understands what she has been through to get where she is now. She didn't have to explain the hell she has been through since they all were in it just a few days ago.

The whole group was in the kitchen drinking down the last of her liquor as she told old stories of Daryl, Merle, and Rick. She didn't talk to Carl much but she did give him his first shot, which he of course hated. None of them drank enough to have a hangover but enough to let loose for the night and for her not to have a single bottle left. Daryl and Annabelle went to her room when the liquor was gone, they spent the night catching up and talking about funny Merle stories. They cried a little, laughed a lot and tried comforting each other as they put pieces of what has happened while separated together. They fell asleep in the same bed like they use to do when living in multiple motels. When she woke up this morning however he was wasn't there. It didn't bother her since he left bag and things in there so she knew he'll be back tonight.

When she finally got up and dress she realized the group has been up for hours. Carol made them some breakfast and had left her a plate in the microwave. She was doubtful about eating it but when Daryl sent her a looks she decided to just get it over with and eat the damn meal. The whole group was still inside her house talking and looking through her windows. She didn't think much of it until she realized they must be feeling awkward, that's when she suggested they explore the community. She knew they should familiarize themselves with the people since they are all stuck with each other and insist they leave her home for at least an hour. Everyone was heading out to look around but Daryl, he sat on the porch talking to Rick. Annabelle just came out to greet them a good morning when Carl calls out in the street.

"Hey, Annabelle. You want to show Judith and I around the town?"

Carl has Judith in a stroller she gave them yesterday, they're waiting for her answer in the street in front of them. She looks at Rick knowing he made his son ask her that, he just shrugs and nods towards his kids. Daryl looks at her with amusement before she nervously speaks up.

"I don't- Um…."

"Go, it's about time you spent time with your niece and nephew."

Rick grins ear to ear as he leans on a wall near Daryl. It's obvious to everyone around Anna that she's unsure about hanging out with Carl and Judith. She hasn't gotten around to tell Rick about the reason she stopped visiting him, she didn't think it mattered now. Looking at the kids Lori pacifically didn't want her around she thought maybe she should. Sending her brother a pained look she sighs in defeat.

"Rick."

"Don't Rick me." He shakes his head while laughing before waving at her to go away, "Go."

She looks to Daryl who snorts and grunts out, "Better listen to ya' brother."

"Fine…" She slightly groans before running down to the kids and smiling awkwardly, "You can call me Anna or Annie, some people even call me Belle."

"I like Belle."

Carl smiles easily as they begin to walk with Judith sleeping in her stroller. Annie glances to the guys on her porch who are now sporting smirks as they watch her. Flipping them off she then turns to look back at the uncomfortable kids. She couldn't tell if Carl knew she felt weird if he did he didn't say anything about it. Most people who know her would even dare talk to her let alone ask her to walk with them. After of silence, she blurts out the first thing that popped into her head.

"So you play sports?" He gives her a look making she curse to herself and add, "Shit, sorry. People don't play sports in the apocalypse."

"You're that nervous me?" He laughs in disbelief with a friendly smile similar to Rick's, "Then how is it possible you and Merle were friends?"

"Hey, he's nice when you beat his ass once a month." She jokes with a small grin before dropping it and answers his last questions honestly, "I've just never been good with kids."

"I'm not a kid."

"The way you took that shot yesterday says differently." She chuckles causing him to try and hide an embarrassed smile from her.

"Shut up." He lets a laugh slip his mouth while thinking out loud, "The only alcohol I've ever had was a sip of wine."

"Damn. Well, I guess I changed that."

"You've been doing that a lot."

"What?"

"Changing things."

Annabelle almost stops walking from that comment, he was absolutely right. In his mind, she just popped out of nowhere saying she's blood, not only that but knowing three of his group members too. Then she offers them a house and a life in Alexandria, everything changed when they found out who Annabelle is. Looking down at her nephew she finally understands how he sees everything going on, She finally nods and says as they turn left at the corner.

"You're right."

"Can I ask you something and you be honest with me?"

"Okay," Anna shrugs before nodding and adding, "I'll try."

"Why weren't you a part of our lives?"

Biting her lip she looks away from him as they continue to walk, he stares at her intently waiting on her reply. She didn't know how to answer that truthfully, there were a lot of reasons why she wasn't but the biggest one was Lori. Anna wanted to see him grow up, she really did but when she was about to go and see them she thought back to the conversation with Lori. It took everything for Anna not to go see the. The problem was that Lori was right, a kid shouldn't have someone like her in their life. She isn't a person most people are proud to know, to Lori she's white trash. Annabelle knows she has to answer the kid, she couldn't lie either so blurts out without looking at anything particular.

"Your mom didn't want me to be a part of your life."

"My mom… She died-"

"I got that. She died from childbirth, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They walk in silence for awhile until Carl speaks up, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't she want you to be a part of my life?"

"She said I would make a terrible aunt," Belle frowns before turning to find him already staring at her, she tenses slightly as she continues, "I suppose she was right, I wasn't the best person back then… I'm definitely not now. Carl, she wanted you to have the perfect aunt… And I'll never be that."

"No one is now and days." He shrugs casually as he thinks hard about something, "Plus, I think my mom was right."

At that moment she felt like someone pulled the trigger on a gun and the bullet flew into her gut. His words hurt worse than anyone will know, her nephew has only known her for one day and he believes her to be the worst family member like his mother. She felt like she's about to puke as they keep walking like everything is fine. She didn't know what he would say when she told him but she wished he said anything but that. Before she can take it too hard he then speaks up with a small smile.

"But a perfect Aunt sounds lame."

"You think?" She lets out a shaky breath while smiling toward him with pure innocent love.

"Hell yeah. A perfect Aunt wouldn't have run over Daryl."

"Well, Kid. I got a lot of terrible Aunt stuff to catch you up on."

Annabelle giggles as she throws her arm around his shoulders. Carl looks up at her in joy, he didn't know much about her but he could already tell she's going to be in his for as she can be. They both stop looking at one another when Judith begins laughing, looking down they both see her looking up at them with a toothy grin.

* * *

"We're almost always here after school, so you can come by anytime."

"You go to school?"

"It's in a garage. Little kids go in the morning and then it's us in the afternoon. Probably you too, right?"

Carl stares at him with wide eyes, they actually goes to school he thought in shock. He could barely remember how school was like, since the outbreak he never thought he'll go back to school to learn. Unless training with a gun and knife was school for them which he highly doubt that. For a moment he wonders if Annabelle is their teacher but he instantly shuts down that thought knowing she didn't have the patience for that. Ron looks at him waiting for him to say something making him realizes he has just been staring. Smiling awkwardly Carl quickly agreeing with him.

"Probably."

Earlier Rick met up with him, Belle and Judith saying a kid living in Alexandria, Ron, wanted to hang out. Annabelle rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, he guesses she didn't like the kid much. She seems like the type not to like kids in general, though. He agrees to it anyway since he had nothing better to do so here he was following Ron to his room.

"Guys, this is Carl." Ron announces once they reach his room with two kids in it, one is a girl on his bed reading something and the other is a boy playing a video game, "Carl, this is Mikey and Enid."

Enid sighs without looking at him, "Hi."

"Hey!" The other kid, however, got up and lights up, "Your Annabelle's nephew, right?"

"Eh." He nods not understanding why it mattered, "Yeah…."

"Do you know if she is sleeping with the weirdo who has a crossbow?" Mikey asks abruptly with a hopeful grin, "I heard some of the guys here talking about it."

Carl Clenches his fist in shock and disbelief, he honestly felt defensive of what the kid said. Daryl is his family and Annabelle has just become family too so Carl has the urge to defend them. His anger grows at the thought of people thinking of Daryl as a weirdo and people spreading things about Anna. If he told either one of them he bet Daryl would shove an arrow up this guy's ass and Anna would make him want to rather face walkers than her rath. This makes idea makes Carl very tempted to leave right now and snitch on the dick. Before he can think any more into the idea Ron Speaks up alarmed.

"Mikey come on, His name is Daryl and he's only been here for one day."

"Sorry, dude." Mikey lifts his hands in surrender, "I'm just curious all the guys in town are talking about it. You should have heard what they said yesterday-"

"Leave Carl's aunt alone," Enid finally looks up from her book and at the guys, "What if he went and told her what you said. You think she wouldn't throw you over the wall herself?"

Mikey's smile drops instantly knowing what she is saying is realistic, his eyes are wide as he looks between Enid and Carl. Everyone knows in Alexandria Anna has a soft spot for Enid so no one wanted to be on her bad side. Carl noticed the panic in his eyes then became curious on why he would be more worried about Belle than the guy who carries a crossbow around. Maybe he needed to spend more time with his Aunt he thought.

"Enid has a point," Ron laughs then adds, "Enid's from the outside, too. By the way."

Carl looks to her surprised before seeing her in a new light then. She just stares at the book she's reading, after a second she glances to him and nods vaguely. It takes him a minute to understand why did that, she was nodding in respect of Annabelle. She must know his Aunt well enough to defend her, she might even be her friend.

* * *

It's officially been a day since Rick's group came to Alexandria. They spent the day before getting comfortable and learning about the community and Anna. Today Annabelle is helping them with the jobs Deanna has assigned to everyone. She plans on showing them all where they'll be working at and who will be with them on the job. If they have any problems she specifically told them to come to her and she'll resolve it. Daryl, Sasha, Michonne, and Rick still didn't have a job yet so they were at the house or walking around. She knows what Deanna's jobs are for them, she's just waiting for her to tell them. In the meantime, she's busy helping everyone else with their new jobs and co-workers.

It's been an hour or two since Annabelle has woken up, she's been helping Rick's group since then. As she walks around Alexandria she would glance at her house and see Daryl playing with the engine of her car. She doesn't say anything, just admires the view and silently thanks the lord for giving him back to her. She notices her brother coming up to her while helping his group and trying to catch up the 20 years they missed of each other. She felt kind of guilty that the only time they could was when she's taking a break. She's been so busy with work, his group, Deanna and spending her nights with Daryl to catch up with him. It's not just her fault though, he's been busy with his kids and leading his group. At the moment though she's busy with Glenn, Tara and Noah.

She guides them over to Nicholas and Aiden who will be going on runs with from now on. She waves for Tara, Glenn and Noah to come closer as she reaches the two young adults. The boys stare at the four for a moment before trying to sneak a body check on Annabelle. She either doesn't care they're looking at her like that or she doesn't realize it but Glenn and Noah do. They send each other a curious look before looking at the girls.

"Nicholas, Aiden." Annabelle points to the guys then to the three next to her, "This is Noah, Glenn, and Tara. They're your new hands, don't waste them."

"I won't." Aiden nods to them all, "Nice to meet you."

"You're Deanna's son?"

Glenn asks him and glances at Annabelle who nods to silently inform him that he's right. He didn't know why but he couldn't help but trust her, he knew the group feels the same. They didn't even know her that well, hell it's only been a day. Yet, they still felt like she had their back and they had hers. Glenn did trust her slightly more than he should since he knew her before, well sort of knew her. Aiden didn't notice their little exchange as he answers.

"That's right, I hear you got experiences making runs."

"I saw your pantry," Glenn doesn't react to his comment, "You guys seem to do pretty well."

"Yeah. Well, had some training before this. ROTC." Aiden says slightly cocky, "Was nearing lieutenant when this shit blew in."

"My dad did ROTC," Noah speaks up making everyone look to him now.

"He didn't make it?" Aiden says making Annabelle roll her eyes, you don't ask shit like that to someone now and days.

After a long moment, Noah shrugs, "Nah."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry a lot these days." Aiden sighs before looking around and adding, "Come on, I'll show you the ropes."

"We're doing a run today?" Tara asks with her arms folded.

"Just a dry run." He shrugs making her glance at Annabelle who has been quietly watching them, "Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do. Weigh each other's sack a little, you know?"

"No I don't, but cool," Tara says sarcastically making Annabelle snort.

"Okay," Annabelle then speaks up feeling like her part is done, "I think you guys got this, but if anything goes wrong come talk to me."

"Hold on," Glenn blurts out loud as she begins to walk off, "You're not going with us?"

"No," She answers making Noah and Tara send her a sad look. "I wasn't planning on it."

"Please." Nicholas snorts as she folds his arms, "She doesn't go on runs."

"I do." Annie glares at the Nicholas and Aiden making Glenn notice some tension between the three, "Just not with you two."

Now that makes Noah and Tara worried, the two know if Anna is good friends with Daryl then she isn't the time to pussy out on a run. Unless something is really wrong about it, this in mind Noah and Tara look at the boys in alarm. Glenn sees his group panicked looks now and realizes Anna needs to come for them to trust the two guys. Turning to Miss. Grimes the pizza boy delivery asks seriously.

"Can you come this time for me?"

Aiden eyebrows raise at his request, Annabelle sighs knowing she couldn't say no, "Yeah. I'll just stand back and let you all do your thing."

"Cool," Tara smiles in thanks and says, "So what about weapons."

"Right, we pulled out some sweet-ass biscuits for today." Aiden nod to Nicholas for him to hand them guns.

"No,: Annabelle stops him before he hands out guns, "If they're getting weapons they're picking them out themselves."

"Excuse me?" Aiden comes closer to her, "I'm in charge of this run."

"Yeah, but I'm going for them and I want them to have the weapon best for them," She barks with a challenging gaze, "Only they know the best for them."

Glenn sees how Aiden looks at her while clenching his fists and steps in saying, "These guns are fine Anna."

"But-"

"They will do." He reassures her as he takes one from Nicholas, "Thanks."

* * *

"You three need new gigs. You're not ready for runs yet."

"Yeah, pretty sure you got that backward."

Glenn's absolutely right, Annabelle could have told them that before they went out. She told all of them she's only going out there to protect them, nothing more. She should have at least warned Tara, Glenn and Noah about how the two are because just like she thought Aiden and Nicholas didn't kill the walkers they found, they planned to tie it to a tree or something stupid. At first she didn't do anything since no one was in harm's way yet, she didn't want to get involved until someone was in danger. The problems started when Nicholas and Aiden wouldn't let anyone kill the walker.

This made Glenn argue with Aiden while he held the walker captive. After a moment of arguing Tara goes to the walker to just kill it already when the ropes on his loosen and it comes at her unexpectedly. At this point the roamer is too closer for Tara to kill it, all she can do is hold it back so it would bite her. Noah was waiting for order and Glenn is still arguing with Nicholas and Aiden. That's when Annabelle finally steps in and shoves the walker away, she cuts the walker's head off before slamming her foot into it's head.

Which is why Tara, Noah, and Glenn are storming back into Alexandria with Aiden calling after them. Nicholas was beside him looking nervous and worried as hell. Annabelle is a few feet behinds them all walking casually into Alexandria. She is the only one covered in blood since she killed the walker the way she did. People took notice of them instantly and stop to see what was going on. Glenn storms on the main street for the community Aiden walks faster to catch up with him.

"Hey. Hey." Aiden puts a hand on his shoulder so Glenn would stop and turn to look at him, "Look, we got a way of doing things around here."

The group who was just out on the run is now stopped around Aiden and Glenn. Annabelle was standing behind them waiting to see where this was going. She wasn't going to get into anything unless it's needed. People have gathered further away from the group as they listen intently but none of them noticed. Glenn looks between Tara and Noah before pointing at Anna and barking at Aiden.

"Yeah and if Annie wasn't there Tara could be dead right now. All because you tied up walkers!"

"It killed our friend." Aiden lifts his arms defensively, "Look, I'm not having this conversation. You obey my orders out there."

"Annie didn't and she saved your ass out there." Glenn states with a determined expression, "If I didn't ask her to come we would be just as screwed as your last run crew."

Annabelle finally notices more people coming closer to them and she slowly gets closer to the two slightly alarmed. That's when she also sees Daryl scanning the scene with an unreadable look. They make eye contact for a second before nodding to one another just as they look back to Glenn and Aiden. Deanna's son then takes a step closer and spits out in anger.

"Say that again."

"No, back off, Aiden."

Tara speaks up but he doesn't look away from Glenn or even react to it. Aiden then shoves Glenn and Annabelle instantly gets in between them. Daryl begins to pace not liking that she's now in the crossfire but he didn't want to do anything that could hurt her in the process. He watches her intently now waiting for the right moment to get her out of harm's way. Tara steps closer to the three while sighing.

"Come on."

"Come on, man." Noah adds next to Tara, "Just take a step back."

"Come on," Aiden tries to get closer to Glenn but Annabelle stays in his way, "Tough guy."

"No one's impressed, man," Glenn says tired and annoyed.

"Stop." Anna snaps as Aiden tries to take another step closer, "Aiden, just walk away."

"Okay, I see what's going on," Aiden smirks and stares between Anna and Glenn, "So you're going to let Mrs. sleeps around be your personal bodyguard is that just it?"

Daryl clenches his fists from Aiden's words but doesn't move from his spot yet, he felt powerless. Not only that bu he also felt like he couldn't protect his best friend. Any wrong move and he could be kicked out, get her hurt or worse. He sees the way Nicholas is looking at her intently and growls quietly. That's when Deanna storms to the three and yells in shock.

"Aiden! What's going on?"

"Guy's got a problem with ways we do things," Aiden answers her without taking his eyes for Glenn.

"He was trying to tie up walkers," Annabelle defends Rick's people, "That's not what they do."

"Don't act like you're one of them, you're not." He snaps at her before adding, "You're barely one of us."

"Is that why you look at my ass every chance you get?"

She tilts her head knowingly making Deanna put her head in her hands. Anna's comment makes Daryl want to ring Aiden's neck here and now. He's clenching his crossbow like his life depends on it. Aiden takes a step towards Annie then and whispers threateningly.

"I'm not afraid to hit a woman."

"You should be afraid to hit me."

Glenn steps closers to Annabelle in concern as Aiden looks back to his mother and asking, "Why did you let these people in?"

"Because they actually know what they are doing out there."

Annabelle snaps making Aiden turn around instantly to punch her. She dodges it quickly, it takes a moment for her to realize he actually tried to punch her. People are looking that the three in shock at what they witness. Without another thought Glenn punches Aiden and he fall backwards on his ass. That's when Deanna yells in panic.

"That enough!"

In the next second Nicholas runs toward the tree but Daryl grabs him and shoves him to the ground. Michonne, Rick, and Carol walk into Alexandria and see the scene in front of them instantly. They then sprint towards their friends to help. Rick sees the blood on Annabelle and looks at Deanna for answers. Annabelle sees Daryl holding Nicholas down with all his power and she runs over to him. She grabs his arm while blurting out.

"Whoa, whoa."

"I said that's enough!" Deanna tries again but no one is listening.

"You want to land on your ass again?"

Michonne says confidently making Aiden back away from Glenn with his hands up in surrender. Rick looks to Noah and Tara then for explanations on what happened. All Annabelle hears is a grunt from Dixon as he continues to pin Nicholas down. She pulls again but by the waist this time while snapping at him.

"Please! Not now. Come on, Daryl. Let go."

"I mean enough!"

Deanna shouts with her hands in the air. Daryl finally gets off him but not without shoving him harshly. Annabelle makes Daryl walk a few feet back while holding his arm, Nicholas is up from the ground holding his neck coughing. Daryl is now pacing as he watches Nicholas, she standing in front of him putting a hand on his chest so he doesn't go after him again. Annabelle was barely listening to who was saying what, she kept on making Daryl look at her in hopes he would calm down. It was slowly working since every time he glanced at her he slowed his pacing and relaxed. She knew a pacing Daryl is a wild card so her mind is set on just getting him to calm down.

"I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood?"

"Understood."

"All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me… I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable. That's what you were, that's what you are. And you, too."

"I thought Annabelle is?"

That makes her turn to see who is saying what, it was Michonne who asks the last question.

"No," Deanna shakes her head, "She doesn't have the patience for that."

Daryl snorts making Annabelle turn to glare at him again. He stopped pacing and noticed the blood on her which only made him angry again. He steps closers to Annabelle and looks over her body for any scratches or bruises. He has his hand rest on the side of her next as he inspects her well-being.

"Will you accept? Michonne. Rick."

"Okay."

"Yeah. I'm in."

Daryl scoffs at that causing Annabelle to sends him a disapproving look, he grabs her arm then and sighs tiredly, "Come on, let's get ya' cleaned up."

She looks down and realizes she still had the walkers blood on her skin and shirt from earlier. He grabs his crossbow and walks with her, leaving the rest of them there. They get into her house to find it empty, all of them are probably still near the gates talking to Deanna about what happen. As they go into the kitchen Daryl picks her up making her squeal but the next second he places her on the counter. He goes to get a wet cloth, his shoulders seemed tense as he did the task.

"I can do it myself you know-" She begins to get off the counter.

"Stop." Snapping his fingers Daryl turns to look at Annie before she can get off the counter, "Sit ya' ass down."

She growls but listens to him and waits for him to come back to her side. When he does he has a warm wet cloth. There are only a few spots on her skin that had blood on it, most of the blood is on her shirt. He begins wiping her arms gentle while saying quietly.

"I don't want ya' talkin' or makin' runs wit' Aiden again."

"I don't anyway," She sneers, "But you can't tell me not to."

"Sunshine," He looks away from her skin to look in her eyes and snaps, "He tried to hit ya'."

"And Glenn got him back for that." She defends with her usual stubborn attitude, "I've been here for months now, Daryl. I know what I'm doing."

"That boy could have gotten ya' killed!" He growls as scrubs some blood off her neck.

"Glenn asked me to come with them today that was the only reason I went with Aiden," She explains annoyed, "If they weren't going I wouldn't have either."

"Yeah. Okay," He growls and starts getting the blood off her chin, "I'm talkin' to Glenn then."

"No, don't!" She barks not backing down, "I can handle myself. I've been doing shit like that since we got split up!"

"Well, now we're together!" He throws the cloth on the counter snapping, "I ain't goin' let ya' do that kind of shit again! Not for nobody!"

"I am my own person, Dixon! You can't boss me around and expect-"

"I can't lose ya' again!" He yells in her face, "I won't! Not again!"

Her anger dies down instantly by his face expression. He looked like he was in so much pain, it kills her inside that he's this worried about her. He leans his head on her chest whispering.

"Please."

"Okay, I get it." She puts her arms around him and sighs, "I won't do stuff like that again but that means you can't either."

He nods and puts his arms around her, they stay like that for awhile until Daryl comments, "Ya' shirt stinks."

"Really?" She giggles, "I didn't notice."

He looks up at her with a small smile and shoves her chin with his hand lightly, "Don't be smart wit' me, Sunshine."

"Shut up, Dixon."


	5. Best Friends

CHAPTER 5: Best Friends

 _"Here doll face, let me show you how it's done."_

 _Annabelle smirks as some cheap man goes behind her and helps on her turn in the game of pool they're playing. The guy practically has his dick stuck her ass as they played, in most cases, she would have the slapped the guy but this is business. She was been hustling his poor guy in pool for the last hour. She finally thinks she has him where she wants. She couldn't even remember his name, she thinks it might be Jeff or Jeremy but she couldn't care less. It can be a girl's name of all she cared._

 _It's been two years since she left the house and lived on her own. It's been tough but she isn't complaining, it's her own damn fault anyway that she can never hold a steady job. She has always been good at pool, Anna and her brother always played back when they were kids, she's now a pro. Which is why she's at this bar now trying to hustle this acholic for money. The problem wasn't winning it was getting the money she won so she has to plan the next game very precise. The guy is draped around her, she hits the ball and it goes into one of the holes. She jumps dramatically and puts her hands on his chest._

 _"I'm practically a pro now."_

 _"Yup." He chuckles and sets his hands on her hips, "Sure ya' are."_

 _His breath smells like beer and cigarettes but she ignores it and asks, "You don't believe me?"_

 _"Nope." He whispers and moves closer to her if was even possible._

 _"Let's bet then." She sports a devilish grin and moves out of his reach before leaning on the table seductively, "$100 if I win next game."_

 _The man snorts, "Hell Nah, darlin'."_

 _"Why?" She sets the pool stick down and leans into him, "You scared?"_

 _The man growls and traps her between him and the table, "Never."_

 _"Then make the bet." She smirks and lets her lips touch his chin, "What's the worse that can happen?"_

 _As she nips at his neck lightly she sees behind him two men drinking at the counter. They have been here longer than her, they would talk and glance at her ever so often. She could tell they were watching but they didn't come up to her once all night. Out of a force of habit, she would glare at them every time she catches them glancing her way. This always makes the older guy hit the man beside him on the back as he laughs. She has already hustle two men in pool, they both stormed out when she took the money. She has about $700 dollars now in her pocket and the two men at the counter knew it._

 _"Okay, $200 buck if ya' win but if I win you come home with me." The man pinches her ass making her move closer, "Deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

 _She bites her lip to try and act innocent, the guy has been buying it all night. She had to make a deal like this a few times and they all ended with her winning and leave with her money. She doesn't suspect tonight to be any different, she's just going to have to act like she hasn't been hustling him. Once they rack up the balls she lets him go first, he gets one in and tells her he's stripes. The first few times and she would miss like always, every turn she would try to look sexy. Every once and awhile she would look over to the bar and see the same two men watching her. One looked younger, he wore a vest with wings on the back, his hair is on his face as he watches her._

 _Annabelle could tell he was checking her out when it was her turn so when she bent down to aim at one of her balls she would arch her back a little more than necessary. The other man beside the angel-wing vest guy is looking at the man she is playing with a dangerous gaze. She smirks at them and looks back to the pool table, she then puts half of her balls in pockets. The man laughs saying she just got lucky but the next turn she went out and put the 8 ball in a pocket. Smirking she walks over to the money he set next to their beers._

 _"I win."_

 _He growls as he watches her take the money and count it, that's when he grabs her forearm and snaps, "You're still coming home with me."_

 _"That's not how this works," She tries to pull away but his grip is too strong, she didn't notice the two men who have been watching her standing up._

 _"It is if I spent $200 on you." He grunts out._

 _"It's was a bet and you lost!" She barks at him while shoving him making his grip now painfully worst._

 _"This is how it's going to work, doll face-"_

 _He spits in her face as he yells at her. However, he stops shouting when someone pulls him back and away from her. She falls from the aggressiveness, once she's standing up she finds the older guy from the bar shoving the man away from her. The man with the wings on the back of his vest shoves her behind him as the oldest one snaps at the guy._

 _"I suggest ya' leave."_

 _"Come on, Merle. This doesn't concern you!" The man snaps, "I ain't lookin' for trouble."_

 _"Jeff, walk away. Now." The other guy growled while clenching his fists._

 _"Listen, I'm just going to take what I earned and leave."_

 _Jeff lifts his arm toward Annabelle making the man in front of her move closer to him. Merle takes his arm and twists it behind his back then. The boy in front of Annabelle moves her to be fully behind him now._

 _"You really going to cross a Dixon?"_

 _Merle snaps and shoves him away from all three of man glares at all of them before storming out. Merle and the other man turn around to look at her, the man she didn't know his name grabs her arm softly to see the spot the man grabbed her. He then speaks up in a wolfish voice._

 _"Ya' goin' to need ice for that."_

 _"I could have handled it myself." She pulls away from him and begins to walk away._

 _"Sweet cheeks, we just helped ya out-" Merle beings as he wraps an arm around her shoulders, instantly she grabs his arm and does exactly what he did to Jeff._

 _"I said I could handle it myself."_

 _She grunts out while the other man grabs her by the waist and pulls her away from Merle. Her back is against his chest and she could tell this man is strong as hell. She tries to relax but feeling the guy's muscles behind her and the other guy looking at her funny wasn't helping her. Merle burst out laughing as pops his arm she just had a hold on. The man holding her then let's go and looks at her annoyed before grunting._

 _"That Jeff guy usually makes girls come home wit' him whether they like it or not. We did ya' a favor."_

 _"Why?" She looks at him skeptically._

 _"Cuz' ya' the first girl I've seen hustle three guys in pool at the same bar." Merle speaks up, "I'm Merle Dixon and this is my baby brother Daryl Dixon."_

 _She glances at Merle then to Daryl with a warning gaze, "Annabelle."_

 _"Nice ta' meet ya'. Now ya' can buy us a drink." Merle smirks as he sends her a wink, "I know ya got 'bout 900 bucks in ya' pocket."_

 _"One drink." She snaps and walks to the bar with the Dixon boys watching the sway of her ass as she does,"Then I'm gone."_

* * *

Annabelle woke up to the light snoring in her ear, knowing it's Daryl's hot breath hitting her ear and neck she smiles in relief. She turns around in Daryl's tight embracement, he's always been a cuddler before they got split up. She's so used to Daryl's warm and heavy arms, not to mention his soft snores. She opens her eyes and watches Daryl sleep beside her with a peaceful smile. Everything seems like it used to be except the fact that they were just missing an old friend from the past.

When they lived with Merle, usually Daryl woke up first then she would and they would have to wake Merle up themselves since he could sleep all day if they let him. When the three had only two beds she would sleep with Daryl since Merle wouldn't let her breath and the boys would argue the entire time they shared one. In a way Merle is still with them, they both have been joking around and saying things Merle would to just make it feel like he was still with them. Snuggling closer to him she whispers with a knowing smile.

"I know you're awake."

A smirk forms on his lips as he opens one eye, "How'd ya' know?"

"You're snoring is way worse." She grins while nudging him lightly, "Plus, I can feel you playing with my shirt."

"I was dreamin' 'bout the first time I met ya'."

He abruptly blurts out loud after a moment of not saying anything, she doesn't respond right away. They were still so close, his arms are wrapped around her and her head laid on his chest. She stares outside as she remembers the moment she laid eyes on him and his leather vest. It felt like just yesterday she was buying a beer for the Dixons. She could still remember thinking that she'll buy them a beer and never see them again after that. Who would have thought that one beer would lead to them becoming closer than blood? Smiling at the memory the whispers loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He chuckles at a thought and thinks out loud, "I r'member ya' were terrible at hustlin' guys in pool."

"Yeah, well you were terrible at being sneaky." She grins and looks up at him, "You checked me out every few seconds."

"In my defense, ya' were wearin' booty shorts and I could see ya' red bra."

"What?" Her mouth drops and she sits up slightly to get a good look at him, "You remember what color it was?!"

"Well…" He blushes and shrugs trying to play it off cool, "Merle kept talkin' 'bout it."

"Come on, we should get up." She shakes her head giggling while sitting up in bed and stretching, "Rick thinks it's okay to move in the house next to mine now, I could have told him two days ago. My brother always has been stubborn. So I think you, him, Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie and Michonne are staying here until they can clean some more houses out. The rest are going to live in the other."

She gets up and stretches one more time, she groans as she pops her back. Daryl lays in their bed watching with an admiring smile. All Annie's in is one of her tank tops and panties, she doesn't notice her best friend struck by the sight he sees. When she turns she sees him just watching her making her grabs her sheet with a devilish smile. Pulling them clean off her bed Daryl groans making Anna burst out laughing as he tries to cover himself up with something. She drops the sheets on the floor and heads for her bathroom. Still watching her the whole time Daryl speaks up exhaustively.

"Ya' know I still don't have a job."

"You will soon." She assures him while stripping her clothes off before stepping into the shower, when she turns on the hot water she yells for him to hear her say, "Hey! Deanna is having a party tonight. You wanna go?"

"Nah. You?"

"I might go for a little bit."

"Why?"

"I got nothing better to do besides babysitting your group. You guys also drank the rest of my beer so I'm probably gonna steal some from the party."

She hears him chuckle as her mattress squeaks from him getting off it. She hears him come into the bedroom and turn on her sink. She looks out of the shower for a moment to see him brushing his teeth. She grins before closing her shower curtain, it's silent for a little while but the peaceful kind. Before reuniting with Daryl she wanted to leave her bedroom as quick as she could but with him here she enjoyed the time in her room since it felt like home with him here. Not being able to shut up Anna then says after he's done brushing his teeth.

"This is kind of nice."

"Wha'?"

"You living here it almost like old times…" She smiles before realizing something and whispering with a frown, "We're just missing someone."

"Yeah. I know what ya' mean…" Daryl goes quiet while looking into the mirror, after a moment he turns to face the shower and say with a smirk, "If Merle was here now he probably try to share the shower with ya'."

"I would kick his ass before he even stepped on the shower mat."

He chuckles causing her to join in, they both stop for a moment and continue their daily routine. Daryl leans on the bathroom counter as he tries to get the knots out of his hair, Anna's been whining about it looking like a bird's nest. She even found him a men's comb so he decides he'll finally use it today. Secretly he's just using it to have a reason to stay in the bathroom with her. As he tames his hair he notices the outline of her body through the shower curtain. He could see how big the curve of her ass is and skinny her waist is, plus how long her hair is. That's when he realizes that if Merle was here he would have never noticed what's right in front of him. Merle would joke about her and he wouldn't even notice her curves through the shower curtain.

He hears a knock at the door before it opens. He instantly walks out of the bathroom to see who just came in. When he sees it's Carol he relaxes a little bit, he was kind of nervous that it might be Rick. He'll never admit it but it would be extremely weird if a man you see as a brother walked in on you checking out their real younger sister. Carol and Daryl just stare at each other until they hear Annabelle call out from the shower.

"Who is it, Daryl?"

"Carol."

He responds to her without taking his eyes off the older woman. Carol looks at him then at the bathroom doorway before sending him a smug look. He gives her a confused expression just as he looks down and realizes he's only in his boxers and socks. To him and Annabelle it's normal but now thinking about it looked different to other people, which causes him to blush. They then hear the shower wet turn off as Carol speaks up.

"I didn't know you two were busy…. I just wanted to see if Daryl was ready to give me a few shooting lessons."

She gives him a looking knowing it meant something different than what she said for Annabelle to hear. Carol, Rick, and Daryl talked about going out to be alone and really talk about the situation at hand. They're using the excuse that she needs shooting lessons to leave the community. Hearing Carol's words Annabelle comes out in a robe and towel covering her hair with a confused gaze.

"I didn't know he was giving lessons."

"Yeah," Carol smiles too innocently for her liking, "Thought I should get some practice."

"Really?" She folds her arms while looking between Daryl and her, "You don't know how to shoot a gun?"

"Nope."

Annabelle stares at her trying to figure her out. She knew Carol wasn't innocent, hell her nephew has killed people with a gun before. Something's up and she didn't like it one bit, no one could lie to her and Carol is betting she can. Looking between her and Daryl she tries to figure out what's really going on. This has to be something about Alexandria or her if they are lying to her. Raising an eyebrow she looks to Carol seriously before asking.

"How were you able to protect yourself this whole time?"

"Daryl usually protected me."

"Is that so?" Anna leans on her hip and looks at Daryl silently telling him she wasn't buying this bullshit and that he better tell her the truth, "You protected her the whole time?"

He looks to the ground and nods quickly making her clench her fists in anger. The last person who can lie to her is a Dixon and what he did was proof that he's trying to sneak a fast one on her. She eyebrows raise in disbelief, Daryl is hiding something from her and is lying to her face about it. This day just went from peaceful and calm to deadly and wild. She lifts her arms up annoyed and looks around her room. Laughing sarcastically Annabelle then blurts out loud with pure venom.

"Lucky her, you were able to do something for her that you couldn't for me."

"Annie."

"Anna, we are just going to shoot a few walkers and help me get better at it." Carol shrugs hoping to kill the tension, "I trust him to help me get better."

"Ha! That makes one of us." Anna's eyes go wide and she laughs, "You can practice with him all day if you want. Ain't like he'll ever offer ME shooting lessons."

"All were doing it shooting," Carol could tell now Anna thought they were going to do something else, "He is still your man."

"Is he?" She scoffs and walks around the room grabbing his crossbow, shirt, pants and shoes before throwing them out of the room, "Now get out. Both of you."

"Of course." Carol does what she asks but not before saying, "I'll see if Rick is ready to leave with us."

"Oh my god," Annabelle claps her hands at that the new information, "Rick is coming too! Why did I not think the leader of your group would come and help a simple shooting lesson."

"Sunshine-" He walks to her but she shoves him out of her room, Carol is now gone and his stuff is in the hallway.

"Don't insult me, Dixon! Do you really think I would buy this bullshit?!" She yells and tries to shut her door but he stops her from shutting. "Keep your damn secret or whatever you are hiding from me just don't pretend you give a fuck about me!"

"Of course I give a damn 'bout ya', Sunshine!" He barks at her in his underwear.

"No, you don't because if you did you wouldn't be hiding shit from me!" She spits out at him, "We never hid anything before from each other, Dixon."

She doesn't let him say another word since she slams the door in his face and locks it. He curses to himself as he begins to put on his clothes in the middle of the hallway. This wouldn't have happened if Carol just waited for him, of course, Anna knew it was bullshit, she never believes anything anyway. Just as Daryl finishes putting on his pants Glenn walks by and laughs.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Don't think I won't but an arrow up ya' ass, Delivery boy!"

* * *

"He's such a little piece of shit."

"Oh, come on. It's been almost a year since you guys been apart. He's not going to tell you everything at once."

"No, this is different. He looked ashamed when he answered me."

"Maybe there is something between him and Carol."

"Then why is Rick going?"

"To be more discreet."

Eric grins at the idea he's humoring to himself and Anna. He's sitting in her car while she is under it to tune it up. She's still seriously mad at the whole conversation with Carol, Daryl and her. So she started working on her car, Eric realized something was wrong instantly and brought her some of her favorite lemonade. It's been a few hours since the fight with Daryl, Carol and Rick were back from the "Lessons" but Daryl wasn't. Eric said Aaron is out there so they are probably talking.

"If he was fucking Carol he wouldn't feel guilty about it." She rolls out from under the car and looks in the toolbox, "Plus, if he was, he wouldn't be sleeping with me at night- and all we do is sleep so don't go getting any ideas."

"Maybe it was actually shooting lessons." He shrugs and looks through his magazine, "You never know."

"If it was they would have invited me to prove it."

"Aaron is wanting to ask him to be the other recruiter."

"Yeah, I know."

"He also wants to also give him the bike."

"Which is why I stopped working on it-"

"Hey, Belle."

Annabelle slides out from her impala and sits up to find Carl, Rick, and Judith in his arms walking by them. Rick smiles at her but she doesn't return the favor, she's still mad at him for something he didn't know she knew about. Looking between each of her family she realizes they all are dressed nicer than they should be in a zombie apocalypse. Grabbing a tool beside her she speaks up to her nephew.

"Hey kid, you look nice."

"Yeah, we're going to Deanna's party." He comes up to her with Rick and Judith waiting on the street. "You coming?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Is it because Daryl doesn't like stuff like this?"

He thinks out loud with a knowing expression. At that moment she wanted to strangle him for saying Daryl's name. Did they really think she didn't do something just because Daryl didn't want to? She didn't notice Eric winked at Carl making him hide a smirk as she thought about Daryl. She looks at her dirty hands for a moment before standing up determined. Annabelle smiles at her nephew while saying in a chipper voice.

"Daryl can go fuck himself. I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay, great." Carl lights up as Rick gives her a look from her choice of words, "We'll be waiting!"

"Don't drink without me!" She calls back to him and begins to put her tools in her bin.

"So you aren't coming to spaghetti night?" Eric tries to hide a laugh as he watches her quickly clean up around her.

"Just this time." She declares, "And just this time am I going look better than I ever did before the apocalypse."

"Why's that?"

"To show I ain't like Dixon who needs to hide shit from their best friend!"

* * *

Annabelle lets out a huff while looking into her door-length mirror. She didn't look like herself, she definitely looked better than herself. Her hair is in clean curls and she put on makeup she hasn't even opened yet. She's covered in red lipstick, eyeliner, blush, and eyeshadow. She's wearing a tight simple black dress that shows her shoulders but still has this straps with black heels. You could see her curves in it but she still looks respectable and not slutty. She never wore this outfit the whole time living in Alexandria, she felt weird not having a knife or gun on her hip but she did have one in her purse.

She slowly walks down the stairs and out of the house, she never wore high heels this big since everything happening so she took slow steps on the stairs. Looking toward Deanna's house she knows the party is in full swing. The sun's down and she could see the moon perfectly above her. She took more time than necessary to get ready since when she was halfway done she would chicken out and get into sweats again. Minutes later she would put it back on and take it off again, this time she finally got dressed up and got all the way to her front lawn without chickening out.

"Sunshine?"

She turns to see Daryl coming out of Aaron's and Eric's house with a shock expression on his face. He's looking her up and down to check if that's actually her. He almost trips on something from not being able to look away from her. She puts her hand on her hips and tries to sound calm when she asks.

"So Aaron finally recruited you?"

"Yeah…" He nods and walks closer to her slowly, "Ya' goin' to the party?"

"Yup." She smiles rudely at him, "When I come back I want my bedroom to myself."

He frowns not liking that she practically just kicked him out of her room while on her way to a party looking like a fucking minx. She looked absolutely gorgeous is the worst ways and she knew it. He didn't want to just sit at the house now knowing every guy in Deanna's house will be looking at her. Realizing why she told him not to sleep in her room tonight he sighs as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Ya' still mad at me?"

"Nah." She answers honestly and walks away from him just as she adds, "I just don't trust you now."

He knew she's being overdramatic, she always is when she's mad but it hurt that she said she didn't trust him anymore. He knew she's telling the truth about that. He gets even more frustrated at the sight of her hips swaying and ass bouncing in front of him as she walks to Deanna's house. It probably will be doing the same thing in front of the other guys at the party. He starts walking to his house when he notices Aaron's boyfriend at his porch watching him. He stops, glances at Annabelle walking away, then looks back to him and grunts.

"Ya' hear all that?"

"Yeah." Eric laughs knowingly, "I've known her for months now-"

"So?" He interrupts defensively. "I've known her fer' years."

"-And I know when Anna's mad the best thing to do is show effort in trying to fix it."

"And I ain't doin' tha'?"

"Well instead of following her to the party you are going to sulk in the house."

Eric points out with a smirk before walking back inside his house. Daryl puts his fingers through his hair and looks around wanting to hit something. Why did his sunshine want to be so damn complicated? Why couldn't she just believe he was giving Carol shooting lessons? He looks at the light in Deanna's house and whispers to himself as he walks toward it.

"Damn girl gets everythin' she wants."

* * *

Daryl comes in and sees exactly what he thought would be happening. Some dumb guy is trying to talk to Annabelle and a handful of others are looking at her like a piece of meat. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her back to the house. He wanted to tell her everything that he's hiding but knew he couldn't do that to Carol or Rick. He feels terrible for picking them over her, a year ago he wouldn't even humor the idea of hiding something from her. She means everything to him and she's letting one small thing doubt that.

When he walks into Deanna's home his group looks at him in shock that he even came. He didn't dress up like the rest of them did but no one expected him too. Some were excited her came and some asked him why most of Alexandria's people were staring at him in horror. He didn't really notice anything anyone's doing besides Annabelle. When he sees her laugh at what spencer says he frowns and storms into the kitchen for a drink. If he went up to Annabelle immediately he probably starts yelling at her for letting these guys come that close to her unarmed while wearing something like that. The oldest son of Deanna is currently whispering something to her making him glare daggers at him. Abe comes up next to him whistling at the same view Daryl's staring at.

"Didn't think she could look even hotter." Daryl glares at Abe making him shrugs and add, "Hey, I'm just looking. Don't think he is, though."

Daryl looks back to Spencer and Annabelle to see his hand grazing her hip. Abe glances at Daryl and sees the fire in his eyes. Dixon sets his beer down and walks straight to them, he didn't even open his bottle yet. Abe chuckles with a grin on his lips while mumbling.

"Well, this is going to be fun."

Abe stands in the kitchen silently watching Daryl go over to Miss. Grimes. Dixon wraps his arm around Annabelle's waist and glares at Spencer. This makes her glare at him before sending Spencer a seductive smile. Spencer is just looking at the two confused, he almost wants to take a step back. Daryl pulls Anna closer to him before whispering to her in frustration.

"Ya' comin' with me."

"No, I'm having fun with Spencer."

"Sure ya' are."

"Dixon, stop." She pulls away from him, "I didn't come here so you can tell me what to do."

"Then why did ya' come here!" He demands annoyed, "I know ya' hate these kinds of parties."

This whole time snapping at each other they didn't even notice Spencer run away from them. They're to wrapped up in their little argument to notice they're getting some guest attention. They especially have Rick's group's attention. The two didn't even notice how close they have gotten since they started arguing. Feeling annoyed and wronged Annabelle snaps quietly at her best friend.

"Why did you even come here?!"

"For ya', Sunshine!" He grunts feeling a blush going to his cheeks, "Why else would I?"

"What?" Her anger dies slightly as she tries to hide a smile, "You did?"

He nods awkwardly and she giggles but then shakes her head pointing at him, "No- I'm still mad at you."

She begins to walk away but he pulls her hand making her come back to him, "Annabelle, I'm sorry-"

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding?" When he doesn't answer she takes her hand out of his and snaps, "You can sleep on the couch tonight."

Annabelle finally walks away from him and toward the kitchen leaving him in the room with people glancing at him awkwardly. He just stares at her in defeat while feeling like an idiot. She begins talking to Abe, Rosita, and Eugene while acting like Daryl isn't even here. Michonne smirks as she walks up to Daryl's side and saying casually.

"Smooth Romeo."

"Shut up."

"I'm guessing you're sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"I bet you deserve it."

"How's that?"

"You have to understand… I'm perceptive and what I've seen in Alexandria is that everyone acts like Annabelle is a joke. Besides us, Deanna, Enid, Aaron and Eric no one care what she has to say. People don't think much of her."

"This got a point?"

"All I'm saying is that I would be fine with the Community not trusting me, but if my best friend didn't trust me… I'd be crushed."

"Annie can't really think I don't trust her."

"Maybe I'm wrong but the way she's been acting tonight says differently."

He watches Annabelle talk to Maggie and Glenn realizing Michonne's right. Annabelle didn't wear her best smile, she eyes didn't light up like usual. She wore her best clothes but without her best smile, it didn't really matter. He's the reason for that and it pains him to know that she felt like someone he didn't trust enough, to tell the truth. He should just tell her why he was really out there, tell her that she was still important to him like she used to be. Tell her that she can still trust him but he wants to be loyal to her brother.

* * *

At's well past two in the morning, after the party Annabelle sat in her impala to drink and listen to her old CDs. Once the liquor was out she left her car to finally hit the hay and got to sleep. She didn't see Daryl after their argument at the party, she didn't see Carol either thinking about it now. Opening her bedroom door quiet not to wake up anyone in the house Annabelle finds Daryl sleeping on her bed. At the sight of him, she frowns, then out of frustration she takes a shoe off and throws it at him while snapping.

"I told you to sleep on the couch."

"Did ya' just throw a- Nevermind." He slowly wakes up while rubbing his tired eyes but doesn't get up from where he's laying, "I'm not sleepin' on ya' couch."

"Excuse me?!" She throws her other shoe at him, "Get out!"

"I said no!" He declares throwing a pillow at her, "Ya' can't kick me out so easily!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She throws it back at him and he puts it under his head, "You need to go!"

"Come on, Sunshine." He snaps and snuggles into the pillow making her roll her eyes, "Why?"

"Because you are hiding something from me!"

"Ya' were flirting with every guy at the party!"

"I'm allowed to Daryl!"

"And I'm not allowed to not share everything with ya'?"

"That's different and you know it!"

"No, I don't. I respect ya' flirtin' with shitheads so ya' need to respect me not tell ya' everythin'."

"Okay, fine. Well, that doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed."

"Yes, it does."

"How?!"

"Cuz' I don't have one."

"Sleep in Carol's."

"Is that what this is about?" Daryl sits up in frustration and glares at her, "Carol? There's nothing between us, Sunshine!"

"Please!" She storms to her closet and changes into her pajamas, "You know what… I don't care if you two are fucking or not, whatever. We ain't a couple Daryl."

"Then what is this all about?"

"This is about me…" She gets on her bed with just a big t-shirt on and panties before shoving him clean off, "... Wanting to sleep alone!"

He gets up from the ground and storms out of the room without looking at her. She sighs and goes to the bathroom to take the makeup off. They are both extremely mad and they're for stupid reasons to be honest. She mostly mad because she's drunk and not getting her way. Daryl is mad for being woken up in the middle of the night and Anna not giving him her usual attention. The two were being absolute petty now for a small lie.

* * *

"Daryl…"

"Hmm?"

"You can come sleep in my bed."

"Nah, ya' just shove me off again."

"Please, damn it."

"No."

It's been half an hour since their last fight, Annabelle forgot home many they've had today. One thing was for sure is that she was tired of fighting and is ready to swallow her pride. To be honest Annabelle couldn't sleep either as long as she knew Daryl is down here on the couch. It bugged her and the bed seems cold without him holding her. So she stormed downstairs and woke him up just for him to reject her. She hears him pretending to snore, his eyes weren't open but she knew he was still awake. So she tugs on his shirt like a child as she whispers.

"Come on."

"Ask Spencer."

"Fine."

For a moment Daryl thought she actually left to ask Spencer. He even opens his eyes and moves to lay one his back to find out if she left but as he opened an eye he sees her climbing over the couch. She forces him to make some space for her but all it does is get her to lay on top of him. He growls at her stubbornness, he wants to shove her off like she did with him but he didn't have the energy or the guts to do it. So instead he closes his eyes again and snaps in hush tones.

"Get in ya' own bed."

"If you come with me."

"No."

"Okay." She sighs and snuggles him while closing her eyes, "Goodnight."


	6. Family Is All That Matters

CHAPTER 6: Family Is All That Matters

A soft giggle. A louder chuckle. It's a full on laugh when Daryl finally opens his tired eyes. The first thing he sees is Carl staring at him with a wide grin, he's sitting on the coffee table looking at him like he knows something he doesn't. It takes Dixon a second to realize why he wasn't in his bed. He's on the couch in the living room, with that in mind he looks down to find a sleeping drooling Annabelle on top of him. Her arms are tightly wrapped around him like she's going to fall off any minute which might actually happen. The couch is tiny for two grown adults like them so they must look super weird in Carl's eyes.

"Not a word." Daryl groans while letting his eyes close and his head falls back on his pillow, "Bette' leave me alone."

"Dad ask me to wake you guys up for the day," Carl laughs while explaining why he's here staring at them, "But y'all look so too cute I couldn't just yet."

"I ain't cute."

"Yeah, you are." Annabelle mumbles into his chest as she snuggles closer, "Why did Rick send you to wake us?"

"He asked Glenn to first but he refused so he made me do it." Carl says in a chipper mood, "Probably because I'm the only one you guys wouldn't kill."

"I'm thinkin' 'bout it."

Daryl groaned in exhaustion and soreness, their couch did nothing to help his overworked back. He's not an 18-year-old, he can't just sleep on anything like he used to. As he tries to move it become difficult with Annabelle practically pinning him down. She's still denying she has to get up and is trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. While trying to sit up Daryl watches and Annie squirms to find a comfortable spot on him. After a moment she complains with a yawn coming out.

"You are a terrible bed."

"Then why ya' sleep here, Sunshine?"

"Because you slept here."

"Come on, you guys. Glenn, Tara, Engine and Noah are going out on a run today with Nicholas and Aiden. Abe is helping with getting wall parts." Carl speaks up when Rick sends him a look from the kitchen, "Shouldn't you be out recruiting today?"

Annabelle and Daryl both groan like children as Michonne walks past them with a shocked expression, she stops walking and says to Carl in surprise, "How are you still alive?"

Annabelle finally opens an eye as she bursts out laughing, "He gets it from me."

"The pissing people off part," Daryl mumbles as she continues to hug him.

"Screw you." She pokes him in the hip making him squirm, she lights up by his action and sits up a little asking, "You're still ticklish?"

"Holy shit," Carl blurts out in excitement, "Really?!"

"Boy…" Daryl glares at him before looking down to Anna, "Ya' ain't a good influence."

"Why?" She sits ups and stretches, "What makes you say that?"

"He's now cursin'."

She looks at Carl who gives her a shy smile before sending him a thumbs up as she gets up and calls out, "Glenn!"

When she doesn't hear anything she tries again but louder, "GLENN!"

"I'm coming!" He runs down in panic while wearing only his boxers, he falls halfway down before standing back up and looking around, "What! What! Did something happened?"

"Nope." She shakes her head and yawns, "I was just seeing if you left for the run today."

Glenn sighs as her rubs the rest of his tiredness from his face, "Oh no, but you're not going, anyway."

"And why not?"

"Daryl and I talked about it. You aren't going on runs with Aiden or Nicholas."

"You're joking right?" Annabelle glares at Daryl and Glenn before saying, "I've known them way longer than you have. Plus, I can make my own damn decisions."

"Yeah, but he tried to punch you…" Glenn sends her a look as he walks toward her, "So we decided you shouldn't be around guys like that."

"I could beat up Merle fucking Dixon, what makes you think I can't do it with them?" She defends herself, "Besides I don't trust them with y'all anyway. And another thing-"

"Sunshine," Daryl finally speaks up while coming to her side, "Ya' can't even go since ya' got other plans."

"And they are?"

"Ya' gonna help Aaron and me to recruit today." He answers while going into the kitchen, he ignores her morning glare as he passes her.

"Yeah and don't worry we'll be fine." Glenn shrugs as he goes back upstairs.

"Says a pizza delivery boy!" S

"Was A!"

"Still acts like one." She whispers to herself then sees Carl watching her on the coffee table, "What are you looking at? Shouldn't you be in school or some shit?"

"I think so... I don't understand why honestly." He plainly sighs while shrugging, "It won't help me protect myself."

"It didn't matter for me either." She mumbles while plopping onto her couch, "Never needed it."

"But you went to school before the apocalypse, though."

"Barely." She snorts while look at something in the distance, "I had a tendency to ditch."

"You make it sound normal."

"It was…. For me."

* * *

" _Anna-bee. Come on, do you have to every week? Could you at least try to make an effort at staying in school?"_

 _"What for? It's not like I'm killing anyone."_

 _"For you it is. You can fail for missing too many days."_

 _"No one cares. I definitely don't fucking care."_

 _"Well, I do."_

 _Rick says seriously while not looking a day over 18. Annabelle's a freshman in high school and she's already known for not even showing up. The two Grimes siblings are in the parking lot behind the school. Anna's currently getting on her cheap bike she paid 20 bucks for. They should probably be in third period now but when Rick saw Anna heading out he had to follow her like the big brother he is. As she gets situated on her by Rick puts his hand on his hips and points out._

 _"You could get a scholarship you know. I've seen your grades."_

 _"Maybe I don't want to go to college, ever thought of that?"_

 _"Well, that's just stupid. Why wouldn't you want to? You want a good paying_ job _don't you?"_

 _"I do… But I don't have money for college, Rick. Plus my grades aren't high enough to get a scholarship."_

 _She rolls her eyes as she points out the flaws in Rick's ideas, she's not him their parents aren't going to help her with college. If she wants to go to college she would have to work her ass off, she wasn't willing to either. She knows it's going to bite her in the ass later but at the moment she didn't give a shit. Anna just wants to enjoy what she has and keep moving along. Rick wanted her to be planted and grow in the same place like him but that's not her. She gets this same lecture every week, it has gotten to the point where she just zones it out now._

 _"So you're just going to spend the rest of your life playing eight_ ball _in our garage?"_

 _"That sounds good to me. Mom and Dad would kick me out sooner or later, though."_

 _When their parents got annoyed or mad at her they would kick her out into the garage where they have an old pool table. At first, she played it just to keep her busy but now she can't get enough of the game. Most the time she's in the garage practicing or plays with Rick. She's gotten to a point that she's pretty good at it, she probably better than good. When she plays with her brother he's always impressed by her techniques. In fact, that's where she's planning on going instead of sitting in a classroom all day._

 _"Anna I'm getting worried about you." Rick sighs while folding his arms, "Maybe we should go to the counselor's office."_

 _"For what? I'm not going to tell someone my problems. They won't care anyway since they're just doing it to get paid." She laughs while sending him a look, "Seriously, don't worry. It's not like the game eight ball can become a legit career for me."_

* * *

Annabelle is currently packing a few things for the trip with Aaron and Daryl, so far she has her lady products, food, weapons, and medicine. She's in her room now packing a few clothes, the guys were outside waiting on her. They weren't complaining about how long she's taking either since they practically had to beg her to come. It honestly took them an hour of them talking her into it and Glenn reassuring her he'll be fine. Right now the plan is to be out there for a few days to recruit people, Aaron will be riding with her and Daryl is riding on his new bike. He just got it working and it's mostly because Anna has been fixing it for the last few months.

She hums as she collects her things from her room, she's cleaning her room while doing so. She can hear people talking downstairs but other than that it's rather quiet. Smiling she hears someone laughs downstairs, the sound is so much better than the usual silence in the house. Once she's done packing she grabs her bag and hurries downstairs. On her way to the front door, Rick gets in her way with a determined expression. He finally realized Anna has been giving him the cold shoulder today even though she starts yesterday morning. He just didn't know why Daryl did but didn't dare tell him about it, he might be in the dog house again if he does.

"Okay. Out with it." Annie's older brother snaps while waving a hand at her, "Why aren't you talking to me?"

"You gave Carol fucking shooting lessons. Duh." Annabelle sends him a look as she crosses her arms, "Come on, what makes you think I'll believe that bullshit?"

"God…" He rubs his eyes as he tries to come up with an excuse, "Listen, Anna-"

"No, you listen. I know we've grown apart, it's been Carl's whole life since we've last seen each other and it took the world ending for us to get back in touch but damn..." She drops her bag down and points at him, "I'm your one and only sister, you ain't gonna get another one and in a world like today you shouldn't lie or hide things from family because who knows when your last day will be."

"What about you? You hid the Dixon brothers from me for what... 20 years? You could at least mentioned their names!"

"Now? Are you really bringing that up now? That wasn't my fault anyway! Lori barely lets me over what makes you think she would let them come over."

"Well, you never even told me about them either, Annie!"

"Yeah because every time I brought up my life you would give me a disappointed look and a lecture. You never notice my life was a disappointment from the beginning!"

"I just wanted you to succeed! I wanted what was best for you. I didn't want you to be another stripper and hustle people!" Rick barks at her like he didn't know what he has done wrong, "I wanted you to have a real job, a real house in a good neighborhood."

"Well, I didn't! I fucked my life up from the start, I'll admit it. I made some stupid decisions that caused me to become a stripper who hustles people and lives in cheap motels. I owned up to my mistakes and accepted the cards I was dealt with." Annabelle yells at him knowing everyone heard her, "But you never could, you could never accept how I lived my life so I never brought it up… I'm happy to tell you now that I have a nice house, in a nice neighborhood. I don't think I can get a good damn job that's up to your standards, though."

"Don't give me that, Anna-bee. Don't be smart with me, all I ever did was try to get you to succeed."

"You don't fucking get it! I did succeed! I got more than I ever thought I would, I got a family who wanted me for me. I got Merle and Daryl."

"That's not succeeding-"

"It was to me!" She yells while shoving him away from her, for a moment they stare at each other before she points at him full of anger, "I left our parent's house not have anything but my shitty Impala and 14 bucks. I didn't expect to gain anything either but I did. I gained the Dixons and just them being by my side was enough. I succeed because I gained something I never had, a real damn family!"

"I was your family, Annabelle! I was always there for you but you always pushed me away!"

"Because you kept trying to change me, you kept telling me our parents loved me and they fucking didn't!" Anna points at him while snaps in pain, "You had to beg them to keep me! I can still remember hearing the conversation in the garage!"

"I did it because I loved you! You're my family and I was just trying to protect you!"

"Well, you did a piss poor job since Merle Dixon made me feel a part of his family more than you ever did." She laughs pitifully, "Hell, I wouldn't be close to Daryl like I am now if it wasn't for him and Daryl means everything to me now."

"You meant everything to me back then. You still do." He sighs while rubbing his hand through his hair, "Lori and I… We wanted-"

"Stop. I don't even want to hear or think about Lori." Annabelle interrupts him with fire in her eyes, "She's the reason I stopped visiting! Damn it!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The last time I visit you guys was when you told me you were expecting Carl. That same damn day Lori told me she didn't want me to come back." She yells at him almost wanting to punch him right in his surprised face, "She said I was no good for your family and how I'd be a terrible Aunt for Carl."

"Annabelle…" Rick looks at her in pain, "I didn't know… I thought-"

"That was the same day I planned on you meeting Daryl and Merle." Anna smiles in sadness while whispering, "I can still remember the phone call with them. They were so excited to me you, they got dressed up and everything. They didn't even make cross the town line, I told them they weren't going to ever meet you. That's because of Lori, that's on her, not me."

Rick stares at her in shock and guilt, how could he never realize this? How could he have not put the pieces together? He felt even worse that he believe she was low enough to stop visiting when all along his wife was a reason. Lori drove her off and he didn't even notice. Annabelle could see the wheels turning inside her brother's head. She didn't care, though, not anymore. That Lori business was in the past, she's not even alive anymore. So grabbing her bag Annie walks to the front door with an emotionless expression. She opens the door but before she walks out she snaps at Rick.

"Don't you think I forgot that you're hiding something from me."

"Anna-"

She slams the door right in her brother's face and rushes to her car. Aaron is talking to Eric at his house with a map in hand. Daryl's leaning on her car while smoking a cigarette. When he see her storm toward him he drops his smoke and crushes it. Looking at her in worry he leans off of her Impala stating.

"I heard yellin'."

"Don't worry 'bout it." She smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes and he notices, "Rick and I were well overdue for a family argument."

Aaron kisses his boyfriend goodbye before walking toward Anna's car. He starts loading his things in her trunk as she throws her bag in the back seat. Daryl sends her a concerning look but she ignores it. She also doesn't notice Rick watching them at her front door. Getting in the driver's seat Annabelle keeps herself busy while Aaron gets in with her. Daryl jumps onto his motorcycle and nods for them to follow him. Anna drives behind Daryl to the gates of Alexandra, as they leave Annabelle clenches her steering wheel.

* * *

 _"Oh my god, you must me Anna-bee!"_

 _"It's Annabelle."_

 _"I'm sorry,_ Annaballe _. I know Rick told you about me. I'm Lori."_

 _"Funny, he never mentioned you."_

 _"He surely has, it was our 1st year anniversary last week."_

 _Annabelle rolls her eyes but smiles fakely at Lori while sitting down at an empty table. Lori smiles too innocently as she slides her seat out and sits down. Rick's currently at the bar getting them all drinks, he glances at them as he waits. It's quiet for a moment between the girls giving Anna the chance to take her pack of cigarettes out. While putting on in her mouth Lori frowns and blurts out._

 _"I'm not sure you can do that inside."_

 _"We'll find out sooner or later."_

 _Lori laughs in alarm while looking around nervously, Annabelle lights her smoke then and breaths in. This was the first time the two girls have officially met and to be honest Anna didn't want to meet Lori. For the past three months, Rick has been bugging her to meet his girlfriend and she always said no until tonight. Anna just got sick of Rick telling her that he's serious about Lori and that she's the one. So like a good little sister she agreed to meet Lori and see if she was all that like Rick said. Looking at Lori now as she smokes Annabelle sends the girlfriend a look silently telling her that she's not impressed. Lori tries to smile as Annabelle blows smoke out near her, after a moment Lori speaks up._

 _"Rick's told me a lot about you."_

 _"Has he?"_

 _"Yes, he says you great at pool, that you're his only sister and you love your impala."_

 _As Annie listens to Lori list out things about her she realized something. Rick only told her the good and respectable things about her. She wonders if he told Lori about her only being his half sister. Lori is still babbling away and Annabelle zones her out while smoking. Glancing at her brother Annabelle watches him send her an encouraging thumbs up. When she turns back to Lori she asks her curiously._

 _"So Rick never told me what you do for a living."_

 _"Oh, I actually just got a job a few days ago."_

 _"... And it is?"_

 _"At a strip club. Maybe you heard of it, The Player's Club" Annie answer slightly annoyed, "I usually hustle money in_ pool _but my friend and I need more money to bail his brother out of jail."_

 _"Oh… That's nice." Lori tries to swallow nervously, "Don't you get cold?"_

 _"What?" Anna burst out laughing at that while answering, "Not when you're filled with shots."_

 _Lori just stares at her in shock as Rick finally comes back with drinks. He brings a bud light for him, some fruity drink for Lori and a Pabst Blue Ribbon with a shot of fireball for Annabelle. Rick claps his hands excitedly as he sets the drinks down and sits down next to Lori. He looks between the girls and instantly notices the tension in the air. He expected this to happen but he wasn't worried so in the next second he asks his little sister._

 _"So how have you been, Annie?"_

 _"Great, I just got a job-"_

 _"At a strip club," Lori says immediately making Anna tilt her head irritated._

 _"Yeah, I need it. Me and these brothers-"_

 _"Anna, come on. You shouldn't be working at a place like that." Rick sends her a pitiful expression, "You need to get a good job."_

 _"I know but we need the money-"_

 _"I'm telling you, Sis." He begins with a positive attitude, "My friend, Shane, can get you a good job and help you find an apartment around here."_

 _"Yeah. maybe…." Anna mumbles with a defeated smile before asking in a bored tone, "So how you did you meet Lori?_ "

* * *

"Motherfucker, look."

It's been a day and a half of Daryl, Annabelle, and Aaron looking for people to join the community. They finally found survivors last night, it was dark out and the family lit a small fire they could see from a distance. They decided to talk to the family this morning but as the three reach the place they last saw the fire they find something rather disturbing. Body parts scattered everywhere, the family didn't make it through the night. Everything is still fresh and they all knew this wasn't by any walker, they were cut apart.

"Whoever did this took what was left with them." Daryl speaks up as they continue to walk, "This just happened."

"Oh my god…. Fuck."

Annabelle blurts out as she sees something a few feet away. She instantly stalks straight to it, the boys follow behind her as they stare at the same thing she is. The three of them stare at a woman with no clothes tied up to a tree. Her stomach is ripped open, rotting guts were all about the girl. Annabelle clenches her fists as she stops right in front of the body, staring at the murder she spits out.

"Whoever did this, tied her her up, used her, and left her for dead."

"This just happened?" Aaron asks guilty, "Didn't it?"

"Yeah."

Daryl nods feeling the same way the other two are. Aaron looks away after a moment, he couldn't take seeing the sight another second. Dixon then grabs the dead girl's hair and lifts it up to see a "W" on her forehead. The "W" was made by a knife, they could see dark red blood dried in the mark. Annabelle stares at the "W" like it's a ghost as she thinks out loud.

"I've seen this on other walkers before."

The girl begins to open her mouth and eyes while growling at them. Daryl stabs her in the head and silently walks away. Aaron follows but Annabelle cuts the ropes on her and sets the girl on the ground. She didn't have to explain why she did it to the guys they just knew it was out of respect for these people. Anna couldn't help but feel like they could have prevented this is they just talked to this family the night before. Turning to the guys she knows she can't think about the what if's since she can't change what happened.

* * *

"We checked the forest, we checked the roads. We can't find him. Sometimes they slip away. It happens." Aaron leans on the gates and stares at the food trucks."But… you don't come by something like this every day."

"We do this now." Daryl looks between Aaron and his best friend, "It means we're givin' up."

It's been three days since Aaron, Daryl, and Annabelle have been searching for recruits. The only people they have found so far is the family that got killed the other night and a guy in a poncho. They lost the guy in the poncho, though, they been looking most of today for him. Daryl and Annabelle lost his trail a few hours ago and haven't been able to pick another on up. While they were looking they came across a building with tons of food trucks next to it. They place looks abandoned and untouched. The three are next to the outer gate seeing what they should do.

"Home is 50 miles back. It's time to go home." Aaron points out while staring at the trucks, "You guys saw it last night. There are bad people out here."

"That's why we ought to keep looking for the good ones." Daryl blurts out loud while looking at the woman next to him, "Sunshine, back me up.".

"This isn't my call. All I know is we need more people. More people equals more workers, more protection, our world will grow with more people." Annabelle explains as she thinks what's best for the community, "The key is to have more allies, we can and will find them. The world is getting smaller. Daryl and I are proof of that."

"When we do find them," Aaron says with a confident tone, "We'll need to feed them."

"All right."

Daryl nods quickly before turning and opening the gates. The three go in and kill a few walkers as they go toward their destination. The food trucks were behind another gate, it seems to have no walkers in it or even dead ones lying around. Daryl walks closely to Annabelle with his crossbow at the ready. When they finally reach the gate Anna does see a single Walker making her look to the building next to the food trucks. She begins to walk toward the door at the end of the building making Daryl call out to her.

"Wha' ya' doin'?"

"I'm going to look around, see if we're missing something here."

"Ya' be safe, ya' hear?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill, Dixon."

Daryl looks at her for a moment not wanting her to be out of his sight but she didn't give him a choice of the matter. She didn't think much of leaving the guys, they were just going to the food trucks without a single roamer around. What did she have to worry about? Then again she is confused on why those food trucks look untouched. How long has it been since the world went to hell? How is it possible these food trucks are still here? She thought of all these questions as she reaches a door.

Once she's there she glances back at the boys to find them just now opening the gate and going toward the trucks. Turning back to face the door Anna knocks on it and waits for a sound to be made behind it. When she doesn't hear a thing she tries to open the door but it won't budge. She tries harder to pull it open up but the door just makes a clanky sound. She sees a metal bar and plans to use it like a crowbar but just as she pick it up she hears shouting and a handful of walkers of growling. Her eyes go wide when she realizes the noise is coming from where she last saw her friend.

Without thinking twice she drops the metal bar and sprints to the gate she left Daryl and Aaron out. Panic rushed through her, as she got closer she could hear more yelling and growling. She sprints like her life depended on it, she then sees the gates with dozens of walkers in it now. They were all surrounding something, a car she believes it to be. She could barely tell since more than two dozen walks surrounded it, some are now moving toward her. Annabelle didn't notice her whole body shaking as she yells on the top of her lungs.

"Daryl! Aaron!"

Her hand goes through her messy hair in horror when she doesn't hear an answer back. More walkers were coming toward her but a bunch was still banging on the car. The gate it the only thing keeping the roamers away from Anna at the moment but she didn't notice or care about her safety from the geeks. All she's worried about is Aaron and Daryl, she feels like she's going into shock as she thinks of the things that could have happened to them. Her hands begin to shake at the thoughts going through her mind. She had just left them for a few minutes, how is it possible for all these geeks to be here? She couldn't take on all these walkers to see if they were alive, she would just get killed in the process. Annabelle's axe drops at the realization that maybe she was too late. She shakes her head at the thought and begins crying out.

"Daryl! Daryl Dixon! Can you hear me! Daryl, please!"

* * *

Daryl and Aaron are trapped in a piece of shit car surrounded by walkers. They had no idea where Annabelle is and couldn't look outside to see if she's there. The walkers were banging on the glass, they couldn't do anything but watch the dead try to eat them. Daryl rubs his face in distress as tries to think of ways to get out of this mess. He's honestly just glad Annabelle is probably safe since all the geeks are going for them. At that moment he was thankful she left them to go look around. Looking around him Daryl chuckles slightly to himself making Aaron look at him confused.

"What?" Aaron turns in the cramped car toward the redneck to hear his reply.

"I came out here to... Not feel all closed up there." Daryl waves his hand and quickly shakes his head, "Even now. This still feels more like me than back in them houses. Pretty messed us, huh?"

"You were trying."

"I had to… for Annabelle."

"Oh please, Annie's the last person you have to do that for." Aaron chuckles at his statement, "She used to sleep on my couch with a gun in her hand before your group came along. I remember her never wanting to sleep in her own house, just last week before I found you guys I caught her sleeping in her car instead of inside her house."

"What?"

"I'm serious, even after all these months of living in Alexandria she still felt the same way you are now. She only started actually living in her house since you moved in, it's her home now because of you and Rick." Aaron smirks as roamer continues to bang on the car they're in, "The way I see it is you make the house her home, so just start seeing it the way she does. Make her the reason that 200,000 dollar house is your home. Don't make that house your home for Anna."

"Ya' right… But ya' know." Daryl grunts while looking toward walkers pressed against the window, "Not everything has to do with Annabelle."

"Doesn't it, though?"

Daryl turns to Aaron knowing he is completely right, he takes out a cigarette and lights it. Since he reunited with Annabelle everything he has been doing has been for her. It's a miracle that he's found her and he wanted nothing more than to keep her by his side. She's the reason he wanted to keep living before they got split up and she is now. So Aaron's right, she should be the reason Alexandria feels like home. Thinking about it now he might not get the chance to do that.

* * *

"They're alive! I saw them! Two men ran into that car-"

Annabelle whips around to see some black guy with a long stick running up to her. Just a minute ago she was thinking of a million ideas and plans but as the man gets closer they all vanish. Without thinking she sweeps his legs and tackles him to the ground. She grabs her axe and puts it to his throat. She knows she probably looks a mess, she was just freaking out for five minutes straight about Daryl's wellbeing. The man beneath her struggles in her grip as he coughs out.

"I can help you get them out!"

"Why?!" She spits at him as she holds him down tighter.

"Because all life is precious." He chokes out desperately.

Annabelle looks at him for a moment before glancing at the gate, walkers, and car. She needs to know what happened to Aaron and Daryl, dead or alive. So she finally gets off him and goes to the gate with him following behind her. She gets her axe ready when she notices all he has is a stick so she offers him a knife. He looks at the weapon before shakes his head and lifting his stick while saying.

"All I need is this."

"Fine by me." She grunts out as she grabs the gate and quickly asks, "Ready?"

"Ready."

She opens the gate and instantly begins killing the walkers in her way of the car. The man opens the car door as she kills the walkers coming towards them. Aaron and Daryl come running out making Anna fight even harder. Aaron runs to the gate as Daryl goes to Annabelle's side. He grabs her arm and drags her to the other side of the gate where Aaron waiting for them at. The man follows behind them quickly, once the man is on the safe side Aaron closes the gates before the geeks can follow. They all stand there breathless, Aaron looks at them all huffing and coughs out.

"That was- Oh- Thank you."

"Damn you, Daryl Dixon!"

Annabelle who finally caught her breath while shoving an exhausted Daryl away from her. He looks bewildered on why she is shoving him away. He doesn't have the energy to protect himself from her loose and weak hits. The black man and Aaron look confused the scene in front of them but don't say a thing about it. Shoving him over and over Annabelle starts to shake while tears come out of her eyes. She doesn't notice her full on crying as she yells at her best friend.

"I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you all over again!"

Daryl's heart sinks at the sight of her breaking down, he has only seen her like this a few times in his whole life. He watches as more tears form in her eyes and she continues to shake and shove him. At this moment Dixon realizes that just like she means everything to him, he also means everything to her. He steps closer to her and speaks up in the lightest tone.

"Sunshine-"

"Don't you fucking Sunshine me! I thought the walkers got you. I- I-" She can't even finish her sentence from how hard she's crying, that's when he pulls her into his arms even with her trying to shove him away, "Bastard! I can't lose you again! I can't, I won't! You little fucker…"

Dixon just holds her tighter as she puts the back of her head. He didn't even notice that he drops his crossbow and the two guys were watching them. Her yelling dies down and she stops fighting him but she's still whimpering into his broad chest. She's still shaking as he holds her like a blanket. Anna's trying everything to calm down but her mind makes her think about how she almost just lost Daryl and she falls apart all over again.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry." Dixon whispers to her while cradling her head as she clings onto him, "Ya' ain't gonna lose me again, Sunshine."

She closes her eyes and sighs into her best friends embracement. He continues to mumble sweet words into her ear to calm her down. Every so often he would glance at the guys watching them as he waited patiently for Annabelle to get back to her normal self. He knew one thing for sure that this wasn't how his usual Sunshine acted. She's always calm, cool and collected besides when she's mad (and she's mad frequently when it comes to Alexandria or Merle). Slowly Annabelle tops shaking but she doesn't leave his arms he looks up at him and breaths out.

"Please, don't scare me like that again."

"Never 'gain." Daryl looks at her and nods knowing he can't tell her no to anything, "Sunshine, I promise."

"I'm Aaron." Aaron then speaks up to the stranger feeling like he can now, "That's Annabelle and Daryl."

"Morgan."

"Morgan." Annabelle grunts out as she turns to look at the man while still being in Daryl's embrace, "Thank you."

He nods making Daryl ask, "Why?"

"Why?" Morgan looks to Annabelle smiling then back to Daryl, "Because all life is precious, Daryl."

"Whoever set that trap, they're coming." Aaron points out alarmingly, "But I have good news. We do. We have a community not too far from here. Walls, Electricity, it's safe. If you like to join us-"

"I thank you. But I'm on my way somewhere. The fact is, I'm lost, so…" Morgan takes out a map and offers it to them, Anna takes it and begins to open it as he adds, "If you can just tell me where we are."

"Sunshine, what is it?"

Daryl asks confused when noticing her shocked expression. She's staring at the map, it's opened all the way making her have to stretch her arms out. Aaron and Daryl send each other a look as they wait for Annabelle to speak up. She looks up from the map and stares at Morgan for a moment with a curious gaze. Looking back to the old map she reads the pen ink words at the lower right-hand corner again.

Sorry, I was an asshole. Come to Washington. The new world's gonna need Rick Grimes.


	7. Shit Happens

CHAPTER 7: Shit Happens

Turns out the Morgan guy who helped Anna saved Daryl and Aaron knows Rick rather well. Somehow Jesus has been on his side since he ran into Rick's sister. At first, Annabelle was ready to beat information out of him from seeing her brother's name on the map but Daryl held her back making her realized Daryl might be dead without him. After explaining how he met Rick and why he's looking for him they all agreed to go back to Alexandria immediately. Anna didn't take a handoff of Dixon until they actually did get back. Once Aaron, Daryl, Annabelle, and Morgan came back they found out instantly that shit happened while they were gone. The four find out from Deanna that Aiden and Noah got killed on the run, Glenn and Nicholas were blaming each other. Anna has a good feeling that she knew who was telling the truth (Glenn). Tara got hurt during the run and was in the emergency room for a few days. Glenn and Nicholas also looked like they got in a fist fight but they said they fell down a hill, which Anna didn't believe for a second.

With that all going on they heard from Abraham that they kicked Pete out of his house for abusing Jesse and Rick started freaking people waving a gun around. When Anna hears about her brother's break down Daryl instantly reveals that the gun Rick had was the secret he was keeping from her. He confessed to her that Carol and Rick had one and he knew about it but never possessed one himself. He thought she would be made at him from breaking one of Deanna's rules but he couldn't be more wrong. It turns out Anna has two guns hidden in her car and one under her dresser. She has way more in her basement but she didn't tell him that since he didn't even know she has a basement.

After that talk between Daryl and Annabelle Michonne told them about how they were going to have a discussion on what to do about they were talking about it someone left the gate open letting walkers in which Rick killed. At that time Pete had Michonne's sword and was going to kill Rick with it but killed Reg instead. This made Deanna give Rick permission to kill him as well.

So just being gone for two days four people were killed. Worst of all when they were barring Pete's body outside the day after Anna, Aaron, Daryl, and Morgan got back they saw a herd of walkers trapped by food trucks. Not the kind of herd where you can run away from, the kind that will find you eventually. Immediately they tried to make up a plan to get the walkers away from Alexandria. They have been planning for weeks now, making sure it was full prove. They came to where the herd was trapped once every couple of days to practice and go over what would happen.

Currently, Annabelle and Rick are standing side by side facing the volunteers who want to help get rid of the herd. The two have decided they will go through with the plan in two days time and today will be the last day they go over the plan. Everyone in Alexandria is a little jumpy because of it. When they found out about the herd problem Deanna gave the Grimes siblings permission to plan on how to fix the problem at hand. Most of the people agreed with Deanna on giving them this task but yet some disagreed. It didn't matter though if someone disagreed since the Grimes siblings instantly got to work when they found out.

Rick has been yelling what will be happening in two days for the last five minutes. It's hard to talk with the hundreds of growling and moaning noises from the walkers so Anna left the talking to her brother. Annabelle watches as everyone intently listen to Rick she would be too if she wasn't the one who helped him set this plan up. Daryl and she were making glances at each other every so often. When she hears a loud clanging metal sound she turns to see one of the trucks keeping the geeks in falling. Her eyes go wide realizing what's going to happen next. Everyone watches as it hits the ground and Anna yells as loud as she can.

"Rick, we need to do it now! LET'S GO!"

"No!" Carter objects but people were already running around doing their jobs, "We aren't ready yet!"

People weren't listening to him, they were all already in motion from Anna's past few weeks Annabelle has become a big part of leading Alexandria. She wasn't as big of a leader as Deanna and Rick but when she gave an order people listened. Probably because Rick and Deanna trusted her opinion so much that they felt stupid if they didn't. Plus Rick made the town realize how crazy a Grimes can be. Rick only glances back at the fallen truck before shouting like his sister.

"We're doing it now! You know the drill!"

Everyone is scattering to where they need to be, Annabelle wasn't listening to Rick's continues to give orders to their group. She glances at Daryl before turning toward Glenn and nodding at him knowing what they need to do. So many people were running past her and asking her questions. She would answer them quickly as she reaches Glenn side. Once the two group up Annabelle yells to her brother without looking at him.

"Rick, We're hitting the tractor place."

"Okay," Rick asks hastily looking around the group, "Who else?"

"We got to take them out or they'll distract the horde."

Glenn speaks up while pointing Heath, a black guy with glasses, to come with them. He has been on a run for more than a month now so Deanna had to fill Heath on what happen after Rick's group came since he left before they even got there. While people are running around Glenn and Annabelle are talking and walking toward a building they have to clean out with Heath following behind them. As they suggest how to clear out the walkers Nicholas comes up to them and says.

"I'm here, let me help."

"No." Glenn and Annabelle say at the same time thinking it's better to leave him out, Annabelle adds, "Go stand watch or something fucking useless."

"I'm here!" Nicholas insists, "Come on!"

"Fine!" Glenn growls and glances at Annabelle knowing she doesn't like that he gave in so easily, "But you do everything Annie and I say,"

"I will."

Nicholas nods determinedly making Annabelle roll her eyes and shove him out of her way. She knows she's being a little hard on him but Glenn told her that Nicholas is the reason Noah is dead. He also told her the truth about them trying to kill each other the night she came back with Daryl. So she wasn't feeling up to being nice to him no matter how optimistic Glenn is toward him now. The four begin to run the direction of the building, they have no time to waste.

Anna glances at Daryl getting ready for the walkers to come out from between the trucks. Rick nods to her and stands near her best friend with his weapon at the ready. She only gets one last glance at them before turning away to finish what they started. Dixon watches her leave the area with this other three guys and instantly feels something unpleasant in his gut, she's getting the same feeling. These past few weeks they both didn't want to leave a room without the other coming with them, it's all because of what happen with the food trucks full of roamers. It wasn't their choice, though, to be split up, if they got it their way they would be standing together side by side.

* * *

 _"You're doing it wrong."_

 _"Woman, I know what I'm doin'."_

 _"Sure you do-" Annabelle kneels next to Daryl in front of his bike and begins to mess with it, "Here let me just…."_

 _"Sunshine, let me do this!"_

 _Dixon growls but with a happy smile, Annabelle's smirking at her best friend while messing with his bike. They were at the curb in front of their house cleaning Daryl's bike like old be told Daryl was the one who taught her how to fix a car or bike, she didn't know what she was doing before she met him. Today has been quiet so far since today's the day they barry Pete. No one wanted to disturb the peace since so much has happened. Daryl pulls Anna away from his bike playfully and she shoves him causing them to lose balance and fall on their asses next to each other. They both chuckle after a moment of silence, they shove each other's shoulders while doing so._

 _"I have been working on this bike for months now, Dixon," Anna smiles up at him, "I know how this baby works."_

 _"It's my baby." He sends her a look._

 _"And here I was thinking I was-"_

 _She begins to tease him but they hear a door open and see Rick coming out of it. Her words die down as her brother gets closer to them. Daryl thinks about Morgan and how they put him in a makeshift holding cell to interrogate him and asks._

 _"So, is he okay with it?"_

 _"It was pretty much his idea." Rick shrugs and stands in front of the two sitting on the ground, "He gets it."_

 _"It's got a bed and a bath, but it's still a cage, you know?" Annabelle thinks out loud as Daryl leans back, he has one of his hands behind Anna to support his weight._

 _"He gets it." Rick repeats with his hands on his hips, "He told me what happened out there with the trucks."_

 _"He tells you about those guys he met?" Daryl shortly explains, "The Ws."_

 _"Like that walker we saw, yeah." Rick points out, "We need more watch points. And I'm gonna tell Deanna we don't need to go looking for people anymore."_

 _Daryl looks to Annabelle, the look on his face tells her he isn't too happy about that idea. The two talked about what they should do about recruiting last night. They thought that since there are people out there with the Ws on their forehead that they should look for good people before the Ws find them. They haven't discussed it with Rick yet but it seems that he has a different point of view on it. Rick notices their silent exchange and asks curiously._

 _"You feel different about it?"_

 _"Yeah," Daryl finally looks away from Annabelle saying, "We do."_

 _"Well, people out there, they got to take care of themselves," Rick sighs as he tries to explain to his friends, "Just like us."_

 _"You were once those people out there." Annabelle speaks up honestly, "We gave your group a chance."_

 _"Yeah, I know but things are different now."_

 _"No, it ain't, Rick."_

 _"I'll think about it... but y'all need to stop being a cute couple." He smirks playfully as he begins backing away, "It's making the people in our house want to barf."_

 _"Wha'…" Daryl and Annabelle look at each other making them realize they are a little too close to one another, this causes them to move away from each other slightly. Rick hold in a laugh by the action as Annabelle tilts her head annoyed, "We're just friends Rick."_

 _"Tell that to everyone." He nods around as he starts walking away, "As far as they know you're off limits."_

 _The two watch him walk down the street in silence, they make awkward glances at one another. When Rick's out of sight they both begin to blush as they stare at the bike in front of them. After a moment Anna sighs and thinks out loud._

 _"No wonder all the guys in Alexandria stop talking to me."_

 _"I am pretty intimidatin'."_

 _Daryl smirked before wrapping his arm around her neck and makes kissy faces and sounds at her. She burst out laughing as she tries to get out of his grip but he kept her in a good head lock. He begins to laugh too as he uses the other hands to tickles her now. Her laughter grows louder as she falls back making him do the same. That's when he finally releases her, she instantly hits him in the gut as she giggles._

 _"You're unbelievable._ "

* * *

"Glenn, Annie, you hit us when you take care of the walkers at the tractor place." Glenn and Annabelle's radio go off with Rick's voice, "That's the one thing we gotta get ahead of. Everybody keep your heads. Just keep up."

"Nicholas, Heath. Come on!"

Annabelle yells when she sees the two looking behind them and slowing down. They're running on the road secured by cars that they set up themselves. Annabelle is running beside Glenn while Nicholas and Heath follow behind them, they were going a fast as they could. Anna's sweating like crazy, you could see it on her bare arms and legs. It's 100 degrees and for a moment she's glad Coral make her put on sunscreen because no one could prevent from getting a sunburn today without it. Anna's walkie talkie goes out and the little group hears Rick's voice come on.

"Glenn, Anna you there yet?"

"Almost." Glenn is the one to answer while letting out a tired sigh he adds, "We'll have it handled before they get here. And we'll meet you at yellow."

"Copy that." Rick says in his leader's voice Annabelle makes fun of, "Glenn, you have to hurry. The noise could distract the herd right off the road. Talk to me."

"We're here. Now shut up," Anna speaks up as the four of them run to a certain building, "You're giving me a headache."

"Sounds like a lot."

Nickolas thinks out loud as they hear the walkers were banging and growling against the windows and doors. Annabelle and Glenn weren't listening to him, they too busy looking for the right place to unleash them. The geeks continued to growl and bang on the glass making Heath and Nicholas look to each other nervously. Anna is silently praying that wherever Daryl is that he's okay and alive. She knows what her job is and Dixon knows his job, neither on like it one bit, though. She even had an argument with him and Rick about it because in her mind Dixon's job is the worst one. He is up front leading the horde away from Alexandria.

* * *

 _"My team... we saw it early on, back when we were on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here." Heath explains slowly to everyone in the room, "There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them."_

 _Everyone in Alexandria is in Deanna's house trying to discuss what to do about the horde of walkers Morgan and Rick found. Everyone is listening intently to anyone since this is a huge problem for Alexandria. At this moment Heath's explain his point of view when he and his team were out scouting for the last month. Annabelle would every so often look between, Aaron, Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and Carl. At first, they didn't want Carl here but Anna insisted, telling them he is a man like everyone else. People began asking questions to Heath._

 _"No one's been back since?"_

 _"DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself."_

 _"So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in."_

 _"And here we are." Rick sighs annoyed at what they are dealing with, "Now what Annabelle and I are proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east."_

 _"All of them. Right at us." Annabelle stands up while staring at everyone and adding seriously, "This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen."_

 _"That's why we have to do this soon," Rick nods in agreement with his sister, "This is-"_

 _"I don't even have another word for it." Carol speak up softly making Annabelle stare at her hard, "This is terrifying. All of it. But it doesn't sound like there's another way."_

 _Daryl notices Anna stares and knows he won't be able to get her to trust Carol after knowing she stole the guns. No one else knew but Daryl, Anna, Rick, and Carol. Dixon's currently leaning next to a window looking out like he mostly does when a big group is around him. He'll glance at Annabelle or Rick every so often. He trusted whatever Rick and Annabelle proposed but he might disagree if Anna could get in harm's way. The two made a promise a few weeks ago that they wouldn't do any crazy shit that could get either on killed but knowing Anna he knew she couldn't help getting in a center of the mess._

 _"Maybe there is." Carter speaks up sounding frightened, "I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans. I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew- we can try and make it safe."_

 _Annabelle sees a few people shaking their heads knowing that won't work, but the other people nod thinking it could work. She glances at Daryl and their eyes hold each other's gaze, they both know that couldn't work, it would just make it worse in the end. Finally, she sighs as she turns to Carter and explains to him._

 _"Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day."_

 _"Building up the exits won't change that," Rick adds to what his sister said, "We don't have much of an option."_

 _"Okay." Deanna who has been staring out the window the whole time speaks up, "We're gonna do what Rick and Annabelle say, the plan they laid out."_

 _"Deanna, come on. You're going to listen to stripper girl?!" Carter almost yells at her in anger, "She's nothing but a con."_

 _"Boy." Daryl gets up instantly and points at him threatening, "Ya' bette' rethink ya' words."_

 _"I told you all," Rick tries to stay calm since he has to make the call. "We're gonna have Daryl leading them away."_

 _"Me, too. I'll take a car, ride next to him." Sasha adds from her seat, "Can't just be him. I'll keep 'em coming, Daryl keeps 'em from getting sloppy."_

 _"I'll go with them," Annabelle speaks up, "They're going to-"_

 _"No, I need you with me." Rick shakes his head as he interrupts her, "You and I we have to stay make sure our plan works out right."_

 _Annabelle looks to Daryl in panic, they haven't been separated since the food truck incident. She knew the only reason Rick said that was to keep her safe but that didn't mean shit to her if Daryl wasn't safe. Annabelle clearly looks as if she's about to argue with her brother and everyone is ready for it too. Daryl could see the worry in her eyes and was about to say something when Abraham beat him to it._

 _"I'll go with them then. It's a long way to white-knuckle it solo. I'll make sure Daryl and Sasha are good."_

 _Annabelle stares at Abe for a moment before realizing why he offered. He was going with them to make sure Daryl is safe like she wants him to be. Abe knew Annabelle will worry about Daryl no matter what so maybe now she'll worry less. He's right since Anna's shoulder relax and she sighs in relief. She nods quickly at him in thanks, he returns it with a small smile. It then takes her a moment to realize she needs to explain the rest of the plan for the people of Alexandria._

 _"We'll have two teams." Annabelle announces to everyone about her and Rick's plan, "One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer, and Holly. So they're out. So who's in?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"I'm in."_

 _"I'd like to help as well." Their priest speaks up._

 _"No. Who else?" Rick instantly shuts him down, "We need more."_

 _"There's got to be another play." Carter then speaks up alarmed, "We can't just control that many."_

 _"We said it before, walker's herd up." Annabelle sighs from getting annoyed with this guy, "They'll follow a path if something's drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once."_

 _"So, what? Are we supposed to just take your word for it?" Carter looks to Rick knowingly before adding, "We're all supposed to just fall in line behind you and Rick after…"_

 _"After what?" Rick snaps with his hands on his hips, "Say it."_

 _"After you wave a gun around screaming, pointing it at people. After you shoot a man in the face. After you-"_

 _"Enough! Damn it!" Annabelle barks at him making Deanna turn around in surprise, "The world we live in isn't civil, not anymore. So you better fucking accept that some people are going to break down and wave a stupid gun around and shoot shitty guys in the face. Now you fucking listen to me because I'm only going to say it once. This community will not survive if we don't take care of that herd, we have to act now while we still can. The plan I made will work if no one fucks up, Rick will execute my plan right so you all are going to have to listen to us if you want to keep what we have now. We've doing it one way or another, so you might as well be on fucking board."_

 _Everyone is dead quiet, they all stare at Annabelle in fear, shock, understand and maybe even respect. She never spoke her voice she either sat on the sidelines until needed of did what she wanted without anyone's opinion. Deanna's looking at her in a new light as is everyone else. Daryl folds her arms and looks around the silent room waiting for someone to speak up. After a moment people begin saying in a determined voice._

 _"I'll do it."_

 _"Me, too."_

 _"Whatever you need, I'm in."_

 _"Good." Deanna finally speaks up, "Now, who else?"_

 _"I'll go." Nicholas raises his hand making Annabelle look at him in shock and Glenn glares at him as he blurts out loud, "We have to do this. I need to help."_

 _"Really? Can you?" Annabelle tries not to snap at him, "You sure you can handle it?"_

 _"You need people."_

 _"We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe." Rick announces while looking at everyone, his gaze last's on his before adding seriously, "Keep our families safe. We will."_

 _"The plan," Carter says in defeat. "Go through it again."_

 _"Man, they just said it."_

 _Daryl snaps at him while getting up annoyed, he goes by Annie's side without thinking. He's clearly still not over the comment he made earlier about her. Annabelle puts a hand on her best friend's shoulder instantly making him relax and for him to set a hand on her lower back. Carter ignores Daryl's comment and looks between the Grimes sibling saying._

 _"Every part again. The exact plan."_

* * *

"We need it quiet."

"So what's the plan?"

"Take 'em out, a few at a time." Annabelle announces determinedly, "Nicholas, you're at the door."

"All right."

Nicholas agrees as they all walk to the closed door, they all could hear the geeks growling and banging on it to be let out. Glenn tries to open in and finds out it's locked so he immediately goes into his bag looking for a crowbar. Annabelle looks around to see if anything it coming when she doesn't see anything she believes they still have time to take these walkers out without the herd hearing it.

"Listen. You let one or two out and then you close it." Annabelle stresses to Nicholas as Glenn tries to find a crowbar, "You keep doing that. That's the trick. That's how we control it."

"Wait," Heath then looks at them all in panic, "What if he can't close it?"

"I'll be able to." Nicholas insists wanting desperately to gain Annabelle and Glenn's respect again.

"Then we take them on," Glenn says while kneeling in front of his backpack.

Heath looks at them in shock, "We take them on?"

"If we get into trouble, we go behind the building into the woods and we draw them away," Annabelle explains slightly annoyed at his questions, "This isn't rocket science, Heath."

"Hey, you've been out on runs since they got here." Nicholas insures Heath, "They know what they're doing. Me and Aiden, we didn't."

"Okay," Heath nods not liking this one bit but none of them did, they all get ready to open the door when he adds, "This was supposed to be a dress rehearsal."

"Dude, I'm supposed to be a stripper," Annabelle laughs at the thought then glances at Glenn, "And him delivering pizzas to me."

"You were my best client." Glenn smiles at Annabelle's weird choice of humor before looking at Heath and explaining seriously, "Daryl's leading them this way and they're closing in. That noise is gonna pull the herd right off the road and then we have serious trouble."

"We have to do this." She speaks up looking around thinking they need to get this done and meet up with the group, "It'll be as easy as cutting a piece of your favorite fucking pie."

"Yeah," Heath finally nods looking determined, "Okay."

"Okay?" Glenn asks as he puts the crowbar in position.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's do this already."

"Alright." Glenn and the group get in position, "On three. Ready?"

"Ready." Annabelle lift up her machete saying,"One... two... three!"

They open the door and see a wall in front of the door and Glenn whispers, "Shit!"

They hear more banging and growling. Annabelle looks around for any more doors but she doesn't see any. She sees the windows and curses knowing that's the only opening left. She starts walking toward the big glass windows and snaps.

"Come on, breaking the windows is the only thing we can do now."

They all walk in front of the windows in a line, side by side, guns locked and loaded.

"You ready?" Glenn looks around, Annabelle nods slightly aiming at the window.

"No." Heath shrugs and aims. "But since you're doing this thing anyway…"

"Damn right we are. All right." Annabelle grunts like Daryl would as she vaguely adds, "Glenn."

He doesn't need her to say anything else before he shoots a single window. He didn't bother warning Heath or Nicholas knowing they have already wasted to much time. Geeks instantly fall out of the broken window and come at them. None of them move as more and more come out, they all wait to start killing them. Nicholas glances at Glenn and Annabelle before blurting out.

"They're still coming."

"Good."

Annabelle snaps before walking toward the death with a determined look. She gets her machete ready and begins slicing the heads off walkers around her. Blood is going everywhere but it doesn't matter to her since the sooner this it over the sooner she can go home with Daryl. Glenn shoots the ones Annabelle is looking at while Heath and Nicholas kill the ones further away from her. There's now body's surrounding Annabelle from all the ones her and Glenn have killed. They glance at each other breathlessly before turning to see Nicholas getting a walker attacking Heath off him. When that one is killed they only see one felt alive, it slowly walks toward them making Glenn nods to Nicholas and say.

"Get it."

Once Nicholas kills the last one they all put their weapons up and try to catch her breaths. Glenn then puts his gun up just as Annabelle reaches his side. One glance at each other and they start walking in the direction of the place they are meeting up with the rest of their group. Nicholas and Heath look at each other and sigh before following them

"Let's go." Annabelle growls while wiping some blood off her forehead, "I'm going to kill Daryl, he made Rick give me an easy job."

"Belle," Glenn snorts while grinning tiredly, "You think every job is easy."

"The only jobs I think are easy are the ones that don't kill me."

Annabelle smirks making Glenn laugh quietly before they both set off in a fast run. Heath and Nicholas look at the two like they're crazy but don't dare comment on it. They both start running behind Anna and Glenn then. As they run Annabelle's smile begins it widen knowing they are one step closer to going home, going home to Daryl.

* * *

 _Rick has organized a group to go out and work a turn the herd will be going on. It's a sharp turn to they have to make sure the wall will hold as the herd turns on the road. The group is out there right now working on it, they have been since this morning. Annabelle currently is helping Michonne and Morgan gets the metal wall out of the truck. She's been glancing at Daryl dumping dirt near Rick while she works. She could tell the two were talking but she didn't know what it was about. Daryl notices her a few feet away watching him and nods to her as he continues to chat with Rick._

 _"You two love each other too much," Morgan jokes in an old man kind of tone when he catches Anna and Daryl looking at each other, "How long have you guys been together?"_

 _"What?" She looks away from Daryl in surprise making Michonne laugh, "Oh, we're not…"_

 _"They aren't dating." Michonne sends him a look as she whispers, "Yet."_

 _"Really?" Morgan's eyebrows raised in shock, "My apologies, I just assumed after the whole food truck accident."_

 _"Yeah, no. He's my best friend." Anna shrugs and helps Michonne with a piece of the metal wall, "We've known each other since I was 20."_

 _"That's quite impressive." He smiles genuinely, "People could barely keep in contact before the dead came back alive and you two stayed together this long."_

 _"Well, it's more complicated than that." She laughs while glancing at him, "We got split up awhile back."_

 _"Well, all that matters is that you found each other," He smiles before asking curiously, "You're also Rick's little sister, right?"_

 _"Yup, the one and only."_

 _"Why are you two not together?" He asks before shaking his head embarrassed, "Sorry, that isn't my business."_

 _"It's fine. I actually never really thought about it..." She shrugs and glances at Daryl again before sighing, "Since we met each other we were too busy trying to survive on what little we had, we're still trying to survive. So… I don't know… We've just never had time to think about those kinds of things."_

 _"Time is precious." Morgan thinks out loud while looking between Anna and Daryl, "You should make the most of it. Before you know it, things will change and you could miss the chance of a lifetime."_

 _"Well, I want him to have the time." Annabelle thinks out loud honestly, "To be alive."_

 _"Don't worry Anna," Michonne grins while tilting her head, "It's Daryl. If anyone is going live it's him."_

 _Annabelle smiles at Michonne's words, she glances one last time at her best friend. He digging in the dirty, his skin is covered in dirt and sweat. His hair stuck to his skin, he looked like he needs a break but she knew he wouldn't take one until he's completely done. Anna bits her lips as she watches him, no matter what people thought she knows they gain so much over the years. They weren't in a cheap motel, living in her car or waiting for Merle to get out of jail. They were protecting their family, they were living for a real cause now. Yes, before all three were living for each other but now their lives were worth something to people. At that moment her mind wanders off to Morgans words and she begins to think of them becoming something more._

* * *

Annabelle and Glenn are walking side by side in the front, Heath and Nicholas are behind them. They hear a whistle and turn to see Rick's group, he comes up to Anna and hugs her in relief. Letting go of his sister he looks over to Glenn and two groups then form into one as they follow Glenn, Anna, and Rick.

"Everyone, we need to finish this." Rick turns to look at the whole group, "We have to keep moving and fan out down that thing front to back. Like we said, cops at a parade. Glenn, you take the back. Same with you Anna, you got the other talkie."

"Got it." Glenn and Annabelle say together.

"If it gets sloppy, we fire our weapons," Rick continues to explain to everyone, "Pull them back on track."

"I'll hit the front."

"Okay," Rick nods and points at everyone, "One after the other."

The group splits in two and go separate ways like Rick explain. All of them keep drawing the walkers onto the road, Annabelle stops shooting when she hears someone screaming. Glenn looks at her in panic when he sees the walkers follow the sound of the stream. Suddenly the yelling stops and they continue to fire to pull them back on the street. They then hear Tobin on their radio saying.

"Copy that. What was that screaming?"

"That was Carter." Rick answers the radio letting Glenn and Annabelle hear it, "He got bit right in the face. I stopped him."

Glenn and Annabelle look at each other knowing what that means before continuing to shoot toward the road. They circle around after a while to meet up with the rest of the group. Everyone reaches each other in relief, Annabelle smiles seeing Rick and Michonne safe and sound. Rick is just about to speak up when a loud unearthly honking sound fills the woods. Everyone looks around in panic as the walkers hear it too. Glenn looks at Michonne, Rick, and Annabelle in alarm before yelling over the noise.

"It's a horn or something."

"It's pulling the back half off the road." Annabelle thinks out loud before looking at the walkers coming toward them in horror, "Oh, God."

Daryl. Her mind is racing with things but it all goes back to him. Annabelle grabs Rick and Glenn and shoves them away from the geeks coming after them. That's when everyone sprints away from the walker breaking of the herd. They're running to the sound of the horn from having no choice. Michonne pulls Rick when she sees the walkers getting closer and shouts.

"Whatever that is, it's far. It sounds like it's coming from-"

"Home."


	8. Differences

CHAPTER 8: Differences

"Celery soup."

"It's been here since the start."

"You're very brave."

"Well…" Carol chuckles and sends the ladies all a perky smile, "I'm hoping the paprika will mask the soup's celeryness."

Some of the ladies in Alexandria are picking up food for the week in the food garage. They were just making small talk while waiting for the rest of their people to come back from the pit of walkers. Today was the last day planning on how they were going to get rid of the walkers, the group should be back this afternoon if nothing happens. All the ladies around her have been nervous for the day they actually go through with Rick and Annabelle's plan. About half of Alexandria's people is here and the other half is out there so it's pretty quiet around here. Most of Rick's group is out there right now making Carol feel like a worried hen.

She's been trying to take her mind off it, but she couldn't help but be nervous. Carol especially nervous for Daryl, since she knows he's out there without Annabelle being by his side. Knowing Daryl she could assume him or even Anna is freaking about not being in arms distance of each other. The two sure acted like the world would end if they didn't have each other. She thought it was the cutest thing and most of Rick's group thought the same. None of them mentioned it to the couple since they were the wild cards in the community.

"Then you'd be stuck with something that tastes like paprika." Shelly, a woman whose life here this whole time, smirks and sings annoyingly, "No, thank you."

The more Carol talks to the ladies in Alexandria the more she understood why Anna is so distanced with the. Most of them were ungrateful, especially Shelly if she has to pick the worst one of them. Carol, Maggie, Michonne, and Tara noticed while living here that Annabelle didn't talk or acknowledge any of the women who lived here longer than she has. For awhile they just thought it was because she wasn't a social person like her best friend, Daryl. But now in this garage talking to them she knew exactly why.

"Well, I just figured since we're running low on staples, I'd try to use a few things nobody seems to want." Carol shrugs not looking at her, "I used to make Ed these spring cleaning casseroles just to empty the pantry. I made some miracles happen with water chestnuts."

"Talk about miracles, does anyone know someone who can remove Annabelle's tattoos?" One of the ladies laughs while picking out a certain can, "I heard one of the kids wanting to ask Anna if she could put one on his shoulder."

Carol pretends not to hear that while reading the labels of some boxes. All the woman in the garage light up at the question, besides Olivia. She seems to do the same thing as Carol, ignore the whole subject. Carol suspected that Annabelle is nice to Olivia but she couldn't be sure since Anna spends most her time with Daryl or her car. Besides, that woman didn't have a single bad bone in her body so no matter how rough Annabelle is Olivia would never tear her down. However, the other women don't have a problem with it.

"Or find someone she hasn't slept with." Another joins in as they as they continue to pick things out, "I have a feeling-"

"She hasn't with Rick," Carol announces to them, "They're siblings after all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tried." Shelly smirks looking to the group of women, "Even if they're the same blood..."

"You know she practically slept with all the single guys in Alexandria, I bet she already got around in Rick's little group-"

"Are you willing to go out and kill walkers?" Carol finally had enough with the disrespect and looks to each woman before her eyes land on Shelly.

"Oh, please." The woman laughs, "God. No-"

"Well, Annabelle is. She is doing that right now. So when you are out there fighting for Alexandria then you can talk crap about her." Carol walks past her then stops while Olivia's smiling softly in the back and adds, "I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself because right now she has, Rick, Daryl, Glenn and everyone in my group on her side. Not to mention she's one of the few women left in this world who can take the crap this world has to offer."

* * *

 _"Damn it."_

 _"What is it now, Anna-bee?" Merle asks but he isn't paying attention to what she's doing since he is checking out some blonde chick who has been smirking at him all night, "Want me to order yo' usual?"_

 _"No… I'm out of cigarettes." Annabelle gets off the stool and checks her purse for cash. "I'll be right back, just got to buy a pack."_

 _It's been a month and a half since the Dixon's brothers and Annabelle have been living in this small town. They were currently living in a motel but secretly Anna has looking for a house to rent out from how good they are doing. They all had real jobs for once, Merle works at a bar, Daryl's working at an auto shop and Annabelle is working at a local diner. They have had no accidents, money or law problems either. The three were actually enjoying staying in this small town. Usually, when Merle didn't like the town they were out he would get in trouble with the law. That hasn't happened yet so things were looking up._

 _"Get me one too, sugar." Merle demands without his eyes leaving a leggy blonde from the other side of the bar, "And a lighter while ya' at it."_

 _"Yeah, okay."_

 _She sighs while looking up at the college football game to see what the score is now. She placed a bet on it with Daryl and was hoping to god she didn't lose or he'll get to pick out the next tattoo she gets. He told her he wanted to her to have his name backward on her arm even though she has "Dixon" already on her. She begins to walk away while making glances at the TV screen. Not once did she notice a guy in the back of the bar watching her, the Dixon brothers didn't notice either. He's been watching her every time they came. Daryl starts to stand up as he finishes his beer and asks._

 _"Want me to come, Sunshine?"_

 _"No, I'll be real quick." Annabelle touches his arms in reassuring, "The gas station is just over there."_

 _She drops her hand from him before walking toward the front door. Once she's out she scans around her, the sun was just setting and people were beginning to fill up in the bar. Some of them smile and wave at her friendly since they came here she's made a few bar friends. Turning she opens her purse and looks through it. When she's about to look up to see what's in front of her she gets shoved harshly from behind to the alley between the bar she was just at. Without having time to think she gets slammed into the wall violently. Annabelle yells in pain but the person covers her mouth with their large hand. Her purse is now on the ground forgotten beside her, the man's pinning her to the wall so hard that she knows she'll get bruises. He offers her a nasty smile before whispering creepily._

 _"I didn't think you ever leave the Dixon brothers' side."_

 _The man is overweight looking and smells like he hasn't had a shower in at least a month. He has yellow teeth and bloodshot eyes. His clothes have beer stains and dirt all over it. Just looking at him made her want to gag in disgust. He reminded her of the Dixon brothers' dad when she first met him. While she's analyzing him he's doing the same to her but he's happier with what he sees. After a moment his free hand goes under her shirt making her squirm uncontrollably to get away from him, he just laughs at her attempts. He squeezes her breast painfully and humps her in the process. She breathed heavily through her nose trying to get out of his grasp._

 _"You have no idea how much I want you."_

 _"Let go of me!"_

 _Annabelle screams through his hand but even she could barely hear her own voice. She struggling so hard to get away from the man that she didn't notice tears strolling down her face. She's breathing hard in pain and horror of what he's doing to her. She wanted Merle or Daryl to come, even her brother. She knew it wouldn't happen, they have gotten too comfortable in this town to even think a man like with will come after her. They have let their guards down and now she's going to pay for it. She tries to kick and scream but it doesn't make a difference. He pops open her shorts and she begins to cry louder. This has happened a few times and she always got away by taking out her gun from her purse. At the moment she couldn't bother to remember if she even brought it with her. He sees the fear in her eyes and nips her shoulder._

 _"Don't worry I'll make this even better than those Dixon boys can."_

 _He rips her shirt open for him to see her exposed bra now, he kisses her chest making her whine to be free. His hand goes into her pants and she tries to shove him away. He felt like fire and she couldn't get away, she felt violated and pain everywhere. Trying to get free he shoves her to the stone wall knocking the air from her lungs and gave her shocking pain throughout her whole back. He begins pulling her pants down while giving her wet kisses on her neck. All she can do is try to scream and kick him but he has his body trapping her and his hand covering her mouth._

 _"I've watched you shake that ass at them for so long…."_

 _She felt so low she's going to be used on the side of the bar without so much as a say. She never felt more useless, degraded or stupid as she did now. As she tries to yell one last time, she feels like her lungs are about to give out. Suddenly he gets pulled away from her but she can still feel where his hands and mouth has been on her. She falls to the ground once she is completely released and cries while feeling dirty, on fire and numb all at the same time. Her eyes are wide, her body's shaking, she breathes out loudly while trying to figure out what is happening._

 _Annabelle then realizes Merle's in the alley kicking and hitting the man who attacked her like a madman just a few feet away from her. She now sees blood on the man's face, he was crying out in pain as he begged Merle to stop. She feels a hand on her face and she flinches instantly and moves away from the hand frightened. Panting she looks around like a wounded helpless animal. She's still shaking violently without realizing it. She looks up to where the hand is coming from and see Daryl look at her in pure fear, anger, worry, and sadness._

 _Daryl's kneeling in front of her looking like he's trying to calm her down. He's saying something but she couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat and the man's cries. She sees Daryl slowly moving closer to her, this time she does flinch or move away. She begins to hear his voice while seeing the concern and pain look in his eyes. After a moment she finally listens to his words and not just his soft warm voice._

 _"- Sunshine? Annabelle? It's okay. You're safe. Can ya' look at me? Shit, look at me, baby."_

 _"Daryl… I…"_

 _Annabelle glanced at the man who attacked her on the ground passed out. Merle is pacing behind Daryl like he still wants to beat the guy up some more but not wanting him dead. Looking back to Daryl who is trying to calm her down she finally feels all the emotions that came a few moments ago and lets out more tears than ever. Daryl instantly pulls her into his arms, she is so tense and frightened and he didn't have the slightest clue on what to do. Daryl lets her cry into his chest, he is leaning on the wall she was just trapped against. He holds her tightly as her cries continue, he rubs her back wanting to take away all her pain._

 _"It's okay, Annabelle. We're here. I got ya'."_

 _"How could we not notice this guy watching her all month?" Merle looks at them heartbroken, "This is our fault. We're leavin' tomorrow. I'll pack our bags and everythin'. Ya' try to get her to calm down."_

 _Daryl nods as Annabelle cries into his arms, they felt powerless. All they could do is sit here and watch her fall apart. Merle takes off his shirt and helps his brother put it over her ripped one carefully. He then slides down next to them and looks at the passed out man in front of them. They sit against that wall like they were dazed, they didn't understand how they were able to let this happen. How is the only woman that mattered to them be able to almost get raped with them always by her side? But they weren't by her side, that was their mistake. Annabelle looks up at Daryl while trying to say something as she cries._

 _"He- I tried- you came- he- you-"_

 _"Shh. Shh. Don't talk. Let's get ya' home, okay?"_

 _He gets up with her in his arms, he carries her bridal style as Merle grabs her purse and fished out her keys. As they leave the alley Merle turns around and kicks the guy one more time before following his brother. They get into her car, Merle is in the driver's seat with Daryl and Annabelle in the back. She jumped every time they moved or said something._

 _"Did he hurt ya' anywhere?" Daryl whispers softly, "Do we need to take ya' to the hospital?"_

 _She shakes her head no still in a haze of what has happened. Daryl continues to hold her shaking body and rub her in comfort. Clinging onto him she tries to calm her breathing. Merle looks at them through the mirror with a hard look before driving off. Annabelle rests her head in the crack of Daryl's neck as he rubs circles on her back. He will mumble a few things to her and she'll either nod, shake her head or nothing at all. Her crying has slowly stopped but her breathing was still uneven. Once they get to the motel Annabelle is able walks to the door but not without holding onto Daryl._

 _She has calmed down slightly from him whispering comforting words to her on the car ride home. She still wasn't herself, though, who would be in her situation? The three go into the house quietly, immediately Annabelle sits on the bed. After a moment of silence, the Dixon brothers give each other an alarmed look. Daryl kneels in front of her, her head hung low as she stared at her shaking hands. Anna wouldn't look at him directly in the eyes so he had to move closer to her to get her attention. Looking up at her he whispers like he could break her with the slightest thing,_

 _"Sunshine, ya' want to talk now? To us? To me?"_

 _"God-" She puts her head in her hands, "I'm sorry- I should have- I wanted to-"_

 _"Nothin' ya' fault girl." Merle slams the bag he was filling things in down while yelling, "We were dumb enough to think this place was safe. From now on ya' ain't leaving our sides. This ain't goin' ta' happen again. Ya' hear me!"_

 _She nods with Daryl holding her hands to help her stop shaking. He's desperately trying to get her back to her cocky, confident, independent self. Daryl didn't know what to do but he knew he couldn't leave her alone. He's still kneeling in front of her while rubbing her icy hand with his. After a moment she bites her lips then slowly gets up while whispering._

 _"I'm going to take a shower-"_

 _"Stay here, Annabelle. I got this."_

 _Daryl goes to the bathroom to start the bath for her. Merle glances at her sitting there emotionless, he wasn't used to this. He never had a sister, it was just him and Daryl. With his little brother, all he had to say was "toughen it out" or "be a man". But with Annabelle, he had to be gentle, something that he didn't know how to do. All he wanted is for her to know he's there for her so sighing he says poorly._

 _"Ya' going to be okay Anna-bee. I know ya' will."_

 _"Okay." Daryl leaves the bathroom, goes to Annabelle and takes her hand saying, "Come on Sunshine."_

 _Annabelle goes into the bathroom to see he put her bubble soap in it, she uses it when she needs some time to herself. She nods thanks to Daryl, he smiles and closes the door behind him. She looks in the cheap mirror of a moment, her face is puffy and red. Her hair looks like a wild animal's fur. Holding in her tears she tries to pull Merle's shirt off her but her back causes her extreme pain. Taking a moment she leans on the sink hoping the pain will go away. She tries again but it makes her want to scream so she calls out pathetically._

 _"Daryl…"_

 _"Yeah? Anna-bee?" He opens the door within the next second of hearing his name being said, "Wha' wrong?"_

 _"I.. Um.." She looks down ashamed, "I can't get my shirt off…"_

 _Watching her defeated expression he walks up to her slowly. He genitally helps get the shirt off her and the ripped one off too. As her back is revealed to him he sees the black bruises covering her badly. She look's like a broken barbie doll. He stares at dark spots on her wanting to go back to where they left the man at and kill him. She tries to take off her bra, but it makes her move her back and he can see the pain in her eyes._

 _"Sunshine... Stop. Come here."_

 _He whispers and she does what he say, he then unclips her bra gently himself. Turning to her to face him he unzips her pants taking them and panties off her. He tries not to look at her bare skin when he is finally done, silently he helps her slide into the tub without making her have to move her back. She sighs exhausted once she is in the warm water, she sees his masked face and takes one of his hands in hers before whispering._

 _"I'm going to be okay, We're going to be okay."_

* * *

"Hi."

"Why didn't you just knock?"

"I have these. Didn't want them to have them." Enid shows Carl a hand full of keys as they walk to the living room of Annabelle's house, "And I wanted to say goodbye."

People with "W" on their foreheads just moments ago came in and started killing people, Carl locked all the doors and windows and went into Annabelle's room for her gun she hid under her dresser. She told him about it when they started planning to get the herd of walkers away. He didn't know who is alive, or if Anna and Rick are on their way back. He prayed he can do the one thing that they would want him to do, protect Judith. So far he knew Carol, Judith, himself and Enid are alive but he could be wrong about Carol since she just went back out there. He looks around the house making sure everything is where he left it before saying to Enid.

"Okay, watch the back door. Tell me if you see them coming."

"I'm not staying." Enid declares sounding slightly annoyed, "I'm leaving. Now."

"You're not going anywhere." He tells her in a voice similar to Rick's and Annabelle's stubborn voices, "Sit down. You're helping me protect Judith. They're not getting inside this house. We're not gonna let them."

She sighs in irritation but does what he says and sits with her back leaning onto his, he thinks out loud, "Did you see them? They're just people."

"This place is too big to protect." Enid points out like Annabelle would have, "There are too many blind spots. That's how we were able to-"

"They got past the walls, but they're gonna die." Carl insists confidently, "All of them... Don't tell me goodbye."

"Okay." She whispers, "I won't… Did you grab the gun from under Annabelle's dresser?"

"Yeah, how do you-"

"She told me about it before she left today."

"You two are close, aren't you?"

"Close as a teenager and an adult can be I guess," She shrugs while looking around, "When I came here she was the only one I trusted."

"Her?" Carl frowns confused, "Why?"

"She was the only one who didn't pretend to play house." She tilts her head, "She didn't try to hide anything from me because I was too young. She didn't get weak living here."

"I wish I met her sooner. I don't think it matters though since nothing changed with her after all these years." Carl blurts out loud while adding, "When people talk about how she was in the past… it sounds like the world ending didn't change her. Like the world ended for her way before it did for all of us."

"I wouldn't know since I met her a few months before you did," She says before smiling and adding, "For what it's worth, I don't think you missed much since she has always been bad with kids."

* * *

 _"Sugar tits, check out my old friend!" Merle hits the back of Annabelle's shoulder, "Ain't she a beauty! Come here, I want ya' to meet her!"_

 _"Don't call me Sugar tits!" Anna glares at him before snapping, "Redneck. Fine, we're coming."_

 _Nevertheless Miss. Grimes scoots out of the booth she's sitting in with Daryl and turns to see what Merle was gripping about. Daryl also gets out of the booth he was in and follows Annabelle. It's early in the morning, well only 9 in the morning but it's early for Anna since she usually wakes up at 11. They heard the diner they're in now has the best omelets in the state so the three decided to try it out. They were still waiting for their meals when Merle yells for them to meet someone. As Daryl and Annabelle go to where Merle is standing they see him talking to some trashy woman with a baby. Anna turns to Daryl with a freaked out expression at the thought of who the father was to the baby girl. Daryl chuckles at her face expression as they reach Merle and says in her ear quietly._

 _"It ain't his, Sunshine."_

 _She laughs in relief before checking out the woman that's talking Merle's ear off. She has a cheap dye in her hair, hoop earrings, tons of makeup on and a skimpy outfit on. She and Merle were flirting like crazy as they wait for Merle to introduce them. Anna looks down to the tiny baby in the woman's arms, it had a little pink dress on with a bow on its head. The child is staring at Merle like he has to heads while Annie and Daryl looked at her like she was the one with two heads._

 _"Anna-bee, baby brother, this is my old friend Livia." He turns to them smirking, "We were once every close."_

 _"Nice to meet you," Annabelle nods to Livia before glancing down at the child in her arms, "Who's the little fucker?"_

 _"My daughter, Lilly, you can hold her if you want."_

 _The woman practically shoves the baby in her hands while looking at Merle like the sun is shining out of his ass. Annabelle's eyes go wide in shock, she felt like she would drop the kid any second. She looks to Daryl next to her who is trying not to laugh at her panic expression. She never held a baby in her life, she never even knew a baby. Daryl leans into Anna with a smirk before whispering playfully._

 _"Ya' just holdin' her, Anna-bee."_

 _"Daryl, I can't- Don't-" She looks down when the baby pulls on her hair, "Here, you take her."_

 _Daryl puts his hands up so she can't hand over the baby. She looks over to the mother who is listening to something Merle is whispering to her. Anna glances at the baby she is holding and the kid is sending her the same shocked expression. Livia stands up straight after something Merle said, grinning at him she then asks Anna._

 _"Can you hold her for a little longer? I need to go to the bathroom. Heads up, she's a giggler."_

 _"I'll be right back."_

 _Merle instantly says before following Livia making Annabelle having no choice but to keep holding the kid. Daryl and Annabelle both silently watch as Merle and Livia practically run to the restroom. It takes another quiet moment for Annie to realize she's still holding the baby. She then looks at her best friend in terror with makes him burst out laughing while saying._

 _"It's only a baby, Sunshine. All ya' gotta do is hold her."_

 _"Why don't you then!?"_

 _"Cuz' Livia asked ya' to."_

 _"Well, am I at least holding her right?"_

 _"How should I know? I don't have a kid."_

 _"Yet you act like a fucking kid all damn day!"_

 _"Don't curse in front of her, that's bad parentin'."_

 _"Fuck you, Daryl."_

 _Daryl smiles at her cheekily before sliding back into their booth. She sits down next to him wanting to throw the baby away from her. She currently holds the kid in an awkward way but she didn't want it to barf on her. Still slightly mad Annie grabs a straw she throws it at Daryl annoyed. He just chuckles in response to her childish action making her growl while still holding Lilly weirdly. After a minute Annabelle about had enough of this and is planning on giving the kid to a stranger. She was looking around for a right person to hand Lilly off to when the little girl giggles softly. She looks back down at her in surprise, Lilly has a big toothless smile making Anna laugh with her._

 _The baby tries to grab a straw as she continues to giggles. When she gets the closest one she tries to throw it at Daryl like Anna just did. It hit him on the chest then ends up falling on the floor. Annabelle couldn't help but smile at the girl as she now tries to throw her finger at Daryl too. Daryl leans back and watches the two girls, Annabelle now has a ridiculous smile on as she plays with the baby. She's in complete awe while holding the baby, Lilly had the con/stripper in a spell. Grimes looks away from Lilly to Daryl who has a tiny goofy smile on._

 _"I think I got the hang of it." She says to him with a bright smile, "She's actually kind of cute. In a fat, useless kind of way."_

 _"I never thought I would see the day…" He jokes lightly making her shoves him softly._

 _"How about you take her now?"_

 _She hands her to him before he realizes what she is doing. His smile fades instantly when Annabelle's hands are baby-less. Now it's her turn to laugh at his panic expression. He's as stiff as a board while holding the baby while glaring at Annabelle. After a moment of him being tense and looking everywhere but the baby he tries to give her it back._

 _"Okay. I held her, here."_

 _"No, no, no. My arms are tired." She makes up an excuse, "Relax. Daryl."_

 _He looks at Annabelle for a moment then back to the baby in his arms. Lilly is sucking on her thumb looking up at Daryl with wide eyes. He tries to hide a smile at the sight of the baby. Annabelle watches Daryl with a smirk and leans into him to play with the baby. Lilly beings to laugh cause of Anna tickling her. Daryl lets out a shocked laugh and looks up at Annabelle. The two stare at each other in goofy surprise before Annie whispers._

 _"I guess we ain't half bad with babies."_

 _He looks down at her lips for a second before looking down to the girl in his arms, "Ya' might be right."_

 _"Dixon," She leans closer to him while playing with the kid, "I'm always right."_

 _He scoffs and blushes as he feels the warmth of her skin against his. Merle and Livia come out of the bathroom fixing their clothes and hair. They start walking to where they last saw Daryl, Annabelle, and Lilly. Merle sees the sight of Annabelle and Daryl laughing closely with Lilly in Daryl's arms then stops Livia. He sees the way Daryl is looking at Annabelle and suggests to Livia._

 _"Let's give them a few more minutes."_

 _"Round 2?"_

 _"Ain't gonna turn that down."_

* * *

Annabelle and Glenn sprint side by side to the sound of a horn coming from Alexandria. Everyone in the group is following behind them. The noise just wouldn't stop and it just made them more and more worried. The plan her and Rick planned got screwed up by the loud honking noise. So now half the herd of walks in following them back to Alexandria. The group is all exhausted from running up the hill but they didn't really have a choice if they wanted to survive.

"Annabelle," Glenn blurts out loud exhausted, "Try again."

"This is the five damn time." Annabelle lifts up her radio snapping impatiently, "Tobin, it's not stopping. Light it up. You hear me? Tobin!"

"Rick, he isn't answering!"

Glenn yells to him after hearing no response through the walkie-talkie. He glances around Rick to find everyone looking like they are going to pass out from running. The honking continues and no one with a radio is telling them what's going on back at Alexandria. Glenn could see Annabelle getting tired but she refused to slow down. Rick is right behind his friends with the same tired and determined expression his sister has. He notices a few walking coming at them from the side and simply says.

"Michonne."

"Got it."

After she kills them easily she falls about into the fast pace running the rest of the group is doing. Everyone from Rick's original group (including Annabelle) ran beside someone they knew like a team. The rest of them were barely running to the direction they needed to go, it's clear that those people have never done something similar to this. While they all run up a hill to the noise Annabelle's walkie-talkie goes off with Daryl's voice.

"Annabelle?!"

"I'm here, Daryl." She smiles in relief from his voice as puts the radio to her mouth while adding, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sunshine. What's going on back there?"

"Half of them broke off. They're going toward Alexandria."

"Towards you?" They hear Abe asks.

"We ran ahead. There's a horn or something. Loud, coming from the east." Annabelle breaths out tiredly but she still didn't stop her fast pace running, "It's not stopping."

"I'm gonna gas it up, turn back." Daryl speaks up from the radio, "I'll meet ya' sunshine at the gate-"

"No!" Rick takes the radio from Annabelle telling him, "We have it. You keep going."

"They're gonna need our help."

Daryl says through the radio but everyone knew he just wanted to come back to make sure Annabelle is safe. They all glance at Anna as they keep running, she didn't notice them looking at her. All her focus is on Daryl's voice and what he's saying. Rick sends his sister a glare since she isn't helping him with this before demanding tiredly.

"Gotta keep the herd moving."

Daryl replies through the radio, "Not if it's going down, we don't."

"The rest of that herd turns around, the bad back there gets worse." Rick explains while looking at Annabelle knowing Daryl is making up anything to be at her side, "Anna will be safe with us don't worry... Daryl?"

"Yeah, I heard you... I don't want to see one scratch on Anna when I see her."

"This man…" Annabelle groans and takes her radio back, "Dixon, shut up. I'll be fine! I get more scratches from sleeping with you than anything else!"

Everyone around her is dead quiet from her last comment. They all stared at her with wide eyes, especially Glenn and Rick. Michonne was currently hiding a smirk at the comment as she ran beside Rick. Annabelle looks around at everyone and realizes what they are thinking. Rolling her eyes she yells at no one in particular.

"Not like that dumb-asses!"


	9. Separated

CHAPTER 9: Separated

"Nicholas."

Glenn yells through the sound of the horn when he sees him stop running and just standing there while looking off in space. Everyone is still running away from half the herd following them to the honking sound coming from Alexandria. Daryl, Abe, and Sasha are still on the road with the other half of walkers. Annabelle looks back to see why Glenn said his name and in the next second one of the girls in the group falls to the ground. She helps her quickly while looking around them and asking.

"You good?"

"It's my ankle." She whines in pain.

"All right, come on." Glenn then puts an arm around the girl and helps her walks with the rest of them, "Grab on. Let's go."

"Come on."

Annabelle yells when she notices the group getting slower. Every second they're out here is a second longer of not knowing what has happened to Carl, Judith or Enid. Everyone wanted to get home as soon as possible but they have their doubts with the loud car horn in the distance. Annabelle didn't care though she had a plan in her head. Reach Alexandria, stop the horn sound, make sure the kids are safe, make sure the walls hold then go to Daryl. That's her individual plan, she knows it will change and get more complicated but she still never to make one to keep herself sane.

"It's coming from back home." Heath thinks out loud, "It has to be."

"Rick and Annabelle did this. They brought us all out here to die." A man points to Rick, "He killed Carter."

"Carter was dead already." Michonne snaps at him, "Nothing we could do to save him."

"Now they're in trouble back there and we're done." The man begins to freak out, "We're good as dead."

"Shut up! And calm down." Annabelle yells at the guy in frustration, "Stop being a girl on her period and fucking man up!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snaps at her, "We're done and it's 'cause of you two."

"Shut up and move. Come on."

Michonne says harshly as they follow the rest of the group. Everyone picks up the pace as they walk towards home. Rick stops everyone after a few moments on a flat part of the forest they're currently in. Looking around everyone panting tiredly he knows they have to make plan B or more shit will happen. Facing them all he sighs as he catches his breath.

"All right, listen up. Here's the new plan. I go back, get the RV, circle around the woods on Redding. I'll get in front of them before they get there. I can lead them away again."

"RV's a mile back." Annabelle points out before suggesting, "I can go with you."

"I'll handle it. Just get home." Rick sighs while thinking out loud, "Daryl will have a cow if you don't."

"I don't do things for Daryl's comfort, Rick!" She snaps at him furiously, "You forget I was out there just as long as you!"

"They're going to need you there, Anna."

He demands knowing damn well that if something bad happened in Alexandria they're going to need one of them there. No one said anything about it but since the Grimes sibling reunited they have been acting as co-captains or leaders. Everyone silently seemed to be okay with that since no one ignores Anna and Rick's orders. So he knew both of them couldn't be out here for every long, one of the Grimes siblings had to get there as soon as possible. Annabelle still didn't seem happy about his idea making him say brotherly like.

"One of us needs to go back home to keep things in order." He sends her a knowing look making her growl in understanding, with that action Rick then nods behind him, "Annabelle, Glenn, Michonne."

The four move away from the rest and form a small circle to talk quietly. Everyone else is out of breath and in fighting mode. Annabelle didn't like this idea Rick had one bit, she wasn't the person suited for taking charge like this. She always acted as a lone wolf and if someone wanted to follow behind her then she was fine with that but this is different. He wasn't her specifically go to Alexandria to take charge of the situation. As all these thoughts go through her mind she sees the people originally from Alexandria look at them worried from behind.

"If something's in front of you, you kill it." He says lowly to his closest friends, "No hiding, no waiting. You keep going."

"I'm going with you." Annabelle tries again, she couldn't let her brother to this on his own, not when everything is at stake right now.

"She's right," Glenn adds to what Annie said, "You can't do this on your own."

"Glenn, Anna," Rick sends them a stern look, "I can do this."

"You guys need to help me." Michonne speaks up to the two, "We've got to get these people back."

"Yeah." Rick agrees with her, "Thing is, they aren't all gonna make it."

"Rick."

Annabelle warns him, she knew what he was going to say. Sadly she thinks the same thing when it's necessary, like now. But she would never say it out loud and jinx them like that. Rick lifts a hand up knowing what he is about to say is wrong.

"You try to save them, you try, but they can't keep up, you keep going. You have to. You make sure you get back."

Glenn, Michonne, and Annabelle all look at him guilty knowing he was right. Annabelle looks up to see Heath listening and curses to herself. They suddenly hear someone screaming and they run to the sound. They see one of their group members on the ground getting eaten by a walker from the neck. Annabelle gets the walker off him and Michonne kills it. The whole group now surrounds the man bleeding from the neck. Michonne then kills the group member, the group then just looks ashamed at what they let happened. Rick and Annabelle, on the other hand, has other things on their mind, they didn't have time to be ashamed. After a moment of everyone watching the sound of horn stops. Annabelle then kneels getting the man's weapons as she says without thinking.

"The horn stopped. Good."

"Y'all stick together." Rick nods at his sister then looks around and begins to jog away, "Get back safe."

* * *

"We're ahead of it." Glenn says to the group as they walk back to Alexandria, "10 minutes. 20 minutes, maybe."

"We all need to keep up the pace," Annabelle demands without slowing down, "Faster we go the longer it will be for the herd to reach us. We run, they walk."

"She's right," Michonne speaks up tiredly, "Then we all get back home."

"So if we don't, that's it, huh?"

Heath says knowingly making Annabelle glare at him and Michonne sends him a surprised look. The group has been walking in the woods for awhile now without Rick. They couldn't run since a girl sprained her ankle and she needed to have help walking from now on. That didn't stop Annabelle from going fast, she was a few yards away from the group. She scanned her surrounding as she waits for everyone to catch up. She looks at the time on her walkie-talkie and knew Rick is probably halfway to the RV. Thinking about what Heath last said Anna turns to glare at him before snapping annoyed.

"Yeah, that's it. We live or die. That simple."

"You guys..." A guy called Sturgess then says slightly worried, "We don't even know what's waiting for us."

"It's gonna be okay." Another one, David, insists, "We have walls for a reason."

"That sound. Maybe someone plowed right through." Sturgess continues to worry, "Maybe we're walking back to nothing."

"Shh, Glenn's wife is back there." Annabelle snaps at him, "So shut the fuck up."

"Yeah easy for you to say, " The guy thinks out loud, "Daryl isn't even there."

Annabelle turns around and punches him, everyone stands in shock as he holds nose. Her face becomes red in anger, how dare he say that to her? Not only is she angry but she's scared. Scared for her brother, best friend, niece and nephew. She could barely handle what has become of them and this guy talked to her as if she has it easy. She lost her best friend and brother once, she didn't want it to happen again. Miss. Grimes then get in the guy's face snapping with venom.

"No, he's just in front of a herd of walkers on an old bike that could shut down any minute! Everyone is at risk at the moment, not just the people you care about so if you don't stop complaining and shut the hell up I'm going to do worse to you than any herd of walkers can-"

"Anna." Glenn sets a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. Look, everyone, don't worry about what's gone wrong."

"Figure out how to make this go right," Michonne agrees with Glenn, "So I suggest you all stop pissing off Annabelle before we have something worse than the herd behind us."

"We're moving in the same direction everything else is." A man points out, "We're gonna catch up with something."

"We're gonna catch up with a lot of things and we're gonna end them." Michonne speaks up with her sword ready, "We have no choice. We gotta keep going forward."

They continue to walk in silence, the guy Annabelle punched in now the farthest away from her. He's not holding his nose anymore but you could see a bruise forming. She didn't punch it hard enough to break anything on his face. The group begins to slow down when they hear walkers snarling in front of them instead of behind. Glenn lets go of the girl with the bad ankle while looking to where the sound came from. The noise came from a few feet away from them making them all search the forest for the walking dead. They then spot a dozen or two walking towards them with their air stretched towards them.

"Stay here." Annabelle takes out her machete, "Don't shoot unless you have to."

Glenn, Michonne, and Annabelle go toward the walkers leaving the group to wait for them. The three being to stab and cut the heads open. Glenn simple stabbed their heads as they got closer to him. Michonne cuts them smooth and clean cut, unlike Annabelle. She butchered them making blood go everywhere, she usually makes a mess when doing anything. It didn't matter though all of them her covered in sweat, dirt, and blood anyway. They continue killing what's in front of them as they hear gunshots behind them. They don't look back until all the walkers in front of them are dead. Once they're all dead the three turn around to see Sturgess running away. One of the men was shot by accident in the leg, he is now trying to push off walkers coming at him.

"Sturgess!"

Annabelle yells as he leaves them behind, she then curses to herself before running toward the injured man. Glenn watches him leave in disbelief before helping Annabelle get the walkers off the man who got shot. They finally kill the walkers and see the man holding his leg in pain, as they all watch the man on the ground they didn't notice one last geek come at them. He takes a bite of one of the other members and he yells. Michonne quickly kills the walker before it can get to anyone else. She sees a bite mark on the man and looks away in defeat. The man sees the look on her face and turns back to the rest of the group saying.

"I know what it means… We gotta keep moving, right?"

"Damn Right." Annabelle nods at him in respect, "You all heard the man. Let's keep moving."

* * *

"Hey, we gone out five miles yet?"

Daryl yells to Sasha and Abe as they slowly drive with the horde of walkers following them. They've been driving for a while now since the last time they talked to Anna and Rick on the radio. So the three have had time to think about what's going on with Alexandria, the honking noise, and the other half of the herd. Daryl has been none stop thinking about Annabelle while driving on his bike, she's out there in the woods with a herd chasing after her. It was so unsettling to him and he finally has had enough of his mind wandering to the idea of what's happening to his best friend.

"Give or take some yardage." Abe answers back from his car with Sasha, "You got a reason for asking?"

"Next intersection we're gonna spin around and go back."

Daryl calls out through the noise of the growling walkers behind them. Sasha turns and looks to Abraham in panic as she drives. The only reason he is changing the plan is because Annabelle could be in danger at this moment. They knew he already didn't like his plan because Annie wasn't in his sight, now the plan is fuck up and he still hasn't seen her since this morning. Abe rubs his face knowingly while Sasha yells to him.

"The plan is to go 15 more."

"Yeah, I'm gonna change that." Daryl says determinedly, "Five's gonna have to work."

"The magic number's 20. That's the mission." Abe explains to him, "That's making sure they're off munching on infirm raccoons the rest of their undead lives instead of any of us."

"You want to go, we can't stop you. But without you, they could stop us." Sasha warns him as they keep driving, "Anna is going to be okay Daryl. She has lived this long."

"Daryl she is with Glenn and Michonne." Abe sees a battle going on in Daryl's mind and adds,  
"She's just like you. A fighter, she'll come back home to you."

Daryl rides his bike thinking about what to do. He promised her he would be by her side and he already broke it. He didn't want what happen with the food trucks happen to her. They have been split apart for almost a year because they chose to leave each other's side for a moment. He didn't want to think about how he could lose her now for another year or maybe forever all because of some 15 miles. When they reunited he chose her brother to keep the guns they had a secret, this time he is choosing her. He sees the intersection and calls out to them pressing onto the gas.

"Nah, I got faith in you."

"Daryl!" Sasha yells at him, "Annabelle is going to be okay without you!"

"Don't do it, man!" Abraham calls out to him as he rides away, Sasha sends him an alarmed look but he just nods and blurts out, "He'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"He loves Annabelle and she would want him to come back."

* * *

"Can I take a look."

"Please." The man with the bite on his back then asks as Michonne checks it, "Is it bad?"

"It's about what you'd expect."

She answers trying not to sound guilty. Glenn is in the back helping the girl with the bad ankle walk. Nicholas and Heath held the man with a bullet in his leg next to them. Little ahead of all of them Michonne is next to the man with a bite in his back. Annabelle is up front looking around in caution as they walk on the concrete road. The man lets out a half laugh and thinks out loud.

"Huh, didn't expect this."

"None of us did." Annabelle thinks out loud as she turns to look at him when she watches him fiddling with his wedding ring she asks, "How long you been married?"

"Three months." He looks at her then to Michonne, "She wasn't my wife from before."

"How'd you meet?"

"It was early on. Aaron found me." He looks back to Annabelle when saying Aaron's name, "I was alone, lost everything. Everyone. Myself, I- I wasn't crazy. I just gave up on being someone, an actual person. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah." Michonne nods for him to continue. "I do."

"We found Betsy on the way back to the community. She still saw me. After I thought I was dead and gone, she was my first friend." He looks to Annabelle with a small knowing smile, "Then she was more. She made me more. Even better than how I used to be."

Michonne looks at Anna to see her reaction from his confession. She turns away from him and Michonne when Daryl pops into her mind. When they met she was nothing and didn't know what the fuck to do with her life. Becoming friends with him and Merle she found a reason to live again. They made each other better people, it was like they needed each other to be better people. They were her angels from above even if they were a pain in the ass to everyone else. Daryl was different than Merle to her, though. Daryl wasn't just her best friend or angel like the oldest Dixon. He knew her better than anyone without her having to tell him a single thing. She didn't even need to tell him what she thought, he already knew. He understood her without her having to explain herself. He made her more, something more.

"-But if I could make it back, I'd want to say good-bye." The man continues, "Tell her... finding her in all this, that was everything."

Everyone is quiet for a moment until the girl next to Glenn nods to the man bleeding his leg out, "We need to stop and bandage him up."

"No, we keep moving." He insists not wanting to slow them down. "I'm okay."

"You won't be if we don't stop your bleeding." She points out.

"We'll find a place," Glenn speaks up reassuring.

"Can't stop out in the open too long." Annabelle announces tiredly, "Come on."

* * *

"Let's check if these cars work first." Glenn demands as the group walks into a town, "See if they can get us back."

"I'll stay with them."

The man with the walker bite suggested. Glenn nods and lets go of the girl, Heath and Nicholas also let go of the man who got shot. The three wounded stay in place as the rest check the cars. The town so far looked dead, no people or walkers were in sight. Glenn leans on a car with Michonne and nods to Annabelle to quietly come over. When she reaches them Glenn says quietly while looking around.

"Listen, I need to get home, but I'm not leaving them behind."

"We patch Scott up, we get going." Annabelle thinks out loud, "We should get there before dark."

"Rick knows what he knows." Glenn vaguely points out what her brother said earlier about not them all making it back, "He's right but that doesn't mean… We're not going to give up."

"We're ahead of the herd." Michonne speaks up, "Maybe half an hour now."

"We can stop. We can make it." Annabelle says determined, "This is halfway home, right?"

"Yeah."

Glenn nods as he looks between the concerned women. The three stood there as if it's the last thing they didn't want to do at the moment. The Korean begins to think about his wife and how to get back home. Michonne checks their surrounds for a place they could help the wounded members in their group. Annabelle thought of her brother and best friend hoping they were okay and be back home soon. Noticing Glenn looking more worried than he should Annie stared at his for a moment in seriousness. Everyone else continues to look in the cars poorly parked on the road.

"This is where it happened." Heath thinks out loud next to Nicholas, "This is where you and Aiden's run went wrong… and got a few members killed."

"I said it at the dealership." Nicholas says honestly, "Aiden and I... didn't know what we were doing."

"The people on your crew who died?"

"They weren't afraid." Nicholas tells him as they look in cars, "We were."

"And Annabelle?" Heath says remembering the day Annabelle refused to go with them, "She didn't even bother to come with y'all."

"No, she didn't come. But it wasn't because she was afraid or didn't bother." Nicholas glanced at the woman they are talking about, "She didn't come because she knew it would go wrong and she would be to blame."

"You wouldn't-" Heath begins to say but Nicholas gives him a look.

"We would blame everything on her, Heath." He sighs ashamed, "Well before Rick's people came that's what we would do."

They ended the conversation there. Annabelle has always been a complicated subject when it came to the people in Alexandria. Probably because she was once a con/stripper, not to mention when she came there she looked out of control. Rick's group coming into the picture made them see it wasn't as complicated as they made it out to be. They thought Annabelle was the only person who was terrifying but seeing Rick's group made them realize Anna isn't the only one in this world like that. When none of them find a working car Glenn announces.

"No luck."

"We have to stay on foot." Annabelle points out next to Glenn and Michonne, "But first we need to find a building with medical supplies."

"Nicholas was here last." Heath thinks out loud and suggests, "He can show us the way."

"Uh, okay." Nicholas mumbles and points somewheres.

Glenn and Annabelle share a look before the Korean says, "All right."

Annabelle calls to the three waiting for them, "There are no cars."

"I got you." Glenn and Heath help the wounded walk. "I got you."

Michonne and Annabelle are side by side walking behind Nicholas with the rest of them a few feet behind. They walk down the quiet street while following Nicholas. After a few yards, they all stop when they see a familiar hat on the ground. It's the hat Sturgess was wearing, he's the guy who ran off without them. Nicholas goes to it and picks up a hat in front of him before whispering.

"Oh, Jesus."

"Sturgess's?"

"He left us behind."

The wounded lady says what they all are thinking. Nicholas nods and begins to walk again down a path. They all turn a couple of corners before the witness Sturgess dead on the ground with walkers eating his insides. Nicholas doesn't move away, he just stands there shocked. Annabelle pulls him back quietly snapping.

"Come on, we're counting on you."

"Herd's that way." He nods and points one direction before going the other direction to find walkers also coming at them Nicholas then whispers, "Shit."

"Nicholas," Annabelle growls impatiently at him, "Where are we heading?"

"Uh…"

He frowns then goes to a warned down pet store. Everyone follows him in and checks the place for walkers. The place is covered in dust and they can see animals bones in a few cages making Annabelle want to barf in disgust. Once they make sure the place is safe everyone relaxes and looks for supplies. Michonne walks down one of the aisles before reaching Heath and whispering.

"We stay quiet, patch Scott and her up, get out of here."

"Those walkers in the alley and down the street," Heath points out before explaining, "They're blocking the way out of town."

"We can't take 'em on, not in the shape that we're in."

"Listen. Guys," Annabelle comes up to them and suggests, "We'll have to lead them away if we have to."

"Because that's been working well lately," Heath says annoyed.

"We're trying here." Michonne snaps at him, "I'm not giving up."

"Yeah, sure." He lets out causing Michonne's eyes to go wide, "Not yet."

"Excuse me?!" Annabelle shoves him, "We could leave y'all right now if we wanted to. Glenn, Michonne and I can survive. It's you who fucking needs our help, so I suggest not pissing off people wanting to save you. Or should we call Sturgess in here and maybe he can help you."

He looks away in defeat as Glenn comes up to them calmly, "Hey, I was thinking, if we can find a way to distract the herd coming in, then they won't make it back to the community."

"How… Wait..." Annabelle nods realizing what he wanted to do without even saying it, "Burn one of the buildings."

"Hopefully more." Glenn agrees with Annabelle, "I've done it before."

"They'll get drawn to it." Anna adds hopefully, "And they'll stop here."

"It's gonna take some time." Heath thinks out loud.

"I'll do it." Annie volunteers instantly, "You stay with them."

"It's my plan." Glenn looks to Anna seriously, "It's on me."

"You have a wife, Glenn." She snaps at him.

"That's why I'm doing this." He tries for her to understand, "You've got to get everybody back. You're the one who can."

"Michonne can lead them, I ain't leaving you!" She whispered frustrated, "I already left Daryl, Carl, and Rick. I can't keep doing that."

"But if Daryl and Rick-"

"Don't use them as an excuse Glenn," She demands with her arms folded, "I'm not leaving you. Period."

"Fine, I don't wanna hear any shit from Daryl though." He sighs knowing that she made up her mind and he can't change, he then turns to Michonne saying, "If we take too long, you just go."

"I can't just come to Alexandria without you two!" Michonne argues, "We stay together, that's how this works."

"We'll meet you there." Annabelle reassures, "If we get stuck out here, we'll find some way to show you guys we're okay."

"We all have a job to do," Glenn tells the group.

"There's a feed store." Everyone turns to look at Nicholas who has been quiet the whole time, "It's old. A lot of dry stuff inside. It should go up easy. I'll go with you. I can- I can draw a map."

"No." Annabelle gives Glenn a look not trusting the map he would give them, "You lead the way."

"I just gotta do one thing first. Annabelle, come with me." Glenn says and they go a few feet away from the group and kneel in an aisle, "The radio?"

"Here."

She takes it out and hands it to him, he turns in on and looks to her as he says, "Rick, it's Glenn and Anna. We're in a town five degrees east of the green marker. If you get around on Redding in the next 20 minutes, you should be good. I think that's how far we're ahead of the herd. I'm gonna try to set a fire and distract them. If you don't see smoke, they're still coming your way. I got to go... Good luck, dumb ass."

"Rude much?"

"Long story, I'll tell you about it sometime."

* * *

Glenn, Nicholas, and Annabelle run through the town to the feed store Nicholas was talking about. The rest of the group is still at the pet store. The three ran at the same pace with the look of determination. This plan could solve the herd of walkers coming toward them and Alexandria. They come across a walker laying on the ground growling at them. Glenn takes out his knife to kill it but Nicholas stops him while thinking out loud.

"Wait. It should be me. He was on my crew. His name was Will. He was 19. We left him behind."

Glenn looks to Annabelle for approval and she nods, he turns back to him pointing, "You're not that guy anymore. Hey, you are here now. You are not that guy anymore."

"Okay."

Nicholas nods and kills the walker. In Annabelle's book, Nicholas was still the same coward he always was but she didn't need to say that now of all times. Too much is at stake to jinx it and fuck up this mini-plan Glenn has. She hears a distant gunfire and looks over her shoulder blurting out.

"What the hell... Is that home?"

"We need to go now." Glenn demands and they all begin to run again, "Where to next?"

"It's just up ahead. We light it up and we go."

Nicholas yells at them as they turn a corner. The three are running as hard as they can, they can hear the herd of walkers coming. They must have lost track of time since the herd of walkers is strolling into town now. They didn't have much time to burn the building so they had to do it quick. They all turn one last corn and stop in front of the already burnt down building. Anna's mouth drops in defeat and looks to the men in shock. They stare at the last parts of the black burnt building, the sound of geeks coming closer makes Anna start thinking about plan B. Moving closer to Nicholas she barks at him this wide eyes.

"There's gotta be another building."

Glenn looks around in terror, all streets are filled with walkers coming straight at them. The streets are packing more and more walkers causing Annabelle heart to beat faster. This is bad, very bad. Annabelle then spins around realizing she doesn't know where to go so she shouts to Nicholas in panic.

"We gotta go. Where do we go?"

"Um…" Nicholas looks around in shock.

Glenn yells at him, "Where?!"

"Uh," He keeps looking around in fear, "Uh…"

"Nicholas! Damn it! Help us!" Annabelle yells at him while taking her gun out as the walkers get closer, "Tell us where to fucking go before her geek food!"

"This way." He finally snaps out of it and points to a direction, "This- this way."

"Go! Go!"

Glenn yells running behind Nicholas next to Annabelle. The three sprint away from the geeks with their weapons in a hand. Turning a corner they find it's a dead end but it's too late they have to keep going that direction. Glenn yells to Nicholas when he slows down slightly.

"Come on!"

"No!" He yells trying to open a gate, "No!"

"Guys, we're fucking trapped! Look what you did!"

Annabelle yells at Nicholas knowing she should have seen this coming. This is the whole reason why she went with Glenn, for this not to happen. Walkers come closer and closer to them but they can't go anywhere. Glenn and Annabelle look at each other in fear. They had people waiting for them and the two have no idea how to get out of this alive with walkers coming from everywhere. At that moment the idea of never seeing Daryl or Maggie goes into their minds. Looking back to the walkers closing in on them Glenn takes out a gun before whispering.

"Damn it."

Annabelle aims her gun and begins shooting their heads, as Nicholas and Glenn do the same. They just kept on coming, no matter how many they kill. They all run out of ammo and take out knives. Annabelle takes out her machete and keeps killing them. As they get closer Glenn kicks a few down and jumps onto the big garbage can behind them. He grabs Annabelle and pulls her up with him. He then yells to Nicholas hastily.

"Up here! Up here!"

He gets up with them and it is a tight squeeze, Glenn has an arm around Annabelle's waist so she won't fall off. Nicholas looks around in shock, his eyes are wide as he looks down, he almost looks like he is about to cry. Walkers now surround the dumpster, their hands try to grab anything of theirs. Annabelle is doing anything to not fall off and Glenn is holding her so the both are out of the way of the geeks' grasps. Nicholas however, looks down at the walkers like it's one big dream.

"Nicholas!" Annabelle tries to get his attention, "Hey, Nicholas! Damn it! Nicholas!"

"Nicholas! Look at me." Glenn let's go off Annabelle and grabs him, "Hey, look at me! Look at me! Hey! Hey! Nicholas! Look at me!"

Glenn is holding Nicholas's shirt trying to get him to calm down, Annabelle is doing everything in her power to not fall off. Droplets of sweat fall from her forehead as she looks down at the hundreds of walkers trying to get her. Her body is exhaustively numb from the sun, running, fighting and yelling she has done today. She almost wanted to just fall and be done with her life but every time her mind wander to that idea she thought of Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Carl. She knows she has to stay alive for them. Just as she about to say something to Glenn Nicholas looks up at them distorted and says calmly.

"Thank you."

Annabelle turns alarmed when she hears what Nicholas said, Glenn, trying to get him out of whatever state he's in by shoving him. Her eyes go wide when she watches him lift up his gun to his head. All thoughts of her well-being and family are forgotten as Nicholas closes his eyes. Glenn is shaking his head yelling at him desperately.

"No! NO! Nicholas!"

"Nicholas! Stop!-"

He doesn't listen to their cries as he shoots himself quickly. Blood splatter on their panicking faces and for a second everything but the suicidal man was gone from existent. Nicholas begins falling down in Glenn's arms while Annabelle gets to witness the dead Nicholas taking Glenn with him toward the hungry walkers around the dumpster. Her heart stops at the sight as she screams with all her might. Annabelle tries to grab Glenn but it was too late he was already falling with Nicholas's dead body on top of him.

"-No! No! Grab on- GLENN!"

Her mouth is wide open as she sees them fall, she didn't even realize she is screaming on the top of her lungs. Glenn and she make eye contact before he falls in with the walkers surrounding them. She hears him screaming but she can't see him, tears are falling down her face uncontrollably. She takes her knife and starts stabbing walkers heads rapidly. Annabelle couldn't stop screaming as she did so. She didn't even think about how she was going to get out, all she could think about was Glenn. How she could have saved him and how she just watched him die.

* * *

"Damn it. That woman always has to mess with my head…"

Daryl growls to himself as he turns around and goes back to where Sasha and Abe are driving. He left them to go and make sure Annabelle is safe but if he told her he left Abe and Sasha for her she would be mad. She would stay with them even if it is ugly, she wouldn't leave someone who could get hurt without her. It would kill her if someone died and she could have prevented it. Daryl makes it back to the road next to Abe and Sasha's car. They give each other a look before Abe calls out to him.

"What changed your mind?"

"Anna would make me sleep on the couch if I didn't stay with ya'."


	10. Not Here

CHAPTER 10: Not Here

 _"You two are dead men where y'all stand!"_

 _"We're here to help- "Please don't kill him!"_

 _"Should have helped me with the dozen of geeks out there instead of just fucking watching me take them on by myself!"_

 _"We aren't trained to kill that many roamers at one time!"_

 _Annabelle burst out laughing at that, no one is ever really trained for something like this. She's been out here for months now alone, traveling in her car from place to place. Defending and fighting to survive, she couldn't even recognize herself anymore after everything she's done. She would meet people along the way, they would help each other out until they died or she left them. It was all the same, kill or be killed that's what she kept thinking when shit happened. She didn't have time to go crazy of feel sympathetic, it would just get her killed and she hasn't been through hell and back just to lose her life by a couple of walkers._

 _She accidentally left a building of walkers open and she had to kill them so they wouldn't be on her tail. As she fought them off, these two men were watching her by her car. She was so furious at the sight of these two pussy guys. How were they even alive this long she thought. When she was done she stormed to them, they offered their names to her but she didn't care. She has this so call Aaron on the ground with a knife at his neck the moment he was in her reach, a guy called Eric is standing a few feet away from them panicking. She looked disgusting, she's covering in too much dirty and blood for her own good. Her first instinct was to take one down, so here she is with the guy Aaron squealing out._

 _"We have food and water for you."_

 _"I don't need your pity shit!" She yells at him, getting up she shoves him from her and her car while adding, "Better leave before I kill you both."_

 _"Listen," Eric lifts his arms up in surrender, "We have a community. It's safe there, you can come with us-"_

 _"Do I look like a sucker to you?" She burst out laughing while pointing her gun at him, "Fuck off. I ain't planning on getting raped today."_

 _"We're serious." Aaron slowly takes out pictures from his bag and offers it to her, "Plus,_ he _and I are dating so I assure you you're not going to be rapped by us."_

 _"How do y'all have time to date in a world like this? Nevermind…" She snatches the photos and looks through them, "Why you want me to come?"_

 _"Because you seem like a good_ person, _" Eric answers breathlessly while glancing at Aaron in alarm._

 _"You're_ bullshitting _me, right?"_ She raises _an eyebrow at the guys surprised, "Me? Good? Man, y'all really are stupid."_

 _"Listen, come back with us, look around, meet our_ leader, _" Aaron suggests tiredly. "If you don't like what you see you can leave with everything you have right now."_

 _These guys were unbelievable, inviting a stranger into their den. She could go grab all their weapons, food and medicine then ditch all in the same day but she already had a good amount of all that. You can't go wrong with more, though. They either were telling the truth or were going to fuck her over. But if they really wanted to fuck her over they would have when she was fighting all the walkers moments ago. Which reminded her how gross and stinky she is currently. Annabelle then looks to her car and sees herself in the mirror. Looking more disgusting than she realized she asks the guys._

 _"You got a shower?"_

 _"Yeah…."_

 _"Fine. I'll go." Annabelle tries to wipe the blood off her face but only makes it dirtier, "But just for a shower- And I'm taking this water bottle."_

* * *

"You can hear it. Some of you saw it. They got back here, half of them." Rick announces to the people in Alexandria, "Still enough to surround us 20 deep. Look, I know you're scared. You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now."

Rick is covered in blood and sweat with people gathering around him, he looked worse than shit at the moment. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and dirt covered his arms like lotion, plus dried blood stuck on his tired form. As people gathered around him they begin to get deja vu. It reminded people when Annabelle first walked through their gates. They all looked nervous and worried from the oldest Grimes's expression. Walkers surrounded the wall so deep now. All the people with W's on their forehead are dead. Michonne, David, and Heath made it back to Alexandria but not the rest. Glenn, Nicholas, Annabelle, Daryl, Sasha and Abe are still out there, no one knows if they're dead or alive. Rick mentally prays for his sister's alive but knowing her he didn't need to.

"The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together." He continues his speech to the people left in Alexandria, "Can you?"

Maggie looks terribly worried but yet determined, Aaron seems tiredly defeated, Michonne and Carl are trying to act strong and put together. Unfortunately, they all were silently asking the same thing, where's the rest of our family? Carol, however, has her arms folded as if she knew everything would be okay and things will soon get back on track. Rick look as if he didn't know what to say to give everyone inspiration. His sister always made him sound better when she put her opinion in since her opinion usually is the most negative.

"The others, they're gonna be back." Rick tries to reassure everyone, "They're gonna be back. Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others. Annabelle, Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after." Some of the people nod believing what he is telling them as he continues in his most positive tone, "They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do. We keep noise to a minimum. Pull our blinds at night. Even better, keep the lights out. We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on."

"This place is a graveyard." A lady speaks up honestly in a torn voice.

"The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way. All of them." Aaron takes a step toward Rick telling the people around them, "The plan that Rick and Annabelle put into place stopped that from happening. They got half of them away." He then pauses and looks to Rick with a guilty expression before explaining, "I was out there recruiting with Daryl and Annabelle. I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and they wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted... and Daryl and I wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks. Those people who attacked us... they found their way back here because of me."

"Annabelle-" Someone begins to say.

"Saved him and me, with Morgan. It wasn't her fault. Annabelle is going to come back... One way or another she's going to finish what we started." Aaron then laughs pitifully while looking at everyone in Alexandria, "You all know how she is. Stubborn. So don't think for a second she isn't going to come back pissed, determined and with a new plan."

A few people smile and laugh softly by those unusual words, Rick and his group look around at Alexandria's people in surprise. People never gained hope when hearing about Miss. Grimes. They always either felt threatened, intimidated, or disrespected. These people got their hopes up just be Aaron saying something as simple as her coming back pissed. He didn't understand, these people were all so rude to her, how could they have hope in her? Not that he wasn't happy about it, he's just confused and curious. Annabelle, his only sister, never even saw hope in herself.

* * *

 _"So Annabelle Jade Grimes, how long have you been out there?"_

 _Deanna Monroe, Alexandria's leader, sits on her couch with the video recorder on beside her. The woman in front of Annabelle looked well dressed and cleaned up as if she gets a hot shower every morning and a haircut every month. By the time Annie got to Alexandria with Aaron and Eric the sweat, blood, and dirt dried onto her skin like cement making her look just as good as any walker. She could still remember some of the people staring at her like she's am actual walker when she followed Aaron to Deanna's house. She's now in her living room feeling out of place, the place is nicer than anything she ever had in her whole life. The room she's in now looks as if it's daily cleaned and someone has just moved in. Deanna looks like she was trying to be calm but Anna knew better. She knew the woman on the couch is a little frisky from the sight of her._

 _"Since the damn beginning, what kind of question is that," Annabelle snaps roughly, "And why you recording us? I got nothing important to say."_

 _"This is history in the making," Deanna answers politely making Anna scoff as she asks, "Were you alone this whole time?"_

 _Annabelle stares at the old lady in front of her for a few moments before turning away and looking out the window. The single question brought so many terrible, sad, loving and longing memories. She's lost so many people that made her feel so alone and it all starts with two redneck brothers. After losing them and being alone she would find someone else, lose them too and go back to being alone in this cold world. Miss. Grimes wasn't going to dare bring up her past to this stranger so she just looks around the room and mumbles._

 _"Nah."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Don't know."_

 _"What-"_

 _"Are you really fucking going to make someone in this world today explain to you how their loved ones aren't with them?" Annabelle slams her hands down the nearest wall in annoyance when she removes her hands from the wall bloody handprints stained it, she then thinks out loud with an emotionless expression, "The world we live in today will take and give us people constantly. So never, ever ask how the world took or gave people to me. Or to anyone for that matter."_

 _"In a way you're right, I guess." She sighs then whispers to herself, "Aaron told me you have a strong personality."_

 _"Bitch, I met cannibals before." Anna grunts out when she hears her mumbles, "Now those are people with strong personalities."_

 _That's when Deanna really looks at the woman in front of her, Aaron was right. Annabelle has seen thing this community hasn't even thought could happen. Looking at her now she knew she shouldn't be surprised. She stinks, she's dirty, she's been through hell and back. She has been living in her car for months now alone. Then these guys come up to her today and ask her to be a part of his community. All Annabelle honest wanted to do right now is hope in her extremely old impala and leave before something bad happens to her. She didn't trust this place more than she trusts the geeks. But if she wanted to bathe Aaron said she had to talk to Deanna first._

 _"I was a congressperson." Deanna changes the subject, "Ohio, 15th district. You?"_

 _"Oh, I get it..." Annabelle scoffs and looks around the house, "I wasn't anything fancy like that."_

 _"Well, it helps us find a job for you."_

 _"If you can find a job for a stripper/con person in this community I'll kiss your feet," Annabelle smirks at the expression she gets from Deanna, "You surprised?"_

 _"I- no, yes... Good thing I didn't let you come in for your past jobs." She then says making Annabelle stop walking around._

 _"Then why did you want me to come?"_

 _"Aaron saw you take out 30 walkers by yourself like it was nothing-"_

 _"So you want fighters?"_

 _"I want good people who know how to survive."_

 _"Honey, whoever is behind these walls aren't good people." Annabelle says honestly, "You got your own little spot of heaven right here."_

 _"Thank you-"_

 _"But you guys are fucking weak. I saw five places I could climb the wall and come in without anyone knowing."_

 _"And that's why we need you." Deanna smiles realizing Aaron made the right decision bring her here. She was having second thought a few moments ago, "Ms. Grimes, do you want to stay here?"_

 _"Well..." Annabelle looks at her for the longest moment then shrugs, "Got nothing better to do today."_

 _"Well then, welcome to Alexandria."_

* * *

Deanna is in her office pacing, not knowing what to do. She wanted to go to Annabelle's house and ask her what she should do. But she wasn't here. Deanna could see it now, Annabelle would be cursing at Aaron for moving the tools as she works on some car. Or her smoking a cigarette and showing Enid how to do something useful for when she would go out of the walls. How did they survive without her before, she thought in amazement.

She stops pacing and looks at the sight of a bunch of rolled up papers, an idea pops into her head. She takes out a certain one and opens it on her desk. It was the idea Annabelle had for Alexandria. She gave her this a long time ago for her to think about but she just threw it with the other papers. When the first Grimes came here she would always try to improve and protect this place. The people never gave her ideas much thought, but here they are wanting her ideas more than ever.

Deanna opens the plans hastily and she looks at the ideas Belle had, this was the first time looking at them. Getting to work Deanna grabs a pen and begins perfecting Annabelle's idea. She smiles knowing Anna would be too at what she is doing now, what she should have done a long time ago.

* * *

 _Annabelle follows Deanna around the community as she explains where everything is and who everyone is. Some people stare at her in shock, guess they have never seen anyone look this dirty. She wasn't listening to what Deanna is telling her. She just scanned the place for people to watch out for, so far the doc was on that list. They turn a corner of the street and she sees two men washing her car, it is now half covered in blood, dirt, leaves, and bird shit. The other half is clear black like it was when she first bought it. Annabelle's eyes go wide at the men touching her baby and run to her car instantly as the guys spray it with water, Deanna turns when she sees her sprint somewhere._

 _"Don't you dare touch my damn fucking car!" She yells at them and grabs the spray from one of the guys. The other was about to use a sponge on it and she sprays him, "Back away!"_

 _"What the fuck girl! We are just cleaning it!"_

 _The man she sprayed yells at her in anger. She didn't care she already let too many people get close to this car. Daryl, Merle, Rick, a few others too but that would never happen again. Every time she let someone touch, clean, or drive her car it meant she cared or trusted them. And she was done caring about people in this lifetime. It just wasn't worth it anymore. She sprays him again and storms over to him barking with venom._

 _"Don't. Touch. My. Car!"_

 _"Woman, are you serious?" The guy she took the spray from snaps at her in disbelief, "Most people would say thanks!"_

 _"Do I look like most women to you!" She growls and drops the spray, "So fuck off."_

 _"You barely look like a woman." One says without thinking._

 _"Excuse me?" She glares at him and grabs his shirt, "What you say?"_

 _"Aiden! Annabelle!" Deanna finally reaches them, "What is going on?!"_

 _"We were just washing her car," The man she didn't have a grip on explains, "It looked disgusting."_

 _"Better watch your mouth boy!" Anna turns to look at him, "I didn't come here for you to wash my car."_

 _"Nicholas, Aiden please leave us for a moment."_

 _Deanna sighs while seeing the newest member of Alexandria look like she's ready to attack. They nod and run away like dogs with their tails between their legs. Annabelle glares at them until she can't see them anymore. Deanna turns off the spray saying before saying to Grimes._

 _"Anna, this is a community. People are going try to be nice to you, so try to be too."_

 _"I don't care if they are trying to be nice," Anna folds her arms stubbornly, "My car is off limits."_

 _"Okay, it's yours only." She agrees tiredly, "But you have to not freak out when people try to be friendly. You've been out there too long, I get it."_

 _"No! You don't!" She says with venom and disgust, walking closer to Deanna she spits out, "Have you have to leave people to protect your life? Did you have to starve for someone to live? Have you watched people get tortured in front of you and have their blood spilling around you? No? Then you don't GET IT."_

 _Annabelle didn't notice people coming out of their house to watch the scene she displayed on the street. She was unbelievably frustrated, these people didn't get it. She didn't know how to even make them realize how it's a miracle they're alive. Deanna acts calm the entire time she yelled at her. After a long silent pause, Deanna speaks up._

 _"You're right, but things are different here. So either accept it or leave."_

 _"After my shower._ "

* * *

"Come on, you son of a bitch."

It's late at night and Deanna saw a walker coming at her in Alexandria. This one must have been hiding since no one has noticed it until now. She stabs it over and over until she is covered in its blood. Rick runs to her to help but it is already dead. It's been a long and tiring day, no one has come back to Alexandria besides Rick. Deanna is trying to slow down her breathing as Rick in kneels in front of her and the dead walker. He then helps her up slowly to stand, they were both silently while doing so. Sighing in defeat Rick looks at Deanna and thinks out loud.

"Carol said she got one of them, but she couldn't find the body. He must have been under there."

"I want to live." Deanna abruptly says after minutes of silence in the dead of night, "I want this place to stay standing. You and Annabelle need to lead them."

"I thought everyone disliked my sister." Rick thinks out loud while folding his arms.

"Oh, they do." She laughs looking down to the walker, "She was rude, fearless, cautious, and stubborn when she first came here... She still is. No one wanted anything to do with her."

"Then why-"

"It's because she was the only one here who saw reality when none of us did. No one wanted to listen to her until your people came." She explains in almost a whisper, "I always went to ask her about every decision I was about to make. I didn't listen to most of them like I should have. She should have been leading them this whole time but I was too prideful to let her." Deanna pauses for a second while thinking hard before giving him a serious look, "They don't need me, Rick. What they need is you two. You balance each other out without knowing it."

"We are siblings."

* * *

" _This will be your house." Aaron walks next to Annabelle to a house, "I'm right next door if you need anything. Eric too."_

 _"You for real?" Annabelle looks at the house in shock as she raises her eyes, "You're just giving me a house to myself?"_

 _"Yup, when's the last time you had a house?"_

 _He asks curiously as they walk the to the front porch._ _She still looked surprised, the house it a two story building with warm and clean furniture. The house is cleaner than anywhere she has lived before. Aaron smiles proudly as he looks around the place with her. Deanna left when Aaron met up with them, she seemed like she was done for today after the talks she had with Anna. The man showed her around the house mentioning he was gay, sadly it made her feel a little better being here because of it. Once the tour is done they walk back to the front porch._

 _"I never had a house before." She answers emotionless making Aaron stare at her for a moment._

 _"Well, you have one now…." He sighs then points to his house, "I have tools if you need to fix up your car, I could tell it's sentimental to you."_

 _"Yeah-" She begins to say but a woman with blonde hair comes up to them._

 _"Hi, I'm Jesse I live a couple houses away. I just wanted to welcome you to the community." Jesse smiles brightly and offers her hand for Anna to shake, "You're Annabelle, right?"  
_

 _"Yeah..." She looks at the hand and doesn't move to shake it, "Okay. Is that all?"_

 _"Well, I-" Jesse drops her hand as well for her smile, she glances between Aaron and Annabelle before answering, "I guess that's all."_

 _"Then you can leave now." She looks away from her with an emotionless face and then says to Aaron, "Yell when you wanna talk some more."_

 _Aaron nods goodbye to Anna before she all but slams the door. Jesse just stands there in disbelief that Annabelle didn't even offer her a smile. Jesse turns to Aaron to silently ask him what her problem is but all he does is a shrug and looks_ _to the impala in the driveway before blurting out. "She almost killed me for my things this morning so don't take it personally."_

 _"She almost killed me for my things this morning so don't take it personally."_

 _"Too late._ "

* * *

"When he gets back, it's worth mentioning that Aaron, Erin, works for a boy or a girl, depending on the spelling." Aaron comes up to Maggie as she wipes off Glenn's name from the people who have died, "Just saying."

Maggie told Aaron about her being pregnant earlier, she couldn't keep the secret from everyone after everything that has happened today. She wanted to go out looking for Glenn earlier but she realized he wouldn't want to risk her and the baby's life for him. In a moment of weakness of realizing that she blurted her secret out to Aaron. So now they both are wiping off Glenn, Annabelle, and Nicholas's name from the wall. Maggie smiles at his comment about a baby name and says.

"I'll talk to him about it when he gets back."

"You know, Annabelle will want a say in naming the baby too," Aaron smirked making her laugh, "I bet she'll want to call it Merle if it's a boy."

"That or she'll try to get us to name it Anna or something." She thinks out loud playfully, "You think her and Daryl will want kids?"

"Well..." He snorts at the idea, "They first need to realize their feelings."

"Annabelle and Daryl Dixon. Mrs. and Mr. Dixon." Grinning she jokes, "Has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"I can already see it. You, Glenn, Annabelle, and Daryl picking out kid names together." He laughs and she joins in, "This will be the next baby boom."

"I can see them having a girl."

"And you having a boy…."

"Oh my god." Maggie's eyes go wide at the idea, "And then they can get married!

Aaron lifts up his hands for a high five, she claps her hands with his as he says like a genius. "Now that's how you plan shit!"

* * *

"If we can somehow get outside the walls, get back to our cars at the quarry," Rick explains to Michonne on Annabelle's porch, "We could use them to draw them away."

It's been a day and no one has come back yet. It's only been 24 hours, though, Glenn, Abraham, Sasha, Daryl, and Annabelle could all be safe and sound. Most people believe they are since they weren't the kind of people do give up so easily. Some people were beginning to think Daryl's group and Anna's group are looking for each other instead of just coming home. Everyone thinks it's something Daryl and Annabelle would do since they are separated.

"We'll set up more watch point's." Michonne suggests next to him, "Coordinate the shooting of guns and flares so we could pull them out in even directions."

"We'd need to get all our people on it." Rick looks over to her listing out people, "Carl, Tara, Rosita, Carol."

"What about everybody else?"

"Well, let's just keep this to our own for now."

"Really?"

"Look, if we had the time to bring the people along, sure." Rick sighs when Michonne gives him a look, "But we haven't had a chance to catch our breath."

"Really?" She repeats and looks into his eyes seriously, "We're in here together. We're catching our breath right now. Anything else is just excuses."

Rick rubs his face at her words, she's right, he know she's right but he just didn't want to trust everyone in Alexandria yet. How could he when his sister couldn't after months of living here. Maybe it didn't matter if he trusted all these people because they all wanted the same thing, they all wanted to live. He wishes the rest of his group was here to help him and Michonne with the problems they're facing. Sasha would suggest every option they have, Abraham would look into ways that protect the people and the community, Glenn would make sure the plans they made complete and full proof. Daryl would be the one to tell them if the plan was too much or not enough and Annabelle would make sure everyone was on board and knew what to do. Rick had none of them to help him, all he could do is make up a plan and hope he saw every possible option, that it kept the people safe, not to mention full proof and big enough to get the job done. Then he'd have to get everyone on board with it. Michonne and Rick hear footsteps coming towards them and they see Deanna for the first time this morning. Rick nods to her when she reaches them.

"Deanna."

"Rick" She smiles and shows them a rolled up paper.

"What's that?"

"Plans for the expansion." Deanna explains, "They're Anna's ideas. They were a little sloppy but I perfected them."

"We got a few other things on our plate right now." Rick looks away, they still don't know if Annabelle or any of them are okay.

"I know." Deanna smirks knowingly, "These are for what Alexandria can be after this. Because one way or another, there's gonna be an after this. Anna had a vision for this place, even if she comes back or not, this place is going to be the way she believed it should be."

* * *

" _Woah." Deanna comes up to Annabelle working on her car, "You look great."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _Annabelle mumbles without looking to Deanna. It's been a day since Annabelle came to Alexandria, Deanna has left her alone to settle. She's here now to see how she's settling in and Deanna's certainly surprised by how much changed with Grimes in the last 24 hours. Annabelle almost looks like a normal human being now, beside the tattoos, style of clothes and jewelry. She took a shower, comb her hair, is wearing clean clothes and shoes. She may have even trimmed her hair but it's too long to tell. Anna also looked as if for the first time in months that she got a good sleep and meal. Miss. Grimes is currently working on her impala in her driveway when Deanna comes to talk to her. She has Aaron's tools surrounding her car as she works with a cigarette between her lips. Deanna noticed Aaron and Eric talking on her porch with a glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. That's when she saw a glass on the roof of Anna's car half drunken. Deanna nods to the guys before speaking up to Annabelle._

 _"I wanted to see how you were settling in but looks like you barely left your driveway."_

 _"You got a problem with that?" Annie thinks out loud then lets out a puff of smoke, "Aaron said I could use his tools."_

 _"This car must mean a lot to you." She points out, "First day here and you're not even trying to relax."_

 _"Working on my car is relaxing." Annabelle speaks up with an emotionless tone, "It's the one thing I know I can fix."_

 _"So you also were a mechanic?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Then how-"_

 _"A friend taught me."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Ladies!" Eric calls out from Anna's porch, "How's everything going?"_

 _"Fine. Thanks for the drink." Annabelle's voice is hard but that only makes Eric smile bigger knowing she was at least trying._

 _"I think you got everything here. I see if I can find you a job." Deanna nods and looks between the two, "Well you guys have a good day."_

 _"You too."_

 _"So... Has Aaron showed you his bike yet?_ "

* * *

"It doesn't mean anything as long as we keep this up."

Rick says to the man next to him as they fortified the walls, they were at a spot all the walkers were being drawn too. They saw blood coming from a hole in the wall making the man helping Rick silently more nervous. Everyone in Alexandria could hear the moaning, growling and banging from outside the walls but they all pretend to not hear a thing. As they put something to stabilize this part of the wall the man helping speaks up.

"You know, you scared the hell out of people when we first saw you but I guess it runs in the family."

"Yeah." Rick smiles at the man's vague joke. "I know."

"You scared the hell out of me, you acted just like your sister. She was covered in blood, you with that beard. The way you two looked around like you were seeing things we weren't... hiding around corners. Hard expressions all the time. Anna was the same way, we all thought she was on drugs." He explains to Rick honestly, "Turns out you guys knew more than we did."

"I don't understand," Rick looks away from the wall and looks at him curiously, "Why is it now that everyone in Alexandria is finally giving Anna credit for what she has done?"

"Probably because she isn't here now and if she was, she would be barking orders at everyone. She wouldn't sleep until this place is completely safe again. She would do what's needed to be done by herself if she had to." He thinks out loud with a soft shrug, "Her not being here, I guess made people realizes how important she has been this whole time."


	11. The Only Thing I Want

CHAPTER 11: The Only Thing I Want

"All right."

"That's 20?"

"It will be. 642 is a mile ahead."

"We gotta put distance between us and them before the turnoff."

"So floor it."

"All right, try to keep up."

Daryl's driving his bike, Sasha and Abe are riding in a car next to him. It's been a long and heart thumping day. First, a horn goes off and the three found out half of the herd behind them broke off and is heading toward Alexandria. They haven't heard a thing on the radio about what's happening back home, so obviously they are left in the dark until they get back. Not to mention Annabelle is current trying to get back home and Daryl currently has no idea if she's safe or not. He shouldn't worry since she's survived this long without him but so did Merle and look what happen to him. So the last Dixon worries about his best friend no matter what.

"Daryl, have you looked at this car? Believe me, we want to get back there, too."

"Sasha, Daryl wants to get back for a whole different reason," Abraham teases in the driver's seat, "Hey. Tell me does Annabelle take orders in bed?"

"Shut up. "

Daryl snaps with the color red going into his cheeks. Sasha sends Abe a look causing him to laugh quickly before leaning back in his seat. Once they finally got the distance between the herd of walkers and home they speed up and turn so the walkers won't follow them back. They go through a town for a shortcut back to home, they all relax in their seats knowing a herd of geeks isn't following them anymore. Dixon stares ahead with the thought of seeing Annabelle at home working on her car or babbling about how he leaves their bedroom a mess. The thought makes him smile, he didn't notice but the two in the car next to him saw the small smile of admiration. Sasha glances at Abe while driving before calling out to Daryl teasingly.

"Bet Annabelle makes you keep your vest on when-"

Her sentence dies down when someone begins shooting at them making the three glance behind them. Daryl makes a left turn and slides off his motorcycle, Sasha and Abe take another path on the right. Dixon quickly gets back on and keeps riding as an unknown car comes behind him. He makes another turn and sees a few walkers in his way. He gets past them and drives into the woods with the car still behind him. He doesn't know where Abe and Sasha went but he doesn't have time to think about that. He makes a few faster turns to finally loses the car behind him and keeps driving in the woods slowly now.

He only drives for a little longer before falling to the ground in exhaustion, he is bleeding from the head but it isn't too bad. He feels worn out and drained, who could blame him, though. He just drove for a few hours with a herd of roamers just to be shot at by random people. He's breathing out loudly as he turns his head and finds a walker with a biker helmet on. He lays there for a moment just to get his breath steady about Annabelle he finally gets up and starts pushing his bike. He does that for awhile until it falls on the side from his weak grip. Daryl breathes in and out heavily knowing this is the best time to take a break and think things over. Taking his radio out he grunts out cautiously.

"Sasha? Abraham, are ya' there?"

He sighs after a moment of silence, something must have happened to their radio or they might be busy with the strangers that surprised them. As he thinks of what to do next he notices an uncomfortable amount of blood dripping from the right arm. Daryl looks at it confused for about a second since he doesn't remember feeling that much pain or sees that much blood seeping out of his body earlier. Slowly he takes off his jacket while doing so the pain gets worse in his wounded arm. Betting it's from falling off his bike earlier he growls as he goes to his bag on his bike to get something to clean it up. He didn't want to die from losing too much blood, that would be a pathetic way to leave this world. In the process of kneeling down, he hears something interrupt the natural silence. Taking out his crossbow and hiding his bike with leaves he looks around for where the sound came from. He turns at a tree to see two girls stand up with their arms raised high.

"You found us, okay? Here we are. We earned what we took."

He frowns at the girls and turns around to see some man about to hit him with a stick.

* * *

"Probably just another soldier from one of the outposts. Probably hates him, too."

"You know how to use one?"

"Yeah."

"Never liked using them to hunt."

"We pick up Patty and we're gone, okay?"

"This is the last day we gotta live like this."

That's all Daryl could hear during the night, he kept passing out from the pain in his head. The guy must have hit him with all he's got because Dixon's head feels like a bag of marbles. He wanted to hear was Annabelle's voice, not these stranger's. Daryl rather even hear Abe and Sasha voices and them making jokes about him and Annie, that would still be better than what he's hearing now. He's so exhausted, he had to drive forever with walkers following him, not knowing if Annabelle was okay or not. Then he got attacked by some people only to be captured by more. He lost Abraham and Sasha, hopefully, though, they were doing better than him. He prayed that his Sunshine was definitely doing better than him right now, he hoped right at this moment she's in their bed sleeping safe and sound. When he finally wakes up again he could see his hands bind, he slowly tried to move them but they were on tight.

"Get up." A man with blond hair demands as he kneels in front of Daryl, "Hey, get up. We're moving. Here's the deal. You don't say shit and I don't kill you."

Daryl watches the man hold up a gun at him, he looks at him through his hair. He watches him for a quick moment and remembers the conversation he listened on last night. Glancing up at the sky he knew it's around 12 in the morning. He didn't have time for this he thought making him grunt to the man who looks like a bird.

"I ain't who ya' think."

"Say something else." The man clicks the safety off the gun and points to Daryl's head, "Go ahead." He lifts Daryl up to stand and shoves him near the girls before demanding, "Follow them."

Daryl follows the girls slowly with the man behind him. He looks at the huge bag one of them has and can guarantee his crossbow is in it. They walk in silence for awhile until a girl takes an old looking water bottle out to drink a few sips from. After she's done she offers it to the other one saying.

"Here, drink the rest."

"We should save it."

"We'll find some more. Drink. You're supposed to stay hydrated. It all works together."

"Yeah, it does."

They continue to walk and it feels like they are going slower than molasses. It quickly gets Daryl frustrated, here he is tied up following these random strangers. He has a handful of other things he needs and should be doing. He should be trying to find Sasha and Abraham, getting back to Alexandria, and most importantly find out if Annabelle is alright. He's so in thought about the things he needs to do he doesn't notice the girl with the water bottle offering it to him. He then gives her his attention when she speaks up to him.

"Have it."

He moves past the girls but the guy stops him shoving the water at him, "We don't need you falling down. Drink."

Daryl stares at him emotionlessly before finally taking the drink and finishing it off. He doesn't drink it because they ordered him too, though. If anything he wanted to spit the walker back in his face, Annabelle would have done just that without caring about the consciences. He had to think about it though since he wanted to get out of this mess the fastest he can.

"They find us, maybe we give you to them, they let us call it see, we're reasonable people. Everybody's got their code. You feel you gotta kneel, that's fair enough. We don't. Let's go."

The bird face man thinks out loud. Daryl didn't have a clue on what he is talking about and frankly, he didn't care either. The guy shoves him again to follow the girls when he slows down slightly. They walk for a while in silence until a girl mumbles.

"I can't believe we're back."

"It's not home anymore, but it's better than where we were."

"This is a pit stop." The blond hair man states to the girls, "We pick up Patty, nothing more than that."

The group quiets down after that as they continue into the woods. Pretty soon, though, the woods become from of burnt trees, grass and bushes. Everything around them looks to be black as night. Daryl can only infer that there was a forest fire not so long ago, he couldn't see anything trying to grow through the ashes. As he looks around a girl vaguely asks the man.

"How'd you do it?"

"You saw where we left the truck?"

"Mm-hmm."

"We opened the valve and drove all the way in from Farmview Road. Ran from the tree line till we got to the pavement. Lit up a matchbook from the Sweetwater and dropped it in on the trail. Then we just ran for the car. Got in and the dead ones were there. They were beating on the hood, and then- and then boom! Knocked 'em on their asses and I took an axe to each one."

"Then we just watched it go up. No more moans, no more of that wailing. It was just the fire, just burning them all away."

"You did all this?"

Daryl blurts out in surprise as they continue to walk. What's the reason behind burning half a forest down? For a moment he thought it was a waste of natural resource but if was to save someone's life he could understand. The bird face man glances at Daryl before giving him a somewhat answer.

"It was right at the start. Everything stopped- the TV, the radio. We were here. The forest was full of them. And the other ones in town, they were drawn to it. They just walked right into the flames. We got most of them. Thought we ended it for us, and she was in DC."

"We thought everyone was fighting them wherever they were. Yeah, we thought that was what everybody was doing." One of the women adds in defeat, "Fighting it. That we'd all win together. We were stupid."

Daryl looks around at the burn dead walkers then back to the three and blurts out calmly, "Y'all don't think you're being stupid right now?"

"Are you saying I should kill you?" The man takes out his gun and aims at Daryl's head, "I mean it, are you gonna try and pull something on us?" Daryl begins to sway slowly in front of the man who keeps talking. "Are we just being thick here by not removing all doubt? Right now, by me not pulling this trigger, is that a mistake? I'm serious. I really wanna know. You made a choice to kill for someone else, to have them own you for a roof over your head and three squares, so maybe I'm not considering all aspects here. You tell me, am I being stupid?"

"No," Daryl says thinking he can now work something out with these people. He needs to get going, he could have found Abraham and Sasha by now, have Annabelle in his arms. He then tells the blond man with that in mind, "Look, I got somewhere to be. We can make a deal. I can help you out."

"You're one of them." The man thinks out loud, "You're hurt and you're alone and you'd say anything. We should've never trusted you people to begin with. Go on."

Daryl tenses angrily that he still has to follow these damn girls. He felt like he wanted to strangle them. Why did there always have to be a problem after another problem? Could he just be with Annabelle with his mind at peace for five minutes? Is that so hard to ask, apparently so since his stuck in this ridiculous mess. As they continue to walk the man shoves Daryl while snapping.

"Keep moving."

They all turn to a clear spot of grass in the forest, it's right next to a gate full of geeks. The geeks haven't noticed them yet but it won't be for long. Daryl stared at the walkers like it's an everyday thing, which it is. But the other three stared at the place full of walkers in horror and shock. The woman with the huge bag drops it without thinking from the sight in front of them. Daryl glances at it and stands still while the three move in front of him to get a closer look at what behind the gate.

"Son of a bitch." The man sighs, "Patty."

"She could be…"

"No, she's gone."

"Then we make another plan."

"Yeah, we get out of here, that's the plan."

"Then that's the plan."

"You guys didn't have to do this for me."

"It was the right thing for all of us."

"This was the right thing?"

"Even if just you guys went back now if you just told them that it was me…"

"No, we'll find a way."

"Just think about it."

"No."

"Look, maybe we don't get as far, but we'll get- hey!"

Daryl sees his chance and grabs the bag just as one of the girls falls to the ground from feeling sick. He runs back into the woods and hears gunshots being fired at him but he doesn't bother looking behind him. He keeps running until he jumps over a fallen tree, he then sits down and tries to get the ropes off his wrists. He is huffing and puffing as he gets it off, once he does he grabs his radio and grunts out hastily.

"Sasha, Abraham, are you there?"

He growls in frustration, sitting there for a second he hears a walker growling coming closer. He turns fast to see it slowly moving toward him. He tiredly goes into his back to find this crossbow, it takes him longer than he expected to find it since they have so much junk in it. He's now panicking trying to take it out as the walker gets very close to him. He takes the crossbow none the less and shoots the walker before anything bad can happen. It falls to the ground and he stares at it while trying to catch his breath.

Sitting up he closes his eyes in exhaustion, he was going over the conversation the three were having moments ago but it didn't make any sense to him. It didn't matter anyway because now he needs to find Sasha and Abraham so they can get back to Alexandria, back to Annabelle. Sunshine. Oh, how he wanted something, anything that reminds him of her at this moment. He'd even be satisfied with just a smell of her. She always smelt of, Cigarette, gas, and flowers. In the morning the smell of her Lily flower body wash would consume their whole room. Boy how he wanted to go back to waking up with the smell of Lilies in her hair. He couldn't though, not yet, anyway. Realization hits Daryl and he takes a photo from his pocket.

He lifts up a picture in front of him to look at, it was the one of her sleeping in her car. The one he took of her, he barely smiles at the thought. He stole the picture from her car when she wasn't looking, she has all these things that remind her of him so it's only right that he has something to remind him of her too. Staring at the picture he feels a sense of relief, reassurance, and hope. He has always found a way back to Annie, this isn't any different, he won't let this be any different. He needed to get home, he needed to find Abraham and Sasha. As he thinks about Annabelle and what he needs to do he notices a cooler in the bag that says, INSULIN MUST BE KEPT COOL.

* * *

"There, it's clear. His bike's gone."

"These are his shells."

"He fired at 'em, got away."

"He caught a good bounce."

Abraham and Sasha kneel down to pick up a used shotgun shell. They were looking for Daryl or any sign of him. Abraham examines the shotgun shell for a moment before looking around. It's hot as hell today, it's even worse than yesterday's weather. They were surely going to get sunburnt today if they keep looking for Daryl the way they are. Sasha looks about while breathing heavily before thinking out loud.

"There aren't enough people around to just wait around for somebody to ambush. And they couldn't have just been watching us, not with what we were doing."

"Nah, they were looking to chew up someone in particular." Abe speaks up looking at the shotgun shell again."Whoever the hell they were."

"Daryl, you copy?" Sasha says into her radio, "Daryl?"

"Dollars to doughnuts..." Abe thinks out loud while giving her a look, "He's on his way back to Alexandria now."

"He wouldn't leave us behind."

"He already did."

"But he came back." She defends him with an understanding look, "Plus he only left because he wanted to do what was best for Annabelle. You can blame him for putting her first."

"So we go look for him." Abe stands up, "And hope to god Annabelle doesn't find out we lost him."

* * *

"Drop the gun. Drop it." Daryl commands with his crossbow ready, "Give it to me."

He followed the people who captured him after realizing what was in the cooler. The man with the gun gives it to him instantly. The girls look at him frightened and confused but don't dare say anything about it. Even the bird looking man stares at him in curiously until Daryl barks annoyed.

"I came all this way. What you got for the duffel? You put me through too much shit just to give it back. Principle of the thing. What you got besides this gun?"

"Nothing." The man says weakly.

"What was that thing you were carving last night?".

"My grandfather taught me how-" The man takes a wooden person out of his pocket.

"Don't care. It'll do. Take it. It's all there." Daryl snatches the little wooden person before throwing their huge bag back to them while slowly backing away, "Good luck. Ya' gonna need it."

He didn't give them a chance to reply back since he's already walking away from the three. They had medicine in the bag that was specifically for long term sickness, so one of them has a sickness that they constantly will have to treat. Daryl couldn't just leave with it, no one in his Alexandria needed it. So he gave it back to them for a stupid wooden figure. As he continues to walk away he begins to realize that now all he has to do is find Sasha and Abe then he can go back to Alexandria where Annabelle is at. He couldn't help but let the end of his lips curl from knowing he's one step closer to seeing her again.

He gets out of his thoughts when he hears a car engine roaring and coming closer. Quickly he hides behind a tree just as the car seems to park. He glances about the tree slightly to see who it is. It isn't Sasha or Abraham, or even people from Alexandria. It's a munch of new strangers, he new they all were men even when he couldn't see his face clearly. Daryl looks away from the guys just as people start shouting.

"Let's end this."

"It's ours. We earned what we took."

"You're gonna return what you took. You're gonna pay for the gas it took to come out here and for all the time these men took out. It's over. You know the rules."

"Your rules are bat shit!"

"We're not going back, Wade. We're done kneeling!"

"Don't change the subject, asshole."

Daryl looks around the tree again to find some of the men coming toward the three that held him captive. The man that has been talking to them is still next to the car. The strangers were coming closer to the three and Daryl then realized these must be the people they ran from. He growls annoyed knowing he could just walk away from this mess without helping the idiots. So slickly he goes over to two girls and the guy whispering.

"Come on. Hey, that way. Come on. Go, go, go. Go. Get up."

The three follow him in a quiet jog, now one tries to make a sound while doing so. After they all run behind a bush Daryl shoves the gun he took from them back to the bird looking man. When the man doesn't take it right away Daryl shoves it more firmly into his hands while snapping quietly.

"Hey. Take it."

The all breathe shallowly as try to be as quiet as they can be. Daryl turns to look over the bush to see what happening. A few men with guns look around like they're searching for someone. One of them is near a huge boulder with a walker stuck behind it. Getting an idea Daryl shakes some leaves causing a little bit of noise to get the guy's attention. That's when the man turns and goes closer to where they're hiding but he doesn't make it very far since the walker stuck behind the boulder takes a bite on his arm.

"Wade, I'm bit! Wade, I'm bit! Take it off me. Damn it." He screams while killing the walker quickly, the next second the guy so-called Wade comes up to him casually making the guy with the walker bite snap at him, "Do it! Just take it off!"

"I'll get your watch after." Wade says before cutting his arm off making the man screams and cries loudly, he the takes out his radio and says into the speaker, "Alright, that's it. Time to go home. Cam got a boo-boo."

"What?" Someone on the radio speaks up after a moment, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. He only wanted to take this so far. And he only wants ass that's willing, you know?" Wade laughs before saying to the guy with only one arm now, "Come on, Cam. Let's walk it off."

The men from the car begin to leave slowly while Daryl and the other three wait patiently for them to finally leave. Dixon stands up straight when he hears the cars finally drive off. He turns to see one girl giving the other one who passed out a shot. He then glances around making sure there aren't any strangers or walkers trying to take them by surprise.

"We thought you were with them." The man looks at Daryl in disbelief, "We knock you over the head, tie you up, threaten to kill you... why the hell did you come back?"

"Maybe I'm stupid, too."

Daryl grunts with an emotionless expression. His reply wasn't totally the truth, it was mostly for Annabelle. She would have come back if she found out this girl needed medication. He didn't want to come back and lose who he was as a person just to be with her. When he comes back to her, he wants to be the man she's best friend with. Not a man who leaves people in need.

* * *

"So you knew 'em? Still, you thought I was one of them?"

"Where we were- we were there since the beginning. We still didn't know everyone. Back when we first threw in with them, it was as good as a place as any. Then things got harder, people got harder. Human nature kicked in and it became a truly unique kind of shit show."

The bird looking man explains as all four walked through the forest. The three strangers were following Daryl now. The bird looking man has been explaining for the last half hour about what happened to them and why they left those people. The three vaguely told Dixon about their last camp but they told him enough to understand why they left the way they did. One of the girls the adds to the man's words.

"People will trade anything for safety, for knowing that they're safe."

"Everything. So they got nothing left except just…" The man thinks out loud. "Existing."

"Hey, nobody's safe anymore."

Daryl mumbles his thoughts out, his voice almost sounded defeated. He promised Annabelle a lot of things he couldn't follow through. He promised to stay by her side, not to anything stupid (which has been doing all day), and to protect her. Thinking about it now he has disappointed her a lot and it makes his heart sink into his stomach. Looking to the ground he sighs and adds.

"Can't promise people that anyhow."

"You could promise the people who want to hear it." The man points out while the girl who needs medication sees something in the distance and runs to it making him call out to her, "Hey, Tina, hold up."

"Carla and Delly."

The girl who's not named Tina blurts out loud. They all follow Tina to find two burnt bodies inside the also burnt down greenhouse. Everyone but Tina stands in front of it while she goes in it to get a closer look at the bodies. The woman next to the blond hair man then speaks up.

"That's them. Me and Tina used to babysit them when they were kids. Everyone said that they went out north when it all started. We didn't know."

Tina walks further into the place as she stares at two dead bodies before realizing they're covered in melted glass. She moves even closer to them and stares at them sadly. The three watch her for a moment before turning to each other. The bird man then looks around saying guilty.

"I did this."

"We did this..."

The other woman corrects him while sending him a look that silently tells him this isn't all his fault. The bird man doesn't get to reply to that since the two dead bodies rose up, broke the glass, and grabbed Tina. The three are running toward her but it's too late, they took bites from her neck and arms. She's dead the moment they reach her. Daryl kills the walkers the moment he can while the other woman falls to her knees next to the dead girl sobbing. The blond hair man eyes get red as he rubs his silent tears away while the woman is crying her eyes out saying in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, baby. We had to try. We had to try. We had to. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

* * *

"How many walkers you killed?"

Daryl and the bird looking man have been digging graves for awhile now. The girl was still holding her dead friend with now silent cries. Dixon has finally decided to ask them the three questions that he and Rick use to ask when they were determining who to recruit. He stops digging to really look at the man, he's waiting for him to answer but the guy is just looking at him in confusion. That's when Daryl growls and snaps at him.

"Just answer the question."

"A lot." The man answers as he continues to dig. "A couple dozen at least."

"How many people you killed?"

"None."

"Why?"

"Why haven't I killed anybody?" The man stops digging and looks at him, "Because if I did, there'd be no going back. There'd be no going back to how things were."

"I'm from a place where people are still like they were... more or less, better or worse."

The man nods quickly as he looks at the girl silently crying. They go back to digging the graves, they dig one for all three dead people. It takes awhile but they finally get it done, they silently put one after another in the ditches they made before filling it back up. After that is all said and done they follow Daryl to the last place he left his bike. He hid it under from branches, once he reaches it he carelessly throws the branches off to pick his bike up. He starts pushing it while explains to the couple.

"I can walk it from here. Till we meet up with my friends." He begins pulling his bike faster while grunting, "They got a car. You can ride with them."

"How many friends you say there were?" The blond man asks as he stops walking, the girl stands next to him curiously.

"I didn't." Daryl answers without a second thought, "There's two of 'em."

"Where are they?"

"We're gonna find out."

"How do you know they even got away? That they didn't get taken?"

"I don't."

The two people look at each other for a moment like they're having a silent conversation. In the next second the woman nods and the guy makes a move to pull out his gun. Daryl hears from behind the gun being taken out and drops his bike to go for his crossbow while mumbling out.

"Oh, damn it."

"I'm sorry." The man aims his gun at Daryl before he can aim his crossbow, "Give her the crossbow."

"You gonna go back?" Daryl mocks him as takes off his crossbow, "You gonna be safe?"

"Shut up."

"Ain't nowhere safe no more."

Daryl spits at him with his crossbow still in his hands. He couldn't believe what's happening and it's own damn fault. How could he let this happen, how could he let his guard down to these cowards? Now he's in the same situation he was in two hours ago so everything during that time was for nothing. The man has his gun aimed intently at Daryl's chest while barking.

"Give her the crossbow."

"You gonna kneel?"

Daryl tilts his head furiously, he wasn't just going to let them off the hook so easily. The man with the gun shoots near Daryl to scare him but he doesn't even flinch. He does, however, give his crossbow to the girl in anger. The two then get on Daryl's bike and the girl throws some bandages his way while saying.

"Patch yourself up. We're sorry."

"You're gonna be."

Daryl grunt in his most unforgiving roughest voice. The two don't say another word as they drive off on his bike. He watches them go with steam practically coming out of his ears. This has officially been the shittest day in his life. All he wants was to find Abraham and Sasha and go home to Annabelle. Is that to much to ask? He would do anything to go back to the other night when him and Annie were in their bed talking about old Merle stories. It's just been a day and a half since he last seen her and he already missed her complain about he eats like a pig and how she has to do his laundry. He wants to watch her hold Judith on the front porch with him. But here he is with no weapon, no car, and no direction to where Alexandria is.

He has no idea where Sasha and Abe are, he didn't even know if Annabelle is still alive. It's his own damn fault for helping people who hit him on the back of the head. He wasn't going to keep thinking like that, it would do him no good. So he starts looking around and begins thinking up a plan. With that in mind he goes to the last spot where he saw the walker wearing a helmet. The geek is still on the ground growling away. Daryl then begins looking around to see if there is a vehicle around the area since the geek clear had one before he became a geek. He sees a bunch of dead branches covering something and shoves it away to find a car. He kills the walker inside of the car easily and gets in with a hopeful gaze.

* * *

"Where you been?"

Sasha laughs in relief as she and Abraham walk out of a building with their things. The moment they heard an engine outside the building they were holding up in they went to the nearest window to find Daryl driving around the town looking for them. They ran out as quickly as they could so he wouldn't past them and go to the next town. So here they are carrying out their things to put in the truck. Daryl comes out of a truck and helps them get their shit in the trunk while answering her.

"Was just picking daisies."

"Did you actually make a joke?" Abraham grins in surprise, "Annabelle will be mighty happy."

"Yeah. I will too."

He grunts while getting in the driver's seat and starting up the truck. The two silently slide in next to him and relax as he drives away quickly. It's quiet for a few moments making Sasha and Abraham notice Daryl's positive expression. Abe sends her a look making her turn to Daryl and ask curiously.

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"Honestly?" He grunts and speeds off, "Finally goin' back home."

Sasha nods and doesn't respond to that knowing they all want to get back. It's only a minute later that Abe then notices a picture of Annabelle next to the steering wheel. Daryl glances at it every so often making Abe smile in respect. Daryl isn't driving back to Alexandria, he's driving back to Annabelle. Home isn't their community for him, it's Annie and Abraham couldn't be more happy for him. Dixon's staring intently on the road like he's on a mission. He lost his bike and crossbow but he still had one thing he wouldn't ever let anyone take from him.

His sunshine.


	12. A Smart Delivery Boy

CHAPTER 12: A Smart Delivery Boy

 _Annabelle's sitting in front of her motel door with a cigarette in one hand, a few bucks in the other hands, with a lighter and cheap radio by her side. She's been sitting here smoking and listening to music for an hour now. She ordered pizza 20 minutes ago with the last of her money. To be honest, instead of chilling here listening to music she should be looking for a new job. Only a few hours ago she got fired from her last one, which is why she's leaning on her door in defeat. Her boss told her they had to let her go from all the fights she caused with their customers. She wouldn't fight with the customers if they didn't grope her while she gave them a lap dance._

 _She didn't even have that job for very long, only for a month at most. She and the Dixon brothers have been in Atlanta for months now. While she kept having to get a new job the brothers have been able to get steady ones. Daryl has a sweet job at a hunting store and Merle has been doing some shady deals that paid well (it's as steady as drug deals can be). She, however, just got fired, hasn't been getting lucky in pool and was down to her last 20 dollar bill. All she had at the moment is her impala and the Dixon boys._

 _The song on the radio came to an end and a man begins to say something but Annabelle's barely listening. The guy is talking about some sickness spreading around and to stay clear of it. She wasn't worried since she has never gotten so sick where she had to go to the hospital. Apparently, it's in California, that's so far away and she hasn't been there since she started hanging with the Dixon brothers. As she takes a puff of her smoke the Asian delivery boy comes up the stairs with her order. He sees her on the ground and sighs._

 _"This is a first. Locked out?"_

 _She has been ordering from the same pizza place for months now and it was always the same guy who delivers it. The first month she didn't tip him or even glance at him. Another month went by and she finally did look at him when he delivered. Now she would tip, look and even talk to the boy. The two didn't know each other's name or anything about each other. Neither one care anyways. Annabelle looks around and shrugs before explaining._

 _"No, the place is trashed. Don't want to mess with it at the moment."_

 _"Rough day?" He thinks out loud as he takes her pizza out. "I'm guessing."_

 _"Everyday is rough but today…" She laughs sadly before adding, "Is just a mess."_

 _"Sorry to hear it." He looks at the radio next to her and asks as he hands her the pizza, "Have you been hearing about the virus?"_

 _"Yeah, people are such pussies." Anna thinks out loud while trying to find cash in her wallet, "I just got fired so all I have is 5 dollars. Will you take a pack of smokes? I bet I have an unopened one inside."_

 _The Korean looks at the woman on the ground and begins to feel sorry for her. The woman must have gone through some serious shit to be acting like this. Every occasion he has seen her gave him more proof that this woman has seen things. She looks tired, defeated and in pain. After a moment he comes up with a decision. He hands her the box of pizza and says with a soft smile._

 _"This one's on me."_

 _"Really? Why?"_

" _Why not?" The boy shrugs while joking, "After hearing about that virus in California this might be the last pizza I deliver to you."_

" _Yeah, right." She snorts and tosses her wallet back into her purse, "Well, it's your loss chinaman."_

 _"Korean."_

 _He laughs and begins to walk away, he's been reminding her he's Korean every other time he delivers to her. She doesn't look at him but her lips make a smile since she already knew he was Korean, she just liked when he would get mad about it. Opening the pizza box she then yells back._

 _"Whatever!"_

* * *

"Oh god, no, please. No, no, no, no, no!"

That's all Annabelle has been saying since Glenn fell off the dumpster and gotten eaten by the herd of walkers. All she has been doing since his death is kill every walker close to her, there have to be at least 50 walkers lying dead around the dumpster now. She spent all night violently stabbing and slashing walkers heads. She's now terribly exhausted, physically and mentally. Her face is all red and puffy from cry all night, she's running on pure adrenaline since she hasn't had food or water for the last 12 hours. She's covered in dry sweat, blood, dirt and she probably stinks from being on this dumpster for so long. The herd of the walkers began to leave this morning and now only a handful of them were still there.

Annabelle's kneeling on the dumpster with an emotionless expression, she couldn't bring herself to move from her stop even though she has a chance to go home. Glenn's dead and it's her fault. The thought brings tears to Annie's eyes, she feels completely powerless. It doesn't matter how many roamers she kills, it didn't change the fact that Glenn is gone. She could have saved him from that fate, but it all happened too fast and by the time she tried to grab him he already fell into the herd of walkers. She didn't want to go home without Glenn, how could she? How could she tell them she let Glenn die? The scene if him dying in front of her comes to her mind making her lose the energy that's keeping her standing. Falling off the dumpster Anna hits the hard pavement like she's going to pass out,

She lays there for a moment feeling more drained and tired than she's ever been. She has to get up, though, she can just lose the will to fight like Nicholas did. At the thought of the coward, Annabelle growls and uses the last of her strength to get up. She then kills the last of the walkers in the alley. Once the last walking thing in her sight is on the ground dead she falls down too. The sun is blazing down at her making her realize she must be really tan by now or just has a really bad sunburn. Her mind wanders back to Glenn then to Maggie and Alexandria. She needs to get back and tell her what happen, she owes Mags that. First, she'll have to find Glenn's body and bury it, she couldn't leave without giving him a grave. She rubs the tears coming to her eyes for the thought of Glenn gone forever.

She needs to stop thinking about all that, though, she needs to pull herself together and make a game plan. She'll need to go back home and figure out what she missed over the night. She bet's the half of the herd is already at Alexandria and trying to get through the walls. Maybe they already got in and were killing people. With that in mind, she needs to find Daryl and make sure he's safe. If he is then she's going to kick his ass for letting them split each other up. If not she's going to still kick his ass for being an idiot. Annabelle puts her thoughts on pause when she sees an arm move in pile of bodies next to the dumpster.

Sighing she slowly gets up from the burning ground, takes her knife out, and pops her neck tiredly. She decides to finish the job and kill this last walker. Walking to the moving arm she felt like a walker herself at how exhausted she is. The closer she gets to it the move grunting and panting she hears, walkers don't pant she thought. They don't breath at all, that's part of being dead. That's when her heart stop in realization, in the next moment she watches Glenn's head come out from under the dumpster. He's covering in dry blood, sweat and dirt, just like she is. His hair looks like a bird's nest and at this moment to Annie, it's the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"Glenn?!" She practically yells in happiness before falling to the ground on her knees and helps him out from under the dumpster, "You son of a bitch."

Once he's completely out from the trash can she pulls him into her arms and he does the same instantly. It was a loose hug from how worn out one another are but it's still strong with emotion. The two of them looked like they were on their deathbeds. They are panting as they sit in front of each other hugging in relief and joy. Bodies surrounded them and the whole alley smelt like shit but still they stayed in their embracement.

"How?" Glenn sends her a weak smile and says breathless, "I thought you were dead."

"Me? You! You're supposed to be dead, Asian boy!" She burst out laughing and tries to hug him tighter with the strength she had left, "I thought you were fucking dead. You were under that damn dumpster this whole time?!"

"Yeah," He sighs as he helps them both stand up, "I thought you fell with me."

"No, I was stuck onto of the dumpster the whole damn time." She grins like this is all a dream, "Good thing I was."

"Annabelle-"

"I'm sorry." She interrupts him while holding his shoulders so they can both balance on each other, "I tried to grab you, tried to stop you from falling-"

"Don't worry." He smiles knowingly as he set his hand on the back of her neck, "We're alive. Tired, thirsty, hungry, but alive."

"We're alive." She agrees with a relief smile.

"Daryl's going to kick my ass when he finds out what happen."

"I know I should be mad at your joke but you have no idea how glad I am to see you alive."

She bursts out laughing and pulls him into another hug. He doesn't object since he thought his best friend had died. It wasn't a secret the two of them have become closer over the weeks. They had this friendship most don't have since they knew each other before the world went to hell. Everyone in Alexandria knew the two had each other's backs no matter what happened. It was unspoken and Maggie thought it was beautiful, Daryl's oblivious of it. She pulls away from him and shoves him friendly before looking around and asking.

"Do we still have the flare gun to show we're alive?"

Glenn and she then look around the valley and between the dead bodies only to find the flare gun broken. They did find a gun, though, Glenn sees a water bottle and tries to drink what's left but there isn't anything. Annabelle quickly goes to at the sight of the bottle and take it from him desperately. Looking at it angrily when she realizes there isn't even a drop of water in it making her throw it to the ground. Glenn and her look at each other frustrated just before they hear someone say.

"Glenn? Anna? You two look like shit."

They look to the top of a building where the voice is coming from to find Enid standing on it. She looking down at them casually making the two adults look at her in confusion. Before Glenn can say something Annabelle tells the teenager.

"What the fuck are you doing this far from Alexandria?"

"Heads up."

Enid doesn't answer her, she just throws a full water bottle to them. They just stare at it curiously while it flies through the air and hits the ground. It breaks open and the water spills everyone. It still takes a moment to realize what happen. You can't blame them for being a little slow. They thought one another died, plus they were stuck on and under a dumpster all night. Not to mention that haven't had any food or water since yesterday morning. Enid rolls her her eyes as she blurts out to them.

"Shit. I said heads up."

The child then walks away and out of their line of sight. Glenn and Annabelle look at each other before going into a window from the building she was just on. They knock over plenty of things making them feel ashamed that they were supposed to be some of the best survivors. Looking around Glenn croaks out.

"Enid."

"What are you doing out here?" Annabelle adds alarmed, "Please tell me this is just a teenage phase."

"There's another water bottle in the corner." Enid says but they don't see her, "Take it and go."

Glenn and Anna go to the water bottle instantly and share the rest of it. They drink it like wild animals. It looks like someone has been living here for a little while now at the sight of a makeshift bed. This must be where Enid has been living for the past few days. Once the drink the last drop Glenn looks around asking.

"You're not gonna answer us?"

"No."

"Enid, fucking talk to us." Annabelle snaps impatiently as she and Glenn look around for the teenager, "What happened in Alexandria?"

"We heard that sound." Glenn thinks out loud, "The gunfire."

"Enid. Damn it."

Annabelle snap when she doesn't answer them for a few minutes. They didn't have time for this they needed to back to Alexandria, she needed to know if Daryl is okay. Not to mention Rick, Carl, and Judith. Her mind is set on finding Daryl Dixon. She plans on giving him hell when she gets back. A moment later they hear Enid finally answer.

"What happened is what always happens. People died."

Glenn and Annabelle look to each other in fear then, Glenn questions, "The herd broke through the walls?"

"What herd?"

"The walkers. They broke out of the quarry early." Annabelle explains as they continue to look for Enid, "We got on them, but that sound, the air horn, what was that?"

"It was people. You should go."

"Fuck."

Annabelle whispers and puts her fingers through her messy hair. Carl, Judith, Rick, Daryl all these people go through her mind as she thinks about what could have happened while they were stuck at the stupid dumpster. There might not even be a community to go back to if Enid's right. She couldn't think like that at the moment, she has to believe Alexandria is still standing and everyone in it is safe. The Korean sends Miss. Grimes a look before questioning worriedly.

"My wife, Maggie and Daryl, they okay?"

"Enid?!" Annabelle calls out in anger when she doesn't answer, "Is Daryl alive?"

"Is Maggie okay?" Glenn shouts but still no answer, "Answer us!"

"Enid. Enid!" They both call out and go upstairs, "Enid."

Once upstairs they see a window open that leads to the roof Enid was on earlier. They both go out quickly and see her climbing down to the grounds. When they go to the edge of the roof Enid is already on the ground and running away from the building. Glenns yells to her running from as he looks for a way to get down.

"Hey, Enid!"

"Enid!" Annabelle yells in disbelief, "Get your ass back here! Now!"

One look at one another and they both bolt back into the building. They run downstairs and out a door. Instantly they run the direction Enid went but she wasn't any sight of her making them run faster. Annabelle growls at Enid making everything so difficult. One thing for sure is that she wasn't letting Carl run away from her like this.

* * *

"She couldn't have gotten far. We need to get her back home." Annabelle explains as they turn a corner, "Then Find out what we missed."

The only has been searching for Enid for a little while, it hasn't even been a half an hour since they last seen her. They walk to at gate and find one of the men who was in their group a walker, Glenn sighs and stabs him. Annabelle kneels down and sees a note the man wrote for his wife, she stashed it in her pocket. She looks at Glenn staring at the walker really hard with a sad expression and she speaks up determined.

"Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Michonne, everyone. They're all going to be fine, Glenn."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

He whispered and turns to walk away, staring at the dead walker for a moment Annabelle follows him. Seeing him doesn't mean the rest of their group died, they could have made it back. Since their dead member didn't mean anything but simple that he didn't make it. They both walk out of the alley looking for Enid when Annabelle thinks out loud with a smirk.

"I'm always right, pizza boy."

"Whatever, hustler."

"I can see it now. We're going to stroll in Alexandria like bad-asses and our love ones are going to run to us like we're heroes." Annabelle smiles at the thought, "Maggie is going to run up to you and give you the best kiss you could ever get-"

"What about Daryl?" He raises an eyebrow knowingly, "He going to give you a movie romantic kiss?"

"We aren't like that."

She sends him a looks before turning her head so he doesn't see her blush. He holds in a laugh at the action and wonders when they will stop dancing about their feelings. There's only so much death situations they can handle. They haven't be split apart for months thinking each other dead, then Daryl almosts gets killed, now they're split up again without knowing if one another is alive. Glenn honest wonders if one of them has to die for the other to realize they love each other.

"Anna, we almost died. It's a miracle we aren't." Glenn points out seriously to her, "You deserve a kiss every once and awhile."

She looks up to the blazing sky thinking of Daryl and how he probably never even thought about kissing her. They didn't have time to think about it, they need to survive. They didn't get the luxury to make their friendship more like Maggie and Glenn. Plus they're family, he's like another brother to her. She kept telling her herself that but she couldn't bring herself to believe that. Annabelle then tries to get out of her feelings and jokes.

"Can I get that once and awhile kiss from you then?"

Glenn looks to her and begins to see something he wishes he didn't, doubt. She doubts they Daryl wants her that way or even really wants her. He wanted to yell at her that Daryl is hers and he would never let her go, that they will see each other again. It wasn't his place to say all that, they have to talk this out themselves. So that in mind he just teases her.

"Something tells me that Daryl would rather give you it."

"He'll probably yell at me for not coming back in time."

"Nope I guarantee he is going to give you the best kiss you could ever get."

* * *

"Shh!"

"The hell are you two doing?"

Enid snaps at Anna when she grabs her by surprise. She lets go of her with a frustrated look while Glenn closes the front door to the building. The adults followed the teenager into this building just as a few walkers were walking in a street near them. Once Glenn shuts the door a quiet as possible he goes to Annabelle's side just as she declares.

"We're taking you home."

"No." Enid folds her arms defensively, "I'm not going back."

"Enid listen to me." Anna tries not to yell at her, "You will die out here, all alone, by yourself."

"Alexandria is the safest place we know so," Glenn explains to the teenager, "We're ALL going back."

"You don't even know me." Enid looks to Glenn, "We're aren't friends."

"We're not friends." He agrees with her, "I'm doing this for Maggie."

"I'm actually doing this for you." Anna speaks up irritatedly, "Since you suddenly became a dumb ass."

Enid ignore Annabelle's comment and asks Glenn in confusion, "Your wife?"

"She wouldn't leave you behind." He nods while saying in a calmer voice than Annabelle, "She wouldn't want me to leave you behind."

"So we're going." Annabelle announces with a clap of her hands, "I'm ready to see the damage back home."

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"We're not having this conversation." Annie snaps at her when she tries to argue, "I'm not leaving you out here. We're going now."

"No."

Enid announces as she turns around and goes to the door. Glenn grabs her arm and turns her around while pulling out a gun. She aims it at Glenn nervously. Anna pushes Glenn behind her so she is in the way of the gun and him then says dead seriously to Enid.

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa. Give me the gun, Enid."

"Turn around and walk away."

"Don't act like I'm not your friend! I am, Enid." Annabelle barks at her feeling offended, "You're not gonna pull the trigger."

"I will if you make me."

"You won't," Annabelle steps closer and grabs the gun easily whispering to her, "Let go."

"Assholes." She looks down to the ground.

"You point a gun at us and we're the assholes?" Glenn walks past her with attitude, "Let's go."

"We need to go out the back down the alley," Annabelle explains to them, "We're taking the road. We need visibility."

"Why?"

"Because half the herd broke off and they're headed towards home."

"I guess you missed that." Annabelle speaks up and nods to the back door, "Lead the way."

* * *

 _"-And that's Annabelle. I promise she won't hurt- don't touch the car!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Just don't."_

 _"Like hell, don't touch my car!"_

 _Annabelle comes out of Aaron's garage after hearing the voices near her car. She was just getting a few tools to make her car quiet as a mouse. Walking to her car in her driveway she sees Deanna and a little girl about 15 with her. The girl has long brown hair and at resting bitch face, this it the first time seeing her in Alexandria. But in Annabelle's defense, she hates talking to people other than Aaron and Eric so she doesn't know a lot of people in the community._

 _It's been a month since she has lived in Alexandria, no one liked her but Deanna, her husband, Aaron, and Eric. In the past month, she slept with Deanna's oldest son, scared off people Aaron wanted to come live in the community and has cussed out Jesse and her family out. Deanna waves quickly at Miss. Grimes, she doesn't wave back as she goes around to the hood of her car. The girl looks between Deanna and Annie emotionless. When no one says anything for a moment too long Deanna speaks up._

 _"Annabelle this is Enid."_

 _"Okay." She looks away from her car and glances at Enid before asking confused, "Where are your parents?"_

 _"They're dead." Deanna send her a look as Enid answers calm and steady, "How about your's?"_

 _"Don't know. Hope they're dead, though."_

 _Annabelle smiles and stands up straight as she walks toward them, the two other females eyes go wide making Anna's smile grow wider. She takes out an old looking cigarette and lights it, once she takes a puff she shrugs and goes back to her impala. When no one says anything else she glances at the girls and snaps._

 _"Is that all? I'm a little busy."_

 _"Yes... I just wanted to introduce you to her." Deanna explains awkwardly, "She will be living in the community for now on."_

 _"Well, aren't you lucky," Annabelle grunts out while working on her car._

 _"You are too." The teenager finally speaks up._

 _"Never said I wasn't."_

 _Grimes sends her a look and smiles genuinely for once. This girl was clearly different than the rest of the bratty kids she's seen around here. She must have seen her parent get eaten or raped to be this calm and closed off. Annabelle could tell she didn't intimidate her like she can with most people which made her want to respect the kid. After a moment of Deanna and Enid staring at Annabelle, the teenager blurts._

 _"Need any help?"_

 _"Can you handle it?"_

 _"You bet your ass."_

 _"We'll see. Come on."_

* * *

Annabelle, Glenn, and Enid walk on the road together. Enid could tell Anna was thinking about her best friend and Glenn was thinking about his wife. These two strong people look so defeat and nervous as they walk down the street with her. She could understand Anna since last time she split up with Daryl they didn't see each other for almost a year. Glenn looks like he has more important things to take care of than just Maggie making her stare at him more curiously. They come across a walker without his legs and Enid goes up to kills it. Annabelle and Glenn just stop and watch her.

"What?" Enid asks defensively, "Think your wife wouldn't have wanted me to kill it?"

"Stop with the attitude girl," Annabelle growls, she clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Like you never have one."

"That's different."

"How?"

"I'm not going through a phase, I always have an attitude." Annabelle grunts out impatiently, "Ask Rick when we see him."

"Daryl must love the attitude."

"Hey leave him out of this."

Anna sends Enid a look that could kill. Secretly the longer they walked the less she thought Daryl would be in Alexandria. Last she check Daryl was riding an old bike with a herd of walkers behind him. He could have broken down and gotten eaten or maybe he hasn't even turned back around to go home. Maybe he's out here looking for her, there are so many possibilities of what could have happened.

"Is that why you guys are just friends?" Enid raises her eyebrows, "Because you leave him out of things."

"No."

"Then why?" Enid puts her hands on her hips determinedly, "How many time have you two got split up or thought one another died? Life isn't that long for you to just be friends."

Annabelle folders her arms annoyed, she didn't want to talk about what was between her and Daryl with a 16-year-old. She just wanted to get home to him or for him to find her. She wishes she at home right now with Daryl cleaning his crossbow, pretending to sleep, or even eating like a pig. She just wanted him and standing here talking to his child is just wasting time. Talking about Daryl even make her want him more. After a long silent moment, they watch Enid go for a couple of Green balloons they used for the plan days ago. She cuts them off and shrugs.

"We can use them to distract them."

"There's a helium tank in those shrubs." Glenn informs her, "More balloons, more string."

Enid goes to where he said and to find out he's right, everything for making balloons is there. Glenn and Annabelle sit down as she starts blowing up balloons. They sit in silence for awhile before Glenn asks Enid.

"Who did you stay with back home?"

"It's not my home." Enid snaps stubbornly, "I lived in Olivia's place. Slept over Anna's place most the time until you all showed up." Glenn looks to Annabelle and she nods that she was telling the truth. Enid continues saying as she blows up more balloons, "But I was on my own. Orphaned by walkers."

"Lucky you." Annabelle speaks up harshly, "Don't even remember my parents treating me like family."

"Me, too." Glenn says to Enid while ignoring Annie's depressing comment, "Probably."

"It's just what happens."

"I get that you're scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Yeah, sure. Obviously," Anna snorts while sending the kid a look, "You are."

"You don't want to lose anything again," Glenn points out to her, "So you give up and you say, That's just what happens."

"I don't need a lecture."

"Yeah," Annabelle says softly, "We think you do."

"Yeah, and you need one too." Enid glares at Annabelle thinking about her and Daryl.

"We're not talking about me." Annabelle rolls her eyes and tilts her head, "You honor the dead by going on. Even when you're scared."

"Oh, but when you're scared you can just keep everyone at arm's distance." Enid raises an eyebrow, making Annabelle glare at her, "That's what you do to Carl, Rick, and Daryl…"

"This is about you-"

"No, it's about you trying to pretend you're feelings for Daryl is only platonic. It's not, and you keep yourself busy helping everyone else out so you don't have to think about it. Well, guess what, Daryl could be dead right now and you could never get to tell him how you really feel."

Enid snaps at her making Annabelle be quiet. Annabelle felt anger rise up in her, Enid didn't know anything between her and Daryl. She didn't know how close they are, or how important they mean to each other. She had no right to say that to Annabell but she couldn't help but feel that Enid was a little bit right. She never had the time to think about their relationship. She tries to make up excuses when she thought they could be more than friends.

"You live because they don't get to." Glenn finished what Annabelle was trying to say to Enid, "You think your parents wanted you waving around a gun because you're afraid?"

"We don't have to talk." Enid repeats, "We don't have to talk."

Glenn looks over to Annabelle who is biting her lip and thinking hard about something. He knew she loved Daryl as much as he loved Maggie, he knew why they were only friends too. She didn't want to completely have him just to lose him again. She didn't want to lose when after giving him her all. The first time was too painful, she didn't want to go through it all over again.

* * *

"My God."

Glenn whispers in shock as him and Enid stop side by side to take the scene in of what has become of Alexandria. The bottom half of the herd of walkers is covering the wall so deep that there is no way they could even get near it. Annabelle takes a few more steps in front of the two and looks around in defeat. The sight in front of her made her heart stop in defeat. Enid begins walking away and Glenn calls out to her.

"Stop."

Annabelle doesn't move from she spot as Glenn follows after Enid. She watches the hundreds of geeks banging on the walls growling to be let in. She thinks about Daryl instantly and it makes her knees weak. How could he get past this to go home? Did he die trying or was he trapped out here? Questions kept buzzing in her head and she has not a single answer for any of them. How are the three of them going to get past those walkers alive? Glenn stops Enid from walking away while snapping.

"I said stop."

"What's the point?" She barks at him, "The world is trying to die. We're supposed to just let it."

Annabelle hears Glenn and Enid behind her and she rubs her face feeling hopeless. Daryl could be anywhere, he could be dead, she couldn't even find out because of these walkers in the way. She didn't realize until now that this whole time trying to get to Alexandra she has been slowly losing faith. Her heart starts beating fast as she thinks of the reality of all this. Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Michonne and Abraham could all be dead.

"No. You're wrong." She hears Glenn says behind her, "We're not supposed to let the world die. And I sure as hell am not gonna let you die."

"I'm sure your wife will forgive you."

"It's not for her anymore."

"Look, the walls are still up. The houses are still up. We'll find out the rest. Nothing is for sure." Annabelle thinks out loud while trying not to get emotional, she turns around to find the two watching her now, she holds in her tears and coughs out, "Glenn, Enid, Okay?"

Glenn and Enid nod slowly, they see the purely terrified look in her eyes. Reality has finally hit her and she's trying her hardest to stay positive. Glenn then comes up to her and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back trying to stay strong making him whispers to her.

"Daryl is behind those walls, Annie. I know he is, he's waiting for you right now."

She nods against his chest and lets out a shaky breath.

"And we'll show them we're alive."

Glenn pulls away determined then. He couldn't have Annabelle losing hope, he needed her to have hope that his Maggie and her Daryl were in those walls safe and sound. He wouldn't let her fall apart, they were so close. Glenn cuts off the balloons from Enid backpack and ties the altogether, he turns to face Annabelle and Enid.

"We'll show them we are coming for them. Rick, Michonne, Maggie….Daryl, all of them."

Annabelle smiles at him as he releases the balloons into the sky. They all watch it go up for all of Alexandria to see. Once the balloons are on display for everyone they all hear an unnatural cracking sound near the wall. They turn instantly to see a building outside of the Alexandria falling down toward the wall. They're all frozen in place while watching with wide eyes the old run down tower hit and break the wall. Before they know it, walkers, are flooding into Alexandria.


	13. Siblings

CHAPTER 13: Siblings

 _"Anna-bee… What are you doing?"_

 _"Leaving. What does it look like?"_

 _"What- Leaving to where?" Rick stares at his little sister in shock, "Annabelle, look at me."_

" _You didn't really think I was going to stay in this shit hole forever, did you?" Annabelle stopped packing her clothes and looks up at him and when she sees his off guard expression she adds, "What Rick?"_

 _He doesn't answer her as he looks around her room in confusion. All her things were still here, well the few things she has is still in the place he's used to. She has a very small room anyway, it's half the size of his before he moved out. It seemed like the only things she's packing are clothes. She had two bags open, one with clothes and the other with womanly bathroom stuff. She never was sentimental, the only things that were sentimental were on her key chain or around her neck and if it's big enough it would usually be stored in her impala somewhere._

 _He moved out of their parent's house last year and got an apartment with Shane, they were both in college together training to be policemen. Annabelle graduated high school a month ago, he just got off work to see if he could have dinner with their parents and her. Their parents were happy for him to join them, they didn't bother mentioning that she's packing just in the other room until he actually came in to greet her. He was in complete shock when he found out he didn't even leave home so sooner after he graduated. Rick's so confused as she continues to pack her things, he tries not to yell at her as he snaps._

 _"Talk to me! You just got out of high school. Where the hell are you going to go? You're packing all your clothes like you're taking a one way trip to Russia or something."_

 _"I don't know where I'm going but I heard our parents saying they were going to kick me out next week." She explains emotionless, "So might as well go now."_

 _"No, they wouldn't-"_

 _"They would to you maybe but for me on the other hand..." Annabelle interrupts him while shrugging, "It's fine, I was planning on leaving anyway."_

 _"And go where?" Rick sits next to her bag looking clearly worried about her well-being, "Listen, you can stay with Shane and me-"_

 _"Shane? Hell no." She laughs sarcastically, "No way. He's a pervert. Have you not noticed the way he stares at me."_

 _"Annabelle…"_

 _Rick frowns since he didn't know what to say about all this. He didn't really have a choice but he at least wanted a say in it. She's his sister after knew their parents and her weren't close or even on good terms so he didn't have them to back him up. He honestly didn't know what to do, this was different than her trying to sneak out of going out with a guy. She's 18 now, she out of high school with a car and money. He couldn't control her actions but he's sure as hell going to try even if she's the most stubborn, bold and crazy person he's ever met. Annabelle notices her older brother's alarmed expression making her sigh and speak up._

 _"Don't worry, everything will be fine, Rick. I promise. I got a phone for you to call me whenever, and my car-"_

 _"That busted up impala?" His eyes go wide at the thought of her dumb car, "That thing will fall apart the moment you are on the highway."_

 _"No! I've been working on it."_

 _"You don't know how to fix cars, Anna-bee."_

 _"I'm learning."_

" _You know what, I'm going to talk to mom and get her to let you stay a little longer-"_

 _"She wanted me gone 19 years ago."_

 _Annabelle packs the last of her clothes, she then zips them up, grabs them and begins walking to the front door. Rick follows behind her without a second thought. Their parents don't say a single thing to her as she walks out the front door. He sends them a look but they just stay put in the kitchen. Growling Rick runs out the front door to see Annie already putting her bags in the trunk of her car. Anna tries to get on the driver's side of the vehicle but Rick gets in her way saying in disbelief._

 _"So that just it? You're going to leave and never look back. You're only 18 for god sakes!"_

 _"Nothing is holding me back from leaving so why shouldn't I? What else can I do, Rick? I have no money, I spent it on this car. Our parents are planning to kick me out with no money, no loans for college." She exclaims looking like the kid Rick grew up loving and taking care of, "All I can do is leave and hope for the best."_

 _"I can help you out-"_

 _"Rick, I'm not going to ask that of you. I'm just going distract you and I don't want to screw up your future. Plus, I'm just your half sister."_

 _"You're my sister. Full, half or not at all, you're the only sibling I got and I don't want to see you dig yourself into a hole." He sets a hand on her shoulder, "I just want what's best for you."_

 _"Rick, I want this." She reassures him with a soft smile, "So maybe my life isn't planned like yours but that makes the journey that much more fun."_

 _"Annabelle…"_

 _"I'll be fine. If I need help you're the first one I'll call… More like the only one." She grins like a child while adding, "I have no one else to call."_

 _"Doesn't matter, you'll always have me." He pulls her into a tightly brotherly hug, "Let's go out for dinner then. My treat."_

 _"Aren't you eating with our folks? I hear them talking about making crab legs and steak for you."_

 _"They can suck it. I'm fine with eating something cheap and greasy."_

" _My favorite combination."_

* * *

Annabelle's dumbstruck while watching the tower fall down on the wall. The herd of walkers are practically running to the new opening the building caused. So many of them were going into Alexandria that she couldn't count, they look like ants finding something sweet. Her people are in there now probably running for their lives. All she, Glenn and Enid could do is watch the damage the walkers have only just begun to do. They had just sent them a message that they were alive but now their people might not even be alive to see it. Glenn looks stressed and panicked as he thinks out loud.

"The walkers are flooding into the east wall."

The three of them look like they have been hit by a bus just now. None of them have been able to catch their breaths, life just keeps throwing shit at them. First finding the herd or walkers, then half of them going to Alexandria, while Glenn and Annabelle almost dying. And if all that wasn't enough a building falls on top of their precious wall letting the herd destroy their home. Annabelle wanted to cry and wait for Daryl to come rescue her more this nightmare. She hasn't let a tear fall though since they saw what has become of their home and to be honest she has never been known for being a damsel. So she takes a deep breath, looks around and adds to Glenn's last statement.

"That means that the west wall will be the first to clear- that's how we get in."

Glenn snaps his fingers in joy at Annabelle for her quick thinking, she was back in business. She isn't on the verge of falling apart anymore. He thought she would have finally broken down at the sight of walkers strolling into their home but maybe it was just what she needed to get her head back on track. Her expression looks as if she switched a flip and is now ready to do damage control. Glenn couldn't be more happy about it since he needed her to have faith and hope. Nodding he begins walking with Anna by his side after a moment of looking around he suggests.

"We can climb the wall on the west side and get to the armory."

"I know a spot we can climb-"

Annabelle sentence dies on her lips when she realizes Enid isn't following them. That's when she and Glenn stop walking, turning they look at her in confusion. Enid just looks down at the ground like she was about to cry. Annabelle folds her arms and is about to snap something at her when Glenn goes back to the teenager and whispers softly.

"Just because the tower's down doesn't mean that… Listen, people are still alive in there."

"This is how it happens." She is quiet for a moment before saying emotionless, "And it always happens, Glenn, Annabelle."

"This is how it happens? That's it? Are you fucking kidding me? You little dramatic- Let me tell you something."

Annabelle comes over to face Enid with a pissed expression. To be honest, today has been an emotional day. She thought she lost Glenn, then finds out he is alive then finds this kid running around picking daisies. She didn't know what the fuck happened to Alexandria, Daryl, Rick, or Carl. She then finds out walkers surrounding the walls and just after getting faith back that they were all safe a building falls down on the wall letting the walkers come in. She could be crying now but she isn't, she's going to get shit done because that's the only thing she can afford to do. Annabelle isn't like Glenn she isn't going to sweet talk Enid, she makes Enid look at her as she barks.

"Shit happens, sometimes you can't do anything about it… Sometimes you can! No matter what you can or can't do you still have to keep fighting. Giving up in not an option! So stop having a damn pity party!"

She was so angry with Enid and her negative mood. Annie's holding onto the last of faith she has and Enid is just taking it away and smashing it with her small foot. Glenn is slightly behind Enid looking at his best friend in concern, he's a little worried that maybe Annabelle actually did crack. She points at Enid and snaps with the last of her anger.

"Living is harder now for you, so what? It's always been hard for me and I never gave up, and I mean never! Not when my parents planned on kicking me out, not when I had to sleep in my car, not when I had to strip for money. I have never given up. Even if I have no idea whether Daryl is dead or alive, even though our home is now weak and people are dying, I still will never give up. So neither are you, damn it."

"We're still here," Glenn points out softly, "Our friends are in there, people who care about you."

"At times like this, you have to try and be strong. That's all you can do, there is no giving up or being afraid. Do understand me-"

"My pregnant wife is in there."

Annabelle stops yelling the moment she hear's pregnant come out of Glenn's mouth. Her eyes are wide open and her mouth is open in shock. Here she is freaking out about Daryl while Glenn has been freaking about his unborn baby this whole time. He's going to be a father she thought, a real baby daddy. She forgets Daryl and Alexandria for a moment as she thinks about a mini Glenn running around her house with Judith. Not noticing Annie's expression Glenn keeps talking to Enid.

"You just want to run away, be afraid, forget about this? Just go. But that's how you lose people. Even after they're gone."

"Anna…" He looks to Annabelle and rolls his eyes knowing she didn't hear anything after pregnant wife, "I wanted to tell you but-"

"Glenn." Annabelle lets out a shocked laugh, "You're going to be a dad."

"Not if I don't find Maggie in all this."

"Fuck, you're right." Annabelle drops her innocent smile realizing they had shit to do, "Come on."

* * *

 _"I'm only getting one, stop freaking out. Seriously Rick, chill."_

 _"I can't believe this, you're actually getting one. I thought you were just joking."_

" _The jokes on you I guess."_

" _It's going to be there forever…"_

 _"I know… You should get one too. Girls will think it's hot."_

 _"No, thank you." Rick laughs as he sits in front of his sister, "I don't need a tattoo to get chicks."_

" _That's hard to believe."_

 _Annabelle and Rick both burst out laughing at her last comment. He wanted to shove her playfully but he didn't want to mess up the tattoo artist. Honestly, Rick didn't understand how his sister can be this bold. Growing up she always was and even now she seems to keep always surprising him. One of the reasons he loved her was how she lived freely and boldly, he could never be. Well, he could just not as much as her. She holds tightly on the chair as the Tattoo artist continues to ink her skin. Smiling at Rick she hopes he can't tell how much this really hurts._

 _"All done." The tattoo parlor smirks while standing up and cleaning his workspace._

 _"Thanks, Tony." She smiles at him before glance to her big brother._

 _"You two know each other?" Rick looks at them in shock._

 _"Yeah, hooked up a few times. No biggie."_

 _Annabelle answers while shrugging making Rick eyes go wide and look toward the man. He knew she isn't a virgin but it still freaked him out when she talked about it, sometimes he felt like she was the older sibling because of it. It has been a month since Annabelle stopped living with their parents. She lied to Rick about having an apartment with some girlfriends since really she's living in her car. He called her saying he was done with finals and she needs to come down to celebrate. They went to the movies, she sneaked them into an indoor swimming pool and then she had the crazy idea to get her first tattoo. He said that was crossing the line but she said she was planning on getting one anyway. She never got one but has been wanting one since forever. She got a small Annabelle flower on her forearm._

 _"Check it out! It's amazing." Annabelle lights up and shows her arm with the tattoo it to her brother, "I love it! Don't you?"_

 _"That's the only one you're getting right?" He says nervously while glancing at Tony, "I just don't want you to regret it later."_

 _"Relax," She laughs while rolling her eyes, "It's the only one I'll ever probably have."_

* * *

"The plans that you gave Rick…" Michonne smiles at Deanna, "I've been looking them over. I get it. They could work."

The samurai girl gets Deanna and Annabelle had something special before Rick's group came, she'll never understand it but she at least gets it. The moment Rick came back to Alexandria without Annabelle Deanna has been doing things in honor of her. Those plans for Alexandria is her way for Annabelle to be a part of this community even if she isn't alive. Michonne respects both women differently and hopes one of them will make it through this alive. Unfortunately, she knows it won't be Deanna.

Deanna's laying on a couch in Jesse's home with a walker bite on her arm. She's looking paler and sicker by the minute. Rick, Michonne, Carl and she are with Jesse's family in her house. They ran into the closest house when part of the wall got knocked down and walkers came flooding in. The walkers are now surrounding them and they couldn't do anything about it. Deanna thinks about have has happened in the last few hours and asks exhausted.

"Even now?"

"Even now." Michonne nods hopeful, "Annabelle would be happy you used her ideas."

"She will." Deanna corrects with a light laugh, "She's going to see what her ideas have become."

"You think she's still alive?"

"Oh yeah. You know how Rick is." Deanna chuckles and smirks tiredly, "Annabelle is just like him, they're fighters. I know she'll come home."

Deanna wasn't going to lie, when she first met Rick she felt like she knew him somehow. He just felt familiar to her and when it was revealed that Annabelle and he are siblings she understood then. They didn't look similar but their characteristics and attitude were very similar. Michonne thinks about Rick and Annabelle before chuckling.

"They don't see it."

"They will, though." Deanna whispers, "They have to."

"What makes you say that?"

"Michonne, I'm on my deathbed. Rick and Annabelle are leaders. Anna's a still more reckless and unstable, but she'll be the one to take drastic measures to keep this place going," She sighs honestly, "Alexandria will grow with Rick and Annabelle running it, I know it. They need each other for this place to become great."

"You believe that?"

"Yes." She coughs out, "They're going to be the ones who make things right."

* * *

 _"Take it out! Now, Rick Grimes!"_

 _"No! I know you need it, Annabelle Grimes!"_

 _"Asshole! I didn't ask for your help."_

 _"I'm your brother I'm going to help whether you like it or not!"_

 _"Not with this! How did you even get into my bank account?"_

 _"I know all your passwords, Anna."_

 _Of course, he knew her password, it wasn't that hard. It's either her birth year or the year her impala was made. She never thought it would matter if anyone knew it since she never had more than two hundred bucks in her account. She also never thought someone would put money in it for her but that's what happened. For the past 3-4 months Annabelle has been minding her own business, one day she puts in the money she hustled at a bar into her bank account. When she put it in she found more money than she knew she had. The first time she thought it was god giving her a fast break but then it happened again monthly. It took her four months to finally find out it wasn't Jesus looking out for her just her overbearing brother, Rick_

 _She hasn't seen or even talked to Rick for almost half a year now. Mostly her fault but she's been busy, well busy as in drinking her money away. It didn't matter how long she hasn't seen her brother because the moment she found out he was the guy putting money in her account she hopped in her car and drove 3 hours straight to his house. When she finally reach his apartment it was one in the morning but that didn't stop her from barging in. Him and his roommate, Shane Walsh, were sleeping when she starting yelling through their home. It's now 9 in the morning and Shane is making breakfast as they argued in the living room._

 _They argued about so many things since she's been here and all Shane did is watch tiredly while sipping one coffee. They fought about their parents, relationships, friends, cars, tattoos, laws and so many other stupid things. He was furious when he saw she had more tattoos and she was made that he was still friends with Shane. After every mini argument, they would always come back to the one that brought Annabelle into his apartment. Annabelle is pacing while Rick has his arms folded, they looked like two animals ready to attack._

 _"I don't need your pity money, Rick!"_

 _"It's not pity money, Shane put some in too-"_

" _Shane!" Her eyes go wide at the man cooking some bacon for them, "Y'all did what?!"_

 _"Sweetheart." Shane leans on one of his hips casual, "Think the of the money as an early birthday present."_

 _"Do you even know when it is?"_

 _She snaps at him while secretly checking him out. You can't really blame her, all he's wearing are his boxers. Rick believed Shane and Annabelle had a brother-sister relationship but really he just wanted to sleep with her. She wouldn't do that to Rick so she always rejected him. Don't get her wrong the guy is hot but he's Rick best friend and she wasn't going to be the tramp to fuck it up._

 _"Yeah, August something…" He shrugs as he puts another piece of bacon on the hot pan, "..11th?"_

 _"Wrong." The grimes siblings answer together._

 _"Rick I don't want your money," She sighs annoyed while looking to her big brother, "I'm doing fine on my own."_

 _"Don't lie to me! You're not," He folds his arms, "I know you're living in your car."_

 _"So? I like my car!"_

 _"Oh come on, Anna. You can't keep living in your car." Shane leaves the kitchen and throws an arm around her, "You can always stay with us. We have plenty of room."_

 _She rolls her eyes knowing he just wanted her in his bed. They have been at this for hours now and they were getting nowhere, something has to be done. Moving away from him she walks towards the door. She takes out a thick envelope and throws it on the couch. The boys stare at it knowing exactly what it is. Before they can say anything about the envelope she opens the front door while announcing._

 _"I changed the password. Don't do it again."_

* * *

"Rick. I, uh-" Deanna says worn out, "I wrote something... for Spencer, Maggie and Annabelle."

She weakly hands Rick pieces of paper and he nods responding, "I'll make sure they get them."

"Will you look out for him?"

"I will."

"Will you look out for him like you look out for your people?" She requests and she sees him look to the floor making her smile sadly, "They are Annabelle's people so guess what. They're all your people, Rick. They are."

"We haven't had a chance to make it that." Rick thinks out loud in a soft voice, "Annabelle-"

The sun is still out but it's slowly setting, nothing has changed since they went in Jesse's house. Deanna is even weaker now and she might die any minute now. The woman could tell the moment Rick walked in here he's been thinking about his sister. Who wouldn't at a time like this? They didn't know if she's alive and silently it's killing him inside, everyone could tell from a mile away. He didn't have the time to think about it, though, he has a community to look after. He wishes Annie was here to help him with the community, that's all they been doing when with each other.

Thinking about it now he wishes that the took time to sit down and actually talk about what happened to each other before the world ended instead of keeping each other busy with Alexandria. He might not get a chance now and it felt like a stab of to the chest. He knows he hasn't been the best brother when they reunited. These past few days made him realize how much he missed out on her life because of petty things. Now there are real reasons for them never to see each other again and it pains him to know that he wasted time on things less important than getting to know his little sister.

"Sit down." Deanna interrupts him and when he doesn't listen she teases, "You're going to say no to a dying woman?"

He immediately sits on the bed she's laying on while she points at him with all the strength she had left. She had to tell him what she thought of him and his sister, the Grimes. She knows there is beef between the siblings but it didn't matter. If they wanted this to work, if they wanted Alexandria to work they will have come together. They will have to let go everything before the Apocalypse to survive and stay united.

"Annabelle will come back to protect our people Rick, she will. Your people, her people... They have always been the same people." She explains in a breathless tone, "That's how it is. I didn't run over to help you out there because I like you... or because I think you're a good man, a good father... or that you can grow one hell of a beard. I ran over to help because you are one of us."

"My sister-"

"Annabelle. She's crazy ass woman..." Deanna couldn't help but laugh, "The best decision I've made was bringing her in. She might have been a stripper before but she's a weapon like no other. You too. Y'all are siblings by blood but these people in Alexandria are your family too. Anna has proof that family isn't just blood."

Rick smiles proudly at the thought of his sister making something of herself, that's all he wanted for her. He just wished he acted differently about it, he wishes he could tell her now. Deanna takes his hand and squeezes it. He nods to her in understanding, these people in Alexandria have been family before he even knew it. Because of Annabelle his group and Deanna's community have been the same people this whole time. He just has to give them the chance to act like one.

* * *

 _Annabelle came over to Shane and Rick's place to help them move into a new place. They found a place closer to campus, it was cheaper too so Anna volunteered to come for the weekend to help. It's been half a year since they seen each other, they talked on the phone once and while. Rick could tell she is slipping away from him. So when she offered to help he agreed immediately, he wanted any chance to see her again. He then talked her into sleeping over for the weekend, it took awhile but he finally got her to say yes._

 _When she came over, she looked at her best. Healthy, no bones showing, strong, he saw so much more improvement than just that. She seems so happy and he didn't understand what could have her smile this bright at everything. Half of her left arm is covered in tattoos now, she didn't wear much makeup but she never needed it. Rick wasn't the only one who noticed, Shane did too which made him ask her._

" _What got you in such a happy mood?"_

"I don't know... Maybe it's because _I'm not living in my car anymore." She shrugs as they unload the moving truck at their new place, "I'm living in a trailer with these Dixon-"_

" _A trailer, Annabelle? Come on." Rick sends her a look while grabbing a box full of clothes, "We have more than enough room in this place."_

" _Yeah, you could share my room." Shane hides a smirk from Rick while winking, "It's big enough for the both of us._

" _No, thanks." She glares at Shane before looking to her brother, "I'm happy there."_

 _She goes up the stairs and drops the boxes in her hand on the counter, the boys follow up with more boxes. The place is definitely nicer than where they last stayed and where she's staying but the guys she's with made it worth living there. Rick sets his boxes down next to her while asking casually._

" _So do you plan on going to college anytime soon?"_

" _I haven't planned on it."_

" _You at least have a job, right?" He looks to her with a brotherly expression, she sends him a sheepish smile, "Right, Anna-bee?"_

" _You have to have a job," Shane thinks out loud while going into the kitchen to get a water bottle, "How else are you pay for a trailer?"_

" _She likes to hustle guys at pool." Rick answers knowingly while going back to the front door, "I would know."_

 _"If anyone can do that, it's you, sweetheart." Shane chuckles after taking a sip of his water, "Last time we played I lost $250."_

 _She smirks at him proudly from his statement, she has been getting better but that's actually not what she does to pay for the trailer. To be honest, she wasn't even paying for it. The Dixon brothers were letting her stay there for free but she wasn't going to tell her brother she was living with two men she just met for free. She's just going to leave the detail out, it won't matter in a few months anyway since she doesn't plan on staying._

* * *

"Come on." Annabelle thinks out loud while walking up to a tree next to the wall of Alexandria, "Let's take a look at the damage."

"Stay watch."

Glenn says to Enid as he and Anna begin to climb. Enid nods and looks around the place with a knife in hand. As they climbed they were getting more hope by each branch they grabbed. Glenn and Anna finally get high enough to see inside the walls. They see Maggie on one of the watch posts with several walkers around her. They didn't see anything else but more walkers. The rest of their people were probably hiding in the house. Anna sighs before thinking out loud to her Korean friend.

"She alive, Glenn. That post will hold up long enough."

"Daryl's probably at your house." Glenn nods with an encouraging smile, "Waiting for you."

She returns his smile with a glance before looking back in Alexandria. Daryl's in there somewhere, alive. He has to be, Annabelle smiles at the thought of him in their home waiting for her. She wanted to cry at the thought of seeing him again. She is one more step closer to him and she wouldn't give up now. She bet's Rick's with him and they're planning a way to fix this mess. Looking to Glenn she couldn't help but grin at how close they were to their loved ones, to their family.


	14. Taking Back What's Ours

CHAPTER 14: Taking Back What's Ours

Daryl has been driving for awhile now, they are almost halfway back to Alexandria. He didn't show it in his face but he's excited. Even if something went wrong while they were gone, he still was excited to get back home. Get back to Annabelle sleeping by him, the group teasing him about it. Carl getting more bolder by the days with Anna. Her working on the bike or car by his side. He was just ready to get back to her. He would glance at the picture of her next to him every once and while to give him more determination.

Sasha and Abe sat next to him ready to get to Alexandria just as much as him. Every so often he would see them glance at the picture he had of Annie. He knew they wanted to ask about it but they all still didn't know if she was alive or not so no one dare to bring it up. Daryl turns the wheel and as the car turns they all sit up straighter when they find nine guys on motorcycles waiting for them on the road. He slowly stops since they're blocking the road and it doesn't look like they're about to move for them. Parking the car he gives Sasha and Abe an impatient look.

"Why don't you come on out, join us on the road?" The man in front calls out to them and when the three get out he smiles, "That's great. It's going well right out of the gate. Now, step two, hand over your weapons."

"Why should we?"

Daryl question in his annoyed harsh tone. These guys think they can just stand on the road and take shit from people? Hell no. Not today Daryl thought as he glares at them. He was ready to snap all these pricks necks for just wasting a second of his time. Daryl has a woman waiting on him and he already wasted too much time on blond birdman and his girlfriend. So the quicker these fuckers talk the faster it can be for him to gut them like a fish and go home.

"Well, they're not yours."

He answers making Daryl look at Sasha and Abe silently asking them if this guy was for real. If Annabelle was here right now she would have laughed and then asked for their weapons. He really needed to stop thinking about her if he wants to make a plan to get rid of these little shits. Sasha tilts her head curiously before asking with some attitude.

"Whose are they?"

"Your property now belongs to Negan." He raises his eyebrows challenging at her, "And if you can get your hands on a tanker, you're people our person wants to know. So let's get those sidearms, shall we?"

He walks up to Daryl first waiting for him to give up his gun, he stares at him thinking how Annabelle would probably punch this guy for even stopping them. But he wanted to actually get back to her so her way wouldn't work. Still not handing over his gun the man then demands.

"Right now. Thank you."

Daryl gives him his gun and he goes to Sasha for hers, she gives it to him and he nods, "Thank you." He lastly comes up to Abe and waits for him to take it out, when he doesn't he says, "If you have to eat shit, best not to nibble. Bite, chew, swallow, repeat. It goes quicker."

Abraham silently takes the gun out and the guy mouths thank you to him as Sasha watches the man give their guns to his people she snaps, "Who are you, people?"

"I get the curiosity, but we have questions ourselves." He sighs like he's bored, "And we'll be the ones asking them while we drive you back to wherever it is you call home."

Daryl tenses at that, no way were they bring these people back. If Annabelle was there he knew they would try to have some fun with her. Some of his hair is in front of his face as he glances over to Abraham and Sasha who are now also alarmed. They could bring these people back, the three rather die than invite them to Alexandria.

"Take a gander at where you hang your hats." The man continues to talk, "First, though, your shit. What have you got for us?"

"Yeah, you just took it." Daryl snaps at the man as he clenches his fists.

"Come on. I mean, can we not, okay?" He sends Daryl a look, "There's is always more. T... take my man to the back of the truck, start inside the back bumper, work your way to the front."

The guy T shoves Daryl back and to the trunk, he clenched his teeth as he thought of what his best friend and brother would do. She would be cursing or flirting with them to get out of this mess, Merle would probably just make it worse. When it came to stuff like this he was the best out of the three of them to get out of it. He has to be patient if he wants this to go his way.

"Bite, chew, swallow, repeat."

Abe and Sasha glance at each other thinking the same thing, hopefully, Daryl would be too. They know they need to keep the attention on them and not Daryl. He the only one out of view so it's up to him to figure this out. Abraham then asks him trying to get his attention on them.

"Who's Negan?"

"Ding, dong. Hell's bells." The man sings and aims his gun at them, "You see, usually we introduce ourselves by just popping one of you right off the bat. But you seem like reasonable people. I mean, you're sportin' dress blues, for Christ's sake. And, like I said, we're gonna drive you back to where you were." It's working they got the guy's attention on them but at the cost of a gun now aimed at them while the guy smirks at them and says, "I mean, do you know how awkward it is carpooling with someone whose friend or friends you've just killed? Oof. But I told you not to ask any questions. And then what does this ginger do?" Abe and Sasha look to each other praying Daryl will hurry up back there, the man continues to talk, "So that's that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

He then clicks the safety off and Sasha panics and tries to buy more time, "Wait. Wait. You don't have to do this."

"Shut up," Abe whispers to her.

"I am talking to the man." She grunts out at him.

"No, you're not. I'm not gonna kill you." He smiles with a sigh, "Wait, wait. You know what? Yes, I am-"

Abruptly every guy on the motorcycles gets blown to bits as Abe and Sasha fall back from the explosion. Daryl walks around the truck with a used bazooka in his hands, he was starting to think he should just use these from now on. Gets things done so much quicker. Abe and Sasha get up and come toward him while coughing from the smoke. Daryl's puffing and nods to the guy on the ground.

"Son of a bitch was tougher than he looked."

"Did he cut you?" Sasha says in shock as she sees blood on his vest.

"A little." Daryl shrugs like it's no big deal, "Annie done worse."

That makes Abe burst out laughing, "I bet."

"What a bunch of assholes." Daryl thinks out loud as he looks at the damage he just did while Sasha cleans the blood from his back.

"You can say that again." Abraham glares at the bodies before spitting on the ground, "The clowns actually thought they were the law and shit."

"Come on. Let's get you fixed up at home." Sasha grins teasing, "Annabelle's going to want stitch this up privately."

"Yes, ma'am." Daryl shows a small grin at the thought, "'Bout damn time we got home."

* * *

Enid, Glenn, and Annabelle were now sprinting between walkers to the closest building near Alexandria, a church. They breathe heavily as Glenn and Annabelle instantly search the place, Enid just looks around the place. Anna instantly opens bibles hastily in the church while thinking out loud.

"Maybe when they searched this place, they missed something."

"Depends if it was Aiden or Heath's group who went through it." Glenn points out as he does the same on the other side, "Or maybe they stashed a few guns here."

"They had to have put a gun somewhere," Annabelle grunts out, "Only an idiot wouldn't."

Glenn and Annabelle stop and look at each other in panic before picking up their speed on searching. Nicholas and Aiden were idiotic enough to get killed so maybe there's not a weapon here. When Annabelle sees Enid staring at something she calls out.

"Look in the Bibles, too. Could've hollowed out the pages."

"Are you serious?"

Enid looks at them in shock but does what she asks. Annabelle's getting nervous, it's completely obvious. She's overwhelmed by being in here and not out there looking for Rick, Daryl or Carl. She needs to find them then figure out what their plan is about the broken wall. If they don't have one then she'll just have to improvise.

"We have two bullets." Glenn explains to the girls, "People holed up in here- people hide guns, ammo. Maybe something to start a fire."

"It's getting dark out soon. Maybe we can distract them." Annabelle points out, "We need sheets, ropes, towels- anything Maggie can use to climb down the other side."

"Yeah, yeah." Glenn nods in agreement as he looks through a window, "We need to find something that will lure the walkers away."

"I'm on it. Can you handle Maggie yourselves? I'm going to look for Daryl and Rick when we leave this building." Annabelle says looking around the room for any hints of a weapon, "I need to find them and figure out what's the plan."

"Yeah, we can handle it." Glenn looks away from the window and sees Enid just standing there wasting time, "Enid."

"When I wanted to run... you said, That's how you lose people... even after they're gone." She spits out slightly annoyed. "What the hell does that mean?"

"People you love... they made you who you are." Annabelle thinks out loud without looking at the two.

"They're still part of you." Glenn goes up to Enid then, "If you stop being you, that last bit of them that's still around inside, who you are... it's gone."

"Who are those people to you?" Enid turns to look at the grown-ups.

"Merle, Daryl's brother." Annabelle answers without thinking, "And a wanna be Jesus."

"My parents." Glenn adds, "A man named Dale. Maggie's father, Hershel. A woman named Andrea. A man named Tyreese. Who are they to you?"

"My parents." She whispers.

"Then they're still here…" Glenn looks from Enid to Anna, "'Cause you're still here."

Annabelle nods in respect and agreement, Daryl and her told each other stories they heard a million times just to remember Merle. Sometimes she'll around and see for a split second Merle next to her or Daryl. At the time she and the last Dixon would even catch themselves acting like him. At that thought, Anna thinks about Daryl and continues to check the building.

"I want you to stay put." Glenn then states to Enid making Annabelle stop looking around.

"What?" The girls say at the same time.

"We wanted you to come back." Glenn looks to Annabelle so she could back him up but she looks at him like he had two heads.

"I can handle myself," Enid argues and follows behind Glenn as he moves away from her. "You said you wanted help."

"No, We didn't want you to give up on this place, on these people, to be afraid." Glenn explains look at Annabelle for help, "Right?"

"Right but she can still fucking help." Annabelle speaks up, "Glenn, I'm going to look for Daryl. You need back up to save Maggie. She can help you."

"You need help too, Anna." He begins to get annoyed.

"I'll be fine, all bets are Daryl is back at my house hiding from the walkers, Maggie needs all the help she can get." She explains to him, "If she wants to help she can but I need to find Daryl."

"I'm here now. And I'm going out there and I'm helping you." Enid takes that as her chance to add, "We have to get her off that platform, Anna can't come. Maggie's hurt. She needs help getting over the wall. I can climb up the gate. You can distract them. We do it together."

"She's just gonna follow you, anyway." Anna then chuckles getting the two to look at her, "Glenn come on, help me look for the Bible Glock."

"I'll make her something to climb down."

Enid adds and looks around determined, she acted as if she got her second wind. Annabelle folds her arms and sends her Korean friend a challenging expression. Glenn looks between the girls in defeat before smirking and saying.

"Okay."

"Hey." Enid says after a few moments have passed while turning to the adults, "You guys were right."

She holds up a gun making Annabelle smiles and turns to Glenn announcing, "You take it, I got my machete."

Annabelle walks hastily to the front door when Glenn calls out to her, "Thanks, Anna."

"I didn't do anything."

"You've done a lot." He smiles at her softly, "Now get going before you have a panic attack, Daryl's waiting."

She snorts at that with a light blush coming to her cheeks. For a moment Anna felt like she should help them out with Maggie but she believes they can save her without her help. She's been apart from Daryl for far too long and she couldn't take another minute of not searching for him. The idea of not seeing him made her heart drop at the thought. She couldn't bare being apart from him like the last time. Annabelle then opens the front door and says to Glenn with an excited smile.

"I'll see you two at dinner. Alive."

Once she's out of the church she sprints to a tree closest to the wall and begins to climb it. She didn't realize she's smiling like an idiot when she reached the top of the wall. She couldn't help it, she spent days not knowing what happened to Daryl and now she is. He's probably pacing her bedroom door wondering where she is. Or trying to get back out there and fight. All these ideas popped into her head and she just couldn't stop smile at the thought of him. She missed him terribly, missed his gentle touches, soft growls, his fidgeting, and the way he looked at her. She missed everything. Jumping over she sees most walkers on the other side of Alexandria, one walker comes up to her, though.

Instead of straight up killing it she shoves it to the ground and cuts of its hands. She holds down its head and cuts the jaw off. It's a little trick Michonne told her about, thought she could try it out now. Lifting the walker back to its feet she goes behind it and holds onto its shirt while making the geek walk in the direction of her house. The walkers she passed by didn't even notice her, making her think today will be a good day. The only thing she wishes it that her house isn't so far away from where she jumped the wall. By the time she got to her front porch it's in the evening. She blames the walker she has been holding for taking too long.

Since she's been walking through Alexandria she hasn't heard anything but the walker's growls and moans. At least these people her smart enough to shut up, she should really stop underestimating them. When she reaches the front door she shoves the walker she has been holding away. She quickly goes through her door and shuts it as quietly as possible. Turning out she see all the lights are off and nothing moving, her excitement instantly becomes fear since no one came to see who she was. Someone would have surely run to the door if it opened at a time like this. After a second still, no one revealed themselves to Anna.

"Daryl?" She whispers with her machete ready, "Rick? Carl?"

After looking through all the rooms quietly and quickly just to find out that the only one in this house is her. This means they could be in any other house or dead or not even in Alexandria. She began to panic at the options she laid out. She curses at that and storms to her bedroom while looking under her dresser, she didn't find her gun she stashed so Carl must have it. That had to count for something she thought. She frantically looked around the house again in fear and worry, it was getting late and she still hasn't done what she has been wanting to do for days now.

She has to make a new play now, maybe she should get on her roof and just yell Daryl. Or maybe she should look for him or Rick. If she couldn't find them then she'll have to find anyone else and make up a plan herself to get rid of this herd. First things first she needs more weapons, she could go to where they stash the ones for everyone in Alexandria but that would take to long and it's way too risky. Annabelle stops pacing when a realization hit her, she has a bunch of weapons and maps in her basement from when she first came here. She hasn't been down there since Rick's group came. With that in mind, she runs downstairs and heads towards the basement but she only gets half way when the sound of a gunshot comes from the street her house is on.

Instantly forgetting her plan she runs over to her window and looks out to find what caused that sound. Her eyes go wide as saucers when she sees the scene right in front of her house. Michonne has her sword in Ron's chest, she takes it out of him and he falls down dead as a door nail. Only a few feet away is Carl's with his right eye covered in something red, he falls down too just as Rick picks him up. All three are wearing sheets covered in blood. Michonne is killing walkers in front of her while Rick runs with his son in his arms. At that moment she realized what just happened and why she heard a gunshot. Ron shot Carl in the eye and now her nephew is passed out in her brother's arms.

"Carl…" Annabelle breaths out like she's about to pass out, "Oh god."

Predator instinct kicks in after the shock wore off and Annabelle ran out without bothering to close her door or get more weapons. She begins killing walkers to get to the three. She reaches them and kills walkers beside Michonne. Rick's sister knew exactly where they were trying to go, there no better place to take Carl than to the hospital house. Rick didn't even notice Annabelle with him, he was having a panic attack from what happening to his son. Michonne, however, looks at her in shock before blurting out over the walker's moaning.

"Annabelle?!"

Annabelle barely heard her, she couldn't even think, all she could do is kill whatever is in her path. That's all she knew to do at this time, that's all the seems to matter. They see the house and sprint to the porch where Denise was waiting for them. They all were in a panic about Carl and shocked at Annabelle's presences. Denise starts barking orders at everyone the second they're all in the house. Rick is stunned and silent, he looked like he saw a ghost. He looks from Annabelle to Carl who's he put onto the gurney. Everyone in the room is running around the room getting things.

"Anna?! Where have you been?!"

Aaron shrieks at the sight of her but she ignores him and kneels in front of Carl, her and Rick were in shock and shaking at the sight of the boy lying there. She didn't realize tears were coming out of her eyes or that her hands were shaking. Everything she has planned to do or wanted to do in the past 24 hours is completely gone from her mind. She didn't care about Maggie, Glenn, Rick or even Daryl before her baby nephew is practically on his deathbed right in front of her. Denise is doing all sorts of things to Carl that Anna didn't know anything about. Working around the kneeling Grimes the only doctor asks Michonne.

"This is a gunshot?"

"Handgun." The Samurai woman answers quickly, "Close range."

"Lord, please don't take him. Please don't take him." Annabelle cries out before looking to Michonne in horror. "How did this happened?!"

"Ron shot him."

"Please save him." Rick whispers to no one in particular while staring at Carl, "Please."

"Is he going to be okay?!" Annabelle turns to the people looking over Carl, "Please do something! Anything!"

"I need light. Michonne, towel. Hold it here."

Denise continues barking orders at people but Annabelle didn't notice. She felt so selfish going after Daryl who didn't need her to come after him. He a grown damn man that has lived this long without her, he didn't need to her to come find him. Maggie, Carl, they needed her and she didn't make it in time. Now Carl might die and she didn't know what has become of Glenn, Maggie or Enid. She thought of Daryl then and how he might be in this same situation without a doctor, without someone like Denise, or without anyone for that matter.

"Daryl…" She whispers to herself before looking to Michonne desperately, "Where is Daryl?"

"He hasn't come back yet."

She pushes her hair out of her face alarmed as she gets up from kneeling. He wasn't here, Daryl Dixon wasn't even here. Denise then begins to push Anna out of her way to work on Carl. This causes Annabelle to knock right into Rick who's about to have a breakdown just like she is. Turning to look at her brother she sees him shake his head and stare at his son. He still hasn't noticed his sister in the room or anyone for that matter.

"Okay, we need to keep pressure on the wound. I'll go in and sew up any lacerations."

"It's going to be okay. Rick, listen to me!" Annabelle puts her bloody and sweaty hands on Rick's shoulders, "Carl is going to be okay. Look at me, brother!" He finally looked away from Carl, he still didn't look his sister in the eyes. She breathed in and out heavily as she continued to try and get through to him, "Rick, talk to me! Focus! Carl is going to be okay! He has to be! Rick, please look at me!"

She didn't notice she's shaking and crying until Rick placed a hand of her arm. He drops his hand and goes to the front door emotionless. She didn't understand how all this could be happening, Carl getting shot, Rick in shock, Daryl nowhere to be found, Maggie trapped, she couldn't handle the stress. She feels so lost and all her confidence leaves her body at the sight how much blood Carl is losing.

"Just like that, right here. Now, Spencer, I need that pan. That one on the tray. Good."

"Rick?" Annabelle whispers feeling like she's stuck in place, "Rick..."

"I'm going to clean and close this. Michonne, keep following me with the towel."

Rick opens the door, takes out his axe, stands there for a minute then he walks straight out without looking back.

"What- what are you doing?" Michonne yells to him as she helped Denise, "Rick! Rick! Annabelle, you're brother!"

Anna snaps out of it and sees the terror in Michonne's eyes as she watches Rick leave them to be with the walkers outside. Her brother is going out there all alone while walkers surround them and he only has his axe. Since she has left her house to help Michonne Annabelle finally knows for sure what she has to do. Placing a kiss one Carl's Annie puts a hand on Michonne's shoulder before squeaking out

"Save him. Please, I can't lose him too."

Without a reply back she follows her brother out the door he just left in. Knowing her brother needed her now more than ever she kills walkers in her way to him. Once she gets to him she turns around so they are back to back fighting off walkers. He looks around and violently kills the walkers around them without giving her a single glance. Annabelle cuts off a few heads before turning a killing a walker who was about to eat Rick's face off. Her blade is an inch away from her brother's face when she finally takes it out of the geek's skull. That when he begins to snap out of his shock stage and sees his sister fighting beside him. Killing a few more geeks Rick yell to her in anger and shock.

"So now you decided to pop up! Where have you been?!"

"Oh you know, dancing on a pole, playing pool, fixing a car." She jokes knowing it is the worst time but that's all can think of besides Daryl and Carl, "It's not my fault! I had a date with a dumpster and then has to be a councilor for a depressed teen."

"Nice to know you've been having fun." He snaps sarcastically while killing a few geeks to be able to look over at her barking, "Do you have any idea how much we needed you here!?"

"Nice to know I'm needed."

* * *

"Rick's out there." Michonne yells helpless, "Annabelle... They need me!"

"Hold on." Denise keeps working on Carl's eye.

"They need my help."

"Just one more suture."

"But he's out there. Anna can't help him on her own."

"This is his son and her nephew. Give me a second."

It's been at least 20 minutes since Annabelle and Rick have left to fight the walkers in their community. Denise took no notice of them since she has been trying to save Carl, all her focus has been on him. Michonne has been helping her with so much panic in her face, her family is out there alone and if they don't get more help they could be worse than Carl is right now. The other people in the house are watching out the window. They watched the damage the Grimes sibling could do when together but they all knew they couldn't last long. Either they had to get in a safe house or more people have to help them. Aaron's watching his neighbors out the window going on a killing spree and thinks out loud.

"They are taking them all on."

"We have to go get them." Heath looks to the other two men in the room.

"What?" Spencer asks in fear.

"We have to." Aaron nods to Heath know it's the only way, "This is it."

"Okay, got it."

Denise says as she finishes up letting Michonne know she's done being her helper. Michonne kisses Carl on the hand, grabs her sword and runs out the door. The guys all grab their weapons too and follow her out. The group kills walkers while running to the Grimes siblings. Annabelle sees the four of them coming to their sides and yells.

"Knock 'em away. Drive 'em down."

They form a circle while killing walkers together as a team. Rick sees three more people come out of the houses to join them. They all are fighting the enemy together as a team, as a family, as one. He then instantly remembers what Deanna said before she died. She said these people have always been his and his sister's people. Not only that but she also believes that it was going to be him and Annabelle who were going to fix this mess. Looking around him now finally understand what she meant by all that.

"We can beat 'em. We can beat 'em!" Rick yells to the group that has gotten bigger, "Drive 'em back. That's it."

"We can do this together!"

Annabelle yells with blood splattering her face as she kicks a few walkers down. They all are fighting harder than they ever have, they're fighting together as one. Five other people come out and begin killing geeks. Rick and Annabelle look to each other before smiling in disbelief at what they have formed. Maybe it's because they're starving, thirsty, sleep deprived or just straight up crazy the Grimes sibling couldn't stop smirking as they continue to kill walkers around them. They begin to hear gunfire and Anna turns to see Glenn yelling and shooting to get the walkers away from the watch point Maggie is at. Annabelle then yells in alarm.

"Everyone slowly move toward the gunfire!"

Everyone does as she says and slowly fights their way toward the gunfire Glenn is shooting. They're too many roamers for them to go faster than a few steps at a time. Annabelle begins to panic as she sees walkers closing in on Glenn and away from Maggie. She couldn't get there fast enough, all Glenn could do now is shove the walkers away from him. She eyes go wide when she couldn't even see Glenn anymore before she could react someone began shooting the walkers around him. She could now see him very much alive, a smile flashes her face for a second as she looks to where the shooting came from.

"Can you get the gate?" Abraham yells standing next to Sasha with a huge smile, "Appreciate it, pal."

Annabelle lights up like a moon from seeing them but she frowns when she doesn't see Daryl anywhere. She begins to breathe uncontrollably. Why was it that everyone is here but Daryl. The one person she has none stopped thinking about, the one person she wanted most right now. She couldn't take it anymore, getting hope then losing it, getting something good just for something bad to happen after. She was losing her mind, why couldn't she just know where Daryl is.

* * *

Glenn opens the gate and lets a truck in with Daryl at the wheel. He looks around and sees walkers coming toward him fast with a hungry look to them. He ignores them for a minutes and just sighs while watching Sasha and Abe help Maggie down. He then goes around the car and gets in next to Daryl.

"What the hell happened?" Daryl looks to him worried, "Where is Annabelle?"

Dixon couldn't see anyone pacific from where he was sitting, he couldn't believe the sight he saw when they drove to the gate. He started to hope Anna wasn't even there but seeing Glenn made him think she was. Last he checks they were together when the herd first broke off and he knows they wouldn't leave each other side if they were in danger. Which only makes him more worried since Glenn and Annabelle also have a tendency to get in harm's way without meaning to.

"I don't know. I just got back with her. Last I saw she was okay." Glenn lets out tiredly, "Listen... we can- we can lead some of them away, but they're scattered."

"No, we get 'em all together." Daryl explains and hits the roof of the car to let them know he was about to drive, "Won't have to lead 'em away."

"Daryl, listen. Anna's at her breaking point." Glenn stated exhausted, "She needs to know you're alive."

"I know. I know." Daryl grunts out hurriedly needing to see Annabelle for himself, "I got an idea."

* * *

"Move it!" Rick yells to their group of people, "Back up!"

"Alright, that's it!" Annabelle was so focused on killing walkers, "Stand your fucking ground."

All she could do is think about killing, if she didn't her mind would wonder to Daryl and she couldn't afford to do that right now. She hasn't seen him and doesn't know what has happened to him. She's trying to be the strongest she can be, just the thought of Daryl and she might fall apart then. She needs her head in the game since now their group begins to get cornered into the wall. Everyone's worn out, sweaty, bloody, dirty, and hurting but they still haven't stopped. No one even stops when they all see a bright light little ways down in front of them. Burning flames were going up and walkers instantly went towards it. When the greeks began turning away they finally were able to pause their slaughter moves. Everyone looks to the flames that lit up the night sky.

Annabelle kills a walker leaving to the flames before she gets a chance to looks up. When she finally does she sees a man standing on the truck with a bazooka, her heart stops at the sight of who the man is. No one would doubt who it is standing on the truck for the world to see. It's him, Daryl Dixon, in flesh and blood. She couldn't help but smile and let out a sob in relief, she almost drops her weapon. She felt like she's about to fall even with so much weight being lifted off her shoulders. Rick glances at her state and knows she's can't continue to fight without going to Daryl. Without thinking about it Anna's brother eyes to her over the walker's moaning and the sound of burning flames.

"It's alright. We got this. Go!"

She didn't have to be told twice because not even a second goes by and she's already sprinting to her Dixon. She pushes, shoves, kills walkers carelessly out of her way as they go toward the bright flames. She didn't notice herself laughing and crying while getting closer to Daryl. She just noticed him and how he was searching for something in Alexandria. She tries running faster if it's even possible and yells.

"DARYL!"

She has been waiting for this moment for days now. She felt like she is in a dream, at the sight of Daryl and the flames behind him. He finally sees her pushing her way through the walkers with a smile brighter than the flames he started. He drops the bazooka in his hands as she got closer, he couldn't help but let a few tears slip his eyes. She's even more beautiful than his picture of her, he already knew that but it always catches him off guard. At that moment he knew she is the only woman for him, who else would risk their life to get to him in a herd of walkers? Before he could even try and get down from the truck to go to her she climbs the hood. She ignored the people in the car watching her climbing up it to him as she yells in complete emotion.

"You lousy, low, stupid, idiotic, motherfucking bastard-"

Annabelle doesn't get to finish her sentence since Daryl pulls her up to the top of the truck and brings her in for a harsh demanding mind blowing kiss. She drops her weapon in shock before sigh dramatically loud and throwing her arms around him. Feeling him smile against her lips she sinks her finger into his long untamed hair and tugs at it slightly making him growl in approval. He bends her back and slips his tongue into her mouth making her clench onto him for dear life. People are in the truck and houses watching walkers go into the flames behind Daryl and Annabelle. Rick and the group are killing off the last of them. While everyone is busying themselves with the walkers and flames Daryl and Annabelle are finally letting the flames between each other run wild.

They pull only a half an inch way from each other to catch their breath. Their arms are still wrapped around each other like this will be their last moments on Earth. After what seems to be forever Annabelle lets out a giggle, it was so light Daryl could barely hear it. His hand on her waist tighten at the noise while he smiles down at her. Anna gets on her tippy toes and pulls him closer so that not even a piece of paper could get between them and whispers.

"Now I'm definitely now letting you out of my sight."

"Fine by me, Sunshine."

Daryl mumbled like his voice is made out of honey and it's all because of the woman in his arms. If any other person came up to him like this he probably would just shove them off the truck. This is Annabelle though, and if he had the confidence to do something like he just did then it would be with her. If he's honest with himself there's no other woman he rather kisses than her. Kissing her was like eating his favorite meal, or cleaning his crossbow or even taking a drive on his motorcycle. She's his best friend, his family, everything, she's the one person he's truly himself around. With this in mind, he growls and begins peppering her face with light kisses causing her to sigh in joy which only made him do more.

"Daryl… The…. People…. Alexandria."

She says between his kisses making him move his head back slightly, her hands move to hold his cheeks. He has his hand in her hair when he nods slowly and helps them get off the truck to help the people fighting the rest of the herd off. Daryl and Annabelle get to the rest of the group and slaughter the walkers. Everyone is silent, dirty, sweaty, bloody as they keep killing what is in front of them like a fighting machine.

* * *

"It's just a scratch, Sunshine."

"No, it's fucking not! What happened? Damn it, let me see it-"

"Annabelle, stop it. I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you in days and I see a stab mark on your back, don't tell me it's fine."

"Annabelle, it's okay I'm fixing it."

Everyone's waiting out on the porch at Denise's house, Maggie was being checked out with Glenn by her side. Michonne has Judith in front of the doorway to the room Carl and Rick are in. Daryl's sitting without at shirt, letting Denise stitch him up. Annabelle's pacing in front of him worrying about him and Carl. She's trying to give Rick a moment with his son so she's a rambling mess in front of Daryl. Denise couldn't get her out even though she wanted to since all Anna's doing is making everyone antsier. She couldn't stop joking or rambling on as she worried about Maggie, Daryl, and Carl. Daryl grabs one of Annabelle's belt loops and pulls her between his legs.

"Sunshine, we're all gonna be fine but ya' gotta stop…" He whispers into her ear, "Ya' makin' people nervous."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I need to listen and shut up."

She sighs moving his hair from his eyes nervously. His eyebrows raise at her words, never in his whole life has she admitted that he was right or that she was sorry. She must be so worried she didn't even realize what she's babbling about. She had every right to be worried, though, her nephew might die, Daryl got stabbed, and Maggie's unborn child might be dead. Knowing what would get her mind off everything Daryl takes her chin softly and whispers quietly so hopefully only she will hear it.

"Give me a kiss."

"What- I… Okay."

At first, Annabelle was confused at the demand but then she thought why be confused? She should just be happy Daryl Dixon is ordering her to kiss him. So blushing and feeling for the first time shy she does what he requested. Leaning into him she kisses his lips ever so softly and for a single moment, she momentarily forgets who was hurt and why she's worried. Which if she thought about it now is why he asked her to since she knows he hates showing affection in public or even doing anything in the wide open. She didn't bother thinking so hard about this kisses since she's now too wrapped up in the feeling of his lips and hands on her. After a few second Daryl pulls away and moves a strand of her hair out of her face slowly. The couple didn't notice Glenn and Maggie watching them whispering to each other and giving each other a peck on the lips.

"Bette'?" He gives her a light smirk making her bite her lip and takes one of his hands in her, he then nods to the room Carl is in, "Why don't ya' check on them now."

Annabelle nods before going over to Michonne and taking Judith into her arms. Daryl sighs as he watches her go to her family with a content gaze. Michonne then does to talk to Denise while Anna leans on the doorway and listens to Rick say to Carl.

"I was wrong. I thought after living behind these walls for so long that... maybe they couldn't learn." Rick glances at his sister watching him and continues to talk, "But today… Annabelle and I saw what they could do, what we could do if we work together. We'll rebuild the walls. We'll expand the walls. There will be more. There's gotta be more." He looks down to Carl, "Everything Deanna was talking about... is possible. It's all possible. I see that now. When I was out there... with them, with Annabelle... when it was over... when I knew we had this place again… I had this feeling. It took me a while to remember what it was... because I haven't felt it since before I woke up in that hospital bed."

Annabelle moves from where she is standing to sit on the other side of Carl with Judith in her arms, Rick holds onto Carl's hand crying, "I want to show you the new world, Carl. With Annabelle. I want to make it a reality for you. I want us to be the family we should have been." Annabelle takes Rick's free hand in her as he sobs out, "Please, Carl... let us show you. Plea- please, son, don't die."

"Rick…" Annabelle finally speaks up in a soft whisper but stops at the sight of Carl's hand moving in Rick's making her whispers without realizing it, "Son of a bitch…"


	15. Perfect

CHAPTER 15: Perfect

"Maybe we should get up…"

"Hell Nah, Sunshine."

"It's already 12 in the afternoon."

"So?"

"So… I bet Rick and Glenn need our… Oh god. Don't stop."

Daryl smirked like he won the lottery when Annabelle begins whimpering out as she clenches the bed sheets. His hands are roaming her bare thighs as his lips have a mouth full of her left breast. She's arching her back while he moves to her other one, her legs are wrapped around his waist tightly. He lets go her breast with a pop making her groan as he sits up a little and says.

"Ya' know what, you're right. We should get up-"

"No. Please, keep going."

"Anna-bee… Are ya' begging?" Daryl sits up straight with a smug look, "I could get used to that."

"Shut up, Daryl." Annabelle grows red in embarrassment before throwing a pillow at him, "I can get you on your knees for me in just a few seconds."

"I don't doubt that," He chuckles before throwing the pillow back at her, "I'd do anything for my Sunshine."

"Don't forget that statement goes both ways, Dixon."

Annabelle leans up and wraps her arms around his neck lightly before giving him light kisses on his lips. He growls before grabbing her ass and pulling her closer to his naked body. Both of them have the most at ease smile while staring at one another's peaceful expression. They never looked more comfortable with each other than at this moment. The sun shining in their windows warms their bare skin as they lose themselves in each other. Most of the blankets and pillows are on the floor with their forgotten clothes. The only thing on their king size bed is themselves and a single white sheet.

"I won't forget… how can I when I see all these scars on ya' that were made when I was wit' ya'," Dixon smirks while pushing her bed hair out of her face and asking curiously, "How is it ya' have scars all over ya' body but ya' face?"

"I can ask you the same thing…" Annabelle whispers before lowering her head to kiss the scars on his chest, "Daryl Dixon."

They know they should be ashamed and embarrassed that they've spent all morning in bed. The two lovebirds should be dressed, ready, and working right now with their people. Today, however, they haven't been bothered to even leave their room for something to eat. In their defense, they have been out and about for the past week. For the last seven days, the two have been clearing out dead bodies, fixing the walls and cleaning the Alexandria back to her glory. This is the first time Annabelle and Daryl stayed in their room for a lazy day since the herd of walkers broke the wall. The two didn't even bother telling people where they have been all morning, the moans and bed rocking has been enough indications for the group. It seems like no one mines either since nobody has come to their room complaining.

"My turn."

Daryl growls as Annabelle's lips continue to kiss his scarred body making her look up at him with a sly smile. He then pushes her back so she lays sprawled out on the bed, she bites her lips to hold in a laugh that wants to escape. Flipping her on her belly Daryl kissing her scars on her bare back. She got quite a few after splitting with him long ago. He gives her wet kisses for a few minutes before he pauses as she lets out a girly laugh. When he kisses one just above her ass she tries to get up while moaning.

"Dixon."

"Don't rush me." He growls and nips at her skin while giving her ass a light squeeze, "We got all day."

* * *

"They're still in their room?"

"You want to tell them to get out?"

"And see them getting it on again? No, thank you."

Rick chuckles to Michonne as he walks into the kitchen for lunch. She's sitting at the table while cleaning off her sword. Smiling he goes to get a glass before filling it up with water. Carl comes in with covering his right eye, he goes to the fridge and grabs a snack for himself. He's been up and walking for a few days now. He goes to Denise every day for a check up on his eye but other than the eye he's healthy as an ox. Him, Rick, Michonne, Annabelle, and Daryl are the only ones living in the house now. Everyone else has moved into other houses this past week but that doesn't stop them from walking in and out like they still live there. The five didn't say it but they all love when someone would just pop by unexpectedly. It makes them feel like the same old group from before. Moving to sit next to Michonne Carl thinks about Annabelle and Daryl before joking.

"You would think her wounded nephew would get more time with her."

"Come on, Carl." Rick tries to defend his sister even though he knows no one has spent more time with Annie than Daryl, "She has…"

"Give them a break," Michonne adds while looking to the boys, "They have a lot of catching up to do."

"Anna and I do too." Carl snorts before sending his father a look, "I found out I had an aunt like a month ago."

"Yeah..." Rick smiles guiltily at his son, "Sorry about that, pal."

The head of the Grimes family didn't know what more to say, he can't go back and change the past. He can only learn from it and not take the time he has now for granted. He knows Annabelle isn't, not anymore anyway. No matter how many times he has said he's sorry or tried to make it up to his son and sister he'll always feel that small regretful feeling in his stomach. The feeling of letting his own family blood fall apart. Rick knows they should catch up, like really catch up. As in talk about the last years before the world went to shit, about him being in a coma and about him not telling Carl about her. All these things pop in his head that he needs to discuss with his little sister. Neither one wanted to open that door up though, in case it backfires on them.

"I'll forgive you…." Carl smirks before folding his arms and adding, " If you can get Annabelle out of her room for the day."

"Are you trying to hustle me?" Rick mouth drops in shock, "That's Anna-bee written all over it."

"That's the price of having her as an Aunt."

* * *

Trying to hold moans in but failing Daryl has a hand full of Annabelle's hair as she bobs her head up and down his shaft. She's hidden under the sheets sucking and licking him like a Popsicle. He pushes her head up and down eagerly while groaning with his eyes slammed shut. After sucking him dry she lifts her head up out from the covers with a tired grin. Anna breathes out heavily and slowly makes her way up to him while kissing his sweaty skin. He's laying there exhausted while coming down from his high. Once Annie is face to face with Dixon she raises an eyebrow and breaths out tiredly.

"Better than the ugly red head Merle set you up with?"

"The best, Sunshine."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

His lips twitch in amusement at her jealous remark before grabbing a fist full of her messy hair and pulling her face to his. He couldn't believe she brought up something that happened years ago, he can't even remember the red head's name. Come to think about it he had to think for a moment to think about who she was talking about since no woman other than her was really in his life. Annabelle moans in approval instantly as he tries to take control making her sink into him like a warm blanket. Their tongues fought for control for a few seconds before Daryl finally has enough and flips them over forcefully. He then traps her underneath him with this body and he takes her wrists a moment later before putting them above her head. When he knows he has full control of the wild animal in front of him he pulls his lips away from her's and looks down with eyes full of lust. She's completely bare in front of him while panting like a dog in the desert. His eyes roam her tattoo/scar covered skin. Her hair is sprawled out on their pillow in messy knots that were probably his doing. She begins to moan impatiently while he memorizes her body. Her wrists are still trapped in his grip as she whines.

"Daryl…. Come on. Don't make me wait again."

"Wait for what, Sunshine?"

Daryl smirked as he leans down to give her skin shy kisses, she sighs at the feeling before closing her eyes. It's only been a week since realized their feels for one another, not to mention acted on said feels and yet the two feel as if how they are now at this moment is how they been since they met. They know everything about each other, they practically made each other who they are so there's nothing much more to learn about them that they don't already know. Even the things that turn them on aren't new to one another. All these years they didn't try to pick on things like that but somehow they did since they were doing things to each other that could make them see stars.

"Daryl…" Annabelle whines as he teases her with his cock at her entrance, "Please…"

"Please wha'?" He growls and bites one of her breast making her involuntarily arch her back for him.

"Please, fuck me already."

She pants as she holds his biceps pleading. She can feel him smirk on her breast before nipping at it again. Looking up Daryl stares into her wide eyes just as he enters her. Closing her eyes she groan as he lets out a sigh. Before they do anything more the couple hears a knock on the door and a voice saying on the other side.

"Anna! Daryl! It's already noon! Get out of bed."

"Fuck off!" Annabelle barks in frustration as Daryl pulls out and plops down beside her annoyed.

"Annabelle! I'll mess up your car if you don't!"

"Don't you touch my baby!"

"I thought I was your baby?"

Daryl whispers with a smirk as he starts leaving wet kisses down her neck. She lets out a soft moan when she feels his hand move between her thighs that he was just between. Rick groan annoyed from the other side of the door before calling out.

"Guys, come on! I can hear yall!"

"God damn it. Fine!" Annabelle shouts as she dramatic gets off the bed, "We'll be down in 20."

"Make it 15."

"It will be 30 if you don't us alone!"

"Ok, ok. Just remember your car."

"I swear if you touch my car I'll end your life on the spot."

"20 Minutes. I'm counting, don't forget today everyone's going to Carol's for dinner!"

"Lil' hostile don't you think, Sunshine?"

Daryl blurts out loud as they hear Rick walk away from the door. Anna jumps on the bed and gives him a peck on the lips before winking at him. Getting up again she goes to the bathroom door and stands there for a moment completely naked. He leans on his back with a hand under his head as he checks out what's his. Looking back at the man in her bed Annie sends him a smug look and asks innocently.

"You just going to sit there or join me?"

* * *

"Whoa, you're actually out of bed."

Michonne smirks as she comes up to the last Dixon. He grunts in response, people have been teasing him since he and Anna left their room. He couldn't be seriously mad at them though because it made him think about having Annabelle all to himself at the end of the day. It's funny how they never took their relationship to the next level all these years and the one time they did it was because all they were thinking about is each other. Not Merle, not family, not surviving, or walkers, they only had the thought of each other on their minds.

Since he got split up with Sasha and Abe that day all he has been thinking about is Annabelle. Even now he's thinking about her, he was with her only an hour ago and yet they didn't change his mindset. For the past hour, he has been helping with the cleaning up the town, he only has three more walker bodies to throw in the trunk for Alexandria to be walker free. Annabelle's with Maggie planning where to start planting, Carl is in school and Judith is with Carol. Everyone else was helping around the community. Michonne however just now came over to help him out and probably tease him like the rest.

"Everyone can see it." She helps him grab a body, she hasn't seen Annabelle and him apart all week so this was her chance to talk to him alone.

"See wha'?"

"How happy you two are." She says softly with pride in her tone, "I'm proud of you."

She really is, you can see it in her eyes how happy she is with them. Those two were made for each other, hell, they have a better story than any of Nicholas Sparks books did. Annabelle and Daryl were two young lost and broken souls, they found something in each other that made the two stay together. After all these years, the dead coming back to life they made it back to each other in one piece. Daryl stops working and wipes the sweat off his face then stares at her. He frowns while letting out a breath and asking.

"For sleepin' wit' Annie?"

"No, for having someone like her in your life." Michonne laughs while shaking her head and pointing out, "You could use someone that bright."

He continues working but now he has to hide a smile from her answer. He could use someone like Anna, more like he needed someone like Anna in his life. He didn't think it was possible for him to have someone like Anna in his life let alone be his. He looks down at the bodies for a moment before glancing at the samurai and mumbling.

"Thanks."

"You should thank Annie." Michonne thinks as they pick up the last walker, "She turned you into a cute fat kitty cat."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Anna-bee, catch."

Annabelle looks up and sees Glenn throwing a beer her way. She and Maggie were just taking a break, lying in the grass talking. So far Maggie's been talking to her about what's good to plant now for the season and Annie's been telling her the best way to arrange it in the space they have. Grimes wanted to smoke badly right then as they relaxed but she didn't want to do it around Maggie who's pregnant. She felt like it was her responsibility to keep Maggie healthy and safe for her child. Annabelle catches the beer easily as Glenn sits down with the girls, he kisses Maggie quickly before says.

"I'm trying to get all the alcohol out of the house, Maggie can't drink it."

"Well, keep 'em coming." She opens it and takes a sip, "Daryl and I will never object to a free beer."

"We'll give them straight to Y'all then."

"So I was thinking…" Anna smirks glancing to the couple, "Once mini Glenn pops out we will be needing someone to deliver pizzas in Alexandria. Thought it should be a family business."

"Family business, huh?" Maggie burst out laughing at that while Glenn shakes his head smiling, "Right after we get a strip club in Alexandria then we will."

"Damn." Annabelle shoves him laughing, "Cheap shot, man."

Glenn and she have gotten closer over the week since them being trapped at the dumpster they gotten comfortable with each other. He started being one of her closest friends, same with Maggie. She wouldn't admit it but Maggie and she have gotten so close they have shared sex stories about their men. Though they never told the guys about it knowing they would freak out.

"So where's Daryl?" Maggie teases at their laughter dies down, "Surprised he hasn't dragged you back to bed yet."

With that said Annabelle turns to look little ways down the street at Daryl and Michonne talking. He looks like he's building a good sweat as him and Michonne work and talk alongside. The samurai says something making him smirk and shove her lightly. Without realizing it Anna then smiles and tilts her head at the peaceful sight. He looked so good standing there with his muscular arms on display for her. She sighs before looking back at the Rhee family.

"Wish he would."

"God, Carl was right." Glenn takes a sip of her beer with a playful smile, "You are the worst."

"Shut up." Annabelle chuckles while shoving the couple with her shoulder, "After what Maggie told me, you're just as bad."

"What?!"

"We get bored."

* * *

"Annabelle, honey. Come on in. I'm almost finished."

"God, that smells fucking amazing. Is it potato soup?"

"Daryl told me it was your favorite cheap dish."

Annabelle takes off her leather jacket while looking around Carol's house. The place is consumed in the delicious smell of the soup. Walking into the room she sees Carol stirring the soup with a spoon before taking a sip to test the taste. The day is coming to the end as the sun begins to set. Today has probably been the most productive day for her since she actually left the house instead of staying with Daryl inside all day. Annie then throws her jacket lazily on the stool chair asking with surprise.

"He remembered my favorite dish?"

"Of course he did," Carol sends her a knowing look before pointing out, "He told me this morning and I realized we have all the ingredients so I just had too."

"Thanks."

Annie smiles warmly at the old lady before inspecting the soup over her shoulder. Over the week Annabelle has begun to trust Carol, with the help of Daryl of course. Carol secretly started becoming the mother she never had, Anna didn't realize it since he never knew what it was like to have one but Rick did. He silently thanked Carol for treating her that way since she never had someone treat her like a daughter. Grabbing a spoon then Annabelle tries to have some but Carol waves her away snapping lightly.

"It's not done yet."

"Damn…" Annabelle groans while making a pouty face before looking around and asking curiously, "So where is everyone?"

"Rick and Carl should be here any-"

"Damn, that smells good."

"Carl!"

"What Belle lets me curse."

"I'll have a talk with her then."

"And that's them."

Coral smirks knowingly at Annabelle as the front door opens with the voices of the rest of the Grimes family. A second later the ladies see Rick come into the kitchen with Judith in his arms and Carl by his side. Carl throws a bouncy ball to Annabelle the moment he's in the room and she catches it easily. At the sight of the toy, Carol eyes go wide before blurting out loud.

"Oh no, Y'all don't. Get the ball away from my soup."

"Yes, ma'am."

Annabelle laughs before tossing it back to Carl and winking. Her brother then comes up by her side to give her a kiss on the side of her face. Smiling she kisses him and the daughter in his arm's faces. Rick looks between Carol and the soup then thinking out loud.

"This smells amazing, thank you."

"No problem."

The mother of Alexandria smiles and leans into the hug he offers her. Rick takes Judith to the living room Carl left to moment ago and the girls were once again left alone in the kitchen. Carol glances at the living room before looking at Annabelle excitedly.

"So tell me. Is Daryl good-"

"In bed? Oh yeah." Annabelle whispers with light giggles, "He does this thing with his tongue-"

Her sentence dies down as the front door opens with Daryl, Aaron, and Eric coming through it. The guys were all shoving each other into the hall like brothers with relaxed expressions. Ther heavy footsteps interrupts the silence in the best way. Coming into the kitchen Aaron smiles at the sight of Annabelle before pointing a finger at her and saying.

"Look who's back from the dead. We haven't seen you all week."

"Yeah, I only saw you work on your car once this week. Once!" Eric comments to Anna as he makes his way to the living room where the rest of her family is in, "Thanks again for dinner, Carol."

"It's nothing, really."

"What can I say. I have been busy."

Annabelle poorly defends herself at Aaron and Eric's accusations. Turning to Daryl she then smirks know he's the reason she's been busy. Thinking the same thing he looks anywhere but someone's face. Carol sends Anna a look while trying to hold back a grin at Daryl's shy action. Aaron sighs looking between Daryl and Annabelle before following his boyfriend in the living room while calling out with a smug tone.

"I bet."

With Aaron and Eric went in the living room, Daryl then comes up to Annabelle and Carol who are still side by side in front of the pot of soup. He grabs a spoon to taste the soup but Carol shoves him away like she did Anna. He pouts causing the girls to giggle as Carol speaks up.

"You're just as bad as Annie."

"Tried the same thing."

Annabelle grins up at Daryl making him nod and plants a kiss on her cheek quickly. She blushes and bites her lips, he uses his thumb to take the lip from between her teeth. Leaning into him she kisses his chin since that's as high she can kiss without getting on her tippy toes. She then winks at him and begins walking toward the living room where everyone seems to go in. Daryl follows after of course making Carol grin and shake her head as she finishes preparing the soup. Dixon then snakes two fingers around one the back belt loops of her jeans as they reach the doorway of the living room. The couple leans on the wall watching their surroundings as Glenn and Maggie make their way into the living room with more people on the way. The single room begins to be flooded with her family that isn't blood.

"Sunshine," She hears Daryl whisper in her ear, "Ya' doin' that again."

"Doing what?"

"Makin' that face."

"What face?"

"That happy face."

"Well, I am happy."

Annabelle thinking out loud before looking up at Daryl who is already look at her. If it's possible her smile gets wider because looking at him now she knows she did it. She got everything she's ever wanted. She has a man who wants her for everything she is, she has a family who loves her and doesn't want her to change, not to mention a home that she's proud to call home. Looking away from Daryl she sees Rick, Glenn, Abe, and Eugene talking up a storm about who knows what. Rosita, Maggie, Tara, and Sasha are giggling as they talk quietly to each other. Michonne, Carl, Judith, and Aaron are sitting on the carpet playing with Judith. Glancing at the family Daryl and Anna have grown to love he speaks up in a voice she hasn't heard in a long time.

"I am too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He puts his free hand on her waist like it's meant to be there while she unconsciously moves closer to his side. Here he's with the only woman that has ever been more important than himself. A woman his brother always wanted to do right by. A woman that made him believe he could have the life people told him he would never get. Annabelle's the only woman for him and he couldn't be more happy about it.

"Come on!" Sasha calls out to the couple near the doorway, "This is supposed to be a clean dinner!"

"We didn't do anything." Annabelle defends as she feels Daryl's finger trace circles on her hip.

"Not yet." Tara jokes making everyone laugh.

"Be glad you don't live with them," Carl speaks up with a knowing grin.

"They think we can't hear them."

Michonne adds getting Daryl and Annabelle faces all red in embarrassment while the group's laughter gets louder. Annabelle wanted to be mad at them for calling them out but all she did is laugh with them. She rather talk about this any day then problems they face daily and she knows that when dinner is over they will go back to reality and have to deal with the problems they haven't solved yet. So she's going to laugh her heart out now knowing that these are the moments you treasure and keep fighting for. Before anyone else can tease the newly couple Carol calls from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone begins running into the kitchen with hungry expressions. Daryl and Annabelle stay where they are though. The let everyone pass them as they hold each other close in each other's arms. They both watch each other like they're trying to memorize this moment. They can hear people in the kitchen fighting for a bowl and spoon. Wrapping an arm around Anna's shoulders Daryl finally breaks the silence between them.

"Still happy?"

"It's only been a few minutes."

"Well… In a few seconds, the soup is gonna be gone."

"Shit….. Carol!"

* * *

"... Three queens."

"Bullshit."

"Damn it."

"How did you know? He barely reacts to anything."

"Aunty just knows."

Daryl, Annabelle, and Carl were playing the card game, Bullshit. They were in Anna and Daryl's room playing on the hardwood floor. Carl didn't want to play one the bed for a certain reason but jokes on him, they did it on the floor too. Carl wanted to do something when they got home from dinner at Carol's, Anna thought of the game and they dragged Daryl into it. Daryl picks up the stack of cards between them and puts it in his deck. Carl then puts a card down saying.

"One king."

"Two Aces-"

"Hey, guy." They hear Rick knock on the door and call out worriedly, "Have you seen Carl?"

"Yeah," Annabelle answers before the guys can, "He's in here."

"What…"

Rick opens the door in shock since he thought Daryl and Annabelle were doing something completely different than playing a card game. The three look up at the head of Grimes family with innocent expressions. Raising an eyebrow Daryl sends Rick a challenging look while asking.

"Wha'?"

"Well, I…" He stands there quietly for a moment before saying in caution, "I just wanted to see where he was…."

"We're playing bullshit."

Carl offers his father a shit eating grin making Rick send his sister a look. She just shrugs a looks down to her cards innocently while Daryl looks between each Grimes member. Looking up at her brother she still sees his parental expression causing her to groan and defend.

"He asked to play a game."

"And of course it had to be the one game with a curse word..." Rick sighs while leaning on the door and thinking out loud, "Don't forget about the run next week. Only us are going out but it's only for a few days."

"We haven't." Daryl speaks up while glancing at Annabelle, "We've been wanting an excuse to leave town anyway."

"Me too… It's getting late, Carl." Rick sighs before nodding at his son, "Why don't you call it a night, I bet Anna and Daryl are going to soon too."

"He's right." Annabelle agrees while looking at the clock on the wall, "It's about time we crash for the night."

"Fine." Carl groans as he gets up and leaves the room with his father, "See Y'all tomorrow."

"Goodnight kid."

Annabelle calls out as her brother and nephew shut the door behind second the sound of the door fully closed Daryl's on top of her. She instantly moans at the contact, she puts her fingers through his hair as they kiss roughly. Daryl's hands go up under her shirt and move her bra out of the way, the cards are now scattered around them on the floor.

"Daryl…" She whimpers out as he makes her spread her legs for him. "Oh God."

"Been wait all day for ya'. Then I had to sit here playing some card game with..." He growls as be begins to nip at her neck and squeezing her breasts, "These on display."

"They're yours." She pants as she impatiently tries to undo his belt, "Jesus, their yours."

"Oh, I know." He smirks while moving her shirt out of his way so he can have full view of what it his, "They been mine since-"

"Hey, I forgot my cards- Oh my god!" Carl's in and out with a second of the door opening, "Just keep them."

Annabelle and Daryl laid still trying to process what happened. She looks around in terror, Carl just saw them humping, kissing, sucking each other like animals on his cards. Daryl looks down at the woman below him hoping to God this hasn't ruined the night. She groans closes her eyes and whines out to no one in particular.

"I'm the worst aunt in the world."


	16. Blast To The Past

CHAPTER 16: Blast To The Past

"Oh shit. Turn it up!"

Annabelle yells through the house when she hears the next song come on, hopefully, it will drown out the noise Carl is making with his bouncy ball. Daryl comes up to her to place a quick kiss on her lips before putting on his vest and turning it up for her. Michonne leans on the wall in her robe and towel laughing at the way Anna dances to the song. Judith's on the floor giggle and bopping to the music. Annabelle couldn't be in a better mood, her man fucked her brains out this morning, she ate a full meal for breakfast and one of her favorite songs has just popped on. Nothing could get any better than this moment.

 _Know it sounds funny  
_ _But I just can't stand the pain  
_ _Girl, I'm leaving you tomorrow  
_ _Seems to me girl  
_ _You know I've done all I can  
_ _You see I begged, stole  
_ _And I borrowed._

"What's going on…."

Rick comes into the living room to see Annabelle lip singing to Easy by Commodores. She found the CD in Deanna's office this week and it has been playing ever since. He looks to Daryl who is hiding a smile as he watches Anna. She sends him a flirtatious look as she moves her hips to the beat, looking to her brother she makes an obnoxious expression getting him to roll his eyes. Michonne then begins dancing next to Annabelle with a goofy grin.

It's been two weeks since the wall fell down and they had to put it back up. They haven't had one mess up since then and it's been getting to Annabelle's head or maybe it was just all the times Daryl got her to cum a day. Today her, Rick and Daryl were going on a run for a few days. They got up early and packed for a few days out of Alexandria. Annabelle felt like a normal teen going out with her friends today. She's been stuck in the wall for two weeks now playing civilian and she's ready to be a wild animal again.

 _Ooh, that's why I'm easy  
_ _I'm easy like Sunday morning  
_ _That's why I'm easy  
_ _I'm easy like Sunday morning_

"Please stop, sis."

Rick laughs as he turns down the music making her stop in the middle of her dance. She turns to him in shock by his action like he just murdered her friend. Daryl chuckles at the siblings face expression before turning to Michonne and sending her a look. She winks since they both know what it's like to have to live with the Grimes family. When Anna tries to turn it up Rick goes over to the radio to just turn it back down. They do this a few times until Annabelle finally snaps like a child.

"What the fucking do you think your doing!?"

"I'm saving you from embarrassment." He smirks as he once again turns the volume down making her fold her arms dramatically, "Since you clearly need it."

"I will have you know I'm a great dancer."

Annabelle snaps at her big brother confidently only to have him and Michonne burst out laughing. Her mouth drops at their reaction when she turns to Daryl she sees him fighting back a chuckle. Her mouth drops in shock from her family's reaction just as her man grabs her waist and pulls her to him and says sweetly.

"Sunshine, sorry ta' tell ya' but ya' can only dance wit' a pole."

"Lucky you then."

She whispers with a shit eating smirk only to make his eyes darken with lust. Annabelle and Daryl have been more careless about the things they say in front of people. It all started with the "who could get the other more horny without touching" game. Daryl usually lost but at the end of the day, it didn't matter. They have gotten so comfortable in Alexandria, some people began to get annoyed by it. They didn't give a fuck though, they have come to terms that they could die in the next minute so they didn't want to waste any more time than they already have. The adults' laughter dies down and they begin to hear a ball banging on the wall causing Michonne to groan.

"Carl."

"What?" They hear Carl say from his room, "Denise says it's PT."

"I can't hear you," Rick repeats with a smirk as he looks to the rest of his family, "Come on out."

"What?" Carl complains then he comes out with Annabelle and Rick saying all together, "Denise says this is PT."

"You heard me." Carl sighs and looks at everyone in the room before Rick laughs, "Yeah."

"It's time to change your bandage." Annabelle thinks out loud as she walks toward him, "Better make it quick-"

"Don't worry about it, Annie. I got it." Michonne speaks up while still in her robe, "And I need to borrow some toothpaste."

"Ya' can use ours." Daryl speaks up while guiding Annabelle to the front door with Rick behind them, "We should be about leavin' now."

"Ok. Bye, guys." Carl yells at them on their way out the door, "Annabelle don't forget to get me a new deck of cards."

"Once again, we're so sorry, Carl." Annabelle says thinking about when Carl walked in on them last week, "I'll see you later. With toothpaste and a new deck of cards."

"You guys be good out there." Michonne points to them, "Don't bring problems home like last time."

"We won't. Promise." Rick smirks before nodding to the couple, "The real problem is trying to keep their hands to themselves."

"We're right here, Rick."

Daryl barks making Annabelle laugh beside him as they wait for Rick to follow them out. Rick looks to Michonne while giving her hand a squeeze while walking out the door with Daryl and Annabelle. Carl waves bye before picking up Judith and getting her to wave bye too. The door is almost shut when she calls out to the group of killers.

"Spearmint and baking soda. That's my favorite."

"Soon as I get it, you will."

Rick says just as he shuts the door with the couple already leaving the porch. Annabelle shoves Daryl before turning about and walking backward to still be able to face her boys. Raising an eyebrow she smirks and comments to her older brother.

"You and Michonne are getting close."

"Not as close as you two."

"You wish Y'all were as close as us."

* * *

"Hey."

Annabelle calls out to Denise as she's about to walk away. She and Daryl are reading a list Denise gave them when they find something confusing at the bottom of it. She walks to the couple curiously on why they want to talk to her still. She thought the two would already have one foot out of the town knowing they love the anarchy outside of it. Reaching the two stand next close to each other she asks quickly.

"Yes?"

"This thing at the bottom right here." Daryl questions as he glances to his girl next to him, "You're talking about the drink, right?"

"I am, but…" Denise fidgets looking between the two, "It's not medical. No, I drew a line between the important stuff and that. I just figured if you saw it."

"All right." Annabelle nods, "We got to get condoms anyway."

Daryl turns to his girl with his eyebrows raised, she looks at him innocently before shrugging. They didn't talk about what they did in their room outside of it so he didn't know how to react. Realizing she shouldn't have let that slip out she turns to Denise who is looking at them awkwardly. Annabelle then smiles too nice for it to be real and lies.

"It's not for us… It's for Glenn and Maggie."

"She's pregnant." Denise states.

"Yeah…. It's for after…" Annabelle looks between an embarrassed Daryl and a confused Denise, "So Medical."

"Right. Anything remotely medical is a priority." She begins to explain while pointing at the paper, "And food, maybe even food before medicine, and gas or batteries or books for the kids or clothes is just- if you see it if it just happens to, you know, be right there."

"You like it, right?" Anna questions as she begins to add things she wants under it with a pen

"No, I don't drink pop."

"What the hell's pop?" Daryl looks at her confused.

"You, dumbass." Now it's Annabelle turn to give him a look as she answers him, "It's a soda."

"Yeah, I'm originally from Ohio."

"Why you want it then?" Anna then thinks out loud curiously.

"Tara was talking about it in her sleep, I think." Denise blushes slightly, "Either she likes it or she doesn't, but if she likes it, it'd be a really nice surprise. I'm not good with that kind of stuff-"

"Don't worry." Annabelle snorts while mumbling to her like it's just them "He ain't either."

Daryl rolls his eyes at her, feeling annoyed. Anna never really wanted anything so how was he supposed to surprise her. Sometimes back in the day, he used to surprise her with parts for her car and she would get mad at him because she wanted to find it and pay for it herself. He grew irritated just thinking about it and says without thinking.

"Ya' never like it when I surprised ya'."

"Last time you surprised me with something was years ago and before the world went to shit." Annabelle sends him a look before adding, "So now I would love any nice surprise."

"How 'bout I get ya' some new panties then, will that be a nice surprise?"

Denise's eyes go wide at the two now feeling really awkwardly.

"Yeah," Annabelle folds her arms with attitude in her voice, "Since I'm down to two now because of you."

"Okay… Well- I just thought it'd be a nice present." Denise speaks up while waving her hands around, "Just, uh, don't go out of your way. And if it gives you any trouble…"

Annabelle and Daryl look at each other after they watch Denise make a nervous scene in front of them. Grimes doesn't say anything about but she does smirk at the woman before putting panties down on the list. Waving his hands around like Denise just did Daryl says plainly.

"We won't."

"Okay, good, 'cause it's not important." Denise begins to walk away, "I should've said so instead of just drawing a line."

"Got it."

Daryl nods as they go opposite way, Denise goes right and the couple goes left. Annabelle looks over the list again as Daryl thinks hard about something while they walk toward the gate. After a few minutes of silence, he thinks out loud like it's a serious statement.

"I'm going to get ya' black panties."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Why are we sitting in the back again?"

"Yeah, someone can sit up front."

"Because I'm driving and you two will just keep fighting for it."

"No, 'cause I call shotgun."

"I'm her brother."

"Well, she's my girl."

"See…. God. How am I the youngest?"

Annabelle drove up to the front gate where Eugene waited for them. They had their bags packed and everything, they were all secretly yet not so secretly ready to get out of Alexandria for a few days. The three felt the need to kill walkers and ransack places, they haven't done that for two weeks now. It was almost like an addiction, a really messed up one but an addiction nonetheless. She stops the car and rolls down the window for Eugene to lean on it, he gives the boys in the back a look before turning back to Annabelle and explaining.

"I mapped out some of the agricultural supply places in the area. Even if they've been cleaned out, my bet is that the sorghum would be untouched."

"Ok, bet." Annabelle nods, "Thanks."

"Now, that there is a criminally underrated grain that could change the game with our food situation from scary to hunky-dunky. I'm talking standability, drought tolerance, grain-to-stover ratio that is the envy of all corns." The three stare at him like he is crazy for a moment and he sighs, "Think about it."

"Thanks."

"All right."

"Okay."

With the three awkwardly saying that Eugene taps the hood of the car and back away from it. Annabelle then hits the gas pedal with her foot causing them to speed away with the engine roaring. Daryl and Rick instantly hold onto anything they can as they send each other a nervous glance. As they drive away from Alexandria Annie watches the gate close when it finally does she grin and presses the gas all the way while yelling out.

"We're out boys! About damn time!"

"Anna-bee." Daryl and Rick share a worried look when they see her already it 70 on the road making Daryl speaks up, "Baby… Ya' might wanna slow down."

"Hell no! No offense but I feel like a caged animal in Alexandria sometimes." She laughs and presses harder, "Today's the day."

"Uh-huh." Daryl sighs holding onto the seat for dear life.

"We're gonna find food, maybe some people." Annabelle sees the boys tense and wide eyes so she slows down and adds, "The law of averages has gotta catch up."

"I don't know." Daryl thinks out loud as he begins to calm down, "We ain't seen nobody for weeks. Maybe we ain't gonna find nobody. Maybe that's a good thing."

Daryl points out making Annabelle glance at him in the rearview mirror. He told her about the guy who took his bike and crossbow, she had to force him to tell her. She knew after that happened he stopped believing good people are still out there. She didn't want him to believe that but she couldn't change his mind without something to prove him wrong. She smiles then thinking of something to brighten the mood. She takes out a CD causing Daryl groans.

"Don't."

"Yes!" Rick lights up making her laugh as he yells like a teenage boy, "Please!"

She puts it in stereo making Daryl looks out the window and whine, "Don't. Please don't."

Annabelle winks at Daryl and presses play as Rick bounces in his seat. Dixon glares at her making her blow a kiss to him in the back seat. Rick begins snapping his fingers and groove to the music. Anna begins humming to the beat with a playful grin.

 _Give me the downbeat, maestro.  
_ _I want to lay it on the line 'Cause everything I do, I wanna do it in double time  
_ _When I take a ride..._

"Draws 'em away from home!"

Rick snaps his fingers to the beat while smirking at Daryl. Annabelle speeds up as the music plays while Daryl's pouting and Rick's having a blast. She turns onto another street to find the shed Engine was talking about earlier.

 _Hear me? Action-packed  
_ _Well, if your music's gonna move me  
_ _Well, I just gotta feel the beat...  
_ _Well, a chick who's gonna move me_

Silently she parks the car in front of the place and gets out to check around it. Annabelle sends the boys a look who are still in the car as takes her machete out. The boys then get out, get their weapons ready and do the same. Daryl calls out to them when he sees them about to get out of his sight.

"Hey, hold up. It's best to be safe. You cover it?"

"Yeah." Rick nods as he aims his gun.

"Come on." Annabelle grunts standing next to Rick. "I hate waiting."

Daryl gets ready to open a garage door with Annabelle and Rick holding up their guns in front of it. He waits a moment for everyone to be ready for an attack. After a second of dead silence Daryl lifts the door up and all they find is a truck. Annabelle looks on the sides of the truck before relaxing and saying.

"Yeah, we're good."

"One more time?" Rick aims at the truck's door they haven't opened yet.

"It ain't locked."

Daryl thinks out loud as he opens it slowly. Annabelle looks between the guys before looking toward the truck. When the door is completely open all three grin at what they find behind it. Annabelle whistles at the beautiful sight, the truck is holding more shit than they ever thought it would. The group looks at each other in relief knowing they just struck gold. Rick grins at them while tilting his head and saying softly.

"Well, how about that?"

"Look at this shit! Remind me to kiss Eugene when we get back." Annabelle laughs and turns happily to them only to find Daryl's shoulders tense at what she said, "On the cheek, Dixon. Come on."

"Mhm." He lets out a breath but doesn't say anything, growling Annabelle comes up to him and kisses his lips quickly, "Happy?"

"Yup." He sighs with a smirk before giving her another kiss.

"Should have left one of you home." Rick thinks out loud with a playful smile. "The law of averages."

"Yep." She agrees at his last statement and ignoring the first one, "Let's get this thing going, grab our gear, come back for the car later."

"Take another way back." Rick simple says knowing they'll understand with just a look, "See what we can see. Think it'll start?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, let's get this baby started then."

* * *

Rick drives the truck with Annabelle sitting in Daryl's lap on the passenger side, they didn't have any other seats. So here they were, Daryl holding Annabelle in his lap right next to her older brother. He didn't know why but he felt nervous, maybe it was because he was turned on every time she moved. She slightly moves to give her feet more room and Daryl tries to hold in a groan. She does it again and he squeezes her thigh while mumbling.

"Best stop movin' sunshine."

"What why?"

She turns to look at him and she smirks when she notices the want in his eyes. Rick rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the see a gas station up ahead causing Annabelle to send him a so he know they should stop there real quick. Rick nods and does her silent request. Driving to it he parks the car in front lazily. They jump out and as they walk towards the building Rick throws Annabelle the keys signaling she'll be driving next. Putting it in her pocket she looks through the windows of the place, it wasn't unlocked so no one has been here yet. Daryl glances at a machine facing down on the ground and calls out.

"Yo, give me a hand with this. Ahem." Annabelle and Rick walk over to the metal box, Daryl grunts, "Let's flip it over."

"You thinkin' what I'm thinking?"

Annabelle asks her man causing him to nod. They both have a hunch it's a soda machine with a certain pop the Doc wants. Once they are all in positioned around it, they try to push it up only for it to move up an inch. Dropping it Rick sighs while staring at the machine they won't be able to lift with just their bare hands and thinks out loud.

"I don't think we got it."

"I got an idea." Annabelle snaps her fingers and gets some chains, handing it to the guys she goes to the car, "Hook it on the car and I'll drive."

They nod and begin tying it to the metal box. Once she's in the truck she looks in the rearview mirror with a proud smile. All day the three have barely said a full sentence and yet they all know exactly what to do. She felt so rich from being so close to people like that. In a world so complicated now they said and did things in the simplest ways, it's so beautiful to her she could fight the smile on her face. She drives back enough for them to hook it on. Waiting for them to tell her to drive she hears a whistle, she drives enough to flip it over. Getting out of the truck she puts the keys back into her pocket and comes over to them. Rick puts his hand on his hips confused before asking the couple.

"It's soda and candy. Why the trouble?"

"It wasn't any trouble." Daryl grunts as Annabelle goes next to him while looks at the machine and explaining to her brother, "It's for Denise. Wants to get a surprise for Tara."

"Yeah," Daryl raises an eyebrow saying defensively, "Since Denise is the only one who can come up with good surprises."

"We're back to this again?" Annabelle groans while rolling her eyes and exclaiming, "Well, I don't see you getting me black panties-"

Not being able to finish her sentence she feels someone ram into her from behind. Her eyes go wide as they pressed themselves on her whole backside getting a good feel of her. It happens so fast that the person is off her the moment she's able to process what just has happened. Daryl runs up to her in panic while asking worriedly.

"Ya' okay?"

"Yeah."

She whispers as she looks around confused, her whole body feel like it's vibrating from the force of the hit. Daryl blocks her eyesight of the guy so she hasn't got the chance to see who ran into her. He looks up and down her body just in case she was lying about being okay. His hands are on her shoulders with worry since no one usually runs into someone without stabbing them or wanting something from them. She sighs with an awkward smile knowing he wants her to say something more so looking at the Dixon in front of her she blurts out honestly.

"Just got a good feel of me is all."

"Hi."

Daryl takes out his gun the moment he hears the single word. He obviously looks pissed by her words as he turns to look at the man who shoved her. Rick already has a gun aimed at him, he's been doing it the moment the person touch his sister. Annabelle steps out from behind Daryl so she can see the man, he had a bandanna covering his face, a black hat, and hair that went over his shoulders. He looked familiar but she couldn't think of why. He hasn't looked at her yet, his full focus is on the guys with the guns aimed at him. He had his hands raised in surrender as Daryl yells ready to shoot.

"Backup! Now!"

"Keep 'em up!"

Rick demands while aiming to kill the stranger. Annabelle looks at the man seriously as she tries to figure out why he looks so familiar. After a moment of giving up, she realizes something's gone from her pockets. Taking out her gun she steps in front of her men with it aimed at the stranger and exclaims.

"Where are they, motherfucker-"

"Whoa, easy, guys-"

The man speaks up nervously when he sees three guns now pointing at him. He finally turns to Annabelle when she gets the closest to him. For a moment he squints at her before his eyes get wider in shock and whispering in disbelief.

"Annabelle?"

They keys he took are now forgotten and her face goes pale from his voice. The way he says her name makes her realize why he looked so familiar. She knew him, they knew each other more than most would or should. She didn't know what to do, it couldn't be him, she didn't want it to be him. But his hair, voice, eyes gave her proof at who she was looking at. Annabelle didn't know how to react so she takes a step back whispering.

"Oh, fuck…."

"Sunshine?" Daryl looks from the guy to Annabelle in confusion with his gun still aimed, "Ya' know him?"

"Listen." The man says cautiously through his bandanna while looking at the three, "I was just running from the dead."

"How many?"

She snaps at him with an emotionless expression so Rick and Daryl can't tell she knows him. The man looks between her and the guy and realizes what she's trying to hide. Anna's brother and man look at each other in complete confusion since they both know something is up. Raising his eyebrows the man answers her.

"Ten, maybe more. Once it gets to double digits, I start running. I'm not risking it, but you know I risk a lot-"

"Shut up." Annabelle spits out not letting him bring up the past, "Where?"

"About a half a mile back. They're headed this way." He answers knowing she's pissed but she honestly didn't have the right to be, "You probably have about 11 minutes."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know."

Rick steps in knowing there is tension between the new guy and Annabelle but not sure what. Daryl's so confused on who he was and what he had to do with Annabelle. He clearly knew her, he said her name but by they way, Annabelle is talking to him she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Yeah." The guy looks between them all like he was trying to put together a puzzle, a puzzle Annabelle didn't want him to solve, "There's more of them than us, right? Gotta stick together. Right?"

His last sentence had a double meaning and she was the only one who knew it. She glared at him trying not to show a reaction to him. He could tell she hasn't told these guys about him or they would have realized already who he was by the way she's acting. He knew who they were though, but he wasn't going to say anything about it or Daryl would probably attack him. Look at the man and his sister he then asks without letting his gun drop.

"You have a camp?"

"No." He looks to Annabelle curiously and yet seriously, "Do you?"

"Nah." Daryl spits out not liking how he was looking at her, "We don't."

"Sorry for running into you." He tilts his head to Anna making her scoff, "I'm gonna go now. If this is the next world, I hope it's good to you guys."

He winks at her before he turns to walk away. Annabelle clenches her hands to the point that they are white. Daryl watches him leave while thinking he should just kill him and be done with it. Rick glances at Daryl and Annabelle before calling out to the guy.

"I'm Rick. This is Daryl and Annabelle but I'm guessing you know her… What's your name?"

"Paul Rovia." He turns to look at the three and he takes off his bandanna, he smirks at Annabelle before adding, "But my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick."

"You said you didn't have a camp." Rick then drops his gun, "You on your own?"

"Yeah." He checks out Annabelle and adds with a smug look, "But, still, best not to try anything."

Annabelle kept on getting angrier at Jesus. He kept saying things that only he and she knew about. Rick and Daryl didn't even notice and it just made her more annoyed. He just kept wanting to bring the past back up which he obvious knew she didn't want to relive. Daryl then barks when noticing the way he's looking at Annabelle.

"Best not to make threats you can't keep, either."

"Exactly."

"How many walkers-" Rick begins but Annabelle cut him off by saying, "No, not this guy. We ain't taking him back."

She sees the way Jesus looks at her then that causes her to blush. He's giving her the same look when you find $20 you lost long ago. Daryl relaxes knowing his girl doesn't want this guy coming back to Alexandria just as much as him. Sending his sister a look her repeat more demanding.

"How many walkers have you killed?"

"Sorry, gotta run. You should, too." The guy ignores the question as he starts running, "Think you've got about seven minutes. See you around Annabelle."

"What the hell was that?" Daryl looks between Rick and Annabelle once Jesus's out of sight, "How did he know ya' name?"

"It doesn't matter." Annabelle puts her fingers through her hair, "We ain't gonna see him again."

"Like hell, it doesn't. He looked at ya' like a piece of meat and ya' let him!" He argues knowing she would have punch every other guy for just looking at her the wrong way.

"I don't want to talk about it, Daryl." She snaps looking away from him, "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Bullshit." He scoffs and paces slightly, "We should follow him. Make sure he was tellin the truth."

"You only want to do that to get answers on why he knew my name!"

"If ya' ain't gonna tell me I'll just go after him and find out myself."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He grabs the top off her pants and pulls her closer to him before growling quietly, "Ya' acted like-"

The three hear a popping sound and they aim their guns immediately toward the sound. No one says a thing as they go around the building with caution. They turn the corner a second time and see firecrackers going off in a trash can. They all relax realizing it's not a herd of walkers or worst living people. Standing up straight Rick states in confusion.

"Firecrackers."

"Hell." Daryl glances at Annabelle, "Why-"

"Shit." Annabelle blurts out as she checks her pockets remembering that Jesus took something from her, "He…"

"He swiped your keys," Daryl looks at her seriously frustrated, "Didn't he?"

"Oh, shit!"

Rick snaps and sprints around the building with the couple following closely. When they run to the front of the gas station they see Jesus start their car. Jesus begins driving off but not before looking out the window and calling out to Annabelle.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Karma's a bitch."

"Sweetheart?!" Daryl barks in shock before looking to his girl sternly, "Tell me right now what happened between Y'all!"

"Can we talk about this later?" Annabelle sighs as she waves to the truck slowly getting smaller, "We need that fucking truck."

"We get back to Alexandria ya' going to explain everything to me." Daryl growls while points at her, "Ya' hear me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your fucking vest in a twist."


	17. One Life Not To Save

CHAPTER 17: One Life Not To Save

 _Four months._

 _Four months is how Annabelle has been alone with nothing but her thoughts. Four months she's been living in her car with no one but herself. Four months since she's has contact with another human being. Four months since she lost her best friends. At the beginning she would have blamed herself for the situation she's in but now after four months, she would blame it on the Dixon family. She didn't think it was their fault in the beginning but now she blames everything on them._

 _All she did the first month apart from the boys was looking for them. She barely slept during that month, all she could think of doing is finding her way back to them but all that time she didn't find a single clue of where they went. She drove herself crazy just looking for a sign of them. The second month she gave up trying to find them. She was an emotional wreck that month, she cried herself to sleep thinking they left her for dead. All she wanted to do is cry and look to a stranger for comfort. When it was the third month of being apart from the Dixon family and she was completely furious. She killed everything living or nonliving, everything she did was in anger. When she slept her gun was at the ready to kill the second she wakes up. She now is in her fourth month without Merle and Daryl and it has not been kind to her._

 _All she does is drive, if she's not she's killing anything she saw and could kill. She barely sleeps or eats even though she has plenty of food and time. She didn't have the will anymore to keep herself healthy. She only ate when she was about to pass out and she didn't sleep until she couldn't keep her eyes open. The pitiful thing is that everything Annabelle does now is because she needs to or she'll die that moment. When she ate it's because she starving, if she sleeps it's because she's about to pass out, if she's driving it's because she can wait on sleeping or eating. When she drives now it's with no destination. She has no idea where she's going, the worst part is that she doesn't give a fuck that she doesn't know where she is. She's covered in everything, dirt, dry sweat, her blood, animal blood, walker blood, you name it. She could pass off as a walker not that it matters to her. She has plenty of cuts on her body, some need stitches, some don't, some are infected and some keep opening up. She has medicine in her truck but she won't use it, a part of her likes the pain the cuts bring her. It makes her remember that she's still living and breathing. Lately, she forgets since she has lost the will to live._

 _Driving with her windows open she notices she's coming up to a gas station. It looks like it was shit before dead came back alive. Looking at her empty pack of cigarettes pack and broken lighter she slows down and pulls over at the side of the building. Getting out she grabs her bag from the passenger seat to stock up on things. Not that she need to, her trunk and back seat is filled with shit that could keep a group of 10 alive for a month. She only does it to keep herself busy. Walking to the front door she opens it without even seeing if something was in there and with no weapons in her hands. She was so exhausted that she didn't have the strength to take precaution like she uses to._

 _"Fingers crossed." She whispers while going to the closest shelf, "Lord, find me some Marlboro packs."_

 _Annabelle begins to shove anything unopened into her bag without noticing a man kneeling behind one of the shelves with a knife. He crouched down the moment the door opened. Now he watches her curiously at her physical state. She looked like she could be a walker but she is whispering things as she grabs a few things from the shelves that inform him she wasn't one. The man tiptoes behind her and she didn't even realize he was following her closely behind. He had his knife ready to stab for when she figures out she's not alone. He stays kneeling for the element of surprise. He watches her grab a few packs of cigarettes and lighters before saying to herself._

 _"Even with the dead walking around I'm able to smoke my lungs away."_

 _She sees a door she walks up to it slowly. Not the slowly where it is for caution but because she didn't have the strength to go faster. Checking out her state he finds at least a handful of cuts on each body part, some were bleeding and some has dried blood around it. That's when he finds it confusing when she grabs a first aid kit and not immediately use it since some of her cuts might lead her to pass out from blood loss. Every action she does makes him more and more confused because she's doing what everyone would do in an apocalypse beside acting like she wants to keep living. She's getting everything that would help someone live but she's not using it._

 _He tilts his head at the woman in front of him, he's so focused on trying to figure out what her angle is that he doesn't realize she heading toward a door he hasn't checked yet. Within the next second, Annabelle opens the door and four walkers come out growling loudly, she panics and walks back into the man kneeling behind her. He then accidentally stabs the back of her thigh at the sudden turn of directions. She falls down in pain and sees the man next to her before she can process seeing him he gets up to kill the walkers she let out. Annabelle clings onto her thigh seeping out blood as she crawls to the door, she whines in pain as she does but it doesn't stop her. As she crawls she whispers to herself._

 _"I'm going insane! I am going to die from insanity!"_

 _She reaches the front door and tries to open it but when she tries to stand up the leg the man stabbed loses all feeling in it but pain. She puts pressure on the leg causing her to fall down again, when she falls down her head hits the corner of a shelf before banging on the floor. She feels her heart beating her head now as she sees a walker walking toward her. Instead of crawling away she just watches it come closer, her body begins to grow numb as she starts to see two walkers that look the same. It comes close enough to get a hand on her bleeding leg. Instead of fighting it off she relaxes her body and closes her eyes thinking the pain will go away in a few minutes. She never feels the walker bite her though, no she feels warm liquid on her leg. Opening her eyes she finds the man slicing the geek's head off and letting the blood get all over the leg t was about to eat. She groans and rests her head on the ground as the man drops the body beside her._

 _The stranger then comes closer to her as he inspects her body for bites. Annabelle doesn't move much because she can't feel a thing. She does, however, watch him and doing so she gets a better look at him. He has light brown hair coming down just above his shoulders, a black hat on his head and a bandanna covering everything on his face but his eyes. He is wearing a black long jacket, gray shirt, brown pants and black boots. He kneels down in front of Annabelle and looks her in the eyes and when he doesn't say anything she chokes out quietly._

" _You going to kill me?"_

" _It looks like I don't need to."_

 _"Go ahead and try. Hell, give it your best shot," She snaps as her eyes begin to close on their own according, "You have no idea what I'm capable…"_

 _She doesn't get to finish her sentence since she passes out from the pain and blood loss. The stranger checks her pulse to find out that she's still alive, barely. Looking over to the dead walker that almost bit her he realizes that she had been letting it take a bite from her. He sighs replays the last few minutes in his head. She wanted it to kill her, his heart sunk at the thought of this woman wanting her life to end. Not only that but he started to fill slightly guilty for the state she's in since he stabbed her in the back of the thigh._

 _It only takes him a moment to think of what to do next. He picks up Annabelle quickly and carries her bridal style out of the gas station to the car he believes to be hers. Getting in he sets her in the passenger seat before running back to the gas station for his things. Starting the car throws his things in the back before driving off. He goes half a mile before turning into the country woods knowing it's the safest place to let your guard down in a world like today. Trees were surrounding them and a lake is only a few yards away when he finally parks her car. He knew they were in the country because he didn't see a walker in sight._

 _Taking a blanket from her car he lays it on the ground then picks her up from the car seat and lays her on top of it. Once that's done he goes back to her car looking for something to bandage her up. He pops the trunk open and his eyes go wide, she had two bags full of ammo and guns, he never seen this much except in a gun store. He sees a large emergency kit and grabs it. He notices other bags and things in her trunk and thanked the Lord he didn't leave her car. Shutting the trunk he goes to Annabelle and lifts up the leg he stabbed, her pants were now soaked in her own blood. Sighing the stranger looks around the forest before down at the passed out woman and saying._

 _"Good thing you're past out seems like you won't like what I'm about to do."_

 _Once that's said he takes off her pants and turns her onto her stomach. He cleans it up, applies for medicine on it then stitches her up and wraps a bandage around her thigh. He does all this without her waking up. He leaves to get some water from the lake, coming back to her side he takes one of his bandannas out and dumps it with water to clean her other cuts covered in dirt. He also uses some stuff from the emergency kit that he knows will help. After cleaning up her cuts he begins wiping the blood and dirt from her face._

 _The more dirt and blood he cleaned of her the more he noticed her tan and clear skin. Not only that but he then sees that her lips are full and she has naturally long eyelashes. He stops cleaning her face when he then gets a really good look at her. She's beautiful, the kind of beautiful that has fire and passion radiating from it. He couldn't help but wonder who she was before the apocalypse. He sees the bump on her head and goes back into her car for his small pillow he carried around, lifting her head to set it under. He kneels there staring at her for a moment before looking around for any walkers coming their way but didn't see any._

 _Going back to her car to get his bag the curiosity gets the better of him and he opens her glove box. He sees a flask, arrows, and pictures, taking the pictures he looks at them. These looked old and most of them were of two guys. He glances back to her to make sure she is still sleeping, putting everything back he goes to the trunk to see what else she had. He looks through them and sees, a bag of clothes, women products, knives, guns, ammo, water bottles and cans of food. He frowns wondering why she had all this and she looked like she was on her deathbed moment ago. If she had all this then she should be doing something right, right? But watching her back at the gas station it looked like she wanted to die._

* * *

 _Anna wakes up to pain in her whole body, she groans while trying to sit up but if feels like thousand of pins needles stabbing her everywhere when she did. Opening her eyes she looks around confused, she's in the middle of the forest on her blanket with some random pillow. She finds her car parked a few feet away from her and when she turns her head she sees a small fire in across from her and a lake a couple of yards away. She sees a bag that's not hers on the blanket and a bandanna with berries in it._

 _Remembering the last thing that happened to her at the gas station she groans before getting up. Instead of eating the berries she probably needed to stay alive she picks up the heavy bag and tries to go to her car. Her legs were on fire when she finally gets there, her head felt like it is going to explode but she tries to ignore it as she throws the bag in the car and looks around for anyone. She doesn't and it gives her hope that she can get out of here quickly. She opens the door to the driver's seat and tries to find her keys, she growls in irritation. She didn't have time for this, she kneels down to hotwire the car._

 _As she begins to open the cover under the wheel she feels someone grab her forcefully._

 _She turns and stares in terror at the walker about to bite her flesh off. The next moment was then a blur, it happened just as she bat an eye. One moment she was about to be a geek's dinner and next thing she knows she's lying in the grass next to the geek, that's now dead. Looking up she sees the man from earlier standing above her. He takes off his bandanna before saying tiredly._

 _"Great, you broke the stitches."_

 _She looks down to finally realize she's only in her tank top and panties. Her cuts are cleaned and cover, the wound he gave on the back of her thigh is wrapped with now bloody bandages. She looks from her body to the walker then to the man standing in front of her._

 _"Why the fuck haven't you killed me? Are you fucking crazy." She asks in disbelief but he ignores it and helps her up from the ground making her also snap, "What the hell are you doing?"_

" _I'm obviously saving you from bleeding out to death."_

" _I didn't ask for a wanna be Jesus to say me."_

 _Whimpering as she gets on her two feet she tries to push away from the man helping her. The moment he lets go though she has to grabs onto him so she won't fall. He has his arm around her waist as they walk slowly to the hood of her car. Leaning on the car for balance now she notices his full-on mountain man beard that has been hiding under the bandana. He takes the bandages off her without warning causing her to let out a handful of curse words._

 _"Sorry." He sighs as he takes the last of it slowly off, "You should have just stayed on that blanket."_

" _Well, I have places to be so-" She lies with a glare in her eyes, "If you can just fuck off that would be nice."_

" _Where do you have to go?" The stranger smirked at her before going to her trunk and taking out her emergency kit, "Seemed to me you were trying to go to heaven… or hell earlier."_

" _I wasn't trying," She growls before trying to take the first aid kit from him while barking, "That's mine."_

" _Which is why I'm going to use it on the wound-"_

" _You gave me."_

" _-you opened back up." The man sends her a look with a playful smile, "I noticed you using all the wrong things in this kit."_

" _You a doctor or some shit? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just give it to me-"_

 _Annabelle leans on the car and tries to grab the Emergency kit from him. The moment she puts any kind of pressure on her bad leg she loses balance. The man quickly grabs her waist before she can hit the ground. Giving her a knowing look he turns her around and bends her over the car to look a the wound bleeding. She growls but doesn't say anything since she literally can't do anything without his help. Looking around the forest she hears him open the first aid kit, as she listens to him going through it she begins to get curious. She begins to wonder why he's still here, he could have left her to die, take her car, or worse but no here he is trying to fix her broken skin._

" _Why are you doing this?" She blurts out in confusion before glancing back at him, "I don't need your help-"_

" _If I left you at the gas station you would have died."_

" _Why didn't you?"_

" _Because you needed help."_

" _You do that often? Help people?" She thinks out loud like it's a crazy idea, "You trying to be Jesus or something?"_

" _No, I just wanted to save a life."_

" _Well, I didn't ask you to save my life."_

 _She mumbles as she stares at her hands in sadness, she'll never admit it out loud but she was hoping she would die at the gas station. That the fight would end there and she would have to suffer anymore. Suddenly Annabelle get out of her thoughts when she feels a big gentle hand on her bleeding thigh. It's rough but yet wasn't rough on her. Glancing behind her Annie begins to blush since the man the cut is right on her ass and she was bent over with him staring at it. Not to mention all she's wearing is her panties and a tank top. The guy looks up at her face to see the frustration in her eyes as he touches her leg._

 _"If you could even reach it you wouldn't know what to do," He defends before mumbling with a smug look, "Plus, I like the view way more than you would."_

 _"Damn pig." She whispers then suddenly feels a shock of pain as he pours something on it, "What the hell! That hurts!"_

 _"I'm trying to clean it." He explains slightly annoyed. "You got dirt in it."_

 _"I was always told to rub some dirt in it."_

 _"Well, that's what you looked like you been doing before I cleaned you up," He thinks out loud as he fixes the stitches, "There's a lake close to here, you should clean up in after this is healed."_

 _"Is that your way of saying I stink?"_

 _"No, just thought a woman like you would want to clean yourself once and awhile."_

 _"A woman like me?"_

 _"A survivor."_

 _"I'm not."_

 _"You are."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"Maybe because you have a nice ass." He begins wrapping her leg with a bandage, "Or because how many tattoos you have on just your left arm."_

 _"I'm serious-"_

 _She snaps before her eyes go wide at the feeling of his breath and beard on her thigh. Looking behind her she sees him cutting the bandage with his teeth. Another blush comes across her cheeks by the intimacy forcing her to look quickly away and blurt out loud._

" _-And don't say any of that Jesus shit like every life is special."_

 _"Maybe I want to see more survivors in the new world." He stands up straight then and taps her ass lightly, "All done. Don't move that leg or I'm going to have to do that all over again… but I don't think you would mind."_

" _Fuck you." She spits out causing him to wink at her before she growls, "Cocky wannabe Jesus."_

 _"As much as I love hearing you call me Jesus I actually go by Paul Rovia."_

" _Whatever. JESUS."_

 _She says mockingly only to make he grins at her while helping her off the car and toward the blanket. Rolling her eyes she lets him set her down on it slowly. She sighs as he lets go of her and she's able to relax. Paul then looks around and notices something missing before asking._

 _"Did you take my bag instead of taking the berries I laid out for you to eat?"_

" _Bag?" She shrugs innocently without looking him in the eye, "What bag?"_

 _"Seriously eat though." He shakes his head at her stubbornness and waves to the berries, "Who knows when you had something real to eat."_

 _"I think I'm just going to go-" She begins to get up but he just pushes her back down._

 _"If you reopen these stitches, which you will if you walk on it, you can bleed to death. So you might as well lay down and eat the food I'm offering you." He explains reasonably like he's talking to a child, "Can I know your name?"_

 _"No." She growls in defeat and picks up a few berries, "You know your berries?"_

" _Yes. Now," He nods then takes the berries out of her grasp, "Name."_

" _Fine. Fuck." She glares at him for a moment then looks down to the berries, "It's Annabelle Grimes."_

 _He smiles before giving her the berries back. Wannabe Jesus then goes to her car to get his bag, she pops a few berries in her mouth while looking around. After what seems like forever to Ann she begins watching Paul closely as he silently does things to their little campsite. She paces eating since she has been eating small portions for weeks now. He puts up wire around the place with cans on them in case a walker comes by, the one from earlier was dragged away by him. More time goes by and the sun is now set for the day to be over with. Jesus comes to sit down on the blanket next to her, he gives her a container full of water that she greedily takes from him. Once she is done with it she hands it back to him._

 _"Thanks. Listen- When I'm healed, we go our separate way."_

 _"Yeah okay," He nods with a smirk on his lip while putting out their fire, "but you will miss me."_

" _Really?" She scoffs as she watches the fire die, "What makes you say that?"_

 _"Because of my hands."_

 _"Your hands?"_

 _"Yeah, you'll miss the feel of them." He whispers knowingly as she starts to glare at him, "Now please, don't kill me in my sleep."_

" _No promises."_

* * *

 _"I heard you talking in your sleep."_

 _"I don't talk in my sleep."_

 _"You do."_

 _"Don't."_

 _"Do."_

 _Annabelle rolls her eyes at him as she eats her fish he caught, she has laid here doing practically nothing for three days now. It wasn't her fault, he wouldn't let her do anything that involved moving. She has been bitchy all three days but Jesus didn't complain. Which made her even more mad that he wasn't annoyed with her yet. He let her be rude and he comes up with something flirty to say. Playing with her half eaten fish she snaps at him annoyed._

 _"Fine, I'll bite. What did I say?"_

 _"You kept on repeating a man's name. Daryl, I think."_

 _He explains while sneaking glances at her as he drops a piece of wood in the fired. He didn't tell her he saw the pictures in her glove box but he had a good feeling one of the men in her pictures is a Daryl. It's only reasonable to have a picture of the man you keep calling for in your sleep. She doesn't say anything to his comment so after a moment of silence he sighs and asks._

 _"Did he died?"_

 _"I don't know," Anna whispers honestly._

 _"Can I ask-"_

 _"No. We ain't friends, or buddies, or the Jesus I pray to."_

 _"Okay, so you're more mad than sad so I'm going to bet he left you." Jesus rolls his eyes at her dramatic words, "Now, was it before or after the dead came back alive?"_

 _"It's none of your damn business."_

 _"It kind of is if it keeps me up at night." He points out and goes back to his business, "I never know if it's a nightmare or wet dream-"_

 _"We got split up." She interrupts him with a soft yet harsh voice, "I came back, he and his brother were gone."_

" _Annabelle." Jesus nods thinking about the pictures, "I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"For them leaving you."_

 _"They didn't leave me," She quickly defends, "We just got split up."_

 _He doesn't say anything after that, he just stares at her like he's reading her eyes. She looks away from his deep gaze and at her fish. They way he looks at her is like he knew she didn't believe what she was telling him. That's what she wanted to believe though, so that's what she going to keep thinking in her mind. That they didn't leave her, they got split up._

* * *

 _"Annabelle! Annabelle!"_

 _"What?" Annie's woken up in shock to Paul shaking her awake in the middle of the night, "What? Is there walkers?"_

 _"No, you were shaking and you're sweating like crazy."_

 _He looks at her in concern as he lifts his hand to her forehead. It wasn't a sickness it was the dream she had. Her hair is sticking to her face and her breathing is a little uneven but she doesn't notice as she thinks about what he's stating. Realizing Paul is waiting for her to say something she looks away while whipping the sweat off her forehead._

" _Stop trying to say me, Jesus." She shoves him away, "I'm fine. Go to bed."_

 _"No, your not!" He announces now annoyed at her stubbornness, "I don't have to be Jesus to notice you're not fine."_

 _"What am I supposed to do, Paul?! Pray or some shit!" She yells at him while trying to push him away, "Just go back to sleep."_

 _"You can talk about it with me," He thinks out loud in a calm voice, "I know this has something to do with those brothers."_

 _"Oh, so you got me figure out do ya!" She scoffs has her hands begin to shake at the thoughts coming to her mind, "I don't need to talk about anything! What I need to do is heal and leave first chance I get."_

 _"Like Daryl did?"_

 _She stares up at Paul in shock, all her anger is now deflated. He wasn't trying to hurt her or be rude, he was just stating what he thought. He's looking at her with so much concern it hurts. She wanted to do what the Dixon brothers did to her and it hit her hard realizing that. Her breath is stuck in her chest as reality hits her. Jesus could tell on her face that she's facing facts now and by her expression, he starts to think he shouldn't have said it for her sake._

 _"Annabelle… " Paul then whispers as he watches her sit and stare at him like a statue, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_

 _Anna didn't let him finish because in the next second she fell apart. Right in front of him and not caring about being strong anymore Annabelle cried. Without thinking he snaked his arms around her as he let her cry on him. She was at first cursing at him for acting like he knew Daryl then she was yelling about him being an idiot. He held onto her tightly as she balled her eyes out. After awhile she stopped shouting at him and finally had the courage to tell him what happened the day she got split up with the Dixon Brothers. The only thing he does is listen, he doesn't say anything or tells her his opinion. He just holds her tight and listens until she falls asleep in his arms from exhaustion._

* * *

 _Feeling warmth on her back Annabelle scoots back into and snuggles closer. She then feels arms around her waist squeeze her affectionately. For a single moment, she thinks it's Daryl and smiles since he's always been a secret snuggler but then her eyes go wide realizing she hasn't seen him in four months. Looking behind her she finds Jesus spooning her. Her smile falls in realization before trying to shove him away but he just tightens his arms around her and snuggles closer._

 _"Jesus, let me go!"_

 _"Don't act like you don't like this."_

 _"I don't."_

 _"Lie."_

 _"Look! I see a walker!"_

 _"Lie."_

 _She groans in frustration and lays her head back on the pillow. Annabelle secretly did like is, she missed Daryl holding her when the slept in their cars. Before they got split up they would sleep in her car and Merle in the truck. Daryl always found a way while sleeping to hold her even if it was just a finger. Just the thought of him makes her want to cry because all that is gone now. Paul notices her change of mood and leans up to look down at her. Seeing the pain look in her eyes he moves away saying._

 _"Okay. I'll get up-"_

 _"No… I just-" She turns around and puts a hand on his arm as he's about to get up, "You can hold me for a little longer if you want."_

 _He tries to hide a smile knowing it took her a lot out of her to something that simple. Laying back down he puts his arms around her. It's silent for a few moment making Annabelle sigh and move closer to him before whispering honestly._

 _"I haven't had this in awhile."_

" _Me either." He mumbles while rubbing her back and after a moment he begins to ask, "Did Daryl…"_

 _"Hold me like this? Yeah." She answers softly and after a long quiet moment she thinks out loud, "Him and his brother were like family to me. We weren't the kind of people to be proud of but we were proud of each other. I have known them since I was 21… I thought the three of us would stay together for everything but…."_

 _"You don't have to talk about it, Annabelle." He whispers making her move closer to him, "I understand."_

 _"Thank you, Paul."_

* * *

 _It's been two weeks since Jesus stabbed her and they went into the wood. Her wound is now almost healed and she's able to walk. She's not walking as good as she should but she getting there. During the time Paul has been going on runs and getting them things for their campsite. They now have a tent they share and more supplies for eating. As Annabelle cooks the bunnies she trapped earlier Jesus comes up to her with his hair wet from bathing in the lake. She knows she needs one too but she doesn't want the stitches to open up._

 _"Man, I love a woman who can cook." Jesus teases her while walking toward her, "Makes me all warm inside."_

" _Of course you do." She laughs while shaking her head with a smile, "Hope you like bunnies."_

 _"Are you kidding me," He plops down next to her before joking, "My favorite cartoon was Bugs Bunny growing up."_

 _"Well, now he's going to be your favorite dinner meal." She grins and gives him a piece._

 _He takes a bite and groans, "This is almost as good as looking at your ass."_

 _"Pervert."_

 _"Hey," He says defensively before moving closer to her and joking. "Jesus gets hot and horny every once and while too."_

 _"Oh dear God." She tries to hold in a laugh, "Well, I saw a sexy walker earlier so go nuts."_

 _"No, thank you." He makes a disgusted face, "I rather have a living woman."_

 _:"Sorry to say-" She jokes with a perky smile while looking at her dead bunny, "-I think we're out of sexy alive women."_

 _"No," He says seriously before looking to her knowingly, "I'm staring at one right now."_

" _What-" She turns to him in confusion only to find him already looking at her making her realize he's talking about her causing bits her lips and looks down shoving him with her shoulder lightly, "Shut up, you damn wannabe Jesus."_

* * *

 _"I don't want to talk about this! Jesus, it doesn't concern you!"_

 _"It does when it comes to you! I'm tired of you crying in your sleep and not being able to do anything about it!"_

 _"What do you want me to do?!"_

 _"Talk to me! You need to let it out or you're just going to kill yourself!"_

 _Annabelle woke up again crying that morning and they both knew it was about the Dixon Brothers. She has been rude and trying to pick a fight with Jesus all day. He didn't want to fight, only talk but it seems that's the only way she can actually talk to someone._

 _"I don't need to talk about it!" She yells at him in anger as she waves her hands around, "It's not important anymore."_

 _"Okay, so you don't need to talk about how the two most important people in your life left you for dead-"_

 _"Shut up!" She shoves him trying to get him to stop, "Jesus-"_

 _"Or how you practically gave up living until I found you!"_

 _"I said stop!"_

 _"Or that you keep on being in denial! Annabelle-"_

 _"I know, okay!" She lets out a cry after his words hit her like a train, "I know! I'm not in denial, I just thought they would always be there! I thought I would have moved on by now, I thought I would be dead by now. I know they left, I know I'm still hurting, I know I didn't want to live anymore-"_

" _Sweetheart." He pulls her into his arms guilty for bringing up the past, "I'm sorry."_

 _"I don't want to believe it. I can't." She sobs into his chest like a complete mess, "I want to believe we got split up and we couldn't find each other."_

 _"I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair, "I'm so sorry."_

 _"I cared about them so much." She continues to cry, "They were there for me my whole life. Now, I'm alone all over again."_

 _"Hey, hey." Jesus makes her look up at him, "You got me, okay. And I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."_

 _She stares up at him for a moment in silence trying to see if he's lying but all she saw is truth in his eyes. Nodding she sets her head in the crook of his neck and jams her eyes close. He automatically pulls her closer and sets his head on top of her's. Without realizing it, that was the last night and morning she woke or fell asleep crying._

* * *

 _"Okay, okay. My turn. First kiss?"_

 _"Some girl name Stacy, it was a bet. You?"_

 _"Don't remember how, the guy got me drunk…. Favorite thing to do?"_

 _"Answer people's prayer."_

 _"Oh, shut up." Annabelle burst out laughing and Jesus couldn't help but laugh with her, "I'm fucking serious."_

 _"Fine. Having sex with women who have tattoos covering their left arm and a mysterious past."_

 _He jokes again making her giggle away, this was his favorite part of the day. It's late at night and they were in the tent just talking. They laid next to each other talking about anything. He loved making her smile, it seemed like life is okay when she did. Like even though the world is hell if he was able to make her smile it was not half as bad anymore._

 _"Okay, no more jokes." She stops laughing and gives him a serious look, "Favorite thing to do?"_

 _"OKAY. FINE. Before the world ended it was watching football. I didn't have a family or anyone so I would always go to the bar and talk to strangers. It was nice, it was simple. Now though, my favorite thing to do is…." He thinks for a moment before smiling at her, "Talk to you."_

" _Me?" Annabelle smiles softly and gets up slightly to look down at him, "Really?"_

 _"Really. Really." He looks at her with warm eyes, abruptly they hear the cans move and he looks away from her, "You stay here, I got this."_

 _"I can help-"_

 _"No. Just stays, sweetheart. I'll be right back," He's about to leave the tent when he adds, "Hopefully, you'll be naked when I come back…."_

 _"In your dreams, buddy."_

* * *

 _"Oh lord." Annabelle sighs popping her head out the water, "I never thought this would be the highlight of the month."_

 _It's been two months since the Jesus and her meeting, she forgot the deal she made with him completely. They have had no bad accidents, only a few walker every other day. Their little campsite has become bigger and better from Paul's runs. He didn't want her to go out there and she would argue of course but he always used the excuse that they need someone to watch the camp. He has been on a run most of the day so she decided to take a desperately needed bath. All her clothes laid out to dry as she washes herself. Her back is to the campsite as washed herself, she goes under the water and comes out hearing something get into the water with her. She turns around worried but relaxes when she see Jesus coming toward her._

 _"God, damn it. Jesus! You scared the fucking dirt off me." She smiles at him as he gets closer, "I thought you were on a run?"_

 _"Yeah, but it was fast." He answers when he finally is standing in front of her, he couldn't look away from her bare skin shown to him as he adds, "I found us some new clothes and food then called it a day."_

 _"Great because my clothes look worse than the walker's I saw earlier." She Jokes and glances at his uncovered chest, "They have more holes than a net."_

 _"I know that's why I got them."_

 _"Prick." Her mouth drops at his words but she smiles at the end._

 _"Hey, don't be rude to Jesus," He laughs as she shoves him before he grabs her wrist with a smirk._

 _"Or what?" She smirks._

 _"Or I'll give you a real reason to call me Jesus."_

 _He pulls her closer by her wrist after saying his smug words. She almost whimpers at his words, he's always a flirt with her but that actually got her going. She is looking in his eyes and sees the want and need. She blushes realizing she's standing so close to him naked, she takes a step back but he takes two steps toward her. Jesus's hand on her wrist softly goes up to her arm to the crook of her neck._

 _"Jesus, what are you-"_

 _"Shut up for once, Sweetheart."_

 _He whispers before pulling her face to his so he can kiss her roughly. She sighs and sets her arms around his neck, kissing him back she whimpers when he pulls her closer. His hands go from her waist to her ass to give it a good squeeze, she moans in response making him smirk into her lips. Her hands move down to feel his hard chest, he leaves her lips and begins to kiss behind her ear. She couldn't stop a moan from leaving her lips as he kisses and licks her neck._

 _"Jesus…."_

 _He grabs the back of her knee and hikes her leg around his waist to pull her impossibly closer. She grinds onto him making him growl softly. He kisses his way down her chest to where the water hid her breast from him. Roughly he lifts her up making her wrap her other leg around him, she was now high enough of him to sees her perky breasts._

 _"You have no idea," He grunts going straight to suck one of her breasts, "How much… how many times…. I thought of you…. Like this…. For me."_

 _"Tent. Let's go to the tent."_

 _She groans out desperately as she pulls his head away from her breast to kiss him again in hunger, their tongues fighting for dominance. Jesus then pulls away from her lips and nods while biting her bottom lip. He then walks them out of the lake with each other wrapped around one another._


	18. The Painful Truth

CHAPTER 18: The Painful Truth

Annabelle for once is truly scared.

Scared to explain what happened with her and Jesus, scared to actually talk to him or even see him again. Most of all she scared of what will happen when she tells Daryl about it. They made a deal that she will tell him when they got home and they're safe but she didn't know how to tell him. Things were going great between them, they were happy. She doesn't know what will happen when she tells him that she was a mess after getting left by him and Merle. And that Paul was there when she needed someone, not only that but telling him she fell for Jesus. She's scared of causing a problem in something that is perfect.

Daryl, Rick, and Annabelle have been running after the truck Jesus took since he first drove away. Sweat went down their faces as they stopped at the vending machine they had attached to the truck in the middle of the road. It must have come off as he was driving. Annabelle leans on her knees to catch her breath, Rick stood next to her doing the same. Daryl takes out a crowbar and breaks the glass of the vending machine. He takes two sodas, some candy and a bag of chips, he throws it in his bag. He takes another out can and sips from it sideways then gives it to Annabelle, she drinks it and passes it to her older brother. After Rick drinks the rest of it he sighs while thinking out loud.

"If there are still people out here, and they're still people, we should bring 'em in."

"What," Daryl says sarcastically before looking down the street they believe Jesus went down, "Like this guy?"

"No," Annabelle instantly grunts out tiredly, "Not this fucking guy."

"You sure? Sweetheart."

He barks at her using the pet name Jesus called her. He's clearly still annoyed she never told him about a guy named Paul or Jesus. He told her about Beth and everyone he's ever met. He just assumed she would at least tell him about someone who goes by Jesus. For the past two weeks, they were having fun but now realizing she hasn't told him everything made him feel like he didn't know her as much as he thought.

"Shut up, Dixon." She snaps at him with a bored expression, "I told you I would explain everything when we get back."

"Why?" He throws an empty can to the ground before turning to her, "Why can't ya' tell me now?"

"Why is it so important to know?" Annabelle wipes the sweat from her face while staring at her man in seriousness, "What happened with him is in the past. I don't want to bring that shit up because it will fuck up shit."

"Good vocabulary, sis."

"Shut up."

"Sunshine, I wanna know 'cause he looked at ya' like your his." Daryl spits out before getting in her face possessively while pointing, "And you're goddamn mine."

"You wanna know so fucking badly? Fine but don't be a pussy after I tell you." She shoves him before tilting her head in tauntingly, "I met him four months after you left me to die. He's the reason I got over that and the reason I kept on trying to live. If I didn't meet him then I'd probably be dead."

Daryl looks at Annabelle then in shock from her words, this whole time she thought they left her. Rick rubs his face knowing what an answer like that can do to someone. The boys didn't know much about her time spent before she came to Alexandria, when they brought it up she would just shrug it off. Looking at her in this moment with a defeated expression the boys know now why she didn't tell them about her time apart from them. Daryl just stares at Annabelle, not showing a reaction to her answer. He didn't want to show her how mad and guilty he felt at this moment just by her saying that.

How that prick had to help her move on from him and Merle, how she believed they left her. He hasn't even thought about what happened to her after they got split up, he thought it didn't matter. He watches her with a vulnerable expression and she looks at him with a closed up one. She never really talks to him about time out here before Alexandria and he never really thought about it until now. He couldn't handle thinking about it after what she just told him, he didn't know what to say to make things right. So he does what he and Annabelle usually do, ignore it. He looks the way Jesus drove and points out to no one in particular.

"We still got a trail."

"That's all you're going to say?" Annabelle looks at him in disbelief before shrugging and begins jogging away from him down the path, "Fine. whatever. Let's go then."

* * *

" _Have you been drinking?"_

" _Only a little."_

" _Where did you get it?"_

" _My car."_

 _Paul came back from fishing for a few hours to see Annabelle sitting in front of the fire with a flask. She would take a sip everyone once in awhile before looking at it sadly. He sits down next to her and watches her expression change from sad, anger to happiness over and over. It must have some personal value to it so he asks cautiously hoping it won't lead to a fight._

" _Was that Daryl's?"_

" _Nope." She laughs softly with a sad yet happy gaze before looking to him then back to the flask, "His brother gave it to me, Merle. He was like a brother to me."_

 _Jesus nods slowly as he looks down to bandages on her thigh concerning. It has some dirt on it but other than that it was good. It's only been a week and a half since they settle down in the woods. He hears her sniffle and he looks back up to her face alarmed. She wiped a tear from her face before taking another sip from the flask._

" _Sweetheart…" He tries to get closer to her but she shoves him away._

" _I'm fine. I'm fine." She smiles sadly before bringing the flask up to his face for him to see it clearly, "He bought this for me. I thought he stole it for me but he showed me the receipt and everything. It was the only thing he ever bought me, it was with good hard earned money too. He gave me it on my birthday…. Today."_

" _Today's your birthday?" His eyebrows raise, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _You didn't ask." She shrugs before thinking out loud with droopy eyes, "I can't remember the last birthday Merle and Daryl weren't with me…"_

 _Jesus sat next to her in silence and waited for her to say something else. He wants to say something but he couldn't say anything to make her feel better because she would pull away from him if he did. He noticed that about her if you tried to get closer she would pull away. So he has to wait for her to come to him. Lucky for him he's a patient guy. She then tries to smile at the flask before taking another sip. He thinks of an idea and lifts up one of the fishes he catches._

 _"Happy birthday."_

 _He taps the dead fish on her flask making her laughs before taking a gulp. He watches her chug down for a few minutes. When she pulls the flask away from her lips she gasps for air and looks to him. He smiles at her and she returns it with one of her own before taking his hand she whispering._

 _"Thank you, Paul."_

* * *

As the three ran on the road, Daryl slows down and silently points to the black skid marks on the road. They all slow down and see Jesus working on the car, it must have broken down while they were running. Daryl then points to the woods and they all follow him, they walk all the way to the truck and Jesus with the trees hiding them from his sight. Rick silently tells them to split up and then come at him, they nod in agreement. Splitting up Annabelle comes up at Jesus by surprise, she takes his arm and holds it behind his back with her other arm over his throat. He instantly stands still and glances back as she grunts out to him.

"Don't move."

"Huh. Never thought you say that, sweetheart." He whispers before spinning her so her back in on the truck and his body trapping her while smiling knowingly, "As I recall it you always wanted me to move faster."

Thinking about their past together she growls and struggles in his grasp. He always had to be a smartass, guess the time apart didn't change that. He offers her an easy going smug smile making her knee him in the balls without thinking. He lets go of her instantly from the pain in his crotch causing her fall to the ground by the reaction. Just as she's about to get up from on the street he runs around the truck to see Daryl about to punch him while growling.

"Motherfucker!"

He ducks it and goes the other way but then Rick shoves him to the ground. Before he gets up Daryl and Rick pull out their guns. Annabelle comes up to stand next to her boys when she sees a walker moving towards them. The boys were too busy having a silent masculinity contest to notice the dead coming toward them. So taking out her knife Anna starts walking to slaughter it while Rick spits out seriously at Jesus.

"This is done."

"Do you even have any ammo?"

Jesus asks with a smug gaze as he lays on the grass and sneaks quick glances at Annabelle. She then aims her knife to stab the walker in the forehead as it gets closer. Just when she's about to slay the walker both of her men shoot it in the head for her. For a moment she just stands there in surprise, those bullet barely missed her. When she turns around she sees Jesus shock face, Daryl and Rick have a carefree look to them. This causes Annabelle to throw her knife between the boys to his a tree behind them while barking at them like a beast.

"That could have hit me!"

"Don't worry, sunshine. It didn't." Daryl rolls his eyes at her dramatic words before smirking down at Paul, "Can't promise the same thing for ya'."

"Okay. Let's just calm down." Jesus looks between them all realizing they mean business before thinking out loud, "You gonna shoot me over a truck?"

"There's a lot of food on that truck." Annabelle comes up to them with fire in her eyes, "And I don't mind adding another kill to my list."

"You wouldn't kill me, sweetheart." He tilts his head then says something he told her the first time they met, "You'd miss my hands too much."

"The keys," Rick demands after seeing how the one line from Paul got his little sister to hush, "Now."

"I think you know I'm not a bad guy."

Jesus says calmly hoping Annabelle would back him up. He knew she wanted to forget the time they spent together but he didn't. It wasn't exactly bad, just emotional for her. He knows she doesn't like feeling weak or out of control. Which has how she was the whole time they were together. Rick and Daryl look at each other, then at Annie but her emotionless eyes don't leave Jesus. This only causes Rick's worried to grow and Daryl's anger to heighten.

"Yeah?" Daryl snarls out with a glare that could kill, "What do you know about us?"

"We're wasting time." Annabelle snaps quickly before lifting up her hand and ordering in Rick's leadership tone, "Give me the keys."

"You've used to want me to give you something more." Jesus mumbles with his hands not moving to give them the car keys, "Annabelle-"

"Give her the damn keys." Daryl clicks the safe off the gun while stating surprisingly calmly, "This is the last time we're asking."

"Damn it."

He sighs knowing not to test people like them if these guys are anything like Annabelle he knows they will get the keys one way or another.

With that thought, he tosses the keys into Annabelle reach. She catches them easily while Rick grabs some rope and begins to tie Paul up. Annabelle looks away from Jesus to Daryl with the keys dangling in her hand, they make a clunking sound them sound like music to their ears. Annie opens her mouth to say a funny one-liner when she remembers only an hour ago she told Daryl about her and Jesus and how he didn't even respond. Closing her mouth she looks away from him then before she passing him to get to the car. He pulls on her belt loop to stop her from walking completely away from him. She doesn't look at him but she does stop walking, this action makes Daryl look down to his feet for a moment before he sighs and whispers.

"Can ya' give me a kiss?"

She looks up from the ground from his words and turns to face him. She knows that is his poor way of saying he didn't want to argue or be mad at each other. After a moment of staring at the man in front of her Annabelle nods and gives him a peck on the lips. It's quick and innocent like it's her first kiss ever. She just didn't want Daryl to be mad at what happened in the past. She didn't want to argue about it, him asking and her answering back showed neither one of them wanted to fight. He smiles in relief that this hasn't affected anything between them so he holds her chin and mumbles.

"One more?"

She giggles like a little girl quietly before nodding and kisses him one last time but this time it has more finesse to it. They didn't notice Jesus watching annoyed as Rick finish tying him up. Annabelle then squeezes Daryl bicep encouragingly as Paul speaks up plainly to no one in particular.

"You're gonna leave me here like this? You're really gonna do that, sweetheart?"

"Eh." She rolls her eyes before turning to glance his way and shrugging casually, "The knots aren't that tight."

"You should be able to get free…" Rick stands up after he's finished and walks to his family while adding with a sly smirk, "After we're long gone."

"Maybe we should talk now." He looks to Daryl knowing and hoping he'll take the bait, "About how I know Annabelle."

"Nah." He spits out as he shakes a soda and throws it at him, "Here. In case ya' get thirsty."

Daryl wraps an arm around Annabelle while glaring at Paul, they walk over to the passenger side of the car. Jesus sends her a wink before she gets in with Daryl. He slams the door close and leans back in his seat with Annabelle on his lap. Rick waves the keys around in relief before starting the car, the engine roars in delight. Annie takes one last glance at Paul on the street before turning around completely to look at the road ahead. She didn't know why but she felt something tighten in her gut at the thought of leaving him, again. Once they begin driving Daryl shouts to the Jesus tied up.

"So long, you prick!"

* * *

They have been driving for awhile giving Daryl a moment to think about what Annabelle said and what has happened today. He knows he shouldn't mad if she didn't want to talk about something. He just didn't like that for once in their life he didn't know something about her. Looking at Annie now, it didn't even matter what happened with the two because right now she's in his arms and lap smiling at him. He didn't want them to fight over something like this and he knew he's the only one who would be starting the fight.

"Still worked out." Annabelle shrugs while thinking about them taking back the truck and taking a chocolate bar out of the bag, "Today still is the day."

"Couldn't be more right." Rick offers her a brotherly smile while nodding and turning up the volume to the car's radio, "Anna-bee."

 _...in the Central Standard Zone  
You were quiet like the TV, hung up like the telephone  
You were sleeping next to me, I might as well have been alone..._

"Listen, Sunshine… I've been thinkin'," Daryl whispers to her while Rick's focus is on the road and music, "If ya' don't want to talk about what happen wit' ya' and that guy, it's okay. I just don't want him to be a problem for us."

"He isn't, Daryl." She smiles while opening the candy bar and fighting with the wrapper, "What's in the past is going to stay there. Us getting split up, him and I working together… It's in the past. It doesn't matter anymore."

He bites his lips and thinks about her words for a moment before nodding and giving her a single kiss on her shoulder. Rick glances at them with a hidden smile, he silently thanked the Lord this didn't turn into a Dixon and Grimes kind of fight. Every time a Grimes and Dixon fought it always ended badly, best to keep both households happy. Daryl takes the chocolate bar from the woman in his lap and shoves a piece of it into his mouth before offering a piece to her. Instead of taking it with her hand, she uses her mouth, looking at him while she does it. He suppressed a growl at the sight of him feeding her, she licks his fingers as she finishes. Rick rolls his eyes and says like a child.

"You two just ruined chocolate for me."

"Here…" Daryl grunts with a blush coming to his face as he hands the candy to him, "... Drama queen."

"Should I use my mouth too?" He teases making Daryl now tosses the bar at him making him burst out laughing before noticing something in the distance, "Hey, look at that."

"Yeah, a barn. Let's check it out."

Annabelle thinks out loud while looking around the field the barns in as she tries to lick her lips clean. Hoping Rick eyes aren't on them Daryl brings his lips to her mouth and sucks the chocolate at the corner of her mouth. They make a turn toward the barn and suddenly hear a loud thud from the roof as they drive off-road.

"Ya' hear that?"

Daryl looks up confused and alarmed. They hear another thud making Annabelle turns the volume of the music down, they hear it again. She realizes what it must be and curses, she should've known he would be stubborn enough to keep on trying to get the truck. He spent months dealing with her bitchy rude attitude so she knows he can spend one more day with it for a damn truck. Daryl glares at the roof knowing who it is too and growls to no one in particular.

"I think that son of a bitch is on the roof."

"Hold on."

Rick growls before slamming on the brakes as hard as he can. Daryl holds onto Annabelle tightly then so she won't fly out. That's when Jesus falls off the roof and right in front of them. Annabelle's eyes go wide as Paul stands back up and sprints away from them like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rick drives after him like he's trying to hit him with the car. After a second of cursing like a common redneck, Daryl gets out or the car as Rick drives. Annabelle tries to get him back in but he was already out the door and running after Jesus. She yells out the window at her man in frustration.

"Motherfucker- Daryl! Daryl!"

Annabelle looks to Rick who is steering like a madman then to Daryl who's chasing Jesus like a jealous boyfriend. She wasn't even sure if Rick's trying to hit or trap Jesus but whatever he was doing it wasn't working. Her brother then puts the car in reverse, drives back and parks it. All the while not noticing the lake behind it. Once the car is parked Rick and Annabelle jump out and go toward Daryl chasing Jesus. A few walkers get loose from a rusty truck and Rick runs to kill them. She's almost to Daryl and Jesus when she sees two dogs run out of the forest with 15 walkers going after them. The dogs are heading straight to them with the geeks a few feet behind.

"We came to a conclusion, asshole!" Daryl yells at Jesus just as he sees the dogs and walkers coming toward them making him looking to Annabelle, "Kill them! I got him!"

"Damn this all to shit."

Annabelle runs over to the walkers going after the dogs. She takes her machete and cuts a few of their heads off. She's kicking, stabbing, and slaughtering them one by one. She's too busy killing the walkers herself that she didn't notice the dogs are now behind her growling at the geeks. She's down to her last three walkers when she falls down and has to kick them away. She wasn't able to get up as she tried to keep the three away from her. Her machete is lost in the grass from the fall. Jesus sees her on the ground kicking them away and sprints to her, Daryl was too busy trying to tackle him that he didn't notice her needing help.

"Come here, you little shit!"

A walker comes up to him and he stops chasing Jesus to kill it. Annabelle takes out her knife as one falls down on her. Killing it another one falls onto her before she could react. The next second it was killed but not by her, she laid in the grass with two bodies on her. She sees Jesus shove them off her, he kneels next to her in concern.

"Are you bit, sweetheart?"

"No."

She says breathless, confused, and shocked at the event that has happened only seconds ago. Paul touches her shoulder as he checks her body for scratches, they hear the dogs growling and she turns to see them looking at Jesus who's touching her. He looks at them in panic, standing up he backs away from her and the dogs. He glances at Daryl running to them and starts running to the truck then. She sits up now looking for Rick who just got done killing the walkers he went after. A dog then gets in her face panting casually with the other next to it. She sends them a confused and tired expression before glancing behind them to sees a walker going after Daryl without him noticing. She forgets the dogs for a second at the sight behind them and gets up sprinting toward Daryl, not realizing the dogs are running behind her. Jesus is in now the car fighting off Daryl when she hears a gunshot, she stops running in terror for a moment but then sees the walker who was trying to bite Daryl fall to the ground. Annabelle begins running toward them again as Daryl barks at Paul.

"Thanks. That's my gun! Come here!"

"Uh, whoa!"

Dixon then drags Jesus out of the car as it rolls downhill, Paul gets hit by the car door and passes out instantly. Rick comes next to Annabelle as they watch the cargo into the lake behind it and sink in. Standing up Daryl goes to Rick and Annabelle who stand there in disbelief as they stare at the truck go completely under water. Daryl looks to Annabelle exhaustedly once the truck is sunk and askes without thinking.

"Ya' all right?"

"Yeah. Let's go check those cars over there and get the hell out of here."

Annabelle thinks out loud and turns to finally notice the same two dogs sitting behind her. She sends them a bewildered look before shooing them away. Daryl begins walking toward the abandoned cars in the field when Rick looks between his family before turning back to Jesus passed out on the ground and asking.

"What about the guy?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he helped you and Daryl." Rick points out honestly, "And you seem to know him."

"Don't care." Annabelle shrugs and acts like she doesn't know him, "Leave him."

"Yeah. What she said." Daryl shrugs annoyed before glancing back to see the dogs still next to Annabelle, "What are those dogs still doing here? Get gone!"

The dogs get in front of Annabelle and growl at him harshly. He takes a step back and glances at Rick slightly worried. He didn't know if they should kill the dogs or try to get rid of the dogs. Rick sends his sister a look before waving boredly at the stray dogs by her side, she just shrugs casually at the guys since she doesn't know why they are still here. When the guys still look at the dogs in alarm Annabelle rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers at the dogs.

"Go!"

"Well, Anna-bee." Rick thinks out loud as he watches the dogs look up at her happily, "I think they like you."

"This prick, now these mutts?" Daryl scoffs while pointing at his girl in irritation, "Sunshine, pull up ya' damn shirt or somethin'!"

The dogs guard Annabelle the moment Daryl snaps at her. They move into attack position making Daryl take a step back and send Annie a frustrated look. They start barking at the guys now causing her to look around nervously that walkers might hear them. When the dogs won't stop barking Anna finally shouts at them.

"Shut up!"

Surprisingly they stop growling and barking making her smirk proudly, they come close to her with their tongues sticking out sweetly. She kneels down and pats their heads, for a moment she doesn't look at them like useless animals but as furry cuteness. Rick looks at them in amazement while Daryl rolls his eyes at his Annabelle and points out.

"They could have diseases."

"We have a disease too, remember?" She smirks while checking out the dogs and explaining easily, "The Die and turn into a walker disease."

One was a full-grown Saint Bernard girl, her fer is full of dirt, leaves, and blood but she seemed to be happy that someone is petting her again. She was fluffy and huge. The other is an Irish Wolfhound boy, his fur it's shorter and thin, he doesn't have a tail. He looks rougher than the other dog but just as happy. The dog is just as big as the other, she tilts her head looking at his tailless butt and instantly thinks of Merle. The dogs looked full grown but not old enough to have health problems.

"They probably stayed because you saved them." Rick watches the dogs curiously before suggesting, "They think you're in charge now."

"Oh no…" Daryl notices his girl's expression and shakes his head knowingly, "We ain't keepin' them. If they come back wit' us they goin' on the grill."

"Come on," Annabelle stands up and folds her arms stubbornly, "Maybe I want to keep them."

Daryl growls at her words making the dogs look at him ready to attack. Rolling his eyes he sends his girl a plain look as she plays with the dogs soft ears. Rick folds his arms and watches his sister like they are kids again at the petting zoo. The two dogs were growing on Rick but it's still obvious Daryl sees them as a plate of food. Letting go of the dogs' fluffy ears Annabelle smiles and nods like she has made up her mind before saying to no one in particular.

"Yup. I want them."

"OK, then." Rick claps his hands once before suggesting like they'll be cool with his next words, "We'll take the dogs and this guy back-"

"Hell No."

"Fuck No."

"Guys…" Rick sighs at their quick protests before tilting his head to them and asking honestly, "He ever pull a weapon on you?"

Annabelle stiffens defensively at her brother's knowing question. Why did he want to bring this one guy anyway? She didn't have to ask him to already know it. It's only because the guy sparked her older brother's interests. If he was boring as hell Rick probably wouldn't look twice before leaving him. Couldn't he tell though that she wants nothing more than to keep him in her past? It's obvious Daryl wants nothing to do with the guy too but of course, Rick had to humor the idea of Jesus coming back with them. Is it so hard to leave him behind and never look back? She did it once, she can do it again.

"Nope. Don't care if he did or didn't." Daryl grunts while looking at something in the grass by his feet, "Let's just put him up a tree and be done with it."

Rick rolls his eyes before turning to his sister hoping she'll disagree but she lets the last alive Dixon drags Jesus away. Seeing the look on her brothers face she silently answers with a careless shrug as she goes to check the cars with the dogs following her all too happily. Her brother looks at them like they're ridiculous but then again they have been through too much for them not to be. They just had a truck full of supplies but now they have two dogs that only like Annabelle and a man who calls himself Jesus. How much more ridiculous can they be Rick thinks before calling out like a tired father.

"Daryl, stop. We're not leaving him in a tree."

* * *

"He took a pretty hard hit. Denise needs to look him over."

"He doesn't need it." Annabelle looks out the window with a tired expression, "We should have done Daryl's idea."

The Scooby gang is in a van Daryl found and hotwired. Annabelle put the stray dogs in the very back where they happily sat in with their heads sticking out of windows. Daryl sat in the middle row with the still passed out Jesus since someone had to sit in the back in case he woke up. Anna and Rick took the front seats as they drove back, the two have been taking turns driving and at the moment Rick's currently in the driver's seat. So far the ride has been unsettling silent, it wasn't the comfortable silent Daryl gives off or Rick's tired silent after a hard day's work, it isn't even Annabelle's alarmed silents. It was silence filled with unsaid words. Everyone could sense it, besides the dogs. The dogs every once and while would just sniff Daryl's hair and he'll move as if he's about to do something to them when Annabelle glances their way causing him to stop. Rick also would move the car slight harsh just so Jesus would lay his head on Daryl's shoulder. He would just do it for the fun of it, plus it made his little sister smile in amusement. No one in the car was more frustrated than Dixon.

"Yeah." Daryl sits up straighter when hearing his girl agreeing with his idea while a dog sniffs his ear making him glare and move closer to the window in annoyance as he mumbles to himself, "Dumb dogs."

"You two wouldn't have gone through with it." Rick looks to them knowingly as he drives, "You wouldn't have left him."

"I would've," Daryl disagrees instantly while staring at Rick with no doubt in his eyes before saying seriously, "Right up in a tree."

"Yup." Annabelle agrees while leaning back in her seat casually, "I would've too."

"Jealousy and passed mistake, I get it." Rick vaguely tells them why they didn't like the Paul as if he's their father, "Been there, done that. I know."

"Not in the way you think." Annabelle scoffs while looking to her brother irritatedly, "Rick, this is different."

"Well… If we're taking those mutts were taking this sketchy Jesus." He announces and moves the car so Jesus's head falls onto Daryl's shoulder and the dogs trip on their own feet, "So shut up."

Annabelle folds her arms in defeat and looks out the window like a kid not getting her way. She secretly hoped they would drop Paul off on the side of the road before they got back to Alexandra. She prefers to leave problems outside of the town rather than bring them in. Rick continues to steer as the sun begins to set, the car has grown quiet but the silence in it is still the same. Full of unsaid words. It takes a good minute for someone to finally speak up again and this time it's Daryl.

"Have ya' name them yet?"

"Yeah, I have a few names." Annabelle cracks a smile at the boys before whispering, "Lori and Merle… Scruffy one is Merle, Fluffy one's Lori."

This makes the guys turn her way in surprise, Daryl bites his lip to hold back a smile before looking out his window and Rick lips curve slightly before nodding his head. It's obvious why she named a dog Merle, she loved Daryl's brother like he was blood. Finding out he died was one of the hardest things she has to live with since she never got a proper goodbye. Now, naming a dog Lori is gutsy in Daryl's book. Anna hated her more than anything but without her, she wouldn't have Carl which is why she decided to name a dog Lori.

As Rick drives in the empty street scruffy Merle sniffs Daryl's face, he glares and is about to yell at the dog when Annabelle turns and sends him a look. Growling he sinks into his seat only to then notice that Jesus is still laying on his shoulder. Dixon shoves him away without any guilt while looking at the dogs and grunting with no room for argument.

"They ain't sleepin' in our room."


	19. Merle And Lori

CHAPTER 19: Merle And Lori

 _"Jesus… I'm so close. Harder…"_

 _"Better be quiet. Walkers might want to join the fun."_

 _"Shut up- God! Don't Stop."_

 _Annabelle moan outs, she bites her pillow to try and keep her voice down as he hits her G-spot. Holding onto the blanket for dear life as Jesus pounds into her from behind she arches her back more. He holds onto her hips grunting each time he moves in and out of her, her mouth is now wide open, so he moves his hand to her clit and begins rubbing it violently making her finally go over the edge. He buries himself into her a few more times before he spills his seeds in her. She whimpers as she comes down from her high. He turns her around and kisses her slowly, they panting between kisses. They are quietly kissing trying to come down for a few minutes. He smirks at her and slowly starts rocking into her again._

 _"Round 3, princess?"_

 _"Jesus…"Annabelle moans softly, "I'm tired. Later."_

 _"I can do all the work." He grins and begins to kiss down her neck, "All you have to do is look sexy for me."_

 _"That's a lot of work." Her eyes are half closed and she is still trying to catch her breath._

 _"Not for you." He whispers then bites her nipple making her arch for him._

 _She groans and looks down at him, "I don't have to do anything?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Okay, but I'm done after this."_

 _"Please. You'll be begging for more, Sweetheart."_

* * *

The Alexandra trio's still in the car driving home, it's late enough that the full moon is out. The dogs are getting a little restless, Jesus's still passed out next to an impatient Daryl, Rick and Annabelle are in the front seat trying to stay awake. They all looked tired but you really tell in their voices that today has been a long and traumatizing day. After looking the truck of goodies, taking out a dozen of walkers, adopting two strays and meeting someone from the past the three want nothing more than to be in there beds with their loved ones. It has been silent most of the drive home until they finally reach Alexandria and Daryl speaks up looking to Rick.

"You know, I was thinking... back before we went out to the quarry. The morning after Reg and Pete. You said we shouldn't be looking for people no more. You were right."

Annabelle didn't want him to think that they shouldn't find more people but after the guy who took his bike and crossbow she knew he stopped believing in doing that. She didn't help change his opinion on the matter either since she wanted to leave Paul out there to die. Not knowing what to say about his last statement she glances at him and mumbles.

"Daryl…"

"I was wrong." Rick speaks up when Anne has nothing else to say as he flashes his car lights for them to open the gates, "You guys were right."

"Look… We brought two good dogs." Anna announces to try and lighten the mood, "That's something."

"Yeah and tomorrow morning they goin' on the grill."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would, sunshine."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'll just kick you out and Merle can sleep with me tonight then."

He scoffs and leans back in his seat, he feels one of the dogs lick him. Biting his nail he looks out the window in irritation. He knew he is going to give in and let her do whatever with those dogs and he is going to have to sit there. He couldn't say no to her which just got him mad because to be honest, Annabelle can be so high maintenance. They drive up to Denise's house and park, the guys go and get Jesus, Annabelle opens the trunks for the dogs. Daryl and Rick carry him to the door where she knocks on it a few time. They wait for a few minutes and a smile forms on Annabelle's lips as she watches them hold him up. Rick scrunches his face when seeing hers and asking with a Daryl-ish grunt.

"What you smiling about?"

"We're carrying Jesus."

"Ya' such a kid."

"You love me."

"I'm up, I'm up." Denise opens the door with Tara a few feet away, "What-"

"Sorry to wake you up."

Annabelle speaks up as the guys already start walking into her house. Denise opens the door wider without a choice as they drag the unconscious Jesus. The two women in pajamas look toward the man they are holding as if they're used to them bringing over strangers in the middle of the night. This makes Annabelle smile in pride of her people. Denise yawns and asks while watching the scene in front of her.

"Who is this?"

"Jesus."

"Come on, man, he's heavy." Daryl mumbles as he continues to hold the guy before looking to Denise and mentioning, "Oh, that thing, uh, didn't work out."

"Sorry," Annabelle follows them into the house with the dogs behind her, "We tried."

"It's this asshole's fault." Daryl nods to the guy in his arms. "Sorry."

"Lay him on the bed."

"All right, take a look at him." Daryl huffs as they walk over to where she pointed, "He ain't staying, though."

"We'll see," Rick argues.

"No." Annabelle snaps, "He's leaving."

"Oh my god!" Tara lights up and kneels down to them. "Look at the doggy Denise!"

Daryl rolls his eyes, "Keep them."

"He's kidding." Annabelle says as they look alarming at Tara but then Annabelle calls out to them, "Go play."

The dogs then go to Tara with tongue out and tails wagging. She giggles as she pets them making everyone in the room smile softly. Daryl tilts his head while watching the beast before glancing at Anne and making a Dixon's smile. She looks up to Annabelle while continuing to pet the animals.

"You keeping them?"

"Yeah. They're already trained and everything. All they really needed was an owner... I'll have to give them a bath."

"What are their names?"

"Merle and Lori."

The mutts turn to Anna instantly by the sound of their names. Daryl and Rick look to one another before silently agreeing to leave. As they leave to go out on the front porch Annabelle kneels next to Tara and plays with their ears. The door is cracked so when Tara turns to Anna she whispers so the guys won't hear.

"How did you talk to Daryl into keeping them?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

 _"What's she doing here?"_

 _"I'm part of this fucking family, like it or not."_

 _"You're not even my blood."_

 _"Thank god for that. Doesn't matter since RICK is the one who invited me, not you."_

 _"Guys, come on."_

 _Annabelle is sitting with the only family she has at Rick's apartment he shares with Shane. He just started dating Lori but she didn't come for Thanksgiving since she wanted to be with her family for the holiday. So far everyone Rick knows has met his girl but Annabelle, she didn't really care though to meet the new girlfriend. After how their family describes her as an angel she decided not to meet her until she knew Rick was serious about her. The only people at Thanksgiving with the Grimes siblings are Shane, his girlfriend, their parents, and their cousins. No one in the apartment likes Anna beside Shane and Rick, their reasons why are totally different. Rick and Anna's mother changes the subject while coming out_ of _the kitchen with a piece of apple pie._

 _"I can't believe Lori couldn't come. She's so sweet."_

 _"She wanted to be with her parents for_ Thanksgiving _. Her folks live in Colorado."_

 _Rick inform his family as he stands next to his roommate, Shane. Annabelle makes a gagging expression making Shane smile in amusement. Shane's girl is currently in the kitchen getting two plates of a_ pie _of her and him. They had just finish Thanksgiving dinner and is moving on to the desert. Annabelle missed dinner and came only a few moments ago, she went straight to the fridge for a beer. The whole half hour she's been here her parents were constantly shooting her glares from across the apartment. Rick's real father asks as he thinks out loud._

 _"That new girl of yours, Rick, she's very respectable so you treat her right."_

 _"Like you did with me?" Annabelle mumbles as she opens another beer._

 _The two ignore her comment and Rick nods in agreement with his father._

 _"And Lori doesn't have any tattoos." Their father asks knowingly while looking directly at his daughter, "Right?"_

 _"Nope." Rick sighs hoping this won't go where he_ thinks _this will go, "She-"_

 _"I bet she thinks they're trashy too." He_ announces _with his eyes still on Annabelle, "Usually trashy people have them."_

 _"You know…" She rolls her eye and takes a sip of her beer before saying to her lousy father, "Most times trashy people get tattoos it's because they have_ an ugly _ass, motherfucking bitch of a father."_

 _"Well, I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask your father about that theory." He smirks making her face grow red in anger, "Where is he, anyway?"_

 _"Can't, he's in hell but when you see him you should question him 'bout it." She raises an eyebrow challenging._

 _"I guarantee you'll be in hell way before I am." He snorts while leaning back in his chair, "I'm surprised no one killed ya' annoying ass yet."_

 _Everyone is dead silent in the room as they wonder how to stop them. They weren't yelling, throwing or breaking anything like they usually do. Which_ is _the reason no one has attempted to shut them up. They didn't dare get in the crossfire when Annabelle's anger in apart of it. Annabelle_ stands _up from her seat and sets her now empty beer on the coffee table. She points at the father snapping._

 _"No one can kill me but me. Remember that._ "

* * *

'Bet you he's up. We should keep at least two guards on watch."

"Wha' makes ya' say that? He's tied up."

"He got out of them last time…" Annabelle looks to him uncomfortable, "Plus, I just know him."

"It's okay, Spencer's taking watch."

Rick assures as the three walk down the street towards their house. They just put Jesus in the trashing holding cell they have in a building. The three were walking home in the middle of the street, the night sky is as dark as it will ever be on this night. Merle and Lori are behind them sniffing everything but still following Annabelle nevertheless. There is no movement other than them outside, even if you look in the houses there isn't any sign of movement.

"Where are we putting the dogs?" Daryl grunts and glances to the dogs following behind them. Annabelle doesn't look or answer him causing him to glare at her and pointing out, "They ain't sleeping in the house."

"I'll give them a bath tonight."

"Look at the dog's fur, Sunshine." He waves to the dogs casually as he gives her a knowing look, "It's goin' to take hours to clean."

"Well, so will you with the looks of it."

Annabelle raises an eyebrow in a challenge as they reach the front of their house. All the houses lights are off including theirs so Michonne and Carl must be asleep.

He mumbles something they all couldn't hear. They walked up the steps to the front door and walk in to find Michonne eating something in the kitchen. Carl comes down stares tiredly, "Hey did you find- You brought home dogs?!"

He sees the two dogs making his eyes go wide in excitement, he runs down the stairs to them, Michonne comes out of the kitchen when she hears those words.

She lets out a laugh, "Dogs? Really? We already have two."

Annabelle burst out laughing and looks to the grown men annoyed faces. Carl rubs Lori's head and asks, "Have you named them?"

"Yep. That's Lori and this one is Merle." Annabelle answers with a sweet smile.

Michonne and Carl look away from the dogs and to the three, Carl gets up and hugs his aunt roughly, "Thank you."

Annabelle hugs him and sends him a confused look, "For what?"

"Naming her Lori." He pulls away smiling knowingly.

She shrugs with a smug expression, "Well Lori was a bitch- woman."

Daryl holds in a laugh while Rick gives her a look. Annabelle then thinks out loud, "Why don't you help me give them a bath."

"Yeah, okay." He lights up and runs to the bathroom.

"I remember seeing some Dog food in the garage. I'll go get it." Michonne suggests.

Annabelle looks to Daryl sweetly then, "Dixon. Would you do me a huge favor-"

"No. I ain't helpin' ya' clean those mutts." He grunts and begins walking up the stairs, Rick goes to the couch tiredly.

"Please! They are huge I can't do it myself."

"Carl is helpin'."

"I need a man with some muscle."

"Ask Rick."

"If you do I'll…." She comes up to him and whispers the rest in his ear.

His eyebrows raise and he looks at her seriously before groaning, "Fine- but I want that all week!"

"Deal!" She kisses him hastily before skipping up stares.

Daryl sees Rick silent watching him on the couch, he waves his hands saying, "I don't wanna know."

* * *

 _"Merle! Stop! You're going to get us kicked out!"_

 _"Sugar tits, if ya' wit' me we can't gettin' kicked out of nowhere."_

 _"Say that to the last bar we went to, Redneck!"_

 _"_ Last _bar was different. The_ manager _was a girl."_

 _Annabelle growls in frustration as Merle takes another shot that she knows they'll see again later tonight. Daryl is flirting with a girl who isn't a day over 21 in a booth in the corner. Merle and_ she _have been teasing him earlier about how he couldn't get laid so he is easily proving them wrong tonight. They're somewhere in Florida near the beach, so it's hot and humid with_ half-naked _people everywhere, that's including Annabelle. This is around the time the three didn't stay at one place for more than a month before moving to the next town._

 _Merle sees a girl with booty shorts walking by and grabs her ass obvious as he whistles, "Damn, baby-girl. Ya' got an ass just as good as my best friend over here."_

 _"Oh... Merle." Annabelle sighs knowing he is definitely more than buzz just by him saying she's his best friend, "Why couldn't Daryl pick up a girl another day so he can watch you?"_

 _"Because one more day and he might jump ya' when_ ya'll _are sleepin' tonight." Merle throws a lazy arm around her as the woman who's ass he grabbed flips him off while storming away._

 _"Dixon, Please." Annabelle snorts as she thinks of his suggestion before seeing him check out another female employee with bigger tits than hers. Before she can stop herself she sends him a look blurting out, "You're such a dog."_

 _He sends her a smug look and growls like a dog before calling for another shot which she knows she'll have to pay for. The three were currently in some bar they haven't been in before and don't plan to make a regular visit. Merle is doing a great job of being a reason for Annabelle not wanting to come back here. Daryl, Merle and_ she _went straight to this random bar when they got off of work today and they were just winging it for the night. Sadly Annabelle came in her inform and she works at a restaurant where her clothes are more revealing than a_ one-piece _bathing suit. But since they're close to the beach most people weren't fully clothed either. Merle included, he's currently shirtless. The oldest Dixon brother just_ out _of jail again so he was living high on life at the moment._

 _"Ya' know sweet cheeks, all ya' have to do if give my baby brother a little blow and he_ is _back in ya' bed for the_ year, _" Merle informs her after drowning his shot._

 _She rolls her eyes at her closest friend, "Yeah, right."_

 _"He's more attracted to ya' than either of ya' realize." He sends her a look before calling out to his younger brother, "Darylina! Ya'_ bette _' introduce ya' fine ass girl to us before_ ya'll _leave."_

 _"Fuck off, man."_

 _He calls back as he flips them off making the two burst out laughing. As Annabelle's laughter dies down she inspects the girl Daryl's with. She's got long wavy blond hair with clear tan skin. Anna has shorter dirty blond hair with tattoos going up her left arm. The girl's wearing a bright pink shirt with white shorts, she has a silver necklace with a_ seashell _at the end of it. Grimes is wearing a tight black inform with a_ bunch _of necklaces around her neck. She's smiling at everything he says while playing with her hair._

 _She's the complete opposite of Annabelle, Merle must be wrong she thought. How could Daryl be attracted by her when he's flirting with the exact opposite of her. It didn't matter_ anyway _since they were best friends. That chick gets him for one night when she gets him for her whole life. Seems like a better deal for her even if she'll always just be his best friend._

* * *

"Shit! Quit moving dumb dog!"

"You need to stop calling him names!"

"He can't understand me!"

"Well understand if you don't stop Merle is taking your stop on my bed!"

"Guys I can't find Lori…"

"What?! She is bigger than you how could you lose her?!"

Annabelle and Daryl are soaked in water and soap as they try to keep Merle in the tub. The bathroom is a mess, good thing they used the bathroom in the hallway and not theirs. They finish Lori already and told Carl to watch her while they finished. Lori barely could fit in the tub when they washed her. Daryl looks to Carl with soap on his chin and hair, "Go find her and put her in the garage."

"No, put her in our room!" Annabelle changes.

"No, she's goin' to get everything wet!"

"Carl dried her off. Don't worry. Go ask Michonne & Rick if they saw her."

"I haven't seen them for half an hour…" He thinks out loud.

"What.." Annabelle glances the boys confused but then smirks, "Ohhh. Yeah, you don't need them. They're busy."

Carl looks between confused but goes out to look for Lori. The couple turns back around to Merle smiling happily as he tries to move in the tub. Annabelle stands up to get the spray when Merle jumps on her. She falls right into the tub half full of water with the dog. The spray now soaking Daryl even more than he already was.

"Son of a bitch-" He moves the spray now toward Annabelle.

She shrieks, "Daryl Dixon!"

He then just turns off the water altogether. Annabelle sighs and sits in the tub with Merle trying to catch her breath. Daryl is wiping his face annoying. The next moment Lori runs past the door of the bathroom with Carl behind her. Merle jumps out making them yell, he runs out following Lori.

Daryl gets water on his face again when Merle passes him, "That damn dog!"

"He has a name you know." Annabelle laughs tiredly in the tub.

"Yeah. I know. Merle. Acts just like a Merle too." He huffed irritated, he could be making hot love to Anna right now but instead, they are washing what might be dinner tomorrow.

Annabelle then whistles really loud to get Merle back in there, in just a few second Lori and Merle run into the bathroom toward her. Her eyes go wide, "No! NO! Just Merle-"

They both jump into the tub with her, Daryl couldn't even see her face in all the fur. All he could see is her legs popping out of the tub, he calls out to her, "Ya' good?"

Her hand pops out between the dogs and put her thumb up. Carl comes in confused, "Annabelle?"

"Right here." They hear her grunt.

Daryl then stands up saying, "Ya' look like ya' can handle it now."

"What?! Daryl! Don't leave me here!"

She hears the door shuts and her eyes go wide thinking he actually left her here in this mess. She moves her head to see Lori's face, the dogs lick her cheek making her frown. The door opens again and she sees Daryl come in with a towel, she sighs in relief, "I thought you actually left."

He sends her a smug look, "Well I wasn't gonna let the dogs have all the fun."

"Fuck you."

* * *

Once the dogs are clean and dry Annabelle leads them to their room making Daryl's eyes go wide, "Nah. Sunshine, they're sleeping in the garage."

"But they're clean now!" She defends then lets them jump on their bed, they were so big there wasn't any more room. She then shrugs and looks to Daryl, "We'll just find a bigger bed."

"Bigger bed yes. Dogs no." He demands and begins to take off his wet clothes.

"Oh come one we never let Merle sleep in a different room before." She whines as she changes into one of his shirts.

"Merle wasn't a dog Anna-bee." He says bored then looks to the dogs, "Down boy."

They don't listen to him, he tries snapping his fingers but still, it doesn't. He glares at them and tells Anna, "Tell them to get down now."

She stares at him a moment then smiles, "Nope."

She jumps in the bed with the dogs and laughs as they crawl to lay next to her. Daryl stands in front of the bed not knowing where to go. Anna is between Lori and Merle, there is no room for him and she notices.

"You can sleep on the floor." She jokes but he puts his hand on his hips annoyed, she then snaps, "Okay down. Daddy here doesn't like sharing our bed."

"Ya' got that right." He growls and gets in with her.

He pulls her into his arms and buries his head between her neck. She lets out a sigh whispering, "Thank you."

"Fer' what?"

"Letting them stay. I know it's not what you wanted." She explains while rubbing his arm.

"It's what ya' want though." He sighs knowing Merle would call him pussy whipped for saying that.

"I want you, Daryl Dixon." She kisses him sweetly.

He smiles as she puts light kisses on his lips and cheeks. His mind then wanders to Jesus and he pulls away before she can go any further. He then says without thinking, "Ya' want to talk about that prick now?"

She leans back sees the concern in his eyes and looks away, "Nothing to say. He helped me out, stayed together for a little while then when our separate ways."

"Really?" He makes her look at him, "I don't want him staying here if it's goin' to 'cause ya' problems."

She smiles at him silently thanking the lord for a man like him, "It's not going to make any problems that I can't handle. Don't worry."

"I'm always gonna worry." He moves her hair out of her face then jokes, "Lori and Merle too."

"Yeah, I know." She whispers with a soft smile to her lips knowing he is trying to lighten the mood, "They listen to my every word."

"They need to start listening to me." He quietly demands.

She could tell then that he has been frustrated for a while now. He didn't want them to bring the dogs or Paul back. He hasn't had any alone time with her all day, and no one has been listening to him. Her not telling him everything he wanted to hear either. She realizes that he was losing his cool, biting her lip she moves closer to him.

"Well, I listen to you." She says letting her hands play with the top of his boxers, "I do what you want."

"What I want?" He mumbles pushing his fingers through her hair.

"Anything you want." She whispers and takes a hold of his member.

Thrusting into her hand he growls, "That's what I like to hear."

"Remember the deal we made, daddy?" She breaths out into his ear, his free hand goes under her shirt to palm one of her breasts.

She whimpers then moves a leg to straddle him, laying his head on his pillow comfortably he watches her take her shirt off for him. Moving his hands to her thighs he bucks into her, showing how much he's been wanting her all day. Smirking she bends down to kiss down his chest, "Just relax, I'm doing all the work tonight."

* * *

Annabelle groans when she hears the dogs growling and barking early in the morning. Daryl and she are tangled together in the sheet with nothing on. He had a possessive arm wrapped around her waist with their legs tangled together. He pulls her closer grunting, "Shut the damn dogs up!"

"They probably just see a bird…" She sighs kissing his shoulder tiredly.

"Actually no. I'm not a bird."

Daryl and Annabelle's eyes go wide hearing the third voice. They get up and reach for their guns, not caring that they are nude in front of whoever. Jesus stood with his hands up and the dogs in front of him growling.

"What the fuck Jesus! Get out!" She yells still aiming the gun.

"Still have the full package I see." He looks down her body making her grab a sheet instantly to cover herself, "It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Get the hell out!" Daryl yells seriously wanting to shoot the man for looking at her.

Jesus nods and slowly backs away, "We should talk."

"Get out!" Annabelle yells about to pull the trigger.

"Okay, okay!" He goes to the front door, "Man. Michonne and Rick weren't this means."

"Ya' got two seconds before I put a bullet in ya' head." Daryl barks.

He leaves the room, Annabelle looks to Daryl in shock of what just happened. Now he definitely knew there was more between them than she was letting on. Daryl sends her a look, "Looks like you two did more than just helped each other out."

"Okay maybe you're right, I just didn't want you to worry." She explains as they quickly put on the first pair of clothes they could find.

The dogs were now guarding the door, Daryl pulls on his pants grunting, "Worry 'bout what? About ya' sleeping with Jesus?!"

"I didn't say we slept together-" She begins and he stops dressing and stares at her. She growls putting on one of his shirts, "Fine! We slept with each other. It's not like you haven't slept with anyone before me."

"Okay let's not talk-" He begins but then hears voices outside of their room.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?"

"I'm, uh, sitting on the steps looking at this painting, waiting for your dad, aunt, and their spouses to get dressed. Hi… I'm Jesus."

Daryl looks at Annabelle confused, "How does he know your Rick's sister?"

She smiles guilty at him, "We've might have talked about our families to each other."

He looks at her in disbelief and opens the door letting the dogs out, "And ya' now tell me?!"

"I didn't think it mattered okay!" She defends and leaves the room with him.

They got out to see Jesus on the stairs with Carl holding a gun at him. Michonne and Rick then come out of Rick's bedroom looking like they both just threw on clothes too. Glenn, Sasha, and Abraham now run up the stairs with guns aimed. They all look around each other with wide eyes awkwardly, Jesus is the only one looking comfortable.

"Guys, hey, um…" Rick looks to everyone.

"It's- it's okay," Michonne says slightly stunned.

"No, it ain't! This fucker walked in on us!" Annabelle barks a Jesus, "You couldn't just knock like a normal person!"

The dogs look ready to attack Jesus by the way Annabelle is yelling at him. He looks between them now slightly nervous, "Can you get your dogs to back away."

"Nah man. Ya' gotta good look at my girl. They deserve a bite outta ya!" Daryl snaps at him.

Daryl and Annabelle seemed to be the only ones furious. Rick and Michonne looked embarrassed and nervous. Carl looked confused while the rest were just waiting to pull a trigger.

Jesus shrugs and takes his chances by saying, "She was mine before-"

Surprisingly Carl hits him in the face making everyone look at him in shock. He shrugs after a moment of silence, "Daryl and Annabelle were going to do it. I just beat them to it."

Daryl and Annabelle were the only ones with proud smiles. Jesus looks mortified at Carl and how hard the kid can punch, he holds his nose glancing at Carl and Anna.

"He gets it from me." Annabelle smile brightens.

"You said we should talk." Rick sighs, "So let's talk."


	20. You, Me, And Him

CHAPTER 20: You, Me And Him

Everyone in the room was looking at Jesus differently, but when your name is Jesus that's kind of what happens. Glenn, Maggie, and Carl were glaring at him, not knowing who he was to Annabelle but they could tell he is at least something to, Michonne and Sasha were the only ones open to listening to what he had to say. The rest looked ready to kill. Daryl, however, looked at him with conflict. He is ready to kill, he is confused, mad, embarrassed, and concerned at the same time. Most of that is Annabelle's fault since she won't tell him shit. Rick was only thinking in leader mode since Annabelle had other things on her mind, he couldn't blame her. She was still trying to process how they found each other after everything. Though she shouldn't be too surprised. She did reunite with Daryl, Rick, Glenn and her nephew she never met in person before.

"So, how'd you get out?" Rick sits in a chair next to Jesus.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third-floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked." Jesus shrugs looking at Annabelle, "Entropy comes from order, right?"

"Right." Daryl gets in the way of his view of Anna.

Truthfully the only people he is paying attention to is Rick, Annabelle, and Daryl. Rick and Annabelle seemed to be the leaders and Daryl was the most violent one out of the group so he didn't pay much attention to the rest of them. He was paying more attention to them for more than those reasons, however. Annabelle told him about Daryl, that is an understatement, he practically got her over him. Which got him confused on why they are together but didn't want to ask and cause unwanted drama. He knew most of all the stories with her and Daryl. Some of Rick and Merle too but Daryl was the one she was hurt most about when they were together. He wants to talk to her about it but by the way, everyone is so protective of her he knew that probably won't ever happen. The only way he could think of it happening is if he makes her have no choice but talk to him alone about it. Which is by hinting their old relationship activities.

"I checked out your arsenal, impressive. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time." He tilts his head to Annabelle suggestively making everyone look to her confused. She folds her arms awkwardly and he continues, "You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the number of people you have. 54?"

"More than that," Annabelle growls.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie." He looks at the group knowing they dislike him completely, he then looks to Annabelle, "Almost as good as your cooked rabbits."

"Wha' you say?" Daryl comes up to him.

"She didn't tell you-"

Annabelle rubs her face before saying, "Jesus I want to talk to you alone for a moment-"

"Nah. Don't trust this prick," Daryl says without his eyes leaving Jesus.

"It's fine. Just for a moment." Annabelle sighs and goes to the front door, the dogs follow her out. Everyone in the room watches him get up and leave the house with her. They look between them confused and worried. Once the door is shut and they walk out to the street Annabelle sends him a serious look, "I need you to stop."

He looks down to the dogs next to her before taking a step closer to her, "What am I doing exactly?"

She stands her ground and raises her eyebrows, "You keep bring up what happened between us, you have to stop. What happened is done and you need to leave it be."

"Like how what happened to you and Daryl was done?"

"Don't do that Jesus-"

"Princess, do you not remember the days I held you as cried over that redneck. Where was he all that time huh?"

"He thought I died."

Jesus scoffs, "That's the excuse he used to get you in bed?"

She glares at him, "No! You listen to me, me and my brother-"

"The brother who was barely in your life."

"Jesus…." She groans and turns away from him.

She didn't want this, she didn't want him to bring up what happened between them. He sighs not wanting to see her in pain.

"Listen. I'm not trying to hurt you or…" He gets closer to her making her look up at him, "Annabelle, I'm sorry. I just- what do you want me to do?"

She looks up at him and says honestly, "I want you to be professional about this for 5 minutes. Please. You know I haven't told Daryl about what happen so stop bring it up in his face."

He lifts his hand wanting to touch her but stops himself. He nods, "If that's what you want sweetheart. But can we talk about what happened later?"

"If you behave. Now let's get this over with." She walks back into the house ignore the curious stares. Jesus and the dogs follow behind her, he goes to sit back down in his chair, glancing at Rick and Daryl he realizes how this must look. Annabelle nods for him to say something and he turns to the group, "Look, we got off to a bad start."

Daryl goes to her side and whispers, "Ya' okay."

She nods and keeps looking at Jesus, Daryl holds onto one of her belt loop from behind.

"But we're on the same side- the living side. Daryl, Rick and you had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't." Jesus looks at the group, "I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with."

His gaze lingers on Annabelle, "I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble plus Annabelle doesn't really like me anymore." Annabelle glares at him and he sits up straighter, "But I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."

Anna looks surprised when he says his community, she remembered him liking to be alone. She then asks, "Do you have food?"

"We've started to raise livestock." He nods eagerly for her just to talk to him, "We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum."

"Tell us why we should believe you." Rick waves a hand at him doubtfully.

"I'll show you." He looks between Annabelle and Rick, "If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."

"Wait, you're looking for more settlements." Annabelle thinks about what he said earlier, "You mean you're already trading with other groups?"

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger." Jesus smirks then looks at his watch, he sees it's been 5 minutes and looks to Annabelle, "And I know that's how you like things to be. Bigger the better right?"

"Right." Annabelle smirks as she taps Daryl's shoulder, "Definitely bigger."

* * *

 _Annabelle glances behind her when she sees her car driving up their campsite. Jesus has been on a run, he should have come back two days ago. She has been sitting here alone with only her thoughts, which honestly wasn't good for him._ _He gets out of the car and sees her standing in front of the lake. Walking up to her he gives her a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Sorry I came home late. Had trouble with some walkers."_

" _Did you get hurt?" She says like he's a stranger._ _He catches her tone realizing something was up, she wasn't her sassy perky self, she looks sad, tired and lonely. Which made him look at her in concern, he moves to stand in front of her, "No. A few bruises but I'm fine. Are you okay, princess?"_

" _Fine." She stares out into the lake._

 _Biting his lip he shoves a hand into his pocket, "I got you something."_

 _She glances at him but doesn't react. She didn't know what she is feeling but she knew it wasn't good. It's been two months and a half since they met, she notices he has been going on runs longer lately. Stay less and less time here, she didn't know what to think of that._ _He takes out a necklace and puts it in her hand. She looks down at it and sees an arrow pendant, she never told him Daryl had a crossbow before. She finally looks up at him confused._

 _"Why an arrow?"_

" _Since Daryl had a bow I thought-"_

" _I never told you he had a crossbow." She steps away from him alarmed._

 _He is quiet for a moment trying to figure out what to say, "I saw the arrows in the glove box and thought they were his sweetheart."_

 _She just stares at him emotionless making him sigh, "Annabelle what is going on?"_

" _N- Nothing." She looks away from him._

 _He steps closer to her and puts his hands on her cheeks, "What's wrong?"_

 _She shakes her head and gives him a smile that didn't reach her eyes, ignoring his question she held up the necklace, "Thank you, can you help me put it on?"_

" _Of course." He whispers and goes behind her to put it on. Once he does he sees her glum expression and holds her chins softly, "Hey I'm back. I'm safe, you're safe. It's going to be okay."_

" _I've been thinking…." She looks down to the ground finally wanting to share what is on her mind._

" _Well, that is never good." He jokes making her look up at him seriously._

" _Paul I'm serious. I think- I think we should move on…." She crosses her arms looking at him nervously._

" _You mean to leave this place?" He gives her a confused look, "We got a good thing going here-"_

" _Yeah well maybe for you but this place is getting to my head." She says honestly, "I want to keep moving."_

" _Princess…."_

" _I've made up my mind. We've been here for a least two months and I feel like I'm going crazy." She raises her voice, "I'm leaving."_

 _He knows he couldn't change her mind once she looks into his eyes roughly. He begins to think that maybe he should have let her go on runs with him, or spend more time here with her. Maybe then she wouldn't want to leave, but it was too late and he knew it._ _He sighs and puts his hands on her waist._

 _"Okay. We'll pack up and get on the road first thing tomorrow morning. We'll get a map and find out where we should go next."_

 _For the first time since he came back, she smiles genuinely, "Yeah?"_

" _Yeah." He nods and gives her a kiss before saying, "Besides I've been wanting to fuck you in a real bed."_

* * *

"So ya' guys slept together and ya' didn't think I should know?"

"You don't tell me the girls you slept with Dixon."

"First of all, the girls I slept with ya' saw my go home with them and I haven't been with anyone since we split up."

"Not even Carol-"

Daryl sends her a "Are you kidding me?" look that shuts her right up. They were fixing the RV so some of the group can go with Jesus to his community. They were half talking/arguing about the whole Jesus thing. Most people noticed and stayed clear of them as they worked on the RV.

"OK, not Carol. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Annabelle sighs looking at the engine.

"Why didn't ya' tell me sunshine?" He grunts helping her fix it.

"Because I was embarrassed. I was a mess when I was with him." She stops working and looks at him, "I thought you left me to die, I thought I was never going to see you again. I just didn't want you to know how vulnerable I was with him."

He stands up straight and stares at him for a second, "Ya' know I came back for ya' right? That Merle and I looked for ya' for two weeks."

"I know that now." She smiles at him when she notices his guilty expression, "We're together now. I'm with you. Not him. I'm yours, don't you think anything different."

"When ya' start gettin' all emotional?" He jokes, "Sunshine I remember you putting the living fear in people."

"Well, the dead does that now." She smirks, "And because I could lose you all over again."

He looks at her between his hair and sighs like what he is about to say in an inconvenience, "Give me a kiss."

"Yes, sir." She whispers with a grin.

Kissing him quickly she sees Denise come up to them with a bag of something, "Here. Homemade oatcake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3s."

"Nah, I'm good." Daryl grunts without looking at her.

"Thank You, Denise." Annabelle takes them and gives her man a disapproving look.

He shrugs, "We're gonna make a pit stop. I'll pick up something then."

"Like rabies?" She asks innocently.

Annabelle smirks, "He already got that."

"Yeah. By those damn dogs." Daryl looks away from the engine to the women, "Is this 'cause we tried to get you that stuff?"

"Yeah." She shrugs thinking out loud, "And you guys remind me of someone I used to know."

"That sucks." Annabelle wipes her hands with a piece of cloth, the two send her a plain look.

"Well…" Daryl finally looks Denise in the eyes, "I hope it tastes better than it looks. 'Cause it looks like shit."

"Shit's still better than roadkill." She gives him a look, "Okay, maybe- just eat it."

Denise walks away and Daryl looks back to the engine, Annabelle watches her leaves and nods, "I like her."

"Ya' like everyone." He snorts.

"And you like no one." She raises an eyebrow and slowly begins walking to her nephew.

"That's why we're good together." He calls out to her.

"Oh really? I thought it was because of my supermodel body."

"That too."

She burst out laughing and goes to Carl filling up gas for the road. She grabs the tank, "I got it."

"Thanks... Never thought I see the day I punch Jesus." He looks at her with his only eye.

"Never thought I would sleep with him." She jokes then shakes her head embarrassed, "Shit sorry. That was weird."

"Not as weird as me having one eye." He jokes making her relax, she still hasn't got used to being an aunt. Honestly, she didn't have a clue of what to do or how to act.

Rick comes up to them with Judith in his arms and Carl gives his family a concerned look, "You sure?"

Annabelle couldn't help but watch as Carl goes from a teenager to an adult in just a few seconds. This past year really matured him but it made everyone. Rick looks to sister and son, "No."

"But if he's telling the truth, this could be the start of everything," Annabelle explains folding her arms.

They then see Jesus and Michonne walk out of the house to the RV and the oldest Grimes looks slightly guilty. Annabelle looks to them, "Listen I should have told you guys there was a little more between him and I but-"

"Anna, you don't have to explain it to us." Carl smiles at her knowingly.

"Daryl though…" Rick tilts his head slightly then thinking out loud, "Look, I was gonna tell you about me and Michonne, but it just happened. It just happened. Last night. This is- this is different."

"It's cool." Carl smirks, "But I feel weird now being the only one in the house not having sex."

Rick and Annabelle stare at him for a moment not knowing how to respond, she then shrugs, "Okay. How about Mondays are sex free?"

Rick closes his eyes trying really hard to act natural about the conversation. Carl nods, "All right. I can live with that. But I want the dogs to sleep with me every other night."

Annabelle smirks at him now trying to make a deal with her, "I think Daryl will be cool with that. Deal."

"All right then." Rick sighs just happy to get off the subject of sex.

"Well, get your stuff." Annabelle tells Carl and begins to walk away, "Gabriel can take care of Judith while we're gone."

"No, I'm not coming." Carl speaks up making Annabelle turn back around to face him, "Someone's gotta stay back, keep this place safe."

"You sure?" Rick looks at him in concern.

"Yeah, A kid with a messed-up face probably wouldn't make the best first impression anyway. Plus you got Daryl and Annabelle to scare the shit out of them." He shrugs casually.

"You heard the man." Annabelle nods and the whistles for the dogs. They come running to her side and she waves at Carl to them, "Go. Stay with him."

The dogs to go Carl's side the boys give her a disbelief expression, she shrugs, "They're fast learners."

She walks to the side of the RV as Rick's hands off Judith to Carl and follows her. Abe calls out as people begin to fill into the RV, "Let's chew up some asphalt!"

Annabelle meets Daryl at the door to the RV, as they get in he taps her ass saying, "Got this car workin' like a top."

She snorts, "With my help."

They sit together on the couch with Glenn, Maggie and Abe sitting in front of them, Rick and Michonne are sitting in the front seats. Jesus then comes and sits beside her, she left like a sandwich with Daryl and him on her sides. They all are quiet, trying to act normal but the whole damn group could feel the tension. As Rick starts the car to drive out of Alexandria Daryl puts his arm around Annabelle as he gives Jesus a look. Annabelle leans in closer as she tries to act natural but really she just wanted to hide from embarrassment. After a moment in silence, Jesus speaks up.

"She likes it when you play with her hair."

If looks could kill Jesus would have died from Daryl's just then, he pulls Annabelle possessively closer saying, "Not as much as she likes it pulled."

Her eyes go wide at Daryl, everyone is now awkwardly sitting there trying to pretend they didn't hear that. Just when Annabelle thought they crossed the line Jesus says, "I know."

"Jesus go in the back!" Annabelle then speaks up.

"But-"

"Now!"

He gets up and pouts to the back, Annabelle looks to the people sitting in front of her. Their eyes are wide as they look at her and Daryl like they have four heads. Daryl now finally looks relaxed with Jesus gone, he keeps his arm loosely around her shoulder as he bites his lip bored.

* * *

" _Good thing we're leaving today."_

" _Why you say that?"_

" _Because we're out of condoms."_

" _Oh shut up."_

 _Annabelle shoves him laughing as they finish putting their stuff in her car. He is playfully touching her as they pack up, they didn't know where they were going but she didn't want to stay there any longer. After realizing he hasn't really been paying attention to her the last few weeks he made it his priority to show her he wanted to be with her._ _When she told him she didn't want to be here anymore he knew it was because they were losing the passion, trust, and want each other. So he was willing to do anything for her to smile at him like she did when they first were together._ _Shoving the last of there food and water in the back seat she turns to him saying._

 _"Okay, I think we're ready to go."_

 _He smirks and pushes her body to lean on the car, "So where do you want to go on our vacation? Florida beach? New York City? Paris?"_

 _She laughs and holds onto his shoulders, "You're forgetting walkers want to eat us."_

" _As long as they don't try to sleep with my girl it's fine." He kisses her nose causing her to blush._

" _We should get going." She whispers when his lips trail down to her neck._

" _We should…" He growls as he continues to give her open mouth kisses, hands roam her sides hungrily._

" _Jesus…." She whimpers as he pressures himself into her._

 _He pulls away then and rests one of his hands on the side of her face, "Let's get going, sweetheart."_

 _She grins and pulls him in for one more kiss, pulling away she gets into the driver's seat. He goes around the car and gets in the passenger seat. Starting the car she says, "You glad we're leaving?"_

" _If that's what you want I don't care." He leans back in his seat, his response makes her light up making him feel like he is doing right by her._

" _Thank you." She takes his hand in her and begins driving with a excited smile._

 _He watches her drive onto the dirt road with admiration. She puts her AC/DC Cd in the player and presses play. Then she takes out a cigarette from an old pack she found. Lighting it and putting it in her mouth he laughs making her glance at him with a smile, "What?"_

 _He shakes his head smiling, "I'm just glad you're happy."_


	21. We're Doing Fine

CHAPTER 21: We're Doing Fine

"She let me drive the Impala…"

"What?!"

"Jesus. Shut up."

"Yeah. Shut up, Prick."

Daryl is getting annoyed, everyone can tell. This guy just kept pushing his buttons, Annabelle really did turn him into a fat kitty cat. Because if a guy even tried to tick him off before he would have broken at least his fingers. He began to think it was because Merle hasn't been with them, he could tell they let more things slide without him. Jesus made him feel like he didn't know Annabelle well. Which is bullshit since they spent half their lives together. Hell, they probably wouldn't be together if they weren't so close and comfortable with each other before the shit hit the fan. He just didn't know how to show that he knew her so well, he started to think he needed to prove it to Jesus. Jesus is on the couch next to Daryl, Annabelle had stood up earlier from her legs falling asleep. She glances out the window and her expression becomes alarmed making Daryl look out concern as they slow down, "Yo, Rick. What's going on?"

"We got a crash ahead." He explains making Annabelle come up next to him to get a better look.

"Looks like it just happened." She thinks out loud as she notices the smoke coming from the hood and the fresh blood. The car is on its side with walkers sticking out of it.

"It's one of ours." Jesus panics and goes out of the RV when they park it.

Everyone goes out to inspect the wreck, Jesus is looking in the car when Rick pulls out his gun at him, "If this is a trick, it won't end well for you."

"My people are in trouble." He looks seriously between him and Anna, "They don't- we don't have a lot of fighters. I know how it looks, but I'll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?"

"Hell no." Annabelle spits out making him roll his eyes, he knew she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. The only reason she said no is because of pride.

"We got tracks right here." Daryl points to the ground, they follow him to a building.

Annabelle bangs on a door for walkers but doesn't hear a thing.

"They gotta be in there," Jesus stresses looking at her.

"We moving in or what?" Rick lets Annabelle make the call since she has a history with this guy.

"How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?" Daryl paces glaring at the guy he calls a prick.

Jesus sighs impatiently, "You don't."

"We'll get your people." Annabelle growls, "You're staying here with one of us."

Rick looks to Jesus and takes out handcuffs, "That's the deal."

Glenn looks to Maggie, "Will you stay?"

"Yeah. Y'all go. Just be careful." Maggie looks between Glenn and Annabelle.

"Yeah. We're gonna be careful." Rick cuffs Jesus's hands behind his back.

Paul looks to Annabelle, "Just hurry."

She ignores him and nods to Maggie, "You hear me or Rick whistle, shoot him."

"I will." She aims her gun at him, Jesus sends Annabelle a bored look.

Annabelle takes out her gun as Daryl opens the door for her to go in, they go in one by one with him holding the door. He quietly shuts it with his knife ready. The rooms and hallways are dark, they can hear walkers growling and moaning. They split up leaving Rick and Annabelle together, they see three walkers and take their daggers out killing them quietly. They go into a room and see to people kneel on the ground hiding, Annabelle says and check them for weapons.

"Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you."

"We're friends of Jesus. We're here to get you out." Rick explains looking around for walkers.

"There more of you?" Annabelle asks the scared people.

"Two more. They ran ahead." The woman answers.

"You stay with them I'll get the rest," Annabelle suggests and leaves the room without another word.

She goes out and hears wailing sound from a man, she has her knife ready as she turns the corner. Suddenly a man comes at her, she sweeps his legs and shoves him to the ground to stab him. But stops when she realizes it's not a walker, Abraham comes up to her, "You okay?"

"Yeah, can you carry this guy. He doesn't look so good." She gets off of him.

"Maybe because you almost killed him." He jokes and helps him up nevertheless.

"Come on. Sunshine." Daryl comes behind them, taking her arm as they run out the of the building with all of Jesus's people.

"Oh. Rough. I like it." She teases looking down at the hand on her arm as they get closer to the front door.

"I know ya' do."

He says seriously but she can tell there is humor in his words. That was something that only Daryl had and Annabelle adored. His simple and rough answers, his closed off and hard expression. When they met (Merle included) they were all young and growing up with the shitty life, being together made them loved each other's kinks. They loved Merle s weirdly mean way of showing loyalty and respect. They loved Annabelle's sassy attitude and independence. With Daryl, it was his simple rough personality.

* * *

"Glenn." Annabelle gets his attention quietly in the RV.

"Yeah?" He comes up to her in the small hallway, they were back on the road. They got all of Jesus's people to safety.

She glances at a man from Jesus's group putting pills in his bag, "He's a doctor."

"I know." He nods knowing what she is trying to tell him.

She glances at the man then Jesus and whispers, "You know what this means right? If everything works out."

He looks to his wife smiling, "Yeah."

"I'm proud of Y'all. Wanting a child in this world." She then jokes, "I didn't even want one before walkers."

"Well we have something stable now, we can have a future. I have a good feeling." He looks around the moving RV then sends her a knowing look, "And I'm not just talking about me and Maggie's future."

"I know, Michonne and Rick-"

"I'm not talking about them either, Annabelle." He smirks and glances to Daryl who is watching Jesus with a close eye.

She looks to Daryl and sighs realizing what he meant now, "Daryl and I…."

"Have known each other since your 20s. You should have popped out babies long before the world went to hell if you ask me." He smiles at her surprised expression, setting a hand on her shoulder he thinks out loud, "You're allowed to have a good future too Annie."

He goes to his wife then, leaving her thinking about all he said. Daryl and she barely thought about what they were doing now, how could they think about the future between them? It was nerve-racking, they haven't even said what they are to each other out loud. Neither of them knew how to talk about it, they could only show it. Daryl looks over to find her watching him in the hallway, she smiles at him genuinely making him show kindness in his expression before looking to his feet. She looks to Jesus who leans back in his seat and raises a mischief eyebrow causing her to frown. She walks up to Michonne and Rick but not before putting a hand on Daryl's shoulder with his grazing her thigh. Once she reaches the front seats the car stops, she sends her brother a concerned look as he presses the gas pedal and they still don't move. He whispers.

"Damn it. A storm must've passed through."

"So we're stuck." Annabelle thinks out loud, "Fucking great."

Jesus looks out the window and stands up, "No worries. We're here."

Annabelle looks behind her to see everyone already leaving the RV, Daryl waits until she is out to do the same. She has her gun ready as she looks around, Daryl and Jesus are on either side of her. Everyone turns to the huge wall a few yards away from them, Jesus smirks and glances at Annabelle, "That's us. That's the Hilltop."

Annabelle sends Rick, Glenn, and Daryl a look before walking in the dirt road to the front gate.

They are almost to the front gate when they hear a man call out to them, "Stop right there."

Everyone from Alexandria aims their weapons in the voice instantly. Jesus lifts up his hands, "Whoa!"

Daryl barks at the men behind the gate, "Ya' gonna make us?

"Jesus, what the hell is this?" One of them yells at him.

"Open the gates, Cal. Freddie's hurt." Jesus turns to Annabelle and Rick, "Look, sorry about these guys. They get antsy standing up there all day doing nothing."

"They give up the weapons. Then we'll open the gates." The man behind the gate demands.

"Fuck no. Go to hell." Annabelle yells with her gun still aimed.

Daryl then adds, "Why don't you come down here and get 'em?"

"Gentlemen, look, we vouch for these people, alright?" The doctor steps up to the men at the gate, "They saved us out there."

Jesus the orders, "Lower the spears."

"Look, I'm not taking any chances." Annabelle thinks out loud, "Tell your guy Gregory to come out here."

"No." Jesus sighs and looks at her, "Don't you see what just happened? I'm letting you keep your guns."

"Look, we ran out of ammo months ago." Jesus glances at Rick before looking back to Annabelle knowingly, "I like you people. I trust you. Trust us."

Annabelle looks to Rick who nods in acknowledgment. Jesus calls out to his guards, "Open the gates, Cal."

The gate opens and they slowly walk in taking the sight of everything the place had to offer. Daryl comes to Annabelle's side as they scan the place. They had trailers, plants, a huge building that looked out of date.

"There was a materials yard for a power company nearby. That's how we put up the walls." Jesus begins to explain, "A lot of people came from a FEMA camp. Trailers came with them."

"How did people find out about this place?" Michonne asks surprised.

"That's called Barrington House. The family that owned it gave it to the state in the '30s." Jesus points to the only real building they had, "The state turned it into a living history museum. Every elementary school for 50 miles used to come here for field trips. The place was running a long time before the modern world built up around it. I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down."

Annabelle glances at her brother as Jesus continues, "Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction. It's perfect for security. Come on. I'll show you inside."

Without realizing it Jesus goes next to Anna and lightly rest a hand on her lower back as they go into the building. The place's furniture looks old but clean, they felt a little out of place.

"Good gracious, Ignatius." Abe looks around the place.

"Most of the rooms have been converted to living spaces." Jesus comments, "Even the ones that weren't bedrooms."

Rick then asks, "People live here and the trailers?"

"We plan to build." Jesus shrugs casually, "There are babies being born."

A door opens up and surprises Annabelle, she jumps back with her weapon ready. The man raises his hands in humor. She realizes her back is pressed against Jesus's chest now and moves away lowering her gun.

"Jesus." The man smiles, "You're back. With guests. Jumpy guests at that."

"Excuse me?" Annabelle takes a step toward the man irritated.

Jesus rests a hand on her shoulder to silently calm her down, "Everyone, this is Gregory. He keeps the trains running on time around here."

"I'm the boss." He smirks and lifts his arms up making Annabelle glare at him.

"Well, I'm Rick, this is Annabelle. We have a community-" Rick steps up next to Annabelle.

"Why don't Y'all go get cleaned up, hmm?" Greg interrupts him.

"We're fine," Annabelle growls.

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up." He ignores her, "Then come back down here when you're ready."

Annabelle steps into his face grunting out, "We're ready now."

"Princess…" Jesus tugs her away from Gregory.

"Oh, so you guys got a princess? You're the king I guess?" He waves to Rick.

"Something like that." Rick begins to get annoyed at him like his sister.

"Go. Get ready." Greg looks at Annabelle smirking, "It's hard to keep this place clean."

She smiles at him with one that Daryl knows is never good. She tilts her head, "You're worried about this place getting dirty? Well, how about I show you-"

Daryl puts an arm around her waist and pulls her away knowing she is seconds away from breaking something. Jesus moves to the stairs and announces, "Follow me."

Annabelle sighs in aggravation but follows him anyway, Rick comes next to her as they walk up the stairs, "You clean up first. You talk to him but control yourself."

"Why?" She grunts.

"I shouldn't." He then tilts his head, "And you are better at doing these things."

"Rick the way I do these things is the same as yours." She sends him a look, "Siblings remember?"

"Yeah well, Jesus is on your side." He jokes making her roll her eyes.

* * *

"How long do you think Rick and Michonne been ugging bumplies?" Abe asks Daryl about their sex life.

They were looking around the building, Jesus is talking Annabelle just down the hall. They're side by side, Annabelle is looking around as they talked. Daryl looks away from the two mumbling at Abe, "I don't know."

"You ever think about it?" Abe stands up from his chair, "Settling down? With Annabelle?"

Daryl looks at him not knowing how to answer that. Everyone knew they were an item but they never said it or made it official. He never thought about settling down, didn't before shit happened, didn't now. Made him wonder if Annabelle wanted to settle down, they never talked about this before.

"Never thought 'bout it." He finally answers truthfully.

"You think y'all would want that?" Abe thinks out loud.

Daryl looks away from him, "Don't matter what I want."

With that, he turns to watch Jesus and Annabelle quietly talk. Abe glances at them knowing Daryl isn't happy at the scene in front of them. Jesus is slowly getting closer to her, she didn't even notice.

"A month after you left me I found these people." Jesus walks next to Annabelle as she looks at the pictures on the walls, "They fed me, gave me a home and I've been here ever since."

"Really. Didn't know you wanted something like this." She thinks out loud and looks around.

"I didn't think it was possible then." He shrugs, "Now I know you don't get along with people well so how did you end up in Alexandria?"

"Shit happened." She whispers without looking at him.

"Like what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't ask me that, you know why. You remember what we had." Jesus stands by her side when she stops in front of a window, "You never told me."

"Told you what?"

He turns to face her fully to ask, "Why you left, and why you are with Daryl."

"Daryl didn't leave me like I thought, you know how important he was- is to me. And like I said, shit happens." Annabelle answers emotionless.

"And why you left me?"

"Honestly?" She turns and realizes how close he stood to her, "I was afraid."

"Of?" He tilts his head.

"Of you leaving me first." She laughs pitifully as her heart for some reason beats quicker.

"Just that?" He whispers his hand touches hers softly, "Or were you afraid of something else?"

"Jesus…" Annabelle breaths out, her eyes flicker to his mouth. The second after she sees Daryl out of the corner of her eye and pulls away from him, "I'm with Daryl. So leave whatever we use to have in the past alone."

"Does he love you, princess?"

He calls out to her when she begins moving away from him. She stops in shock, her eyes are wide not knowing how to process what he said. Annabelle couldn't even say they were together so how the hell could she even think about love. She didn't know what to say or think about when he asked her if Daryl loved her. She wanted to believe so but as long as she known Daryl all he cared about was Merle and he never said he loved him.

"Does he want a future with you?" He walks over to face her again, he takes her chin whispering, "Like I do? Does he-"

Annabelle feels an arm snake around her, she looks up to see Daryl glaring daggers through his hair at Jesus. He is emotionless as he threatens, "Ya' touch her one more time I'm goin' to kill ya' like the-"

"Daryl..." She looks up at him, "Come on."

She pulls Daryl slowly away from Jesus, his eyes didn't leave him until she fully turned him around. He is holding onto her possessively making her looks at him knowingly, "You want to explain to me why you look like someone just took your crossbow?"

He grunts out, "Ya' are mine sunshine."

She smiles, "I know Dixon."

"He doesn't. Had to show him." He growls and moves some hair out of her face.

"Well, how about you show me tonight." She smirks moving closer to him suggestively, "How I'm yours."

"Yes, ma'am." He growls and lets his hand slide down lower on her back.

She bits her lip happily looking up at her man, she forgets about Paul, Gregory and her brother for a moment. Annabelle for the moment falls into Daryl's eyes that shows her a million thoughts.

* * *

Annabelle opens the door to Gregory's office to find him at his desk, Maggie follows behind her. Maggie is her go-to girl for the business that involves Alexandria. So Anna thought she should be with her in this conversation. She needed someone to be heard to keep her from getting physically angry.

"Gregory." Annie tries to smiles politely but comes out too forcefully.

"Princess, right?" He stands up with a teasing grin.

"No. Annabelle." She spits out and walks into the room more.

"That's pretty close."

"It's really not."

"She calls them like she sees them. I like that." He points at her then look behind her to Maggie.

Annabelle nods to her friend, "This is Maggie. Glenn's wife."

"Come in, let's chat."

He sends her a friendly smile. Maggie and Annabelle give each other an uncomfortable look before inspecting the room. They both then realize why the men said they should talk to Gregory. Because none of them wanted to, figures women had to do the hard work. Maggie comes overtook look at a picture and Gregory points at it.

"Yeah, I- I came to this place once before, when it was a museum, this, um, Chamber of Commerce thing."

While he was occupied talking to Maggie about some stupid picture Annabelle looks over to his head.

"Love that painting. I never figured it'd be mine, here it is." He walks over to the couch and sits down, "It's like it was waiting for me the whole time.

"Hmm." Maggie nods and sits down across from him with Annabelle still slowly walking about the place.

"Jesus told me your group saved Dr. Carson." Gregory looks to both the girls not knowing who to talk to, "Obviously, a doctor's a rare commodity today, so I want to thank you for bringing ours back."

"My husband saved him." Maggie nods and looks to Annie, "She did too."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to thank him, too." He looks from Annabelle to Maggie in appreciation.

"This place, what you have here, has been here since the start?" Annie finally speaks up, she stops walking and looks at him dead in the eyes.

"That's right."

"And how- How is it- how have you survived here?" Maggie questions.

"You're looking at how. I'm good at this." He sends Anna a looks answering, "And I don't get hung up on the details."

"Then I'm surprised you even survived at all." Annabelle folds her arms and begins to walk around the room again.

"Where you live, is it as nice as the Hilltop Colony?" He changes the subject.

"Better," Anna growls.

Maggie then adds, "It's just different."

"How do you feed everyone?" He then blurts out looking to the only Grimes in the room, "Jesus said you had land for gardens, but no crops."

"We just started planting." Maggie answers knowing when the time is right Annabelle will talk about the shit they really want to talk about. Anna never was big on small talk.

"Planting what?"

"Cucumbers, tomatoes."

"Oh, crops- soy, corn, hemp, sorghum."

"Garden stuff."

"But you have guns, so I assume you have a decent weapons cache."

"It's decent."

"More than decent." Annabelle finally speaks up thinking it's time to get down to business, "More decent than a few homemade spears Y'all have."

She has never been one for sugar coating.

"And your infirmary, is it stocked?" He looks to her curiously.

She spits out, "Is yours?"

"We came here hoping to talk trade." Maggie speaks up knowing Annabelle is about to start yelling demands, "Do you have enough here for that?"

"You see what I have here." He shrugs and smirks at Annie, "You see what I've built."

"Yeah. And I'm not impressed." Annabelle finally sits down next to Maggie.

"Jesus said that your food situation was challenged right now." He looks to Annie feeling threatened by her.

"It wouldn't be if Jesus didn't fuck shit up." She leans in her chair casually.

"That's not the only thing he fucked apparently." He bites his lip knowingly as he looks at her and adds, "Back to food though. You don't keep people fed, it comes apart." He leans toward Annabelle looking at her professionally, "Let's speak the common tongue here, huh? You don't have shit."

Maggie glances at Annabelle knowing she will either blow a fuse or use this to her advantage. But she stayed quiet and calm making Glenn's wife think she has a plan.

"Now, I'm happy to help. I'm a nice guy." Gregory keeps talking, "But we can't just give things away for free. How's this? Since you can't offer much, I'll let your people work here for their share."

"Excuse me?" Annabelle leans back in her chair and folds her arms at his offer.

"You'd be a welcome addition to the community, a smart and beautiful woman. Getting back to that common tongue, I can tell ya, I can make it worth your while-"

"Let me stop you right there." Annabelle then snaps at him with her finger pointed at him, "This is a load of bullshit. And trust me, I know what it is, I use to feed people it daily."

"Listen, princess." He puts his hand up and she stands up.

"Stop with the Princess and acting like you don't need anything." She demands in a professional and calm voice that Rick would be proud of, "We don't need shit. We didn't even know there were people like you out here and we were fine on our own. So if we leave and never see your ugly ass face again then we will still get along fine."

"You don't have any ammunition." Maggie then adds.

"Who said that?" Gregory shrugs.

"The homemade spear dumb ass." Annabelle smirks, "And if you didn't need anything then you would have Paul out there looking for other communities."

"You need things. We need things." Maggie points out.

He snorts, "What, are you gonna give us a bottle of aspirin and a box of bullets?"

"Our communities can help each other," Mags suggests.

After a moment Annabelle watches Gregory's expression change making her face harden. The two stare at each other for a few seconds trying to read each other's mind. Maggie is forgotten beside them as they silently determine who is more desperate.

Gregory finally stands up saying, "Thank you, princess. Been a good talk."

"I'm not usually a polite person but I have been making an exception for Jesus," Annabelle lies and follows him to his desk.

They need food and fast but she dies before begging to a man like him. Maggie is standing behind Annabelle hoping she could change Gregory's mind. Then he does the unthinkable and says to Belle, "I noticed. _Princess._ "

"Do you have a problem with Jesus and my past history together?" She sets her hands on her hips feeling offended.

"Of course not, but I can tell when past history isn't that far in the past." He sends her a suggestive look.

She clenches her hands and grunts out ignoring his last comment, "We can help each other."

"We're doing fine." The man shrugs at her and smiles, "Are you?"

Annabelle stood in front of this impossible man emotionless. She felt like that question meant something deeper than it should. Was she fine with how Daryl and she are toward each other, is she fine with Jesus being back in the picture again, was she fine with the responsibility of Alexandria and not talking to Rick about important family matters. She reasons were slipping from the simple question Gregory asked.

Is she doing fine?


	22. Who Are You Again?

CHAPTER 22: Who Are You Again?

" _Here again?"_

" _Why of course sugar tits."_

" _Don't call me that, redneck. Give me a heads up, will ya?"_

" _Ya'. Guy on the left, sunshine. He sucks and a dumb ass."_

 _Annabelle waves the bartender for her usual shot, she got the same thing every time she came. Merle and Daryl are sitting at the bar drinking and talking (Merle would talk, Daryl would watch) to people around them._ _It's been a week since Annabelle met the Dixon brothers. They helped her out with a guy forcefully trying to take her home. So she bought them a drink and called it even, but the next day she came back to the same bar and they were in the same place. She came every day for the next 6 days and she would see them in the same spot, maybe even with the same clothes._ _Annabelle turns to see where Daryl nodded to (the guy he said is bad at 8-ball), taking off her jacket she smirks without looking at them._

 _"I'm feeling lucky."_

 _Merle snorts, "Ya' say that every time."_

" _And when haven't I?"_

 _She raises an eyebrow at him and sends Daryl a wink, he rolls his eyes then looks away._ _They now had an unofficial routine, they didn't know shit about each other but they talked like they did. She would come in and nod them hi, they point out the stupid guys and she would get to work. They would watch her play, they talk between games until the bartender kicked them out. It was simple and stupid but it was the highlight of her day, coming in and see the boys already drinking and making a scene._ _She picked up a lot about the two without them telling her anything about them. All Merle cared about it his girl's, brother, pot, and sports. He had a cocky, rude and racists attitude but he has his weird moments of respect. The only thing she believed Daryl cared about is hunting and his brother. He was reserved, quietly rude, and when he wasn't quiet he had a bad attitude. He didn't even tell her he liked to hunt, Merle told her._ _Annabelle goes over to the man they suggested to her and got to work. The Dixon boys glance at her and watch how she used her body to slowly get him on her hook. When the guy smiles at her and gets closer to her Daryl snorts._

 _"Told ya' he is stupid."_

" _Anyone with hair like that is stupid Darylina." Merle coughs out as he sips his beer, "He gonna go home wit' an empty wallet tonight."_

 _The youngest Dixon nods knowingly and thinks out loud, "Ya' know she can pickpocket?"_

" _Yeah. She tried with me but found out my wallet is already empty."_

 _He smirks looking at the screen above them._ _They glance at her to find her playing with one of his button on the man's shirt. Daryl lets out a huff as he looks away from the sight._ _They didn't tell her but they could read her like an open book. She had a lot of rage and pain built up but joked around and flirted to hide it. They could see it because they had it, they just weren't hiding it. She was a lot of things, for Merle he thought she is a sexy looking smart ass. Daryl thought she is a pain in the ass. They thought they had her all figured out._ _What they didn't know is that she's secretly is sleeping in her car, the money she hustles would be for gas, food and for her car. She has been saving up money like crazy for parts she needed. Not to mention all these side jobs she has been doing for extra didn't what she did during the day and she wanted to keep it like that for everyone's own good._ _An hour has gone by and Annabelle comes up to the Dixon brothers with a proud grin._

 _"He had nothing in his head but a whole of somethin' in his wallet."_

" _Told ya'." Daryl thinks out loud in a slightly rude tone._

" _Well thanks, hey next beer is on me." She throws out a 20 and begins to put on her jacket._

" _Ya' callin' it a night sweet cheeks?" Merle asks when watches her put on her jacket._

" _Yeah. I don't want to push my luck you know." Annabelle shrugs then put her hands on a shoulder of each Dixon. Daryl tenses but Merle acts naturally._

" _We'll see ya' tomorrow. When ya' gettin' here?" Merle questions while checking out a girl walking by them._

" _Usual time. Well, good night-"_

" _Ya' know what, we need to be gettin' home too." Merle thinks out loud and stands up._

 _Daryl stands up and suggests, "We'll walk ya' out."_

" _Daryl Dixon," She teases, "Always the gentleman."_

 _They throw some cash on the bar and the three walk out the door. She takes her keys out when she goes in front of a really trashy impala, it looked like it would fall apart any second. Merle laughs at the sight of the car, "This is the shit ya' drive?"_

 _She glares at him, "I'm fixing her up."_

" _Ya' even know how to fix her?" Daryl raises an eyebrow at her._

 _She blushing slightly embarrassed, "I'm learning."_

 _Daryl snorts and goes to inspect her car, Merle is lighting a cigarette as he makes his way to his truck. She folds her arms as he looks at the tires, "I can feel you judging my car."_

" _Nah. Just seeing what new parts ya' need." He says then adds, "Ya' just need a new car."_

" _Okay, okay Dixon. Get out of here. My car doesn't need you checking her out too." She shoves him lightly._

 _Merle then calls out to his brother, "Darylina come on! Bye fat-ass!"_

" _Shut up, ugly hillbilly!" She yells at him making him chuckle from the inside of his car._

" _See ya' Sunshine."_

 _Daryl then nods to Annabelle._ _He is about to turn away when he sees the inside of her car. He could tell it has been lived in for at least a week. Pillows, blankets, food wrappers, and clothes were in the back seat. Daryl looks alarmed at the sight and turns back to her. She didn't even notice that he could see what was going on._ _As she opens the door he asks._

 _"Ya' been sleepin' in ya' car?"_

 _Her eyes go wide realizing she got caught, "Um- no. I- I just need to clean up the car."_

 _He watches her like he is trying to read her mind, he looks down to the car for a second and nods to himself before looking up at her, "Ya' can sleep on our couch tonight. Follow us, it's a 10-minute drive."_

 _She shakes her head, "I'm fine Daryl. You barely know me."_

" _Ya' seem harmless."_

" _I could steal something."_

" _Nothing worth steal at our place anyway."_

" _You don't even know my last name."_

" _Okay. Wha' ya' last name."_

" _Grimes."_

" _Now I know."_

" _Aye! What's the holdup!" Merle yells at the two._

" _She comin' home wit' us so piss off!" Daryl snaps then turns to Annabelle, "Don't make a big deal, our couch smells like cat piss so it ain't exactly better."_

 _She bits her lower lip to hide a smile, "Whatever you say, Dixon."_

 _He grunts without looking at her. He gets into the truck Merle is waiting in. Merle has a knowing smirk on his face when he glances at his baby brother and sugar tits. Daryl just lifts his feet onto the dashboard and lights a smoke like he didn't just invite a practical stranger to sleep the night._

* * *

 _Daryl was right, it took them exactly 10 minutes to get to their house. Not a house, a trailer. They were in the country, she thought the town was small but the neighborhood they lived in is impossibly smaller._

 _Merle parks his truck, Anna does the same behind him. Getting out of her car she looks around the neighborhood. People were blasting music in crappy trailers or dangerously small houses. Some people were walking on the streets and some are in their front lawns. It wouldn't have bothered her if it wasn't late at night._

" _Ya' comin' or what?" Daryl snaps halfway to his house._

" _I ain't going to get raped am I?" She half-jokes, half asks seriously._

 _Merle snorts and glances behind him, "Maybe by a rat. Ya' wit' us. No one around here messes with a Dixon."_

 _She nods without a reply, she inspects their home. She wanted to judge but she is currently living in a trashier car. The yard is half dead and half 2 feet high of weeds, beer cans and smokes cigarettes surrounded the place. The Dixon brothers go through the door and she hears an unfamiliar voice._

" _Merle, Daryl how ya' been?"_

" _Wha' at doin' here?"_

" _Can't ya' old man come to just see his sons."_

" _How ya' find us?"_

" _Heard ya' were at the bar wit' some tight pussy. Thought I'd come to see if my sons are tappin' that."_

 _Annabelle's eyes go wide at the last sentence when she reaches the wide open door she sees an old fat man smoking a blunt on their couch. He looked revolting, his clothes are stained like his yellow teeth. His skin is darker than it should be from the dirt stuck to him. He didn't look anything like the Dixon brothers so maybe he wasn't their actual "old man"._

 _Walking into the trailer she sees the Dixon brothers look intently at the man. They looked ready to kill someone. They didn't even notice she is the trailer until the old man with yellow teeth and a stained shirt smiles wickedly at her._

 _Annabelle without thinking asks, "Merle? Daryl?"_

 _And she then sees it, the same smile Merle sports when he sees a woman he wants but on the stranger. The old man takes the blunt from his mouth and slowly looks her up and down, "My, my, my those sons of bitches were right. Tell me, how much did they pay for you? I'll double it if-"_

" _Will, now ya' better piss off," Merle says threateningly making the older man face tense._

" _Is that how ya' talk ta' ya' old man?!" Will grunts out and stares at the Dixon brother's emotionless, it's the same look Daryl has when he closes himself off._

" _Daryl… I- uh…" Annabelle felt uncomfortable since the boys she does know are acting differently than she is used to._

" _Come 'ere." Daryl grabs her waist and pulls her behind him, he looks to Will, "Ya' need to leave! Now."_

" _We don't want ya' here!" Merle takes a step closer to the old man._

 _Will chuckles and nods to Annabelle, "She that good ya' can't share wit' ya' daddy? I did raise ya' after all."_

" _This ain't 'bout her." Daryl growls, "We want ya' gone! Ya' need to leave!"_

" _Listen I just need some money-" Will stands up walks closer to them._

" _We got nothin' fer' ya' so get gone already!" Merle waves his hand to the door._

" _How 'bout I take sweet cheeks here and I'll be out of ya' hair." Their father shrugs as he licks his lips suggestively._

" _Go to hell." Annabelle snaps making all the boys look at her in surprise._

 _Will burst out laughing, "Right after I get a taste of ya' darling-"_

 _He walks closer to her and before the Dixon brothers knew what to do she grabs his arm and spins him around then shoves him out of the trailer. It happened so fast all the Dixon's are still for a moment trying to process what happened._

 _Will grows furious realizing a woman manhandled him, "Why you fucking bitch is going-"_

 _Annabelle then takes out a wad of cash from her purse and shoves it at him, "Here! Now leave them fucking alone! Next time you come uninvited I won't hesitate to take out my gun."_

 _The man snorts at he starts counting the money, "Yeah. Gun. Sure."_

 _Annabelle grows impatient since the money she just handed him is extremely important to her. She then goes into her purse taking out an actual gun, perks of her brother becoming a sheriff. Will's eyes go wide as she aims it at him, she then repeats what he said a second ago, "Yeah. Gun. Sure."_

 _The Dixon's father finally leaves in a fast pace run. Sighing she puts her gun away and turns around to see the two Dixon brothers in shock. Shrugging she says to the boys as she goes to their couch, "Think of it as my pay for sleeping on your couch."_

 _The guys then stare at each other realizing they didn't know shit about the girl they invited to crash at there place. Merle then calls out to her, "Wha' ya' name again darlin'?"_

" _Annabelle Grimes."_

* * *

 _It's 3 in the morning and instead of sleeping like the two of them planned to do they were all on the couch playing old stupid board games. It all started when Annabelle was looking for a pillow and found trashed games in a closet. The boys didn't want to play at first but when she teased them about not being able to beat her they got into the mood._

" _Oh come! This is fucking bullshit!"_

" _Hand them over."_

" _Damn this game to hell."_

 _Annabelle laughs as Merle hands her a pack of cigarettes. Daryl then rolls the dice praying for a three. He hollers when he gets what he wants, the other two groan childishly as he moves his piece to free parking. In the middle of the board with about 3 packs of cigarettes and Daryl takes them all with an excited expression._

" _Fuck this shit. Ya' rigged the game!"_

" _How it's a board game?"_

" _I don't fuckin' know… We should have done what I wanted."_

" _Ya' wanted to get high, brother."_

" _And we did so you can suck it."_

 _The three were playing monopoly but with cigarettes and blunts, they didn't have enough fake money to play with. Thinking about it they didn't have a lot of real money either. When Annabelle thought of the idea of smokes being the money the three search all through the trailer for them. They wound up having around 30 packs, most of them Merle and Daryl lost over the years of living there._

" _This is so dumb, I paid for most of those with REAL money!" Merle throws a fit._

" _Well, you don't go a monopoly like me so, ha!" Annabelle stick her tongue out at him._

" _Darylina don't get one either though!" He then barks._

" _No, 'cause I'm just that damn lucky," Daryl smirks._

 _Merle is down to his last pack, Daryl has about 6 packs and Annabelle has 12. The bank has the rest of them, Merle constantly would try to steal one. Annabelle is the only one with a monopoly, mostly because they didn't have all the property's cards. So if the Dixon brother bought one that didn't have its card they would forget they even bought it._

 _There is a long pause of silence until Merle blurts out, "Why can't we use our clothes for money."_

 _Daryl and Annabelle stare at him knowingly for a few seconds. Anna abruptly flips the board over and stands up. The guys then start yelling and hollering at the mess she just made. She just laughs and goes to the bathroom knowing they would have done it too._

* * *

" _Wha' the fuck…"_

" _Ya' hear that too?"_

 _Daryl and Merle are woken up by metal hitting metal and a hand full of cursing. They usually heard dogs barking, yelling, and cars driving. The Dixon brothers get out of their beds thinking about what happened the night before. Their father coming, Annabelle taking care of it, her sleeping on the couch. Merle yawns while barking at his brother, "Wha' time is it?"_

" _Eleven." He grunts out as they hear more banging, they boys always woke up late._

 _Leaving their rooms they realized there is no sleeping female on the couch like last night. There is no sign of Annabelle in the trailer. They send each other a look before searching the house tiredly. They were both in their boxers and socks as they dragged their feet around the dirty floor._

" _You know what fuck you! I don't need this shit- Yeah, well I don't care! No, go right ahead see if I give a damn."_

 _They stop walking when they hear her voice from the outside of their place. Merle sends his baby brother a look before going over to the window closest to her voice. He moves the cheap blinds out see out of the dusty window. Daryl comes up next to him and finds Annabelle out there at the hood of her car with her phone at her ear._

 _She looks downright pissed, maybe even a little hurt. She would stop working on her car and yell into her phone every few minutes. The boys didn't have clue who she is talking to or who could get her so riled up. They barely knew her, her past is a mystery to them._

" _Why don't you tell my brother that! No- He will care… Of course, he gives a damn about me!" She yells into her phone as she plays with the engine, "What do you mean I'm not invited?!"_

" _Who ya' think she's talkin' too?" Merle rubs his eyes trying to get rid of his sleepiness._

" _Don't got a clue," Daryl mumbles while moving away from the window toward his room._

" _It's his graduation and I'm invited! Of course, I have enough money!" She stops looks away from her car like she wanted to hit something then walks a few feet away from her car yelling, "I had enough money okay! I'll figure out a way to get it back before his graduation!"_

 _Her eyes are closed as she rubs her face distressed, she looks defeated to Merle as she listens to whoever was talking on the other end of the phone. He then realizes what she was saying to the person, she said she had the money. The money she gave to their father he bet was what she is talking about. She needed the money, he thought, she needs a way to get it back. He kept the information he just found to himself for the moment._

" _Damn she louder than us…. No wonder she fits in this town." Merle continues to watch her in front of his yawn. Daryl comes back out of his room with pants and shoes making his brother looks at him confused, "Where ya' goin'?"_

" _Gonna help fix her shit car. The money she gave our dad was probably for it." He explains as he gets his toolbox under the sink._

" _Aw, looks Darylina is being a knight and shining armor." Merle smirks while watching Annabelle, "Bette' hurry she looks like she's 'bout to break it instead."_

" _No, I can afford it. I don't need his money. Yes I know, I don't care if you don't want me there." Anna then yells, "I am part of this damn family! To Rick at least!"_

 _Just when Daryl opens the door Annabelle hangs up her phone, after a moment she chucks it over her car furiously. She didn't even see Daryl coming down the steps toward her. Growling in frustration she begins to kick her car. He then drops his toolbox and quickly pulls her away from the Impala. A few people smoking on their porch watch the scene._

 _She struggles in his grasps but he just silently holds her until she calms down. Realizing what he wants her to do she stops moving and waits for him to let go of her. Once he does he sends her a questioning look, "Ya' good sunshine?"_

" _Fine." She mumbles not looking at him as she goes around her car to get her phone she threw._

" _Didn't sound like it." He thinks out loud while picking up his toolbox and bring it over to the hood of her car._

" _Was just talking to my parents." She sighs while checking to see if her old phone still worked._

" _Ya' talk to ya' parents like that?" He blurts out in shock, never has he hear someone cuss their relatives like that before._

" _They said worse to me." She spits out and folds her arm defensively, "Never seen someone kick out their own father before."_

" _Yeah well. My father is a dick." Daryl sighs as he inspects her hood, "Yours?"_

" _Never talked to my real one before," She shrugs leaning onto her car, "But my mother's husband is too."_

 _He nods as he connects the dots to her family tree. They didn't know anything about each other's past or family. It made him curious seeing her yelling like that to the same blood. He picks up one of his tools and nods for her to come closer, "Come 'ere. I'm-ma teach ya' how to fix this shit car."_

" _After that how about I show you how to clean your shit trailer."_

" _Ya' can always leave if ya' don't like it."_

" _And miss another one of your relatives coming over unexpectedly? No way."_

" _So all I need to do is...this?"_

" _Yup. That's it."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Thanks, Dixon."_

" _Y'all done flirting yet?" Merle pulls up next to their trailer on his bike with a knowing grin._

 _Annabelle takes her cigarette out of her mouth and calls out to him, "Jealous much?"_

" _Jealous he gets to stare at ya' ass all day." He yells back to her while getting off his bike._

" _Bitch, shut up." Daryl snaps at his brother as she closes his toolbox._

* * *

 _It's been a few days since the first night of her crashing on their couch. They all had their own routines, Daryl would go out hunting for the day, Merle goes do some not so legal deal, and she would go to work. She started doing more behind the law kind of jobs (pickpocketing and selling weed) to get the money she gave to Will but they didn't know that. They would all meet up at the bar spend a few hours there then go back to the trailer for the night._

" _So wha' Y'all been up to?" Merle blurts out walking up to the two at the hood of Annabelle's car._

" _Wouldn't you like to know."_

 _She raises an eyebrow before slamming the hood down._ _Annabelle had the day off today so she annoyed Daryl enough to get him to teach her a few things about hunting. After a few hours of that, they started working on her car. By the time they were done working on the car, Merle got home from whatever deals he made today. Throughout the day Annabelle and Daryl got to know and understand each other more._ _Annabelle found out that Daryl is 23 and Merle is 26, they never went to college but Merle when into the military for a few years when he got out of high school. They haven't spoken to their father, Will, for years now. He didn't know how he found them the first night she came over. They hated their father with a passion but besides him, they didn't have anyone else. She also found out that their mother died from smoking in bed and the house burning down._

 _Daryl learned that she a bunch of families but the only one she cared about is her half-brother. She hated her parents just as much as he hated his father. She didn't know her real dad and didn't care to. She's 20 and didn't plan on going to college, she left the house at 18 and been on her own since._ _She told him the argument she had on the phone with her parents was about her brother's college graduation party. They didn't want her to go to the graduation or party. So she was trying to at least get a ticket for his graduation. She needs money for a present and getting to the campus, she didn't tell him the money she gave their father was supposed to pay for it._

" _Here sugar tits." Merle takes an envelope and shoves it into Annabelle's hand._

 _She is about to snap at him for the nickname but when she sees green inside she frowns. Leaning on her car she opens it to find a bunch of cash inside. She glances up at Merle who looks occupied with his smoke. Daryl curiously is looking at the envelope as he cleans his hands off._

" _What is this?" Annabelle blurts out while counting the money inside._

" _The money our dad took from ya'." He shrugs._

" _Why are you giving it to me?"_

" _Ya' want me to take it back?"_

" _I- uh. No, thanks…"_

 _Annabelle didn't know how to respond._ _She didn't even know why Merle gave her back the money either. But she wasn't going to ask about it anymore. Little did the two know that Merle knew she needed the money she gave Will, and he be damn if he is the reason she didn't have it._ _Daryl is sending his brother a strange look but doesn't say anything on the matter. He just picks up his toolbox and does to their trailer. Annabelle smiles at Merle in gratitude, all he does is a shrug and says._

 _"Let's hit the bar."_

 _She smirks knowing he wants to keep his I don't care about anything attitude. Going over to him she kisses his cheek before following Daryl, "Who are you again, Merle Dixon?"_

" _I'm your next bed-mate."_

" _Nice try."_


	23. The Messy Unspeakable Work

CHAPTER 23: The Messy Unspeakable Work

" _Why didn't ya' just keep the damn money?!"_

" _If I get money then it's going to be because I did something! No way in hell am I taking pity money!"_

" _Well shit, sunshine you barely work for the money ya' have now!"_

" _Fuck you, Dixon."_

 _Daryl and Annabelle were arguing for the fifth time today about their money problem. The two were alone in the trailer trying to come up with enough money my next week but every plan still didn't get them enough. They haven't seen Merle since this morning and they just got them even more frustrated._

" _Sunshine we needed that money!" Daryl rubs his face and falls onto the couch, "We don't even have the money to get out of this damn place."_

" _We'll think of something okay!" She paces in front of him, "I- I can sell my car-"_

" _No. Ya' ain't doin' that."_

" _But I know-"_

" _No, Annabelle… Just, no."_

 _Daryl wasn't going to make her give up the one thing she owned that she was proud to have. Over the time they have known each other Daryl has learned the basic things about Anna. He hates her parents, loves her brother, treats her impala like a baby and doesn't spend her money in the best way. In her defense, he and his brother don't either._ _It's been a for two months and a half since she crashed on the Dixon brother's couch. She has been sleeping there ever since. It was never official that Annabelle has moved in with them but it sure seemed like it. So if she wanted to she could leave now and never look back. But to be honest she didn't know where to go if she left._

" _What are we going to do then?!" She snaps at him while throwing a can toward their makeshift trash can._

" _Maybe…."_

 _After the first night of her crashing on their couch, they formed some weird respect for each other. The first month together they were just learning things about each other. Like how Annabelle's parents hated her and how the Dixon brothers hated their father. They found out that none of them was in or is planning to be in college. The biggest thing the three of them learned about each other is that they didn't really know what they were doing with their lives._ _The second month together they grew closer, they became loyal and true. They had each other's back when at the bar or in the neighborhood. Annabelle would help them get laid or stay clear of the cops or their father. The Dixon boys helped her out in going college guys and keeping her away from dangerous men. Their loyalty grew greatly over a month you would think they known each other longer._

 _They were in the month of trying to keep what little they had with each other. This secretly has been the longest Annabelle has stayed in a town. She didn't know why but she didn't want to be back to how she was before she met the Dixon brothers, lonely. The three have had plenty of fight but never enough to want to leave._ _As the two think to themselves the front door opens with Merle coming in smelling like weed and cheap beer. The two look at him alarmed, he shrugs off their expressions and goes to the fridge. Daryl rubs his face feeling like an idiot for not thinking this is how his brother would act like. Annie, however, wanted answers pronto._

 _She's the first to snap at him, "Where the hell have you been?!"_

" _I was chillin' wit' a few old friends. Don't get ya' panties in a twist, sugar tits." He answers casually as he takes out another beer._

" _Don't call me that racist redneck!" She barks while waving around, "If you haven't noticed we're facing problems. You guys don't have enough money, I just used the last of mine on my car and the state is planning on kicking us out next week and we haven't saved up a dime yet."_

" _I guess Darylina doesn't have the balls to fuck ya' worries away like I hoped…" He sighs like he was actually disappointed._

" _Merle." Daryl warns acting as irritated as Annabelle._

" _Stop freaking out. Shit, ya' pussies. I know where to get enough money." Merle plops onto a chair, "All we gotta do is a simple job."_

" _What. Job?" Annabelle grunts out with her arms folded._

 _Merle then glances at his brother seriously to show him the importance of the job he was about to explain to them._

* * *

Annabelle pops her neck and knuckles ready to have a somewhat civil conversation with Gregory. Somehow last chat he got under her skin but she was determined for it not to happen again. She isn't doubting herself anymore. Rick believes in her, Daryl and her are labeled an item, she knows this for sure now. She has no reason the think of herself less than this man and she's determined to show her worth. Gregory wants to talk to her and only her about a deal the two communities can make. So it's important that she didn't fuck this up. She knocks on the door not wanting to walk in on him changing of something.

"Come in, princess."

"Don't call me that." She tries not to snap at him as she walks into his bedroom.

"Forgot the name is reserved for Jesus." Gregory is in his bed exhausted looking. She rolls her eyes and ignores his last comment, he then adds, "Sorry for the gloom. They have me on these antibiotics that make me sensitive to the sunlight. This is agony."

Annabelle looks around his room quietly as he continues, "It's like somebody's twisting my intestines with a cement mixer."

"Could've been worse." She speaks up while glancing at him for a second, "You're lucky we were here. Jesus told you about our offer?"

"He did." He sends her a challenging look, "What makes you think you can do what we haven't done?"

"You're kidding right?" Annabelle smirks, "I've handled people like Negan. Alexandria has too."

"How?"

"They're dead." She tilts her head proudly, "We can get your man back."

"I don't know if Craig's worth the trouble." He shrugs, "I mean, it's his brother who did this."

"Hey, when I first met you I wanted to do that too." She thinks out loud then stands in front of his bed seriously, "He was fighting to save someone he loves. He was afraid, can't blame him."

"That makes him weak." Gregory waves off, "Frankly, I don't know if I want him back in our gene pool."

"You know Jesus used to tell me forgiveness takes more strength than anger." She tells him honestly.

She didn't want to tell him about anything that had to do with Jesus and her. But she knew this was what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear the moments with Jesus that he believed to be her weakness. She let him think that if it got them making the deal she wanted them to.

"Yeah, I guess since he was trying to get in your pants." He sends her a knowing expression before adding, "He's a hell of a cook, Craig. He makes these amazing baked eggs with green tomatoes."

"You give us supplies, we'll save Craig and take care of Negan and the Saviors, permanently." Annabelle fold her arms determined, she was just happy the conversation it back on the communities.

"I'm sorry, I find this whole conversation pretty funny." Gregory laughs making Annabelle glare at him, he shakes his head, "I mean, you balked when I proposed that your people work for our supplies, but now… isn't that exactly what's happening here? See, I had leverage and I used it. See? It wasn't personal."

"It is when you bring Jesus and my past history into the picture." She says defensively.

"Yeah, well it's not really in the past. I mean. Come on, look at the guy. He looks at you like the sun is shining out of your ass." He points out with a devilish smile.

"That is beside the point."

"Is it though? Rick and you are the leaders, right? Siblings leaders. Whatever you want to call it, but when you first came to talk to me he didn't come. Why not?" He tilts his head, "Maybe because you have someone here on your _personal_ side."

"Jesus is not the reason we're here-"

"For Alexandria maybe but you…"

"We need food. You have it." She ignores his comments and gets to the point, "We're willing to work for it."

"Then I'll get supplies for your people." He waves knowing she won't talk anymore about past relationships.

"Good."

"I'll talk to Jesus and he'll make the arrangements. I know he'll go to you specifically." He smirks, "See, this was fun. Exciting."

Annabelle then folds her arms and is silent for a moment before declaring, "Half."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Half of what you have." She raises an eyebrow smirking, she has been waiting this whole time to drop the bomb "I saw what happened out there. Negan is expecting more supplies from this place. And more and more. And if it keeps going like that, pretty soon you won't have anything left."

She leans on his bed knowing she got him, that he is going to agree to her terms, "What happens then? Without ammo, without fighters... you'd be a dead man. So half of everything you have right now or the deal's off."

Annabelle smiles to herself knowing Merle and Daryl would be proud of how she is handling this. Tilting her head she adds, "You see? I have leverage. And I don't need to talk about past relationships to get it."

"Congratulations Mrs. Grimes." He groans and lightly claps for her, "You have yourself a deal. Do you want anything else? Kidney, maybe?"

"Not that... but I do want something."

* * *

" _Are you kidding me?!"_

" _Nope. They willing to pay each of us that too darlin'."_

" _How much is it?"_

" _A whole truck full. If we get it and bring it to his boys were set."_

 _Annabelle, Daryl, and Merle were debating what to do about their money problem. Merle's plan is the only one they can go for. His friend's friend is willing to pay each of them a hell of a lot of money if they get to a shipment first and give it to him. It's a truck full of marijuana and if they can drive it all the way back to a certain destination they are set for a good year._ _Daryl is sitting on the couch thinking about the job Merle got them. It's incredibly risky, and would probably end badly. Merle sat on a chair casually waiting for the two to agree. Annabelle is pacing in front of them thinking about the pros and cons._

" _So other people want the truck too?" She asks him._

" _Yup."_

" _So we just have to get there first."_

" _That's what I been sayin' darlin'."_

" _You know where it's now?"_

" _Yes, ma'am. By 12 tomorrow it will be in a barn a few acres away."_

" _Why couldn't your friend get it himself?"_

"' _Cause, other people are after it too and he's a wanted man so if they see him they'll go after him instead."_

" _Well, that's just great." She laughs annoyed, "We got a job from a criminal to do criminal work."_

" _Sunshine got a point," Daryl speaks up in his spot, "Can ya' guarantee the money?"_

" _Yup. I saw it in cash. All we gotta do is pick up the truck first." Merle stands up, "I'm telling ya' it's practically free money."_

" _If we get caught?" Annabelle folds her arms with an eyebrow raised._

 _Merle then rubs the back of his neck, "Well… that doesn't matter. It's good money."_

 _Annabelle sighs and plops down next to Daryl on the couch, she rubs her face not knowing what to do. Daryl looks between her and Merle trying to make up his mind. He didn't want to risk Annie's life they only known her for three months at most. He didn't want to go to jail for a shit trailer like this either._

 _Merle growls in frustration then points at them, "It's this job or we get kicked out on the street! Got any better ideas?"_

" _We need that money," Annabelle says what everyone is thinking._

 _Daryl then stands up and looks to the people in the room snapping, "Fine. We do this one job. In and out then we are done. No more shady jobs after this, got it?"_

" _Okay." Annabelle nods._

 _Merle rolls his eyes at the two younger adults, "Fine."_

" _Have ya' ever done a job like this?" Daryl then blurts out to Anna curiously._

" _Not this big." She leans back stressed out, "Have Y'all?"_

 _During high school, she would sell weed or crack but it was to students and it wasn't much. She would shoplift and steal a lot from small stores and people. Never something a truck full, but then again she never needs money this desperately than now. The reality is that if they can't pay the bill in time they will kick them out and they all be living in their cars. None of them had steady jobs either to work up to renting another place._

" _A few." Daryl mumble like he's not proud of it._

" _More times than I can count," Merle then answers and points to her, "So don't worry. We will have this in the bag."_

* * *

"Even Negan didn't get this much up front."

Rick and Annabelle's group are currently loading up their RV with half of everything Hilltop has. Jesus is helping them and is sneaking glances at Annabelle every few minutes. She is beside her brother when the guy who choked her comes up to them with Abe and Daryl behind him.

"What?" The man sighs not wanting to talk to them, but the Grimes knew the three needed to have a little chat.

The sibling sends each other a look before Annabelle blurts out, "Jesus said you've been taking supplies to Negan since the beginning."

"We're gonna get Craig back." Rick simply explains.

"The only way to get Craig back is to bring them Gregory's head." The man tells him in defeat.

"We're gonna get Craig back." Annabelle repeats Rick's words.

"How?"

"We need to know what you know about Negan's compound." Rick waves his hand toward the guy, "We need your help."

"We need you to come." Annabelle tilts her head seriously.

"Yeah." The man nods bored, "Okay."

He walks over to their RV and gets in knowing he doesn't really have a choice. Rick nods to his sister and begins to grab other boxes for them. Annabelle walks up to her man with a sad smile, "Just like old times."

"Yeah…" He sighs pulls her by the hip closer, "I don't like it though."

"You never did." She rests her hands on his chest, "But this is a one-time thing and then we're set. This is just a stepping stone."

"I know Sunshine." He takes hold of her chin, "Back then it was just a steppin' stone and looked how that turned out."

Back when they barely knew each other they did crazy jobs like this. After years past they stopped it and just kept to the simple stuff. The jobs they use to do were frightening and unpredictable, just like this one they were about to do. The three musketeers weren't the simple white trash as they make themselves out to be. Once upon a time when the three just met they did life and death kind of jobs like this one. At one point the three at to hide from the law because of the work they did. They never talked about those years because they did so much bad shit it wasn't worth mentioning. But here they are doing something they used to keep a secret.

"Daryl…" Annabelle sighs with her head tilted knowing what he is thinking.

He rests his head on hers whispering, "Decent future, right?"

"Right." She whispers back with her eyes closed, "We can do this."

"I know, Sunshine."

"This will be the last crazy job, okay?"

"Okay."

"After this maybe we can have that decent future everyone use to brag about."

He gives her a peck on the lips before nodding awkwardly. They move apart to get the last of their things into the RV. Rick was watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"You got a room for one more, right?" Jesus comes to Annie side as she grabs a bag, sending him a silent look he continues with a smirk, "I mean, we're talking about righting the world here. Plus, you still have my knives."

Annabelle spits out a chuckle as he gets into their RV. As she is about to follow him in Rick stops her with Michonne by his side. He looks to the women seriously, "Hey, you guys up for this?"

"It's gonna be a fight." Michonne says knowingly.

"We'll win." Annabelle folds her arms.

"We have to." Rick nods.

"We'll win." Michonne then agrees.

* * *

" _Man, I don't like this."_

" _Stop being a pussy. The truck-"_

" _I'm not talkin' 'bout the truck dumb ass." Daryl glares at his brother, "I'm talkin' 'bout sunshine."_

 _Merle and Daryl were out on the porch smoking, Annabelle passed out on the couch. It's about one in the morning and they were on their last smoke. They could see drunks walking down the street and hear people yelling in other trailers._

 _The oldest Dixon brother lets smoke leave his lips as he asks, "Wha' 'bout her?"_

" _This is our trailer man. Rent is our problem, not hers."_

 _The Dixon brothers have done jobs like this before but they never had a third person with them. Daryl couldn't handle the chance of Annabelle getting hurt because of him either. He didn't want that on his conscience. He has let a lot of bad shit him and his brother have done slide but Annabelle is different. She could have left when they told her about the money problem but she stayed._

 _Merle rolls his eyes, "She's been livin' wit' us for 3 months now baby brother."_

" _Yeah, and she still sleeping on the damn couch." Daryl snaps annoyed._

" _Okay well once we do this we'll make room for her to have her own bed." He shrugs thinking the problem is solved._

" _And what is she gets caught?" He sends his brother a look._

" _She won't."_

" _But-"_

" _Okay. Fine! Fine! When we go we make sure she is always protected by one of us." He suggests, "Happy? Darylina, this is just a stepping stone. Nothin' more."_

* * *

They all are quiet on the ride home to Alexandria. Rick is driving and the guy who choked Anna is in the passenger seat. Jesus, Glenn, Maggie, and Michonne are sitting on one couch. Daryl, Annabelle, and Abraham are on the one across from them. They have baskets of food and medication all around the RV so it's a little cramped. Glenn and Maggie are staring at a picture for a moment before passing it to Michonne. She is now smiling like everything in the world is perfect. She then hands it to Annabelle who couldn't help but bit her lip realizing what the picture is. It's a picture of Glenn and Maggie's unborn child.

Annie stares at it for the longest moment, she wipes away a tear about to fall as she whispers to her man next to her, "Daryl, look."

He turns to her and looks down to the picture in her hands. He half smiles at the sight of it before looking up to the proud looking parents. Daryl looks back to Annabelle who is staring at the picture in amazement. He bits his lip as he does something he never did before. Think of a future. A future where Annabelle is a mother with a picture of her unborn child. And she has a wedding ring on her ring finger. Maybe the two of them having a house to themselves, and they visit Rick and his kids for dinner. Or the two of them are teaching their kids how to fix a car. Suddenly like a hurricane, all these images popped into his head of a future with her and him together. Annabelle looks away from the picture to Daryl who hasn't stopped staring at her for the last few minutes. She smiles at him while giving the picture to Abraham. Leaning into Daryl's chest she whispers, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

He hums in agreement as she adds, "I never even thought of having a kid before all this…"

"Me neither."

"It just amazes me." She sighs and sets her head on his shoulder.

Instead of feeling awkward about other people in the room he just pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. She kisses his neck sweetly from her simple gesture. Maggie and Glenn watch them with a smile like they knew something the other couple didn't.


	24. Doubtful Mind

CHAPTER 22: Doubtful Mind

"We want to generate trade. Gregory does. But ammo isn't something we urgently need."

"Well, how's that?"

"The walls hold. We just brought in more medicine. Gregory wants the best deal possible."

"Yeah, well, we want things, too."

Daryl looks at Jesus annoyed before glancing at his girl. Annabelle is staring at something on the wall, she has been quiet and calm since she left Gregory's office with Maggie. Normally she has an opinion or something to say at least. But she hasn't said a word other than Gregory didn't want to trade with them. People began to worry at her expressionless face but didn't comment on it.

"We need food. We came all this way, we're gonna get it."

Rick sighs making glances between Jesus and his sister. To most people, Annabelle's face looks blank but Rick knew her better than most. She's doubting herself, he could see in it her eyes. She had that look when he told her their parents loved her or when he said Lori wants her to come over. He didn't need her doubting herself or whatever it was she is doubting. It could be a million things.

"I will talk to him and we will work this out." Jesus stresses to them, "Circumstances change. We're doing well now, and you will next. I will make him understand that. Can you give me a few days?"

"We can." Annabelle finally speaks up making everyone look to her, "Yeah."

She needs to show their group she wasn't falling apart from just a conversation. They needed to know she's good for a fight, confederation, talking, anything Alexandria needed her to be. All Annabelle needed to do is show them she is still in control alongside with her brother. Glenn could tell there's a battle going on in Annabelle's head, Maggie talked to him about it. He started to think he should ask her about. Looking around their group in silence Daryl goes over to her a kisses her head. He didn't know what was said in her and Gregory's little chat but he didn't like the outcome. She rests her head on his chest and sighs softly. They all then hear a commotion outside and her head goes up in curiosity. A man suddenly come through the front door making Gregory come out of his office alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"They're back."

The man simply answers. Rick and Annabelle's group look at each other before leaving the building to find out who is exactly back. Daryl grabs one of Annabelle's belt loops as the go down the road to see two men and a woman coming toward Gregory. Rick and Annabelle send each other a look before going for their weapons. The rest of their groups see the silent action and does the same.

"Nathan, what happened to everybody else?" Gregory calls out, "Where's Tim and Marsha?"

"They're dead." The man closet to them answers.

They all stop walking as the two talk, she didn't know how Gregory handle his people in his community but if it's anything like their conversation then she better be on alert.

"Negan?" Gregory vaguely asks.

"Yeah." He sighs like he was debating something in his mind.

"We had a deal."

"He said it wasn't enough. Was the drop light?" The other man asks him.

Gregory shakes his head in disbelief, "No."

Annabelle looks to Rick confused on what was going on at the moment. The girl next to the man that just spoke up then says, "They still have Craig."

"They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you." The closest man to Gregory informs him as he keeps getting closer.

"So, tell me." He waves impatiently.

"I'm sorry." The man whispers while setting a hand on the man's shoulder, Annabelle's eyes go wide and she sees him pull out a knife.

"Stop! Wait!"

She yells but the man already stabs Gregory in the belly. She goes into survival mode instantly, it's the only thing she knows how to do. She never has been good at expressing her feelings or talking but surviving she could do. As he falls Jesus and Maggie go to him and slowly let him fall to the ground. Their doctor comes running up to him. Rick and Michonne then run to the man with the knife and pull him away from Gregory. He yells trying to get out of their grasp.

"Get off of me! I had to!"

When he gets out of their grasp he punches Rick and before Annabelle knew what she was doing she was at her brother's side kicking the man away. Rick then punches the man in the face in the next second. The man turns and then shoves Annabelle to the ground when she tries to pull him away from Rick. She kneels him in the dick and spins them around. She begins to punch him in the face over and over. Her knuckles for covered in his and her blood. Someone then knocks her off him, she hits the ground face first. She gets the air knocked out of her as well. Abraham then shoves the man who pulled her off the other man. As she tries to breathe she watches Rick continue to beat the man she was just punching. Turning she sees Abraham getting choked by the man who shoved her. Getting up she rams into the man choking Abe. She is still trying to catch her breath so she didn't see the man come at her after she shoved him off. He pulls her to the ground and begins to choke her like he did with Abe. She turns to see Abe coughing desperately trying to get a breath of air. She squirms trying to get free but she was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen.

 _"Don't come back."_

" _Excuse me?"_

Suddenly she hears a voice like it's far away, it's Lori's.

" _I know Rick loves you and you're his only sister but you're not good for this family." Lori folds her arms determined, "I don't want to raise this child with you popping up, you're not a good influence. That's why I wanted Rick to get you to come today because this has to be the last time you come over."_

" _And have you talked to Rick about this?" She folds her arms defensively._

Annie begins seeing the last time she was at Lori and Rick's house, before walkers, before Carl and Judith were even born. She found out she is going to be an aunt that day. It was the moment she thought she lost her brother forever.

" _No, and he will never know why you won't come here anymore either," Lori explains casually._

" _What makes you think I won't tell him?" Annabelle smirks and leans on her car._

" _Because I know you don't want to ruin his life, he is the only thing you are capable of loving," She sets a hand on her belly, "Besides you know you wouldn't want your kid to have someone like you in their life."_

 _Annabelle stands up straight and points at her, "I could be the best Aunt you've ever seen."_

" _But you won't be, Annabelle, look at how you dress and act. How many times have you been to jail? Did you even finish high school? You don't even have a job! You hustle guys in 8-ball at the local bars for money! When's the last time you had a steady relationship? Or an actual home?" Lori is yelling, "Rick has a family, a good job, with respectable friends and family! I don't need you to come by and fill our kid's head with crazy ideas!"_

Annabelle tries to breathe but the man doesn't let her. She starts to cry hearing Lori's voice telling her about how a terrible person she is. She stares up at the man on top of her, her vision and hearing begin to get fuzzy.

" _Ya' know how important ya' are to us."_

Her face turns reddish purple as she begins to see her, Daryl and Merle next to her broken down car. It was the moment they were debating to go into town and fix her car. It was the moment she made the worst mistake in her life.

" _I still think this is a bad idea Anna," Merle says as he walks to his bike._

" _Yeah, cause I'm the one who usually has all the bad ideas." She sends him a knowing look._

She is closing her eyes from the pain in her throat and from reliving the moment that made her the reason they lost each other. The reason she didn't get to see Merle in his last moments. The reason she thought they left her.

" _I don't need to talk about it!"_

Annabelle then sees the moment Jesus ripped open her scarred heart so she could face her demons. The moment she was at her weakest and lowest. When she thought she was nothing.

" _Okay, so you don't need to talk about how the two most important people in your life left you for dead-"_

" _Shut up!" She shoves him trying to get him to stop._

" _Or how you practically gave up living until I found you!"_

" _I said stop!"_

" _Or that you keep on being in denial! Annabelle-"_

" _I know okay!" She lets out a cry, "I know! I thought they would always be there! I thought I would have moved on by now, I thought I would be dead by now. I know, I know, I know-"_

Annabelle then feels one of the man's hands go off her neck and she opens her eyes to see Daryl pulling him off her. He breaks the man's fingers and arm. Shoving him away from Annabelle he kneels down next to her in panic. He pulls her into his lap weeping out, "Sunshine? Annabelle, can ya' hear me?"

Nodding and coughing violently she looks at the man who saved her. Rick sees her purple wheezing face. His eyes stare at her in shock and afraid, he then continues to punch the man under him. Even harder than before. Annabelle's face goes from purple to red after a few more seconds. Daryl is holding her tight like she would disappear. She tries to stand up but Daryl has to help in the process, she still can't say a word because her throat hurts so bad. She sees then her brother getting flipped over by the man under him. He holds a knife to Rick's neck as he struggles under him. Glenn runs toward him yelling.

"Hey!"

"Stay back! Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!" The man yells like a madman.

Michonne is now next to the two on the ground exclaiming, "Drop it."

As the man thinks about what to do no one notices Annabelle pulling out her gun. She leaves Daryl's side tiredly. She looks like she is about to fall down as she gets closer to her brother and the man. Everyone was so worried about the man, Rick, and Michonne that when Annabelle grabs the man by the shirt no one could do anything but watch. She puts the gun to his back and pulls the trigger. As she holds him blood gets all over her arms before she can shove the dead man in her arms her brother stands up and stabs him in in the neck to make sure he won't come back alive. Blood spits all in his face drenching his beard in a dark red color. She lets go of the man and he drops to the ground. She tries to wipe her face from the sweat but it just makes her face dirty with blood. The siblings look at each other exhausted, they were sweaty, dirty and bloody. They stood there standing at each other for a good full minute. When they finally look around they see the Hilltop look at them scared, frightened and in shock. Rick glance at his little sister making her shrug casually. Every day they would realize more and more of what Deanna was talking about when she wanted them to lead together. That woman was secretly a genius. He looks to the people asking in the silence.

"What?"

"Do we got bed hair?" Annabelle says with no humor in her voice.

The Grimes looked so rough at the moment that Merle might have backed away. They have the same unamused, leader like, don't fuck with me expression. It's funny how the apocalypse finally showed the similarities in the two. To be honest the two of them were not in the mood to talk or make deals anymore. They just wanted some food for their people. The man who choked Annabelle sobs out.

"Nathan! You killed him."

"He tried to kill Gregory." Rick waves to the dead man.

"Then my brother." Annabelle points the gun at the man sobbing, "And I like my brother better than his."

The woman who was with the injured man comes up to Annabelle and punches her in the face. She smiles and tilts her head like Rick has done many times. In the next second Annabelle, head bumps the woman and she falls to the grounds. When the girls try to get up but Michonne comes next to her snapping.

"Ah! Don't."

"Drop it now!" A man with a spear yells at Rick and Annabelle.

"This girl just tried to attack me." Annabelle looks to her gun then point it at him, "I don't think I will."

"Why don't you come over here and try to take it." Rick challenges him next to his sister.

"Everyone, this is over!" Jesus runs between the Grimes and the guys with the spears panting, "It's over. Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us. He did this. And these people stopped him."

Annabelle has her gun steadily aimed at the men as she glances to Daryl who has his gun aimed at the man with the broken arm. Rick then speaks up, "What can I do?"

"Put the guns away." He answers and looks between Annabelle and Rick.

"Just put them away?" She snorts and burst out laughing, "That's it? No killing or saving your ass?"

"Princess. You've done enough." He sighs knowing she is beyond pissed, she just saved the man who made her doubt herself. Jesus then informs the Grimes siblings, "You need to know that things aren't as simple as they might seem. Just give me some time."

Paul then walks away from them to Gregory and they look at each other in disbelief. They try to shake it off as they realize how evil they look covered in blood with their pissed off expressions. The two were still frisky from the fight and begin to walk it off. Annabelle sees the man who choked her and she thinks about the memories. She thinks about Gregory words earlier.

* * *

"You want to tell me what Gregory said to you earlier?"

"I already told Y'all."

"Not about trading, what he say to make you look lost in thought."

"What makes you think I'll tell you?"

Annabelle is sitting next to Glenn cleaning herself of blood. She wouldn't let the doctor check her cuts and she didn't want Daryl to help clean her off. So here she is with Glenn next to a sponge and a bucket of red water.

Glenn sighs while looking at his hands, "Well with your brother you gotta be strong and collective. Then there's Daryl but I have a feeling it has something to do with him."

She sends him a look making with raise his hand in surrender, "Hey, I'm just that Korean boy who use to deliver pizzas to you."

Snorting she looks down to her hands as she tries to clean them off, "Maybe it has something to do with him. And Rick…. Even Jesus."

"Want to talk about it?" He gives her a concerned expression, "You stayed with me at the stinky dumpster so I guess I can stay and listen."

She smiles at his words, they have grown closer since the dumpster and Enid incident. He's secretly her closest friend. Aaron and Eric were too but Glenn and she had something different. Probably because they knew each other before everything happened.

"Gregory asked me if we're doing fine. Then asked me if I was." She vaguely explains. He nods for her to continue, she sighs and says softly, "I guess since I reunited with Daryl and Rick I never took a chance to think if I am or not."

"Well, are you fine?"

"I don't know… I don't know exactly if Daryl is my boyfriend or not. I don't know if Rick believes in me, he didn't before the dead came back alive. Plus I don't know what to think of Jesus, I thought I would never see him again." She babbles with her face in her hands.

"Hey. Listen to me." Glenn turns to fully look at her, "I have no doubt in my mind that Daryl is yours, if you need to hear him say it then talk to him about it. Rick trusts you with his family, this group, and Alexandria. You're the first person he will go to. Now Jesus…. Just let Daryl handle him."

Annabelle smiles at the last part while wiping the last of the blood on her hands. She glances at him and nods in gratitude.

* * *

"Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up. He's in pain, but he'll live."

The whole group is in Gregory's office talking to Jesus about what happened. The "Boss" is in his room resting off the pain. Annabelle and Rick stand side by side listening to Jesus explain what just happened outside. Daryl is next to the window glance at Annabelle and Jesus.

"So, what happens now?" Michonne sighs sitting on a chair.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but, uh, it's settled." Jesus poorly explains looking between the Grimes siblings.

"We heard the name Negan." Annabelle folds her arms and leans on the desk behind her.

Rick adds walking toward Paul, "A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men."

"Who is he?" His sister asks in aggravation not liking the thought of Daryl in the crossfire.

"Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors. As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up." Jesus begins to explain seriously, "They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss. They made a lot of demands, even more, threats."

"And you didn't think I needed to know this?" Annabelle asks in disbelief, "This whole time reconnecting and you're secretly enslaved."

"Sorry I have something else on my mind when I talked to you." He sends her a knowing look then gets back to the situation at hand, "And he killed one of us- Rory. He was 16 years old. They beat him to death right in front of us. Said we needed to understand, right off the bat."

Annabelle glances at Daryl who is already staring at her it didn't like what Jesus was telling them. To be honest Daryl wanted to grab Annabelle then leave and not look back. She had the same thing in mind.

He then continues, "Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation. He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him. "

"He made the deal." Maggie thinks out loud while facing the window.

"What were the demands?" Annabelle questions curiously.

Jesus puts his fingers through his hair, "Half of everything. Our supplies, our crops-"

"Excuse me? Did I hear you clearly, half of everything?" Annabelle stands up in disbelief.

"Yes- our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."

"And what do you get in return?" Glenn questions looking to his wife and Annabelle.

"They don't attack this place. They don't kill us."

"Why not just kill them?" Daryl stands up looking determined not to be the next group these Saviors fuck over.

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo." He replies like he already thought of the idea before.

"Well, how many people does Negan have?" Annabelle asks Jesus looking to Rick with an idea already boiling in her brain.

Jesus shrugs, "We don't know. We've seen groups as big as 20."

"Now, hold up." Daryl speak up looking to his girl then waving at Jesus, "So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything? These dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain't shit."

"Well, how do you know?" Jesus looks between Daryl and Annie worried.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ. Left them in pieces and puddles." Abe shrugs in his seat like what he said was nothing.

"Yeah. Sunshine and my brother did worse shit than us to people like them before shit even hit the fan." Daryl adds feeling like Hilltop is just bunch of pussies.

Dixon turns to Annabelle with the same expression she sported on her face. They both knew this is similar to old jobs him, she and Merle use to work for money. It will be easy as pie for them, would be like old times. She the nod glancing around at her group, "You know, we'll do it."

Daryl then points at Jesus like he read Annabelle's mind, "If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of the cows."

He nods to his girl and she smirks knowing his offer is something Hilltop couldn't refuse. That was her man and she couldn't be more proud. Rick looks to his sister and sees the looks of determination. If she trusted Daryl's proposal so he did.

Shrugging Rick casually points out, "Confrontation has never been something we've had trouble with."

"I'll take it to Gregory."

* * *

"You think we can do this?"

Belle leans on no particular wall in the hallway.

"Got no other choice."

Daryl glances at her then down to his feet.

"It'll be just like old times."

She stands back up and comes closer to him making his attention go back on her.

"Yeah but it's different now, Sunshine."

He tilts his head while moving slightly toward her.

Annabelle frowns confused, her and Daryl were in a hallway by themselves talking quietly. The rest of the group were in the other room talking about the exact same thing. They just had the feeling to be alone with just each other. She understood they didn't really have another choice and that it will be like a job they would do before the apocalypse but she didn't know how it's different. They have to do a shady job to get the things they needed. Nothing seemed different.

"'Cause-" He starts but then she interrupts him realizing how.

"Oh right, because Merle isn't…" She sets her hands on his chest while looking at their feet.

She hasn't said that Merle is dead out loud and didn't want to start now.

"No- Well yes, but that's not what I was talkin' 'bout." He grunts out letting his hands rest on her hips lightly.

"Is it Rick-"

"No… Sunshine. We together now and if ya' want to start a decent future… I need to keep ya' safe." He barely mumbles to her as he thinks about what Abe said about settling down. If Anna wants that then he'll do anything to give her it. He never was good in relationships so he didn't know how to tell her that, they were always hookups in the past.

"Wait so…" She couldn't help but smile, "Are you saying we're dating?"

"Thought we were for a while now," He shrugs trying to sound tough when then adds, "Datin', Girl/Boyfriend, relationship, whatever' ya' want to call it. That's what' we are."

Thinking about what Glenn said she tilts her head to get a better look at Daryl. She began to feel stupid of doubting herself.

"Yeah. It is." Her grin gets impossibly bigger as she says barely above a whisper, "So I'm guessing you want a decent future?"

"Don't matter what I want." He tells her what he told Abraham earlier.

"It does to me." She pulls him closer, "I don't want a somewhat decent future without you in it."

He bits his lip and moves her hair away from her face to really look at her, "I just want what ya' want."

"Well, you're in luck." She smirks and whispers with her lips meters away from his, "Because all I want is you."

* * *

"They have food, we don't." Rick sighs next to Michonne as they watch the Hilltop people burn the men they killed.

"We don't have enough of anything." Annabelle points out a few feet behind them next to Maggie and Glenn.

"Except us." Her older brother thinks out loud.

"What we can do." Annabelle adds, "Our skills, knowledge. It's priceless."

Rick nods and looks to the four of them, "This is the trade."

"It's gonna cost us something," Maggie speaks up knowingly.

The door behind them opens and Jesus comes up informing them, "Gregory's up. He wants to talk."

Rick nods thinking he should this time since last time Annie got choked up about it. But then Jesus stills him nodding to her pacifically, "He said to the princess. He wants to talk to Annabelle."

"Great." Annabelle sighs and starts walking to Jesus, "Get called it once and now it's my identifier."

"You got this." Rick sets a hand on her shoulder, "Deanna was right about you."

And just like that Glenn's comment about Rick believing in her came to mind. He was right, her brother did trust her with his life. With that in mind, she got less doubtful about herself.

Nodding to Rick she goes over to Paul who blurts out, "I'm sorry about the nickname, didn't think he would use it. Gregory can be a real prick."

"I noticed, he gets it from you I bet."

"For the record, you were into my pet name. Especially when-"

"Stop."


	25. Deal With The Devil

CHAPTER 25: Deal With The Devil

The RV pulls into Alexandria from the visit of Hilltop. The group in the car made a deal with the other community. They had to kill these men called Saviors and a man named Negan for enough food for their community. It was like old problems for Rick's group and it was like old Jobs Daryl and Annabelle use to do. All they had to do now is get the people of Alexandria to agree on the plan and put the plan in motion.

"They're back!"

They all hear from inside the car, Rick slows the car stopping the engine for the moment. He sticks his head out a tells Sasha, "Get Olivia. She should inventory what we have. We'll meet her at the pantry."

"You have food?" She asks in hope.

"Yeah. Enough for another month." He answers then glances to his sister before adding, "I need everybody in the church in an hour."

"What is it?" Carol comes up to the RV with everyone still inside.

"We'll talk about it." He sighs and starts the engine back up.

"Rick, what's going on?" She asks alarmed.

"We're gonna have to fight."

* * *

The two Grimes talked it over on how they were going to explain to Alexandria when needs to happen if they want to survive. Rick and Annabelle have rounded up everyone in town, only ones who weren't in the church are the ones on guard watch. They were now in front of everyone, Jesus and the man who has talked to the Savior before are behind them sitting down. Michonne, Abe, Rosita, Aaron, the pastor and a few other were seated on one side of the church. Daryl, Eugene, Morgan, Tara, Carol, Glenn, Maggie, Heath, Denise, and some others were on the other side of the place. They all watched the two Grimes, the leaders or Alexandria, patiently waiting for what happened in Hilltop with Jesus.

"We can work with the Hilltop. Annabelle hammered out a deal." Rick announces to the people in front of him, "We're getting food- eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away."

He looks to his sister who then explains, "These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl, and Abraham on the road. Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did."

Daryl, Michonne, Aaron, Glenn and Jesus all nod agreeing with what they were saying. Annabelle looks to her man and he looks to her encouragingly. She didn't notice Jesus watching her with admiration from behind. Rick and Daryl could though, they could see how he still wanted her. They couldn't say anything about it now because of everything that is going on.

Annabelle then continues, "They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose."

Daryl watches his woman in pure loving compassion. If only Merle could see her now, standing in front of people that trusted her with their life. She didn't even notice how important she has become to Alexandria but he could, the community could. When they first met they were nothing and here he is getting prouder by the day of what the two have gained.

"This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win." Rick then looks to everyone confidently.

"And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we feed this place." Annabelle adds beside her brother with her hands on her hips determined.

This was it she thought, this was the last job they might have to a decent future. And that was the only thing on her mind since seeing the picture of Maggie and Glenn's unborn child. She wanted what they had and she believed with they did this they would be one step closer to it for her and Daryl.

Rick then waves at their people with the other hand on his belt, "This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece."

"You're sure we can do it?" Morgan stands up dead serious, "We can beat them?"

"What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us-" Rick nods declaring, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Then all we have to do is just tell them that." He then suggests to the people making them all turn back to Rick and Annabelle.

"These people aren't like that." Annie sighs and waves to him knowing he just wants to keep the peace, "They don't compromise."

"This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them." He thinks out loud in a calm and steady voice, "It's a way out, for them and for us."

"These men. They're doing things not to survive but to grow, to get more." She shakes her head trying to get him to see, "People who want to survive get a choice, people who do things to just have more than others don't. And that is what the Saviors are, men who want more than everyone else."

"We try and talk to the Saviors, we give up our advantage, our safety." Rick then adds to her point, "No, we have to come for them before they come for us."

"They didn't give Hilltop a choice, they don't deserve a choice." Annabelle stresses not to lose her temper, "We can't leave them alive."

"Where there's life, there's a possibility." Morgan preaches.

Annabelle grows impatient as she snaps at him, " Of them hitting us."

"We're not trapped in this." He looks around to everyone in the room, "None of you are trapped in this."

Daryl looks to Annabelle noticing the anger in her fists. This was more than just a debate to her now he could tell by the emotionless posture. Morgan must have said something that triggered an old memory. No one could notice though, they were all too wrapped up in the matter at hand.

Rick rubs his face trying to get his friend to understand, "Morgan... they always come back."

"Come back when they're dead, too. "

"Yeah, we'll stop them." Annabelle grunts out glancing at her brother, "We have before."

"I'm not talking about the walkers." Morgan sends the Grimes siblings a look.

Rick sighs and waves to their people, "Morgan wants to talk to them first. I think that would be a mistake, but it's not up to me."

"We'll talk to the people still at home." Annabelle blurts out looking around the room, "We'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too, but who else wants to approach the Saviors, talk to them first?"

Aaron abruptly stands up then announcing, "What happened here, we won't let that happen again. I won't."

He nods to Anna and she smiles in gratitude before looking to everyone else, "Looks like it's settled."

"We know exactly what this is." Rick explains making Morgan sit back down, "We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all."

"We don't all have to kill." Annabelle steps down to ground level and begins walking to the doors while looking to Morgan, "But if people are gonna stay here... they do have to accept it."

As she leaves she can see Carol's concerned look for her but didn't know how to react to it so Annabelle just kept walking to the doors.

* * *

Carol is walking around Alexandria in the middle of the night with a cigarette in hand. Annabelle gave her a pack when she noticed her smoking after the wolves attacked. She couldn't sleep tonight, so many things were going on in her mind. The plan for tomorrow, the number of people she has killed, Maggie being pregnant. Too many things went through her mind and she didn't know how to happened it, she had no idea how the Grimes sibling could.

"Those things'll kill you."

Carol turns and sees Tobin sitting on his porch steps watching her with a friendly smile. She sends him a look before holding up her smoke, "Tell that to Daryl and Annabelle."

"And get a finger cut off, no thank you." He jokes remembering a story they told Alexandria once, he then asks, "You got another one?"

"Not for you."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause, asshole." She teases while slowly walking over to him.

"Okay." He chuckles and moves to make more room for her on the steps, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"I never could sleep." She answers honestly before handing him her smoke for him to take a hit.

"Worried about tomorrow."

"You going?"

"No. You are." He thinks out loud as he let the smoke come out of his mouth, "You can do things that- that just terrify me."

"How?" She asks as she thinks about the people she has killed, "How do you think I do those things?"

"You're a mom."

"I was."

"You are." Tobin hands her back the cigarette, "You sure are to Annabelle. She doesn't even know it."

"She never knew what a mother is like so how is she supposed to know now." She defends Annie as she looks ahead of her.

"Yeah, I know."

"How can Anna do the things she does?" Carol then questions, "She's not a mom."

"No.. Annie is just different. She has been surviving since she was born, she grew into doing the things she does." He explains his point of view, "Which is why she can't tell when you're motherly to her. Not that it matters."

Carol sends him a confused expression and encourages him to keep going.

"It- it's not the cookies or the smiles. That Annabelle respects about you," He begins to tells her as he takes the cigarette back, "It's- it's the hard stuff. The scary stuff. It's how you can do it. It's strength. That she notices in you."

She smiles and looks down to her feet knowing what he meant now. She was a mother to Annie but she didn't see it like that since she never knew how a mother acts. It's the strong, hard motherly thing she does that Annabelle respects even if she doesn't realize it's motherly.

"You're a mom to most of the people here."

"To you, too?" Carol then looks up and takes her smoke back for the last hit.

"No." Tobin smiles knowingly, "You're something else to me."

* * *

"Describe it."

"Rectangular building, big satellites on it."

Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Jesus, Rick, Daryl, Andy, and Annabelle are all surrounding at the table at the Grimes house late at night. Merle and Lori, the dogs, have been jumping on Anna since she walked into the house. They had to let them out to stay focus. Judith and Carl were in bed asleep by the time they got home.

They were trying to get the basics of the plan down tonight so all they do is set it up tomorrow. Andy, the man who knew the most about the place the Saviors were holding up in, has a sharpie and paper to sketch out what he knew. He is doing a piss poor job but it's better than nothing. They all are in a circle around him as he drew the building for them.

Rick looks at the paper asking, "Any windows?"

"I don't remember any." Andy answers while drawing a single door, "I think they made it so there's only one way in."

Annabelle then questions, "Guards outside?"

"Yeah, two of them, at least."

Annie leans on the table as he labels where everything is. She didn't realize Jesus beside her with his hand lightly touching her lower back. She's too focused on getting the map done to see anything else going on.

Michonne blurts out curiously, "And you don't know how many people they have?"

"No." He sighs thinking out loud, "Uh, I mean, no. I saw a place where they stored food. It wasn't that big, so…"

Rick folds his arms, "You've been inside?"

"Yeah. They had us load in supplies one time."

Glenn then puts a clean sheet of paper in front of Andy asking, "Hmm. What do you remember?"

Maggie then adds, "And you didn't see any other rooms?"

Andy sends them a look like they need to stop stressing him out, "No, it's a big place. This is the hallway I saw. There is more."

He draws a closest in a hallway leading into two different hallways. Michonne then points on a room on the paper Andy drew, "And every time, they had you bring things into here?"

"Jesus." Andy sighs as he tries to think of anything else.

"We brought a couple spears for them," Jesus speaks up finally making Anna realize how close he is to her.

She straightens up and glances beside her to find Jesus's head closer to hers. He smiles at her and before she can react she feels someone grabbing her belt loop and pulling her back. Her back hits something hard and she looks behind her to find Daryl holding her protectively. She can feel his chest rise and fall from breathing and his muscles moving. He has one hand holding a belt loop and the other holding her hip. Jesus looks between the two making Annabelle blushes lightly. She glances behind her and sees Daryl not giving a fuck how he held her in front of them after the way Jesus stood next to her. Feeling the warmth of his breath she leans back slightly distracted. Daryl notices her shifting in front of him and the way she bits her lip. Realizing what has her face flushed he smirks leaning closer to her.

"Two of the Savior's took them down this hallway."

Everyone is so focused on the paper on the table the didn't notice Daryl's hand move to Anna's high and rubbed circles near where he knew now she won't want him. Her breath goes shallow as she stays completely still.

"Dixon, what are you doing?" She whispers suppressing a moan.

"Now, they must've done something with them because they didn't come back with them."

He kisses behind her ear before breathing out, "Punishing ya'."

Her knees grew weak from the thought of a punishment. His hand now cups her heated spot making her close her eyes in lust. No one could see where his hand is from the height of the table, plus the complete focus everyone is giving the papers of sketches.

"For what?" She whimpers out as he begins to rub her clit through her pants.

"Maybe a weapons locker, an armory."

"Okay."

Daryl's face is completely natural as he presses harder on her covered folds. She bit her lip trying to act calm. He then moves his mouth to her ear whispering, "For letting Jesus get too close."

She bites her lip painfully trying to act normal but at the moment all she wanted was Daryl to pound her like there's no tomorrow. Which there might be. She is so close when her man finally pulls away making her miss the contact. She didn't even realize the reason he pulled his hand was because her brother asked her something.

"Annabelle. You think it will work?" Rick repeats himself looking to his sister worried.

She glances at Jesus and Daryl before blurting out, "What will work out?"

"Us getting in there," He answers confused on her dazed expression, "We secure the armory."

"Yeah." She nods like she got her second wind, "That's how we end it."

"That's how Carol ended it here." Maggie points out.

"But we don't know if they have an armory or where it even is." Andy thinks out loud."

"Well, we've got a lot of good guesses." Daryl then speaks up shrugging, acting like he never even touched Annabelle, "We've done more with less."

"We go in at night while they're sleeping." Rick then suggests.

"The guards won't be sleeping." Andy explains to them seriously, "As I said, I think there's only one way in and there's no way to bust through that door without waking up the rest of them."

"We don't need to." Annabelle speaks up more confidence than before, "They're going to open it for us, let us walk right in."

"They want Gregory's head, right?" Rick asks thinking the same thing his sister is.

Everyone looks between Annabelle and Rick curiously, only the Grimes sibling knew what each other were thinking. Anna smirks at Daryl before folding her arm smugly.

"We're gonna give it to them."

* * *

"You got a lot of nerve, Dixon."

"A man has needs."

"My man does have a lot of needs."

Daryl growls predatory like and pulls Annabelle into their room with the dogs following after them. He shuts the doors after Merle and Lori get in, he pins Anna in the process on the door. They just left the dining room after they planned for tomorrow. Everyone else is going home or to their rooms for the night.

"All I need is ya', Sunshine."

Tugging at Ms. Grimes belt Daryl devour her lips with his. She melts at his touch as she holds onto his shoulders for balance. Grinding into him she hears him grunt in approval before lifting one of her legs up to get closer. She tugs his hair desperately, he begins to kiss down to her uncovered neck. Annabelle growls impatiently and shoves him away. He looks at her confused until he sees her send him a sexy smirk. She pushes him back so he plops onto their bed. Once he leans back on his elbows she flicks her shirt off. One by one the rest of her clothes come up until she is completely naked for him. He takes in all the flesh uncover for him before whispering.

"Beautiful."

"Damn right."

She breathes out with a light laugh before getting on top of him. His hand instantly roam her body in at the places that make her shiver. She leaves marks on his neck as she tries to take off his clothes impatiently. Daryl smirked at her frustration when she rips his shirt open. He then sits up straight and moves his hands to the curve of her ass. Giving it a squeeze he pushes her down on him to show her how much he wants her. She moans softly at the friction and kisses him demanding. His hands begin to massage her breast when she pulls away dramatically. He growls at the loss of her lips and tries to pull her back to him.

Putting a hand on his chest she pants out, "Hold up. This isn't if we die tomorrow sex, is it?"

"Wha'?" Daryl speaks up not thinking straight, "This is, I want to fuck my badass woman. Now, shut up."

Taking one of her breasts into his mouth he sighs in relief. She laughs and shoves him away to look at her. She points at him trying to think, "I'm serious. I want this to be daily sex. Not, if this is the last time sex."

He pushes his hair out of his face to fully look at her and realizes she looks worried. She's worried they might not make it tomorrow or get split up, or worse. She's worried they're going to have to go through everything again to get back to each other. And it felt like they kept repeatedly trying to find their way back to each other. Daryl puts his hands on her hips softly and sends her a stern expression.

"Sunshine, I promise you. You gonna be safe, I'm gonna be safe, and both of us are gonna come back to this bed tomorrow and have victory sex. Okay?" He pulls her closer whispering, "I ain't gonna let anythin' bad happen to ya'."

She wraps her arms around his neck and offers him a wide smile, "Victory sex?"

"Wha' ever ya' want to call it." His face goes to nuzzle her neck.

"Making love?" She blurts out shyly, they never used the word love before.

He pulls back to get a good look at her face, she's blushing shyly at the vulnerability she just now showed. She looked so upon to him at this moment. Like she put her life in his hands. He's made a lot of mistakes in his life but this girl will never be a mistake to him. So he decided to say the one thing he never thought he would. Biting his lip before nodding he whispers like what he's about to say is a secret.

"Okay. I'll make love to ya' tomorrow."

Annabelle smiles brighter than he ever seen her smile before. She looked so happy from his words he wanted to take a picture of it to prove the world they could be as happy as everyone else. He has never said something more intimate than what he just said to her. He's glad he did say it too, she needed to hear it. He felt like the weight on his shoulder were now lifted from the smile she gave him.

"Victory sex tonight?"

"Ya' bet ya' sweet ass."

* * *

"Damn, I really got ya'."

"They don't hurt, so no worries."

"Ya' look like Dalmatian."

"They're love bites."

Annabelle smirks and glances to her man while driving. They were talking about the hickeys Daryl gave her last night. They're quite a few and she couldn't hide them all. But to be fair he had some too. Dixon liked teasing her about them though.

"Just be glad they ain't walker bites." Daryl points out while putting his cigarette up to his mouth.

"Wow, very romantic Dixon." Annie snorts while looking at their surroundings.

Daryl and Annabelle drove in her car down the highway behind the RV and a few other cars packed with people. Lori and Merle were in the back seat with their head sticking out the window. It's earlier in the morning and they had to do a few things before killing Negan and the Saviors. The RV stops and honks its horn really loud, the next cars do the same followed by Annabelle doing it too. People begin to leave the cars and stretch from the drive here. Daryl grabs a gun from the back seat and jumps out, Annabelle turns off the car and goes out with him. Letting the dogs out of the back seat they begin sniffing the area Annabelle is in. She watches her brother talk to the priest and walks over to Heath and Glenn.

"Y'all look over there for a similar walker, Daryl, Jesus and I will check out over here." She suggests while taking out a machete.

Heath nods and glances to her neck, he then looks between Daryl and Jesus before going over to the car and getting a gun. Glenn looks to his wife nervous to leave her out here without him. Annabelle couldn't blame him, the girl is pregnant for god sake, she shouldn't even be here. But Glenn told her she insisted on coming since she was apart of this deal.

"Okay, be safe." Glenn finally speaks up while taking out a knife.

"Always." She smiles and sets a hand on his shoulder before walking toward her Dixon, "Ready?"

Daryl gets off the hood of her car and nods, he whispers to get Jesus attention, "Ya' comin' or what?"

"Yeah." Jesus jogs over to the couple and they all silently go into the woods.

* * *

"We're gonna take a look around, try to get a feel for how many people are in there. We like how it looks, we go in." Rick announce to his people, "A couple of hours before dawn."

Everyone is by the cars circled around Rick and Annabelle listening in on what they have to say. They had rounded up a few heads already to decided which one looked the most like Gregory. Annabelle looks around to her people explaining, her dogs were laying within five feet of her.

"The guards outside will be tired. Everyone inside will be sleeping." She tilts her head then, "We don't like what we see, we head back, make a new plan."

"They don't know who we are." Rick looks to his sister like he's saying mostly to her, "We'll keep Jesus in the shadows."

"This is how we eat." Annabelle sighs look around to each person before staring directly at her brother, "This is how we eat."

"We roll out at midnight." Rick nods, he looks to her sister for her to follow him to the front of the RV.

As they make their way Carol stops them saying while glancing at Glenn's wife, "Why is Maggie here?"

"She's guarding the perimeter." Annabelle shrugs like it's no big deal but knowing why Carol is worried.

"Yeah, but why is she here?" She asks again.

"'Cause it's her choice." Rick sighs knowing that he couldn't have stopped Maggie from coming if he wanted to.

"I want to stay out there with her." She blurts out making Rick rub his eyes.

"Well, this whole thing's a race to the armory." He tries to stress the importance of her being here, "We need as many people inside as we can get."

"She shouldn't be out there alone." She argues, "She shouldn't be out here in the first place."

"Okay." Annabelle sighs looking to her brother seriously, "Stay with her."

"Okay." Rick nods thinking if his sister thought it was okay then he did too.

"Good."

As Annabelle and Rick keep moving to the front of the car Jesus and Andy stand side by side looking at the heads. They had them all lined up staring at each of them intently. Rick calls out to them while reaching their sides. The dogs come up to the heads and sniff them for a moment before circling around Anna.

"She's done with the hair? What've we got?"

"That one." Jesus waves to the one in the middle, they had three head lined up.

"Yeah, that's it." Andy agrees.

Annabelle nods looking at the middle one that they thought looked most like Gregory, "All right."

"Though it's probably good we're doing this at night." Jesus thinks out loud while waving to the head on the ground.

"Something wrong with it?" Annabelle folds her arms while glancing at Jesus and the head, she then kneels down picking the head up by its hair.

"The Nose. Gregory's is a different shape." He answers while sending her a disbelief look, Annabelle tilts her head thinking of an idea.

Hitting the head a few times she sets it back down and turns to look at the three men, "He fought back."

"He broke your hand, right?" Rick waves to Andy's arm while sending his little sister an impressed look.

"Guess there's no reason to be subtle about it." Jesus sighs while giving the Grimes siblings a weird expression.

"What?" Annabelle stands back up giving the Andy guy an intimidating look.

"The Saviors, they're scary," He looks between Rick and Annabelle then begins walking away, "But those pricks got nothing on you."

Annabelle and Rick turn to look at each other of a moment thinking of how he's right. After a moment Anna shrugs knowing how scary they could be. Rick tilts his head as he stares at the head his sister just punched. Maybe the Grimes family is crazy after all.

Daryl walks up to the two like he had something to say that would piss them off. He stands between Rick and Annabelle staring at the same head as them. After a moment he blurts out.

"Gave Carol and Maggie heads up that ya' will be watching the perimeter, Sunshine." Soon at that was said Daryl leaves their sides.

Annabelle's eyes go wide, "What?"

"You heard me."


	26. Just Another Job

CHAPTER 26: Just Another Job

"Excuse me?"

Did Annabelle hear her boyfriend right?

"Ya' heard me."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She barks while running after him.

Rick, Annabelle, Daryl, Jesus, and a few others were on the road planning out how they were going to take out the Saviors and Negan. They found a head that looked like Gregory's, they mapped out the place they lived out, now all they had to do is wait for the night to fall. That's when they will strike. But because of Daryl, Annabelle hit a speed bump in her plan. He just told her he wanted her to stand watch with Carol and Maggie. While everyone else went to do the dirty work. So Annabelle is mad for several reasons now. First reason, Daryl told her what to do and she only listens to orders when in bed. Secondly, it was her and Rick's plan they were mapped out so she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Lastly, it's just plain bullshit.

"You ain't going," Daryl says while walking to her Impala.

"And why the fuck not?!" She practically yells at him from behind.

"Because this job is risky."

"It's just like the ones we've done before the world went to shit!"

"It's different."

"How?!"

The group watches them awkwardly as they argued in front of them. Rick and Michonne send each other a worried look while listening in on the conversation. Jesus actually looked kind of excited. Glenn looks unfazed by the argument since he knew exactly why they were having it. Everyone else suddenly turned the other way from the couple. No one was going to bet their lives between Annabelle and Daryl of all people.

"Sunshine, we promise no stupid shit. And ya' goin' out there would be." He says trying to sound reasonable.

She wasn't having it though, she points at him, "You will be going out there too, Dixon."

"Annabelle, I'm putting my foot down on this." He sighs and leans on her car, "Ya' ain't goin'."

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not old! It was my plan and I'm doing this for Alexandria." She lists out random thing hoping it will make her win the fight.

"I won't let ya' get hurt-"

"And I won't!"

"Well, I'm makin' sure."

"So you don't have faith in me?"

"I do, Sunshine." He rubs his face and coming up close to her, "I'm tryin' to keep ya' safe-"

"So stick me with the pregnant and old women." She laughs sarcastically, "You're so full of bullshit."

"I'm serious. You are not going." He says clearly folding his arms.

"Fuck you."

She snaps at her man before getting in her car, she opens the door for her dogs to get in the back seat. He sighs at her dramatic voice and glances around to find everyone watching the two. Once the group sees Daryl looking at them they immediately jump and go back into their cars. He moves to the passenger seat and tries to open the door only to find it locked. Daryl leans to look at his woman and she appears to look busy with cleaning her machete.

"Sunshine, let me in." He calls out for her.

Yes, she is furious with the idea of staying back with Carol and Maggie. But if Daryl told her clearly and seriously that's what he wanted when she was going to do it. She wasn't going to be the bitch and not listen to him. She completely didn't like the idea, but if Daryl of all people made a fuss about something like this she couldn't say no. She didn't have to be happy about it either though.

All she does is a glance at him speaking up, "I'm good."

"Ya' seriously gonna act like this?"

"You bet your ass."

"Fine. You're still staying behind."

"And you'll just never get behind me again then."

"Never say never, darling."

He sends her a look while going to the RV Michonne and Rick jumped in. He had plenty of reason of why he didn't want her to do the job with them. He just didn't want to say it out loud since it might change the ways people look at them. Daryl has been thinking about this since they made the deal and all he knew is that he didn't want to put her in a position he has been putting her in since they met.

* * *

" _Okay, so here it is sugar tits-"_

" _Redneck."_

" _Ya' go in the back, Daryl and I will go from either side. Most people who want the truck will be goin' from the front."_

" _Aren't we getting there early though?"_

" _Yeah, but some guys might do the same so they probably go up front."_

" _This is a first come first serve kind of deal, Sunshine."_

 _The three musketeers Annabelle, Daryl, and Merle were on the side of the road going over the plan one more time before going to the warehouse. It's the time where they only have known each other for a few months. It's also the first real job they had together._ _Annabelle leans on her car and says what Merle explained to her earlier, "When we go in there the keys will be in the office and all we got to do is grab them and drive the truck to California. That's when we get the money."_

" _Yup. That's it." Merle shrugs liking the way she explained it._

 _The three have been living in a trailer for the months they knew each other, but now money is tight. If they did get enough money by Friday they'll get kicked out. And they didn't have the money to move out or to rent out another place. So Merle found them a job where all they had to do is get the truck full of illegal marijuana and drive it to a guy in California._ _The guy couldn't pick it up himself so he's is willing to pay them a shit load of money to do it. The problem is that other people heard about the same truck so now they're going have to beat everyone else to it. It's risky for obvious reason and all for a stupid trailer. The three were actually thinking instead of going back to the trailer to just use the money they get and live in California._

" _Ya' up for this, Sunshine?" Daryl asks Annabelle slightly uncomfortable of putting her in a dangerous position._

" _Hell yeah. This isn't my first rodeo." She smirks and goes to the driver's side of her car._

" _First wit' us." He sends her a look before going into the passenger seat of her car with Merle following him with a knowing grin._

" _Won't be the last though sugar tits." Merle winks at the woman before jumping into the back._

" _Redneck." She mumbles going into her car._

* * *

"I agree with you by the way."

"'Bout what?"

"About Annabelle."

Rick drives the RV with Daryl in the passenger seat. Annabelle obviously didn't want him to ride with her. Glenn, Maggie, Jesus, and Michonne are in the back of the RV. Annabelle is driving like a madman in front of them and they had a car following behind them.

"Yeah? Tell her that." Daryl mumbled while looking outside the window.

"She wouldn't understand." He shrugs thinking about his sister, "Anna gets justice, owns up to what she does. You and I... we protect, save Alexandria. Sad to say it but she doesn't know how to do that."

"I know." Dixon sighs, "She won't see it that way though."

Rick burst out laughing, "She never does."

Annabelle was reckless and prideful, like Merle. Smart and reserved like Daryl, she's also a leader and responsible like her brother. She has a little bit of all of them in her, which honestly makes her dangerous. She wasn't simple like them, she's complex, a wild card. Always had been always will be.

After a moment of silence Anna's brother speaks up again, "I'm glad you told her to stand this one out."

"Why?"

"Because if I told her she wouldn't listen to me."

* * *

" _Once we get back I'm ordering a bed. Your couch smells like cat piss."_

" _I told ya', Sunshine."_

" _Well, I didn't think I was going to stay this long."_

" _We didn't think ya' were going to stay at all, sugar tits."_

" _I guess I'm just full of surprises then, redneck."_

" _Or ya' just that desperate."_

 _Annabelle parks her car out of sight, the truck is inside a rusty old building. It looked like it would fall down at any moment but they're desperate. They're in a town smaller than the one they're living in which makes Annie feel better for some reason._ _She has the gun her brother gave her in the back of her pants, Daryl has his hunting knife and Merle has a pocket knife in his pocket plus a bat in his right hand. They were packing, they knew the plan now the only thing they had to worry about is people going after the truck and the police._

" _Somethin' goes wrong don't be afraid to yell." Daryl blurts out next to Annabelle as they look around for any movement._

 _She snorts and begins walking to the building, "If you're worried you can stay back and guard."_

 _Merle smirks and follows her to their destination, "I'm likin' ya' more and more."_

" _That makes one of us." Daryl mumbles and walks with them but a few feet away._

" _Remember, once we get on the road we have to drive safe," Annabelle thinks out loud, "Can't risk getting pulled over."_

" _I'll drive." The youngest Dixon announces, "Merle can't drive for shit."_

 _Merle glares at his little brother but doesn't comment knowing Daryl was right. The three get closer to the abandoned building. They don't notice a few trashy cars also parking a few streets back, they were too focused on the building in front of them. Once they finally reach it they all give each other a look before separating to different sides of the place. Annabelle goes to the back, Daryl goes on one side and Merle goes on the other._

* * *

"Little bitch broke my nose."

"Aah."

"Okay, looks like you learned. I'll get your guy, you'll go home, and you bring us more stuff next week, hmm?"

Andy stood in front of two Saviors with a now empty bag. The one that throws the head on the ground goes inside the building. Once the door is shut Daryl gets his knife ready and runs up behind the only Savior outside. The man is whistling "Happy Birthday" while staying at Andy, he didn't even notice the man coming up behind him. Doing this for Annabelle Daryl covers the guy's mouth and slits his throat. The man falls to the ground and he stabs him in the head. Suddenly people from all around run up to the scene. People grab the dead man and hide him as other people hide in the bushes. The moment everyone goes into hiding the other Savior comes back out with the Hilltop's man.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." The man smirks but doesn't do anything else since Michonne's sword goes through his chest.

The Hilltop's man is about to scream when Andy cover his mouth whispering, "It's okay, it's okay. We're bringing you back. We're bringing you back."

The man is covered in cuts, bruises, he looked like shit. It only fueled Rick's group more to kill Negan and the Saviors. Rick kneels down and checks the dead man's pockets for the keys to the building. He throws them to Glenn and he goes in with Heath, Michonne, and Abraham hot on their tails. Andy and Jesus get there man back to the car with Tara along their sides. One by one the group goes into the building with guns ready to fire. The halls are quiet with lights to guide Rick's group. They barely make any noise on their feet. Looking around Rick goes up front whispering to his family.

"Check the doors. Find the arsenal. We take them out."

That when they all go in twos to different doors. Everyone slowly and quietly opens the door and stabs whoever is sleeping in the room. As they do so they notice pictures of people with their heads smashed to pieces. Making the group feel better about what they were doing.

* * *

 _Annabelle is walking through a few halls trying to find where the garage is. The place is surprisingly bigger than it looks. Daryl and Merle told her where it would be but she must have forgotten since she doesn't have a clue on where she is going. The place was filthy, humid and falling apart, figures this would be the place they drop off a truck full of weed._ _She curses herself as she keeps walking down the hallway, she has passed a few closets, an office and a few empty rooms but no garage. She continues trying to remember which way they told her to go. Seeing a door down the hall she decides to at least check it. She's about to open the door when she hears a few voices in the other room. Anna stops breathing as she tries to make out what they're saying._

 _An angry voice says in terrible English, "Wha' ya' mean ya' can't find the keys?!"_

" _I assumed it is in the truck, man."_

" _Well, go look for them!"_

 _The office, Annabelle's eyes go wide remembering where the Dixon brothers said it would be. Quietly walking away from the door she heard the voices she goes to the office down the hall she was just in. Once reaching the door she gently opens it hoping no one hears the sound of it being opened. Walking into the room she looks around to find a normal Office. A very dusty, unused, plain office._ _Annabelle walks up to the desk hoping the key would just be on the desk but there is only dust bunnies and pencils. Walking around the desk she begins opening drawers quickly. She didn't want one of the men she hears coming in. Odds are these weren't the men she con in pool at the bar so she wanted to avoid them at all costs._ _Moving the cheap worn out chair out of her way something shiny comes into her view. She looks at the chair and sees a car key in the middle of it. Smirking she picks it up and looks at in pride. Not all she had to do is find the truck, meet up with the Dixon boys, and go to California. Easy another._

" _Where ya' think ya' goin' with that, darlin'?"_

 _She looks up in shock from the strange low voice. A man is leaning on the doorway sporting a smug look. He looked Puerto, African or Spanish, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that he has a gun in his hand, but she also has one too. She stands up straighter and puts the keys into her pocket. Stubbly moving her other hand behind her towards her gun she smiles slyly at him._

" _I suggest you walk away-"_

" _Or what?" He smirks and walks closer to her, "Ya' gonna shoot me? Good luck with that."_

 _His gun is now aimed at her making the air from her lungs leave. Slowly walking to her he tilts his head with a wicked smile, "Give me the keys, honey."_

" _If I don't?" She questions emotionless._

 _He's so close to her now when he whispers in her ear, "I'll do more than take the keys from ya'."_

 _As his free hand goes to her waist she slaps the gun away from him making it fall to the ground. He curses when she kicks him in the balls and goes for the gun. Grabbing her by the hair he yanks her away from the gun and shoves her to the ground. She trips him and he falls down next to her. As she lifts herself up using the desk he grabs her leg causing her to fall. She takes things on the desk with her to the floor._ _A glass vase hit the ground next to her making it shatter. The shards get in both of their flesh, a sharp one goes into her cheek and she cries out in pain. The man uses that moment to get up and go for his gun. Seeing him go for it she immediately gets up on her knees and take her own gun out._ _She aims it at him just as he reaches the gun making her yells at him._

 _"Touch that gun and you're a dead man."_

 _He stands up at the sight of the gun and raises his hands slowly. She keeps the gun aimed at him and stands up. The closer she gets to him the more steps he takes backward. As they slowly circle around until she is near the gun and he is in the corner of the room. Anna picks up the gun on the ground and aimed it at the owner of it._

" _Sorry." She whispers before shooting him in the leg, "Can't have you following me."_

 _The man falls to the ground in pain but Annabelle didn't have time to feel guilty. People probably heard the gunshot and him wailing so she has to move. Taking the bullet from the man's gun she shoves them into her pocket and drops the empty gun. She leaves the room with the man cursing and crying out._ _Annabelle's done bad things before but she has never shot someone. She never shot someone weaponless for keys. As she ran down the hall she kept thinking of the many reasons she had to, but she still felt dirty nonetheless._

* * *

"You still a priest?"

Tara blurts out to Gabriel in the car with Jesus in the back. The irony was silently killing her, she sat with Jesus, a priest, and a lesbian. The three were all waiting for Rick's group to come back out. Gabriel glances at her and slowly answers.

"Rick and Carl taught me about guns, other weapons. How to contribute." He then nods and officially answers her question, "I'm still a priest."

"I lied to my girlfriend this morning." She begins to explain in a whisper, "I, um- she caught me thinking about something, so I told her that I loved her. For the first time. That's how I told her, covering something up."

"What were you covering?" Gabriel turns to her worried, even Jesus is watching her.

"That I'd done something like this before." She answers in a nervous voice, "That I didn't like it."

"Do you?" Jesus then asks her in the silence, Annabelle comes popping into his mind.

"Do you love her?" The priest asks the same question.

"Yeah."

Jesus smiles to himself and thinks out loud, "So, you know what you're fighting for."

He knew what he's fighting for, Annabelle Grimes. He loves her and even though she doesn't love him anymore it won't change how he feels about her. She was with Daryl, yes, but he believes a day will come where she comes to Hilltop to see him. To be with him. That's what he hoped would happen.

* * *

" _Sunshine!"_

 _Daryl's eyes go wide when he sees Annabelle run into the hallway he and his brother were at. Merle sighs in relief at the sight of the woman as they run to her. They hear a gunfire and they thought the worse. So seeing her running was a sight for sore eyes, they notice the fairly large cut on her left cheek._

" _We thought ya' got shot, sugar tits." Merle speaks up once they reach her._

" _No. I shot a guy in the leg." She says breathlessly before glaring at him and snapping, "Hillbilly."_

" _He cut ya'?" Daryl asks worried while lifting his hand up to wipe the blood dripping down her cheek._

" _Not as bad as I hurt him." She answers then thinks out loud, "You know where the truck is? Because I know for a fact the guy I shot isn't alone and is now super pissed."_

" _Yeah, it's at the end of the hall but we don't have the keys." Merle looks around for any sign of life._

" _Wanna bet?" Anna smirks and reaches into her pocket to take out a single car key. She smiles proudly as the Dixon boys look at it in surprise. Rolling her eyes she blurts out, "Don't look so surprised."_

" _Honey, I could kiss ya'." Merle chuckles as she puts the key back in her pocket._

" _No thanks." She smiled before nodding the direction of the truck, "We going or what?"_

" _Fuck ya'." Merle starts walking down the hall, "This place gives me the creeps."_

" _That makes two of us." Annabelle whispers while walking beside Daryl._

 _The youngest Dixon watches her make sure she wasn't lying about being okay. It seems like she was right since she wasn't limping or bleeding anywhere he couldn't see. She only had the single cut on her face. It didn't look bad, it just could stop bleeding so the blood is now going down her neck. Abruptly he hears footsteps that aren't theirs and he grabs her arm._

" _Come on." He whispers before the three starts running to the truck._

* * *

Annabelle paces in front of Maggie and Carol irritated. Irritated she isn't alongside with her boyfriend doing the job she planned out. Irritated she is just standing around with old and pregnant women. Irritated for actually listening to her annoying, hot, protective, badass man. She hasn't talked to her said man since their argument, that was her fault. She was too mad at him to talk. The three women are at most a mile away from the building the saviors are in. It's the dead of the night and they haven't seen a walker in sight since they been quiet the winter time. Carol kept glancing at Maggie protectively while Maggie watched the building in front of them like a hawk. They have been standing here "Keeping watch" for about an hour now and nothing has changed but the color of the sky. The silence made Carol more protective. Maggie more determined and Annabelle more frustrated. Anna suddenly stops pacing at the sound of alarms going off in the building their group went in. Panic rose in all of them, Annabelle is the first to speak up.

"They're in trouble. I'm going."

Anna is already walking toward the sound with Carol telling Maggie as they follow behind her, "Stay here."

"I'm going with you." Maggie argues as the three girl walk with weapons in hand.

"No, Carol's right. Y'all stay here. I'll take care of it." Anna says without looking at the girls.

When Maggie doesn't listen to Carol snaps, "I said stay here."

"No." Maggie bark as the three women continue to hear the alarm.

"Damn it, Maggie."

Carol barks making Annabelle look behind her to them. Maggie and Carol stopped walking making Annabelle grow impossible more irritated. A loud alarm is going on at the place their family when in to kill. And here they are wasting time, Daryl, Glenn, or Rick could be hurt. Anna didn't dare want to think about what is happening in the building. All she thought about is going and getting them out of there before a herd of walkers or other people hear the sirens.

"I have to." Maggie sends the girls a look.

"No, you don't." Carol gives her a motherly look, "You don't have to."

"Yes, I do."

"Girl we don't have the fucking time-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Carol interrupts Anna while looking at Maggie in anger.

"What am I supposed to do?" Maggie asks carelessly.

"You're supposed to be someone else." Carol answers in frustration as they continue to hear the alarm.

"They need our help, damn it." Annabelle announce as she hears a walker growling, turning she kills it quickly before pointing at both women, "Both of you are staying here or so help me I will shoot you in the leg!"

Turning around Annabelle storms toward the building with her gun ready. As she walked she was cursing her boyfriend thinking this wouldn't happen if she was with them instead of standing in the sideline. One thing was for sure when she found Daryl she was going to kick his ass and tell him she told him so.


	27. The Things We Forget About

CHAPTER 27: The Things We Forget About

"They need our help, damn it." Annabelle announce as she hears a walker growling, turning she kills it quickly before pointing at both women, "Both of you are staying here or so help me I will shoot you in the leg!"

Turning around Annabelle storms toward the building with her gun ready. As she walked she was cursing her boyfriend thinking this wouldn't happen if she was with them instead of standing in the sideline. One thing was for sure was when she found Daryl she was going to kick his ass and tell him she told him so. Annabelle slows down and raises her gun at the sight of bushes moving in the dark of the night. Maggie and Carol turn to see why she stop when a stranger comes out with a gun lowered. Not thinking twice Annabelle shoots him in the arm that holding the weapon. He grunts and falls while holding his bad arm. Maggie storms over to the man with her gun raised at him making Carol quietly snap.

"Damn it, Maggie, let's go!"

"Not until it's done." She pants as she clicks the safety off.

Annabelle then growls, "Well hurry up and finish him. We don't have time-"

"Stop! Or she's dead." The three women hear from behind in a feminine tone.

Anna turns quickly to the voice with her gun already aimed at him, "Then you'll be."

Suddenly two other random women come out of the dark and have weapons aimed at them. It was three against four, one of the four is injured making Grimes believe they could take them on. The three women have their guns aimed that them too cocky for Anna's liking. Did they even know how to use them she thought.

"Guns, knives on the ground right now." The same woman demands to make Annabelle tilt her head annoyed.

"See that's not going to work for us." Anna sends them all a death glare, "We people to kill so if-"

"Don't fucking test me!" The woman aiming at Carol barks and gets closer to their family.

"And don't threaten me ginger!" Annie snaps right back at the red-headed woman.

"Annabelle." Carol sighs looking to Maggie making her realize something.

Mag's pregnant, they couldn't risk it. Scrunching her face Anna finally lowers her gun, her friends to the same as well. Never has she had to do this, never was she threatened and the other person wasn't dead in the next 30 seconds. Anger for more than her boyfriend filled her mind as she stood helplessly in front of these pussies. Whispering to herself Annabelle looks to the building the alarms were going on it.

"Fuck this shit all to hell."

The man on the ground snorts at her comment and she sends him a look that could kill. A woman with brown hair who looked the same age as Maggie had a gun aimed at her. An old unhealthy woman has a gun pointing at Annabelle. The one that seemed like the ringleader is the redhead who has her gun raise at Carol.

"Nice jacket." The old woman blurts out at Annabelle.

"For a murderous bitch." The woman aiming her gun a Maggie adds.

"You should see my closet then."

She smiles sarcastically as she thinks about the mini knife in between her breast. She always put one there when she went out just for backup. Carol, Maggie and Annabelle all looked at each other in worry. The alarm was still going off, they didn't know what happened to their friends and now they are taken hostile by three annoying bitch women.

"Well, we'll take it off her before we shoot her." The red-heart ignore Anna's comment.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

First thing Rick and Daryl thought when they heard the alarm go off was that Annabelle was going to kill them. If the saviors didn't kill them first of course. That woman was probably scarier than anything they ever saw, including the walkers. So the moment they heard the sirens Rick's group ran through the building shooting at anyone they didn't recognize. It's a bloodbath they wished they avoided. The gunshots are so constant they couldn't even hear the alarm still going off. Daryl continues going down the hall with Michonne and Rick by his side as he continued to shoot people. No matter how mad Annabelle would be after this he knew he made the right choice by making her stay back. He didn't want her to be in all this, he didn't want to take the chance. He promises her she wouldn't get hurt, he never said anything about himself. So maybe he'll die before seeing her wrath because he knew 100% that she's on her way now to do damage control.

Rick's group kills the saviors one by one, it's a bloodbath but not for them. No sign of Maggie, Carol or Annabelle during the whole thing. Which silently made Daryl and Glenn curious. Once they kill the last unfriendly person in the building they turn off the alarms and double check each room for anyone they didn't officially kill. They leave the building once they were sure no one in there is alive, coming out they realize the sun is rising. Tara and Heath leave in a van to Alexandria to give them an update on what has happened. There's still no sign of the three women when the moving van is out of sight. They all figured that just stayed back thinking Rick's group can handle it. Daryl, Rick, and Glenn knew better though. Maggie would die first before trying to help her husband and Annabelle was already wanting to go out there to kill the saviors. Not to mention her best friend, boyfriend, and brother is out there.

But the women didn't come but they weren't too worried since they whipped the building clean of mean. They all slowly walk around the yard they just finish a hard day's work. Cleaning their surroundings for anything that would cause them harm. They didn't find anything though. Michonne stops walking when she's near Rick, she sends him a look making him blurt out.

"What is it?"

She shrugs looking around, "Just- just want to know which one of them was Negan."

Rick nods in agreement, how was he supposed to tell his sister he didn't know which man he killed was Negan? Annabelle will probably be wanting ahead just like the savior to prove Negan is dead. Only if they gave her some walker's head she knows it's bullshit. Plus Annie's the type of person who likes killing the person herself to make sure they're dead. Rick gets out of his thought when he hears a garage door opening and an engine roaring behind him. Turning around he sees a man on Daryl's bike riding away from the building. Daryl is already running after them with vengeance on his mind.

"Son of a bitch!"

While Dixon is running Rosita aims her gun and shoot the man down so he falls and the bike slows down. Daryl reaches the barely breathing man in the grass just as he stands up. He then shoves him to the ground before punching him in the face over and over. After a handful of times and the rest of the group is around him Daryl grunts out holding the guy by the collar.

"Where'd you get the bike?"

Rick tilts his head as he aims the gun at the man Daryl is holding down. The guys spit out blood as he says, "Just do it! Like you did everyone else, right?"

The oldest Grimes tilts his head the other way wanting to see what Daryl has in mind for the guy. Just then the walkie-talkie near the barely alive guy comes on making around look to it in confusion. A woman's voice then says through it.

"Lower your gun, prick. You, with the Colt Python."

Everyone abruptly aimed their guns around them trying to find who was talking on the radio. Daryl lets out of the man but still aims the gun at him. He had a bad feeling about this and he could see Glenn thinking the same thing he was. Rick then kneels to pick up the radio when the woman speaks up again.

"All of you, lower your weapons right now."

"Come on out." Rick stand up with the radio in his hand, he looks around adding, "Let's talk."

"We're not coming out, but we will talk."

Everyone in the group looks around waiting for what the woman on the walkie-talkie wanted to talk about. They all were dead silent as they look around for any sign of the woman. The man on the ground stayed there not daring to get kicked by Daryl.

"We've got a Carol and a Maggie. Plus some bitch who won't shut up- Annabelle." The woman then announces on the radio, "I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about."

Daryl flinches at the name and looks between Rick and Glenn who each look pissed off. Everyone turns to look at those three men knowing hell is going to break lose if they don't get those women back. Rick scrunches his face as he hears his little sister's voice in his head saying I told you so. Glenn could hear Annabelle cursing everyone out and Maggie trying to calm her down. Daryl was the only one who could see Annabelle sitting back with a smirk that told him that this was all his fault because he didn't listen to her. Even though he did it for a promise he made for her. Michonne sends Rick a look telling the whole group that this can either go every badly or everyone goodly. And whichever way it goes it will be because if Annabelle.

* * *

"Now, we're gonna work this out right now, and it's going to go our way."

The red-head ring leader bitch says to Rick through the radio.

"Wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Shut up."

The ginger had binoculars to see Rick's group near their friend Primo. Maggie and Coral stood next to each other as the brown-haired woman points a gun at them. Annabelle is leaning on the tree behind her friends while looking about them. She continued to piss and taunt the people holding them hostage. She knew they wouldn't kill them without knowingly risking their lives. So Anna continued to press their buttons, that's just what she does.

"You can see we have one of yours." Annabelle can hear Rick say, "We'll trade."

The girls could see their people out there looking for them and it pained them to not yell out to them. Annabelle could see Daryl's furious, worried look and Rick's anger and deadly expression. Yup, they were pissed. They were pissed that they made her stay back to protect her and not get taken hostage. Pissed that the last time they saw her she told them to fuck off. So if she died they wouldn't know how to cope.

The ringleader glances at her hostages and says into the radio, "I'm listening."

"First I want to talk to Maggie and Carol, make sure they're all right," Rick says making Annabelle smirk and lean off the tree.

"I'm gonna put you on. You say you're fine." The whore with the radio comes up to the three demanding, "I'll know if you try anything else."

"So this is our one phone call?" Annabelle raises an eyebrow in amusement, "Better make it good."

The woman rolls her eyes and lifts the radio for Carol to speak in, " Rick, it's Carol. I'm- I'm fine, but-"

The redhead scoffs and turns to Maggie, "Now you."

"Rick, it's Maggie. We're both okay. We'll figure thi-"

"Shut up." The ringleader pulls the radio away from the soon to be a mother.

"Put Annabelle on the damn radio already!" The suddenly hear Daryl yell through the walkie-talkie.

Grinning Anna come up to the snobby wanna be badass redhead, "You know how boyfriends are, they don't like people taking their things."

"Just say you're fine." She growls and puts the radio up for Annabelle to talk.

"I fucking told you so, Daryl Dixon! You owe me so big-" The fiery Grimes yells to the radio before the ringleader pulls it away glaring at her, "Aye! I wasn't done!"

Everyone sends Annabelle a look that tells her to shut up but she wasn't in the mood to. And had no intention of being quiet until she let it out with her man, brother and best friend. They all thought it was okay to keep her on the sidelines and look what happens. She hoped they felt like shit and learned their lesson.

Once the woman looks back to where Rick's group is she speaks up, "You have your proof. Let's talk."

"This is the deal right here. Let 'em go, you can have your guy back and live."

"Three for one, that's not much of a trade." The redhead glances at Annie and adds, "And there one of them that is asking to get killed."

The girls could hear someone yelling in the distance and Annabelle would bet her impala it was Daryl who was barking away. After a moment they hear Rick say on the radio.

"You don't have another choice or you would've done something about it already."

"Now that's my brother." Annabelle leans against a tree proudly.

"Where the damn tuck tape when you need it." The woman snaps while glaring at Annabelle, all she does is send her a smug look in return.

"We have to get him back." The man Anna shot says thinking about his friend Primo.

"Primo can take care of himself." The ringleader thinks out loud while looking at Rick's group from afar.

"He can patch me up." He points out before looking to Annie snapping, "I need him, thanks to that bitch."

"Welcome, I can do it again if you like." Annabelle tilts her head and glances at her friends.

She then notices Carol trying to stay calm and Maggie's worried expression. They two knew Annabelle is just trying to rile them up and get the attention on her instead of Maggie who they don't know is pregnant. They still worried though, hoping Anna wouldn't push them too far.

"You lost your balls, Paula." The only man snaps while glaring at Grimes, "You should've shot her in the head so they could hear her die."

"If you could just shut up, I'll solve this." The ginger barks without looking at any of them.

"Then make the deal or we go in."

"She said shut up, so shut it." The old woman growls at the man, "You should be glad she doesn't have a sack of gonads to trip over."

Annabelle suddenly appreciated Alexandria and the people. No one ever talked to each other liked that, they all had the respect of one another. They all got along since they all have one goal, staying then hear Rick voice on the walkie-talkie.

"Look, I know you're talking it over. It's a fair trade. Just come out, we do this, we all walk away."

"Smug prick." A girl holding the gun to Annabelle's head blurts out.

Anna sends her a look barking, "He not as bad as you, ya' cheap whore."

"Annabelle," Maggie warns her hoping it would calm her but it doesn't do shit.

"He must think we're stupid." The same girl says looking to the redhead, Rick wasn't the only one who thought them stupid.

"That's a good thing." The ringleader says without thinking.

Rick comes back onto the radio, "Do we have a deal?"

"I'll get back to you."

"Fucking hell, you know I got places to be."

"SHUT UP."

* * *

"Damn it. All we can do now is wait."

"Fucking hell we wait."

"Well, what else can we do?"

"I'll pick up a trail or some shit."

Daryl paces in front of their hostage every tempted to kill him then and there. Rick looks around them hoping their was any sign of his sister. Glenn put his hands through his hair as he thought about his wife and best friend. This wasn't good and everyone knew it. Abraham comes up to the three worried men and thinks out loud.

"Men, listen. This is Carol, Maggi, and Annabelle. We know what they're capable of, they don't."

Daryl nods in agreement, Carol and Annabelle could do serious damage control. Maggie was the risk with the baby on the way. His sunshine would keep her safe though, he knew she would. It wasn't even a question Anna-bee will die for those two women if it got them out of this situation. Which makes him impossible alarmed.

"Yeah. But Annabelle likes testing people's limits." Rick growls and rubs his face irritated.

"Guys we need to put faith in Annabelle." Glenn sighs looking to everyone, "Isn't that the reason she isn't here with us now?"

He was absolutely right and it made the last Dixon feel like the worst man in Annabelle's life. He didn't have faith his girl could handle this. In a way he knew she could since she's done this before but now their was a bigger chance for her to get hurt. It didn't matter now though, he tried to protect her and she still got in the crossfire somehow. He should have put faith in her but he didn't. And now the only thing he can think about his her last words were curse words towards him.

Glenn sees the expression on Daryl's face and sets a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. They're going to be okay. Anna-bee might still be pissed though."

"How ya' know?"

"I kind of took over the job as a best friend ever since you two became a thing. So I know a few things about her." He sends Dixon a knowing look.

"Yeah, I noticed." Daryl sighs and looks toward the forest.

He noticed them getting closer ever since they went on that run with Adin and Nicholas. He should have known they be good friends after everything and knowing each other before walkers. The two seemed like they understood each other without having to say anything. Him and her were like that too but lately, they been thinking differently. He wanted her protected, she wanted to dive head first into shit.

Glenn can tell the wheels are turning in Daryl's brain making him grin and think out loud, "I'm not trying to steal Annabelle from you, man. I'm married, you should start thinking about that though before something like this happens again."

"Start thinking what?"

"Starting thinking about marrying Anna-bee of course."

That makes Daryl Dixon tense up and look at Glenn completely. How the hell did they get on the topic of marriage he thinks to himself in shock. Annabelle didn't care for a ring, she didn't need one. She never even brought the idea up. She brought up having a good future, having kids, growing loud. But a ring? Maybe in a way they were already married without even really thinking about it. Glenn clearly thought about it though.

He shakes his head thinking about the crazy idea of marriage Glenn brought to his attention. They didn't have time to get or even talk about getting married. It was irrelevant, nonsense, ridiculous even. But as he tried to think of a million reasons why he shouldn't even humor the idea of marriage he thinks about how Glenn gave Maggie a ring. Making them husband and wife just like that.

Daryl didn't notice but Glenn is now sporting a smug look beside him like he knew exactly what he's doing.

* * *

The girls were gagged with their hands ducked tapped as the saviors moved them into a building. It stunk like death and look dirty in the parts the could see. They also blinded them the whole way here. The three were shoved into a room when Annabelle was finally able to fully see her surroundings

Paula, the ring leader, kills a walker inches to Maggie making Annabelle look around in alarm. This place wasn't even walker safe, the saviors really must be morons. The way Paula looks at Maggie makes Anna want to curse her out. But with her gag, she had to choose her words carefully.

The redhead bitch then turns to her demanding, "Get on the ground."

Maggie breath heavily as the three women look between each other in silence. Annabelle had confidence they were going to get out of here safely. Not because the guys are looking for them but because she has been in the worse situation. They didn't need men to fix this, Annie was sure of it.

"You there." Paula shoves Carol to one wall and Maggie to the opposite, "You, over there."

Annabelle plops down on the wall between the ones her friends were lying against. She silently watched Paula with a challenging look. The woman smirks and kneels down to get something out of her bag. Glancing at Maggie and Carol she turns to Annabelle saying.

"You're wondering if there's a way out of this. There isn't. Not unless I say so."

"Wanna bet bitch." Annabelle snaps through her gag, it wasn't clear words but they all knew the gist of it.

Sending her a smug expression Paula rips some duct tape off and sticks it around Annabelle's ankles. Glancing at her friends Anna nods to them when Paula isn't looking. As the red head goes to Maggie and Carol to tape their legs up another girl comes in to take the dead walker out. Blood sticks onto the floor as it's dragged out. A necklace with a cross gets stuck onto Carol's foot as the body goes by her. No one reacts to it since the girls see it as a weapon in disguise.

Suddenly everyone in the room hears a woman from away yell, "Paula, I need backup!"

Hearing gunfire make everyone turn to the open door. The red head whore then gets up once finish tying their legs and takes out her gun snapping, "I want to kill you both right now. It's taking all I have not to, so go ahead, I dare you, try something."

"I will you motherfucker!" Anna yells poorly through the bandana.

Paula points her gun at her while leaving, "Just see what happens."

Hearing faint gunfire and distant walker snarling makes them all look at each other before going to work. Maggie goes on her knees and looks around for something sharp. All she can think of is the corner of the wall and begins using it to try and cut the tape. Annabelle maneuvers her hands to get the small blade out from between her breasts without hurting herself. Carol grabs the necklace and shoves it in her pocket.

The three girls hear the gunfire stop and they all go back in the same position. Annabelle keeps the blade between her hand to hide it. It stinks a little from the edges but she keeps her expression calm like it has been the whole time. The moment she finally relaxes she hears Carol breath too heavily for her own good. Looking over to her she realizes Carol's hyperventilating. Panicking she looks over to Maggie who is also confused on what is happening. They don't get a chance to help Carol when the group the captured them comes in with the guy she shot at. He looks weaker than before as they lay him against the free wall.

"When's the last time anyone checked this place?"

"It was fine a month ago."

"Sweetie, that was a month ago. Shit hards quick. The guns have gone bye-bye, the food's gone bye-bye, and we got growlers up and down the halls."

Annabelle and Maggie look back to Carol still panting making them very worried about her well being.

"Means people can get through, too. Maybe we should get gone."

Maggie then tries to say in a muffled voice, "Carol!"

The saviors don't even notice them as they continue their conversation, "Yeah? Where the hell to?"

"Nowhere. Got dead in the halls? Free security. Those assholes get here before our people, the cold bloods will buy us some time." Paula finally notice Carol panting and snaps, "Shut up."

"Jesus, it's bleeding. It's not supposed to keep bleeding." The man with the arm covered in blood blurts out.

"Molly, give me the rope."

Annabelle looks to Carol trying to somehow calm her down but has no idea how to.

"I'm not losing it. I'm not."

"So you grind it out. Jesus, Donnie."

"Screw you, 'Chelle! We have to get him back. He can fix it. We have to, Paula."

"No. I saw them, you didn't. They took the place down, they got the guns, they'll kill us, too."

Annabelle finally has had enough of everything and begins yelling for their attention. She was annoyed these people were being so dramatic while here a woman was having panic attacks. Something had to be done before she loses her own shit and fuck it up for them.

"Hey! I'm not going down like that, not after making it this far."

"Hey! Motherfucker! I'm talking to you!" Annabelle yells through her gag making Paula roll her eyes and come up to her.

"What?" She snaps while taking the gap away from her mouth.

"She's hyperventilating, you bitch. Somebody needs to take her gag off." Anna declares in frustration.

Paula looks around in disbelief before waving for someone to do as she says. That was it, Annabelle wanted her head. The bitch thought they were a bunch of pussies and she wouldn't stand for it. The old lady sighs and goes over to Carol saying.

"She's a nervous little bird, ain't she?"

Carol slowly starts to breath calmly again making the woman Maggie's age aim her gun at her. She has an unreadable expression when she blurts out.

"Look at you. Bitch, how did you make it this far?"

"Her? What about you hoe?! All I see is a pussy taking order from a leprechaun!" Annabelle snaps wanting the attention off Carol.

The woman now has the gun aimed at Anna when the old lady says to Carol, "Honey, you need to take some yoga breaths and calm your ass down."

Panting, Carol moves her hand toward the pocket she put jesus necklace in, "I can't-"

Molly, the old lady, kneels down and takes the necklace of out her pocket and put it in Carol's hands saying in disgust, "Oh. You're one of those."

"Yeah and you're one of those fucker I'm going to kill-"

Annabelle begins to bark up a storm when she sees panting Carol shake her head. Silently saying she didn't need Anna defending her. So she slowly shuts up and leans back onto the wall and scans the room. Maggie looks to Carol in complete alarm but none of them say a word as Carol stops panting. She's holding up the necklace to her lips as she twirls in her fingers.

At that moment Annabelle wished the last thing she said to Daryl wasn't her cursing him out. She wished she said something sweet or nice, not yelling at him for not getting what she wanted. Since now she realizes she'll be here awhile to protect Maggie and Carol just like he was trying to do for her. He wanted to protect her the way he didn't the first time they did a job like this.

Looking down to her left arm covered in tattoos, she stares at the second oldest one on her arm. The one she got after their first job driving a truck of weed to California. The one he payed for once they got the money for the cargo. The one he promised on, that she would never have to do something like that job again for him. Annabelle looks up to her friends remembering now why he didn't want her here in the first place. It was the promise he made her when they barely knew each other.


End file.
